<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Trauma Comes Knocking by Kevy_Grayce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425407">When Trauma Comes Knocking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevy_Grayce/pseuds/Kevy_Grayce'>Kevy_Grayce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flashforward to Misery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Daily Bugle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sequel, Team Spidey, Team as Family, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vines, Whump, scorpion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevy_Grayce/pseuds/Kevy_Grayce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He's my best friend,” Ned chokes out in a watery voice. “I, I have to be there. He's my best friend! He's my-” He cuts himself off by crying into Tony’s shoulder. Tony shakes his head, not at them but at the universe.</p><p>“Don't you dare,” he whispers furiously with clenched teeth. “Don't you dare take him from us. He doesn't deserve this. He's a good kid. We need him so you better fix this.” He isn't talking to anything in particular, but he's lost control of everything around him. He can't do anything.</p><p>“Why isn't it working?!” Ned shouts his demand, but it’s muffled by Tony’s suit jacket.</p><p>“I swear, Parker,” MJ forces out in a low voice as she sniffs. “You get up or I’ll never forgive you.” Her angry façade almost immediately shatters and her chin wobbles. “Please don't go. Come back. Please, please, please.” She squeezes her eyes shut, causing more tears to fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Irondad &amp; Spiderson - Relationship, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flashforward to Misery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Perfect Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, long time no see!! I hope you're all hanging in there, I know it's been a rough year but we're still trekking along as best we can :) And to help finish out the year, WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL🎉 🎊 I'm s o unbelievably excited for this and want to tell you a few things!!!</p>
<p>1. As you can see, the story will be 34 chapters; 33 main chapters and 1 post-credits scene! Also it'll be 154K words aaaaaaaaahhhh so buckle up!!</p>
<p>2. Don't worry, because this story is ONE HUNDRED pages longer than the first one!! That means the chapters are waaaay longer than last time.</p>
<p>3. Because of this, the update schedule will be EVERY SATURDAY AT NOON PST! I might change that if the flow feels a bit weird, but for now that's what it'll be :)</p>
<p>Let me know if you any questions, and have fun with it!! This is my absolute pride and joy, I've worked super hard on developing Irondad and Spiderson as well as the plot, so I hope you all love it as much as I do!</p>
<p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oddly enough, Peter turns out to be pretty good at riding a segway, considering it's his first time. Then again, it's not very complicated. All he has to do is slightly lean forward and the segway speeds up. He narrows his eyes in concentration, smirking ever so slightly, before abruptly turning the handlebars. The tires squeal and leave behind black track marks as he drifts across the concrete.</p><p>"Mr. Stark! Did you see that?!" he asks excitedly as he zooms back to where Tony is standing. Tony rubs his forehead as he carefully watches Peter approach on the segway.</p><p>"See you trying to give me a heart attack? Yeah, I saw that," Tony answers sarcastically. "I was out of my mind getting you this thing when you already have web-shooters to scare the crap out of me." He knocks on Peter's helmet to make sure it's still sturdy enough. Regardless of the kid's protests, he insisted on it. Peter smiles proudly, not an ounce of regret on his face.</p><p>"It's okay, you got swept up in the moment. No take-backs though!" he speeds off again, just in case Tony starts to change his mind. They're on one of the upper levels of the parking garage next to the Tower, so that Peter doesn't accidentally get hit by or hit a car. It's not that Tony doesn't have the money to pay for damages, but he's already seen Peter injured enough to last him two lifetimes. There's no way in hell anything is happening to the teen again with him around.</p><p>"Take it slow at first!" he scolds as Peter swerves around a concrete column. Over time, Peter has been getting more comfortable around large buildings, including parking complexes, ever since he opened up about Homecoming night. There's still a slight buzz over his shoulders from his Spidey Sense warning him of potential danger, but he knows it's just in his head.</p><p>"Hey, do you think I could do a flip with this thing?!" he shouts back towards Tony, only half kidding.</p><p>"Try it and I call Aunt May!" Tony threatens with his arms crossed. Last thing he needs is Peter cracking his head open. That and the thought of an angry May gives him chills.</p><p>"Do it! You won't!" Peter challenges. If he slowly says more and more subtle internet slang around Tony, maybe he'll subconsciously start to pick it up. Peter, Ned, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. have it all planned out. For the most part. But they don't need to dwell on the technicalities.</p><p>"I wouldn't push my luck if I were you!" Tony shouts back, followed by a chuckle. It took him a while to realize that he'd do anything to keep that smile on Peter's face. However, he doesn't like the sudden look of determination Peter has when he reaches the far side of the parking complex. "Don't you dare." Before Tony can even finish his warning, Peter races forward, quickly gaining speed. <em>All I have to do is shift my weight and pull the segway up with me…</em></p><p>He bends his knees then shoots up, bringing the segway with him as he flips forward through the air. He successfully gets the wheels back underneath him and lands, albeit sloppily. The large wheels bounce and swerve slightly as if they're about to give out, but besides that he sticks the landing.</p><p>"See! No problem!" he reassures as he takes off his helmet. Tony has his hand over his pounding heart and stares at Peter in disbelief.</p><p>"That's the last time I ever try to do anything nice for you. I'm done. All you do is give me stress and high blood pressure. You're done for the day," Tony grumbles. Peter chooses to ignore his mentor's complaints.</p><p>"Did I go fast enough? Did my shirt look blue?" Peter teases, gesturing down at his red shirt that reads <em>"This shirt is blue if you run fast enough."</em> Tony only rolls his eyes and starts walking towards the elevators. Peter quickly parks his segway and catches up to him. "You get it? 'Cause when you get closer to the speed of light, the Doppler effect makes color start to emit at a higher frequency and the wavelengths shorten. So a red shirt would start to look blue! The Doppler blueshift effect!" he happily explains. Of course Tony already knew about the concept, but who is he to interrupt the kid? Besides, he loves hearing how smart Peter is.</p><p>"So, how'd finals go?" Tony implores casually. Peter shrugs his shoulders as they enter the elevator and head down.</p><p>"It was pretty good, I think," he answers honestly. May wouldn't let him visit the Tower during finals week. It was either give up patrols or give up workshop time. As much as Peter loves hanging out with Tony in the workshop, he can't risk missing patrols. "We're still waiting on some final grades. I didn't feel too good about anatomy, but one of my classmates Betty taught me a cool mnemonic! It's for memorizing the cranial nerves! 'Some Say Marry Money But My Brother Says Big Biceps Matter More.' That means that each of the twelve cranial nerves, in that order, are either sensory, motor, or both," Peter recites proudly. The elevator doors open and the pair start to walk to the Tower, where Tony's personal elevator will take them up to the penthouse floor.</p><p>"Alright, Brainiac. Finals are over so don't blow a fuse. You can relax, that's what winter break is for," Tony reminds as they meander inside. "Besides, you deserve a break from the shit-fest of last month." For once, Peter agrees. Everything has been relatively quiet ever since they managed to beat Mysterio, now known as the ex-special effects man Quentin Beck. Luckily, the man is now spending some well-deserved time in Ryker's Island Maximum Security Penitentiary.</p><p>"Yeah, patrols have been really quiet lately. It's kinda nice to just worry about burglaries and joyriders. Not, not that I can't handle bigger stuff! I'm still Avenger material! Don't worry!" By the time Peter finishes his nervous backtracking, they've reached the penthouse floor.</p><p>"Y'know that relaxing thing I just told you to do? You can start doing that any time now." Tony walks out of the elevator with his hands clasped behind his back.</p><p>"Leave him alone," Pepper reprimands him with a smile. She stands up from the sofa and makes her way over to where Peter shuffles out of the elevator. "Peter's exempt from any and all scolding for getting good grades." She elbows Peter lightly in a congratulatory manner. Peter, his head lowered to try to hide his smile, clears his throat.</p><p>"Yeah, Mr. Stark. You should consider giving me a raise. Didn't you say I'm your <em>'favorite intern?'</em>" he quotes Tony's words, crossing his arms with confidence.</p><p>"I said no such thing," Tony easily denies. He isn't really paying attention, all he has his eyes for right now is the coffee maker.</p><p>"Yes you did! When-"</p><p>"Sorry, kid. No evidence, no case. The court doesn't take hear-say." At Tony's shut down, Pepper taps her foot.</p><p>"Oh really?" she challenges, "I'll remember that the next time you try to get away with skipping dinner for a trip to space." Tony quickly turns to face them, his eyes narrowed with skepticism.</p><p>"I don't like it when you two team up against me," he says, gesturing between them. Peter decides to jump back in.</p><p>"I also specifically remember you calling me your favorite intern before I had to tell you not to use the word 'splu-'"</p><p>"Ah ah ah!" Tony is quick to cut him off. "There are certain lines you don't cross. That word is one of them," Tony criticizes as Peter holds back his laughter. Who knew such a simple word could get underneath Tony Stark's skin. There are a few beats of silence before Tony warily turns back to the coffee machine. As soon as his back is turned, both Peter and Pepper quickly say,</p><p>"Splurge." Tony throws his arms up in disbelief, though he probably should've seen that coming.</p><p>"You're both the worst. I'm not afraid to separate you two. Do you hear me? I don't want to be the bad guy but I will if I have to. I'm sleep deprived, sober, and going through caffeine withdrawals. Don't test me," Tony warns before he's taken over by a full body shiver. "Hate that word." He pours a full cup of coffee all the way to the brim as Peter and Pepper fistbump.</p><p>Before Tony turns around, Peter casually leaps to the ceiling and hangs upside down from a web. Peter would be lying if he said it wasn't comfortable. Plus, he has his web-shooters on him at all times, so it isn't a bother. He's been getting better with his traumatic past, but the web-shooters are just a comfortable precaution. As soon as Tony looks up and sees the enhanced teen hanging from the ceiling, he huffs and rolls his eyes.</p><p>"You know I hate it when you do that," Tony points out as he takes a sip of his coffee.</p><p>"Yeah. That's why I do it." Peter smiles innocently for an added touch. Tony is about to argue when he notices the kid's beaming face. With a halfhearted sigh of annoyance, Tony waves him off and goes to sit on the couch.</p><p>"So," Pepper picks up where the conversation left off, "how long are you staying? Rhodey might be coming over later if that's any incentive." She leans against the back of the couch as she looks up at Peter.</p><p>"Oh, um, I'm not sure. Mr. Stark and I wanted to head down to the workshop, but May said she didn't want me to spend the night since I've been kinda holed up in my room studying for the past week." Peter laughs nervously, feeling a bit guilty. May is always patient with him, so he'd feel bad if he kept her waiting.</p><p>"Oh, I can relate to that," Pepper admits, nodding towards Tony who's facing the opposite direction of the conversation.</p><p>"Don't talk bad about me behind my back," Tony borderline scolds before taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p>"I can ask her how long I can stay, though? Let me send her a text." Peter quickly whips out his phone and starts typing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>#1 Aunt</strong> </em>
</p><p>Peter: <em>hey may! can i stay a bit later at the tower? pepper said colonel rhodes might be coming over and I promise it won't be too late</em></p><p>Peter: <em>pleeeeaaase</em></p><p>Aunt May: <em>Nice try but nope. We had a deal, it's movie night since finals are over. I get first dibs on Peter Time</em></p><p>Peter: <em>alright alright</em></p><p>Peter: <em>hope youre happy your guilt trip worked</em></p><p>Peter: <em>and to think your contact name is #1 Aunt</em></p><p>Aunt May: <em>It's my way or the highway &lt;3</em></p><p>Aunt May: <em>Don't forget to eat, and crappy junk food doesn't count</em></p><p>Peter: <em>i knooooow i promise</em></p><p>Aunt May: <em>Good. Miss you sweetness, stay safe! I larb you!</em></p><p>Peter: <em>miss you too! i will! Larb you!</em></p><p> </p><p>After Peter puts his phone away, he lets himself slowly spin at the end of his web as he complains.</p><p>"Mr. Stark," he whines, "May said I can't stay late!" Tony looks up from his phone and mug with impassive, unsurprised eyes.</p><p>"If your aunt said it, it must be true. Sorry. Now go play and don't throw yourself in front of any buses to save people or you're grounded." Peter is now facing away from the two adults and ever so slowly making his way to face them again.</p><p>"But I wanna see Colonel Rhodes again! I haven't seen him since he left for Washington, D.C.," Peter complains. He has a sneaking suspicion that Rhodey's sudden trip had to do with Ross and the Sokovia Accords, but he hasn't heard any new development regarding that subject. Of course, Peter so desperately wants to be included in the loop.</p><p>"Sorry, kid. That's what happens when your aunt's in charge," Tony downplays again. Peter groans dramatically and, by the time he has finished, he's facing them again.</p><p>"Come on, Peter, you can help me make us something to eat." Peter brightens up at Pepper's offer. She rarely ever cooks since they usually just order in and Tony sucks at cooking, so the idea of cooking with Pepper is beyond exciting.</p><p>"Awesome!" is all Peter says before letting go of the web and landing on the floor.</p><p>After a couple more hours of hanging out, which includes eating snacks and watching half of a movie, Tony finally tells Peter it's time for him to go home. Peter protests slightly, but listens without much complaint. Tony offers Peter a ride home, but the teen hates to be a bother when he can just swing back. Still, Tony texts Happy to pull the car out of the garage and drive the kid home. After goodbyes from both Pepper and Tony, Peter heads down the elevator to the ground floor.</p><p>Happy is somewhat patiently waiting with his arms crossed in front of him when Peter walks outside. As usual, Peter has a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>"Hey, Happy. Sorry for the drive," he apologizes as he gets in the backseat.</p><p>"It's what I'm paid to do," Happy grumbles in response, walking to the driver's side. Contrary to his forgiving words, Happy doesn't seem too grateful to be out, even though it's still daylight. When Happy starts to drive, Peter gets a text from the group chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Our Dysfunctional Family</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ned: <em>hey have you guys gotten grades back yet?</em></p><p>Ned: <em>i keep refreshing the page but nothings updated yet</em></p><p>MJ: <em>Why not turn on notifications so you don't have to keep refreshing?</em></p><p>Ned: <em>because then i'll just be staring at my phone</em></p><p>Peter:<em> cant we just act like finals never happened until we get our grades?</em></p><p>MJ: <em>Denial isn't healthy, Parker.</em></p><p>Peter: <em>(ง •̀_•́)ง fight me</em></p><p>MJ: <em>Violence isn't the answer either.</em></p><p>Ned: <em>i cant wait for christmas</em></p><p>MJ: <em>That's off topic but go for it.</em></p><p>Ned: <em>ONLY 13 MORE DAYS!</em></p><p>Ned: <em>can we go ice skating? and caroling? and go chop down christmans trees? and put up lights? and make hot chocolate?</em></p><p>Peter: <em>Y E S</em></p><p>MJ: <em>If you two losers want to go kill trees, go for it.</em></p><p>Ned: <em>why do you hate me and my happiness</em></p><p>MJ: <em>Why do you hate trees?</em></p><p> </p><p>Just as Peter is about to respond, an alert pops up on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New York Police Department</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6:37 pm- Ongoing- The Daily Bugle Building, 39th St. and Second Ave., New York, NY 10017, unidentified suspect armed with unidentified weapon, highly dangerous. Units on standby.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>     Public Safety</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>     New York County</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter swipes the notification away just as Ned texts back.</p><p> </p><p>Ned: <em>did you guys get that too</em></p><p>MJ: <em>Yep.</em></p><p>Peter: <em>okay guys, get on standby at your compters and connect to karen once i'm in the suit. talk to you guys in a sec</em></p><p>Peter starts taking off his jacket and makes a good amount of ruckus as he does so.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing back there?" Happy questions, glancing between the road and the rear view mirror to look at Peter.</p><p>"Police scanner! Apparently there's someone attacking The Daily Bugle. Gotta go be Spider-Man! Thanks for the ride, Happy!" With that, Peter slips on his mask and crawls out the open car window. He makes a mental note to apologize to Happy for possibly giving him a minor heart attack, but he has to focus. He shoots a web up at a passing building and starts swinging towards The Daily Bugle. As he swings, he notices the sun is starting to set and the sky is shifting from light blue to a calming orange. Time to go be a hero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAHHHH it has b e g u n! Is that me bringing the Daily Bugle into the story? Maaaaaaybe. If this'll give you something to look forward to, we already meet the main villain next chapter😏 See you next Saturday!!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p>
<p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p>
<p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Triple J</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to our weekly scheduled program! Another, much more exciting chapter headed your way :) We get a new character and our villain for the rest of the story!! Get ready for some action, quips, worried Tony, and a hint of whump on top 😈</p><p>No trigger warnings! Just stay safe and have fun 🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ring ring, Team Spidey is complete and your personal Guy and Gal in the Chair are at your service! How may we be of assistance on this fine December afternoon?” Ned prompts when Peter’s suit is online. Peter swings in the general direction of The Daily Bugle.</p><p>“What’s your hourly rate? Just ‘cause I'm a superhero doesn't mean I'm made of money,” he jokes back as Karen silently highlights the optimal route.</p><p>“No exceptions and no substitutions,” MJ chimes in. Peter openly laughs while Ned decides to sigh dramatically instead.</p><p>“That was the perfect opportunity to make a Genie reference. Y’know, ‘no substitutions, exchanges, or refunds!’” Ned easily quotes.</p><p>“Except for the fact that you’re plagiarizing Aladdin. But sure, let’s just ignore the fact that Disney will sue us,” MJ counters, then gives her attention back to Peter. “The cops aren't on scene yet. Seems like The Daily Bugle is going through a rough patch, too.”</p><p>“Rough how?” Peter inquires as the tall, former Goodman Building now housing The Daily Bugle newspaper company comes into view. Luckily, the building is barely five minutes from the Tower and Peter doesn't have to sit through afternoon traffic.</p><p>“Papers aren't selling as well as they used to. With technology slowly taking over mankind and all,” MJ explains bluntly. “Who needs a newspaper when everything is digitally archived on a pocket computer? Turns out they're next best option has been…” she trails off as she finishes reading the information off the screen, “you.” Peter’s lenses widen.</p><p><em> “Me?” </em> he repeats, not quite understanding what he has to do with any of this.</p><p>“Yeah, you. Well, not Peter Parker you, but, like, Spider-Man you,” Ned clarifies</p><p>“Apparently they've been trying to nail a good photo of you for a while. Hasn't worked. Their front pages usually consist of blurry, blown up photos of you swinging through the air.” As MJ finishes relaying the information, Peter lands near the front doors of the building.</p><p>“Great, I'm flattered,” Peter responds sarcastically. “So, we’re just gonna assume they're throwing a fit because they couldn't get a picture of my good side? Oh, by the way, the front doors of this place were smashed out of existence.” The once glass doors have been reduced to broken shards strewn across the ground.</p><p>“I tapped into the security cameras, looks like some crazy dude in an armored bodysuit is attacking some workers in the…editorial offices on the eighteenth floor,” Ned cuts back in with his useful information. Peter immediately shoots a web from each of his wrists and starts propelling himself up the side of the building.</p><p>“Looks like we’re going up, Karen,” he says as he speeds upwards.</p><p>“I see. I have highlighted which window you need to go through, according to the surveillance,” Karen informs as a window not too far above Peter becomes outlined in a vibrant, electric blue.</p><p>“Thanks! I was worried I was gonna have to start counting windows.” Karen also pulls up the security footage on Peter's HUD so that he can see what's going on.</p><p>“There are multiple workers on that floor, but the suspect doesn't seem to be focused on them. Instead, the suspect is swiping employee desks out of the way with their tail.” Peter almost loses grip on his webs at Karen's choice of words.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Peter questions, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Their <em> tail?!” </em> Ned exclaims, his eyes wide with shock. MJ, being the most perceptive, asks for clarification.</p><p>“A fake tail or…?” she prompts.</p><p>“It’s unclear,” Karen answers with a tinge of regret.</p><p>“Great, we either have a mad scientist playing with robotics or the science experiment gone wrong. Place your bets now, folks!” Peter keeps his voice lighthearted to prepare for the upcoming fight. When he lands on the outside glass of the 18th floor, he engages Droney. “Okay, Droney, we’ll go in together. Can you scope out the room to get me some better info? See if you can get a facial recognition on who the bad guy is and what he's after. Ready?” Droney hovers at Peter’s eye level and beeps in confirmation. Peter nods before leaning backwards and kicking through the window. The glass shatters around him and he lands on the carpeted floor in a wide, combat-ready stance. Droney flies above him to get farther into the room.</p><p>The room is in absolute shambles. Desks have been pushed out of the way, with some even being flipped. Papers are scattered across the floor and multiple computer screens have been broken. In the center of it all is a man with wide, crazed eyes. He has on a full-body, metallic mesh suit composed of what looks to be layers of metal and leather. His face is obstructed by a green mask with orange tinted lenses over his eyes. But what immediately catches Peter’s eye is the seven-foot-long, mechanized tail. It has what appears to be a sharp blade at the end, but there's no telling what the thing could do.</p><p>“Sorry, man, but you're gonna have to wait for the Sunday paper just like everybody else,” Peter quips, glancing to the top corner of his HUD display as Droney scans the apparent villain’s suit.</p><p><em> “You!” </em> the man exclaims with so much disgust that it catches Peter off guard.</p><p>“Woah, how’d I manage to piss you off?! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!” Peter makes sure none of the employees are in his way before shoots a web to a broken computer and swings it at the villain’s head. “I’m Spider-Man, and you are…?” As Peter finishes, the villain’s tail instinctively blocks the oncoming computer.</p><p>It breaks apart on impact.</p><p>The man doesn't even flinch, but he smiles deviously.</p><p>“Scorpion, you <em> freak.” </em> Suddenly, the self-proclaimed Scorpion leaps toward Peter with lightning speed. Peter’s Spidey Sense barely has the chance to warn him before Scorpion is tackling him into one of the wooden desks. The impact knocks the wind out of him, but it’s not enough to dampen his sarcastic spirits.</p><p>“Hey, didn't your parents ever teach you that name-calling isn't nice? This isn't how you make friends,” he warns before kicking Scorpion off him. Scorpion easily recovers and regains his confident posture, then the end of his tail morphs into some sort of gun… A sickly looking liquid rockets towards Peter, but he manages to pull a half of the broken desk he landed on as a shield. As soon as the goop hits the desk, it starts to fizzle and eat away at the wood. <em> Acid?! </em>Peter thinks in disbelief. Before he can question it aloud, Karen says,</p><p>“It appears to be some form of highly corrosive acid. I recommend not coming into contact with it.” Peter scoffs, throwing the broken desk at Scorpion.</p><p>“Never woulda guessed! Thanks for the tip!” After he hurls the desk as a distraction, Peter shoots a Web Grenade in hopes of restraining the villain. As soon as it makes contact with chest plate, it beeps before exploding and covering Scorpion in a thick layer of webbing. “I know newspapers are boring, I get it, but there’s no need to go attacking the company. We all have to make a living. Leave an angry tweet like everyone else,” Peter provides sweetly. Without so much as blinking, Scorpion breaks out of the webbing with a single flex of his muscles. The webs fly apart and scatter across the floor. Peter blinks in surprise. “Well that's never happened before.”</p><p>“It’ll take a lot more than some puny spider webs to stop me,” Scorpion announces with a smirk. He’s a lot stronger than any other villain Peter has faced thus far and they both know it. Scorpion’s tail speeds towards Peter once again, attempting to swipe at his torso. Peter, however, manages to jump to the wall in order to avoid the blade that has replaced the acid canon.</p><p>“Awe, thanks for the encouragement,” Peter once again quips. He shoots a Taser Web to rebuttal, banking on the fact that Scorpion’s suit seems to be made mostly of metal, but Scorpion blatantly dodges the webs and sprints towards Peter. <em> How’s this guy so fast?! </em></p><p>Peter goes to leap to the ceiling, but the scorpion tail darts to wrap itself around his torso. It whips him out of the air and he's sent crashing through a wall and a set of glass doors before tumbling to the floor.</p><p>“Holy shit, are you okay?!” Ned’s voice questions frantically through the comms. Peter jumps to his feet, no worse for wear.</p><p>“Yep, never better,” he groans. “Do we have any info on this guy yet?” he asks the team in general.</p><p>“Be careful,” MJ orders, “but yeah. Your drone got a partial facial recognition; eighty-six percent match with a guy named Mac Gargan. Criminal record.” Making progress feels encouraging but foreign to Peter, considering it took them weeks to figure out Mysterio’s identity.</p><p>Peter shoots a web from each wrist to propel himself back at Scorpion, his right leg extended to kick the villain right in the jaw.</p><p>“Droney also confirmed that the tail is mechanical,” Ned adds. “It’s steel and cybernetically-controlled. It automatically responds to Scorpion’s thoughts.”</p><p>“As if there weren't any other reason for me to be at a disadvantage,” Peter mumbles, flipping out of the way of Scorpion’s fifth armored appendage. “Seriously,” he says louder, “where do you psychos get the brains and money for this tech?” With inhumanly fast reflexes, Scorpion deals a harsh punch to Peter’s gut before his tail knocks the hero off his feet. Peter manages to roll out of the incoming, blade-wielding tail that tries to skewer him, piercing the carpet instead.</p><p>As soon as he's about to make another quip, the tail's blade retracts and acid gushes out. Aimed at Peter. He jumps to the ceiling, but some of the acid splatters onto his shoulder and quickly eats through the fabric of his suit. It starts to burn his arm, but he's able to bite back a gasp.</p><p>“Your suit has been breached. Chemical burn sustained,” Karen informs with slight worry.</p><p>“Doesn't seem like you're being very careful,” MJ points out in a scolding tone to mask her anxiety. Ned, however, doesn't mask anything.</p><p>“Peter, pay attention! You could get hurt!” his best friend frantically warns.</p><p>“I hate to tell you,” Scorpion speaks up, “but you’re bound to lose this fight no matter what you do. The scorpion is the natural predator of the spider.”</p><p>“Yeah, but so is, like, every bird ever,” Peter argues. The villain bounds up to the ceiling beside Peter, punching through its drywall to create a grip for hanging on, and grabs Peter with his free hand. Then he lets go of his grip to make them both fall.</p><p>Peter desperately tries to break free of Scorpion’s grasp, but the man's grip is exceptionally strong. Scorpion slams him into the floor, causing his vision to blur slightly. He can hear his friends’ worried voices, but he tunes them out in order to focus. As the tail speeds towards him to strike with the blade, he grabs either side and pushes against it. The tail blade closer to his face as he fights to push it back, then quickly moves his head out of the way before it sticks into the carpet.</p><p>“C’mon, you seriously can't be working this hard just to get tomorrow’s headline. Why attack some old newspaper company?” Peter questions as he shoots a Taser Web up at Scorpion’s chest. The electric shock forces Scorpion off of him and makes him take a few steps back, but his tail quickly cuts through the web.</p><p>“My life is ruined! Everything's ruined! And it's <em>his</em> fault!” Scorpion screams with a hoarse voice and a…green tint to his face? Before Peter can dwell on it, Scorpion fires acid around the room in a blind rage. Peter’s Spidey Sense sends the familiar tingling sensation down his neck and he whips around to see acid flying towards some employees. Without hesitation, he sprints to them, shooting two Splitter Webs to pull the four workers out of harm's way. Instead, the acid hits the filing cabinets they were cowering near only moments prior. The acid immediately starts corroding away the metal.</p><p>Chills envelop Peter’s shoulders as a warning, but not soon enough to outdo Scorpion’s speed. The mechanical tail wraps around Peter’s body, pinning his arms at his side with crushing force.</p><p>“You must be confident or some kind of stupid to turn your back on the person you're fighting,” Scorpion threatens in a low, dangerous tone, then his tail begins to squeeze harder. Peter tries to move his hands to shoot a web, but his muscles won't cooperate under the pressure. He drags in harsh, painful breaths but it feels like his lungs are about to burst and his ribs about to explode. His vision is overtaken by swirling, black splotches and he tries not to think about Homecoming night while his body feels as if it's imploding. He can panic later. Right now, he focuses on wheezing out an emergency command.</p><p>“Activate…Darth Sidious Protocol…” Peter breathlessly orders Karen. On command, the entire suit becomes electrified. The electric current envelops the outside of the suit, leaving Peter unharmed but causing Scorpion to yell out in unexpected shock. Since his suit is made mainly of metal, the conduction is instantaneous and Scorpion is forced to release Peter. The villain’s tail drops a barely conscious, oxygen deprived Peter to the ground as Scorpion reels from the electrical jolt.</p><p>Peter gasps in much-needed breaths and tries to blink his vision back to normal. His suit’s power momentarily goes out as it works on an entire system reboot after using such a large surge of energy. The room spins and he's disoriented, but he isn't crushed so that's a plus. His muscles shake from the oxygen deprivation, yet he forces himself to stand nonetheless.</p><p>Unfortunately, Scorpion recovers quicker. As soon as Peter gets to his feet, Scorpion’s tail rams into his side and sends him careening into another set of filing cabinets. The metal cabinets give way with a loud crash, but somehow painfully cushion Peter’s impact. All of them dent around his body and the wall behind him cracks. The only positive aspect is that these aren't the filing cabinets that were doused in acid.</p><p>Peter groans and coughs, but by the time he gathers his senses, Scorpion has already disappeared through a window, demolishing it in the process. Finally, the suit flickers back to life along with the voices of his friends.</p><p>“Peter, can you hear us?! Peter! C’mon!” Ned's voice shouts in Peter’s ear, sounding like he's been trying to get his best friend's attention forever. His yelling almost completely covers up MJ’s equally panicked but quieter voice.</p><p>“Parker, I swear if you die I'm <em> going </em> to kill you. I'm not handling Ned during the holidays alone. Get your ass up,” she orders. Well, who is Peter to ignore MJ?</p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's fine,” Peter reassures, clearing his throat when his voice comes out raspy. Droney flies up to Peter, beeps twice, then settles back into the suit’s emblem.</p><p>“Don't scare us like that, dude! MJ and I were freaking out!” Ned shouts just as loud as before while Peter shakily gets to his feet.</p><p>“He was freaking out, not me,” MJ clarifies. Peter notices that some of the employees are staring towards the now two shattered windows while others are recollecting themselves from what just happened.</p><p>“You were freaking out too!” Ned directs his argument at MJ, sounding betrayed.</p><p>“I think I'm good, no worries,” Peter says as he rolls out his left shoulder.</p><p>“Karen, physical report,” MJ orders just in case.</p><p>“No broken bones or hemorrhaging detected,” Karen patiently answers. Peter rolls his eyes at both of his friends’ over exaggerations and stiffly walks towards the office that Scorpion seemed so determined to get into. Glass crunches underneath his feet as he walks between the doorframes that he was sent flying through<em>. </em> Honestly, the room is underwhelming. It's just a typical office with a desk, a computer, framed newspapers hung on the wall, a box of cigars resting on the desk beside a picture frame, and a name plaque. The framed picture on the desk is of a happy looking man and woman. The name plaque, however, catches his attention more so. Peter picks it up and reads to himself, <em> J. Jonah Jameson…? That's a lot of Js. </em></p><p>“What the <em> hell </em> are you doing in my office?!” a voice demands in an aggravated holler. Peter whips around to face the enraged person, seeing a middle-aged man with intense eyes, brown hair with white walls, and a…not so fashionable, thin mustache.</p><p>“Oh! Um, I'm Spider-Man! And I'm guessing you're the person who has all the Js in their name?” Peter points out like he had in his head. The man narrows his eyes in scrutinizing judgement.</p><p>“The name's J. Jonah Jameson! Not that I owe a vigilante like <em> you </em> any kind of explanation,” Jameson grumbles while glaring. Peter tilts his head, mechanical eyes narrowing slightly.</p><p>“What'd I do?!” he asks defensively. “I'm pretty great at what I do! Just…not so great today, but I'm a one man show! I'm doing the best with what I've got, man.”</p><p>“We’re here too,” MJ cuts in matter-of-factly, but Peter ignores her as Jameson continues to shout.</p><p>“You're nothing but a criminal! A menace! You don't have a clue about what you're doing!” With each insult, Jameson takes a firm step forward with an accusing finger pointed towards him.</p><p>“Peter, Tony is calling you,” Karen announces as Tony’s contact picture shows up on Peter’s HUD.</p><p>“Put him on hold,” Peter mumbles before giving his attention back to the angry man. “Um, Jameson, sir, listen-”</p><p>“Not to mention a <em> vandalizer!” </em>Jameson continues to scrutinize Peter by interrupting him.</p><p>“I didn't vandalize anything! I came here to help!” Peter defends himself. <em> This psycho has to be joking! </em></p><p>“My entire editorial room is in shambles! A mess! Because of your two-bit <em> heroism!” </em> Jameson insults. Peter blinks in disbelief at the shouts, mainly because Spider-Man’s heroic efforts were insulted.</p><p>“I didn't do all that!”</p><p>“What about my window?! Those are copper coated!” Peter glances back to the shattered windows, one of which he swung through to get inside.</p><p>“Okay that, that was me. But, technically speaking, you have…”</p><p>“One thousand and twenty-two,” Ned cuts in to feed Peter the answer he was looking for.</p><p>“One thousand and twenty-two other windows!” Peter repeats to prove his point. Two measly windows aren't much of a loss!</p><p>“You swung your spandex covered ass into <em> my </em> building through <em> my </em> window breaking <em> my </em> glass and trashed <em> my </em>office!” Jameson’s voice rises, causing Peter to flinch slightly at the volume.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“You better hope you have some good money in that fancy suit!”</p><p>“I wasn't-”</p><p>“Because I'm gonna sue your ironclad benefactor so fast I won't have time to put it on the front page!” Jameson snaps, driving his point home.</p><p>“Tony Stark is going to push the call through if you don't answer in the next thirty seconds,” Karen chimes in to inform again.</p><p>“Sorry, I gotta go! Sorry about the window, too! I’ll make it up to you, JJ!” Peter assures as he jogs to the broken windows.</p><p>“Stay away from my company! I don't want you anywhere near it! If I see that damned mask again, I'll call the cops! And don't call me that!” Jameson continues to shout.</p><p>“Do you prefer Triple J then? I can do that! See ya, Triple J! Nice meeting you too!” Without giving Jameson a chance to explode at the most likely undesired nickname, Peter pencil dives headfirst through the window he broke and starts to swing back towards the Tower. “I have to call you guys back. Mr. Stark is probably freaking out.”</p><p>“Not a problem, dude,” Ned reassures.</p><p>“If he had a good head on his shoulders like he always preaches about, he would've grounded you by now,” MJ states in a monotone voice. Peter draws his eyebrows together, not understanding what she’s getting at.</p><p>“What? Mr. Stark can't gro-”</p><p>“Contact name ‘MJ’ has disconnected,” Karen interrupts. Of course MJ hung up.</p><p>“Why does she always have to be the first to hang up?” Peter questions his remaining friend.</p><p>“It’s an MJ thing,” Ned reasons simply.</p><p>“Well, I gotta go before May kills Mr. Stark and Mr. Stark kills me. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Later, Peter.” Once Ned has hung up, Karen immediately takes Tony off of hold.</p><p>“Hey, Mr. Stark…” Peter laughs nervously, but tries to lighten the tension nonetheless.</p><p>“Did you just put me on <em> hold </em> for the last three minutes and twenty-eight seconds?” Tony inquiries, his voice chillingly calm. “‘Cause last time I checked, a teenager who is given a multi-million dollar suit answers the calls of said person who <em> gave </em> the teenager a multi-million dollar suit.” His voice has shifted from calm to utterly impatient. “Do you know what I had to listen to, Parker?”</p><p>“No…” Peter answers, his cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Your worried aunt calling to scream my ear off about her missing kid, who was supposed to arrive home twenty minutes ago.” Tony takes a few steadying breaths to reel back in his temper. “Your Last Line of Defense was triggered. So lay it on me, Parker. What happened?” Peter takes a few moments to collect his thoughts.</p><p>“So, Happy was driving me home, right? And all of a sudden I get this alert on my phone that says some…<em> thing </em> is attacking The Daily Bugle! So I was like ‘sorry Happy, gotta go!’ And he was probably grumpy about it, but that's okay ‘cause he's always grumpy. Then I swung over to the building while talking to Ned and MJ and-”</p><p>“Kid!” Tony interrupts. Peter slams his mouth shut.</p><p>“Hm?” Tony rubs his forehead and exhales slowly.</p><p>“Short version.”</p><p>“Right! Got it!” Peter nods vigorously even though Tony can't see it. “Um, big new villain with a mechanical, cybernetic scorpion tail. Self-named Scorpion a.k.a. Mac Gargan. Dude beat the crap out of-”</p><p>“Language.”</p><p>“-Me. He got away. Then I got yelled at by a grumpy, old, newspaper guy.” Peter believes he hits all the major takeaways from the disappointing battle.</p><p>“Great, another clown parading around New York thinking they own the place.” Tony sighs, recollecting his thoughts. “Are you okay at least? Not hurt?” he prods awkwardly. He’s still getting used to the whole caring thing, but the concern still causes Peter to smile. For once, the teenager answers honestly.</p><p>“Small chemical burn on my shoulder and I'm a bit tired, but besides that I'm good.” Tony snorts at the kid’s minor diagnoses.</p><p>“Sure, and Banner knows how to flirt with women. Just like I can cook. Get back to the penthouse and we’ll get you checked out. I sent Happy to get May, so look forward to that.”</p><p>“Wait wait wait,” Peter says with a smirk hidden under his mask. “Did you just admit you're <em> bad </em> at something?” he clarifies. Tony boisterously laughs as if it's the most ridiculously impossible thing ever conceived.</p><p>“Not on your life, kid. Swing faster and get here already.” With that, Tony ends the call and Peter can finally breathe. The thought of having to listen to one of May’s lectures suddenly makes Peter want to go another round with Scorpion instead. Unfortunately, he continues his swinging back to the Tower and readies himself for the long, scolding conversation from both May and Tony that he knows he’s bound to get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WELCOME SCORPION TO THE FAMILYYYY! I'm sure he'll be a model citizen and not cause anymore problems at all :)</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Monopoly Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing I say can prepare you for the chaos of this chapter. Which is probably evident by the chapter title and why I love it so much :') I just r e a l l y wanted to see them play Monopoly! Other than that, we get a bit of an interesting reveal and some very fun moments!! Let's see what happens 👀</p><p>No trigger warnings! Just stay safe and have fun 🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter swings onto the balcony of the penthouse floor, he can already see May and Tony waiting inside with their arms crossed. Well, that bodes well. He waits until he's inside to slip his mask off, then gives them both a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” he greets awkwardly as he fiddles with the mask in his hands. “I know what you're gonna say, but-”</p><p>“Do you?” May challenges with a raised eyebrow. The room is silent for a beat.</p><p>“Okay, no, but I have a pretty good idea and-” Peter is once again cut off, this time by Tony.</p><p>“Ah ah, no arguing and no excuses. All we ask is a heads up,” Tony counters in a firm voice. Peter huffs and waits for the inevitable.</p><p>“We had a deal, Peter,” May picks up where Tony left off. “No swinging into danger without letting us know first. What if something happened and we didn't know?” Her tone isn't necessarily angry, more so scoldful, but Peter can tell she's trying to be understanding.</p><p>“I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I got the police scanner alert and just wanted to get there as fast as I could. Plus! Plus, I had Ned and MJ backing me up. You know they always have my back. I’ll call next time, promise. Wouldn't you rather hear about the new bad guy instead of disciplining me?” Peter laughs nervously.</p><p>“Not really, no,” Tony grumbles honestly. They only beat Mysterio a few months ago, of course he doesn't want to talk about a new threat. Then again, he usually tends to sit on the denial portion of the spectrum. However, May’s eyes soften.</p><p>“You did good. I'm proud of you,” she says as she gently punches Peter’s shoulder in support. She refrains from hugging him like she wants to, but she doesn't want to embarrass him either. Peter smiles.</p><p>“Thanks, May.”</p><p>“But you still don't get electronics for the rest of the night,” May adds without regret. Peter’s eyes widen immediately.</p><p><em> “What?! </em> Come on! What if, what if bad guys attack while I don't have my phone? Or, or that psycho attacks again?” Peter rambles anxiously, his eyes darting between the two adults. His paranoia is practically palpable.</p><p>“Alright, alright, cool your jets, kid.” Tony places a firm hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I think you're forgetting that I have the best security system on the planet. If anything happens, we’ll know about it. Isn't that right, Fri?” He immediately regrets prompting F.R.I.D.A.Y. when she responds.</p><p>“Go back to sleep and starve,” she comments unforgivingly. Tony just about forgot that F.R.I.D.A.Y. got a Gen Z language upgrade thanks to Peter. He still doesn't understand the appeal of Vines, but he does see Peter cover a smile with his hand.</p><p>“You better not still be angry about the other day or I <em> swear </em> to all that is holy-”</p><p>“When will you learn that your actions have <em> consequences?” </em>F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupts. Tony just rubs his forehead. Is this what his life is now? Should he even be surprised? Of course, Peter narrows his eyes before joining in.</p><p>“Um, I talk to Shuri all the time and I'm pretty sure Wakanda has the best <em> everything,” </em>Peter argues, completely unconvinced. Tony gasps indignantly, looking at Peter with the most shocked face he can muster.</p><p>“I’ll have you know that with the incredible UI I have, no one gets in or out without yours truly knowing about-”</p><p>“Hey, Tones.” Tony jumps at the sudden voice and whips around, coming face-to-face with Rhodey.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Tony breathes, clutching his heart. Rhodey only smirks and leans against the wall with his arms crossed.</p><p>“What was that about your <em> incredible </em> security system?” Peter inquires innocently. This earns him a halfhearted glare from Tony, which morphs into a smug smile.</p><p>“No sass from the peanut gallery. You're grounded, remember?” he hums triumphantly. On cue, May holds out her hand expectantly and Peter gives her his phone with a defeated huff.</p><p>“You're just mad ‘cause Shuri’s smarter than you,” he jabs anyways.</p><p>“She's a genius princess, how am I supposed to compete with that?” Tony defends, practically agreeing with the statement. Then it dawns on Peter that <em> Rhodey </em> just appeared, along with Pepper who stands with an entertained look on her face.</p><p>“Colonel Rhodes! Hi! Sir!” He resists the urge to salute Rhodey. Based on how that awkward first interaction with Captain America went, he knows not to do it again.</p><p>“Hey, Pete. How were finals?” Rhodey asks casually with a slight smile.</p><p>“Good! Great.” Peter nods, presses his lips together, and tucks his hands under his arms. May observes him fondly, very aware of how nervous her nephew can get in social situations. “How, how was your trip?” Rhodey nods a few times.</p><p>“Good, thanks. You do realize we’ve met before, right?” he asks with a chuckle. Peter tries to match his chuckle, but it comes out forced.</p><p>“Yeah, just, y’know.” Peter fails to create a cohesive thought and mentally kicks himself for being so embarrassing. May rubs his back encouragingly. Then his eyes slowly widen. He looks down at himself, still wearing the Spider-Man suit, and looks up to Rhodey. “Um, I was just, there was, uh, a comic con! Down the, down the… It’s a cosplay!” Even Peter knows his attempts at a coverup are less than impressive. Rhodey raises an eyebrow and chuckles. That's when it clicks. “You…already knew.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Rhodey confirms. “I already had my suspicions after Germany. Tones taking care of a high school intern? Wasn't that hard to put together.” Peter breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>“For a second there I thought I just gave away my sec-”</p><p>“That and you came swinging into the penthouse after your fight with Mysterio,” Rhodey adds with a knowing smile. Peter’s cheeks immediately flush with embarrassment and shame.</p><p>“How did you- You didn't say anything!” he recalls, his pitch raising slightly.</p><p>“Didn't need to,” Rhodey easily provides.</p><p>“Now that we have reintroductions out of the way,” Pepper joins in with her amused voice, “why don't you two stay for a bit? We haven't been able to relax together for a while.” Tony’s eyebrow quirks up at her proposal.</p><p>“The more the merrier,” he agrees with a noncommittal shrug. Though, May seems unconvinced.</p><p>“I'm not sure. I don't want us to take over your night, especially with Rhodey just getting back. We don't want to intrude,” she explains with her eyebrows drawn in concern. Pepper is quick to wave her off and Tony snorts.</p><p>“You haven't <em> seen </em> intrusion,” Tony assures. “This used to be Avengers Tower, remember? It was like a B-movie version of Full House,” he recalls bitterly. What he doesn't say is how much he <em> misses </em> those days. That team was part of his family.</p><p>“So…Fuller House?” Peter provides with the tilt of his head.</p><p>“Don't cuss at me, Parker,” Tony warns without heat. Peter laughs and shows no sign of regret.</p><p>“Honestly, we don't want to take your time. We have game night planned and-” May starts, but she's cut off by Peter’s gasp of epiphany.</p><p>“Can we have game night here?” Peter asks with hopeful eyes, turning to face his aunt. May looks reluctant, but Rhodey speaks up.</p><p>“It’d be fine with me. Anything where I get to beat Tony into the ground, I'm down for.” Tony scoffs at his best friend’s comment.</p><p>“What makes you think I wouldn't beat your ass into the ground, huh?” he fires right back. Pepper rolls her eyes and shakes her head.</p><p>“Sure, let’s encourage their competitiveness,” she mumbles with a slight smile.</p><p>“We could play poker again!” Peter proposes. “We have more people this time and Rhodey can be the dealer like last time and we can all bet gummy bears! Or, or something less childish like-”</p><p>“Uh-uh,” May denies as Peter’s words tumble out in rambles. “It’s my turn to choose the game.” She’s technically not wrong, last week they didn't have their game night because of finals and the week before that Peter chose the game. Peter gives her a wary look. “And I choose Uno.” Rhodey laughs, already planning the ways to get underneath Tony’s skin.</p><p>“Oh that’ll be fun,” he agrees. Tony instantly catches on to Rhodey’s pleased tone and raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Something you’d like to share with the rest of the class?” Tony inquires. However, Peter focuses on May.</p><p>“May,” Peter tries to reason, “the last time we played Uno you threatened to ground me for playing a Draw Four card.” May narrows her eyes playfully.</p><p>“Don't do it and I won't have to ground you,” she supplies simply. A lightbulb goes off in Peter’s head and he bounces lightly on his toes with barely contained excitement.</p><p>“Hey, what about that, that really old board game Monopoly? Do you guys have one of those?” Everyone stares at Peter with mixtures of shock, bewilderment, and pure disbelief. “What?” Peter asks when they all continue to stare and no one responds.</p><p>“You have to be doing this on purpose,” Tony concludes before looking to May. “He's doing this on purpose, right?” he verifies. Unfortunately, May shakes her head. “Alright then, I’ll go look for the <em> really old board game Monopoly </em> next to my <em> really old VCR.” </em> Tony emphasizes, turning on his heel to go search for the game. Rhodey whispers to him discreetly as he walks by,</p><p>“You don't really have a VCR here, do you?” Tony makes a face of disgust.</p><p>“Lordy no. I’m furthering tech, not running a prehistoric museum.” With that, he shakes his head and saunters to his room.</p><p>Somehow, despite his haphazard searching, Tony manages to dig out a classic version of Monopoly. The group sits around the table; Rhodey helps Tony set up the board, Pepper sets up the bank and deals everyone’s starter money, May stacks the Community Chest and Chance cards, and Peter lines up the game pieces as well as sorts the houses and hotels.</p><p>“Okay, so now we have to pick our pieces,” Peter announces as they finish setting up.</p><p>“I call the car!” Tony and Rhodey shout simultaneously. They both glare at each other.</p><p>“If anyone deserves the car after the abuse I've gone through, it’s me,” Rhodey reasons, picking up the metal piece protectively.</p><p>“No no no, you get to be the boot ‘cause you stink,” Tony counters and snatches the piece back.</p><p>“You know what? Fine, Hot Shot. Me and my battleship are gonna blow you to smithereens,” Rhodey states as he plucks up the ship. Still, Tony smirks triumphantly.</p><p>“Damn right I'm hot,” he agrees, causing Rhodey to roll his eyes. The amount of pure egotism that's radiating off of Tony isn't surprising. “Challenge accepted, Honeybear. I distinctly remember a little bird whispering in my ear that overconfidence is a bad thing.” As the two argue, the rest of them quietly choose their respective pieces. May chooses the dog, Pepper decides on the thimble, and Peter instinctively picks the hat. Tony and Rhodey sit on opposite sides of the table, eyeing each other carefully. Pepper and May sit next to each other while Peter sits at the head of the table.</p><p>“Time to roll for who goes first,” Pepper says as she passes a die for May to roll. She and May roll, getting three and five respectively. The dice then go to Tony and Rhodey. Tony throws his immediately whereas Rhodey shakes his in his clasped hands for a few seconds before rolling. Tony also rolls a three, but Rhodey gets a one. Once he sees the dice land, Tony cackles. Peter is the last to roll, earning himself a four. May and Tony have a roll-off, May winning with a six and Tony receiving a four. Therefore, the order is Pepper, Peter, May, Tony, then Rhodey.</p><p>“Don't forget, the free parking mushpot rule applies,” Peter reminds the group. Tony gives him a curious look.</p><p>“What’s that?” Rhodey asks for him. May is the one to answer.</p><p>“Whenever someone lands on Free Parking, they get whatever cash is in the middle of the board,” she supplies. Pepper shrugs her shoulders, easily complying while the guys are more hesitant. They've never heard of that method and they don't like being at a disadvantage. Still, neither of them object.</p><p> The game starts smoothly enough, Pepper getting Vermont Avenue as her first property with her roll and Peter…having to pay $200 income tax right off the bat. Peter huffs as he puts two slips of fake one hundreds in the mushpot.</p><p>“Sucks to suck,” Tony comments smugly.</p><p>“I hope karma hits you,” Peter mumbles. Next, Tony rolls a six and lands on Oriental Avenue. Much to Pepper’s annoyance, he doesn't hesitate to buy the property. May silently takes her turn and moves her piece nine spaces to Connecticut Avenue.</p><p>“I’ll pass.” She figures she might as well save her money since she can't monopolize the light blue properties at this point.</p><p>“Oh, sorry Darling, were you trying to get all the baby blues?” Tony asks with a smile as he takes the Oriental Avenue. Pepper shakes her head and vows to get back at him eventually. Rhodey completes his roll with an eight, unfortunately landing on Vermont Avenue.</p><p>“Come on, man,” he mumbles before paying Pepper.</p><p>“Thank you,” Pepper chirps and takes the dice back. She rolls a six to land on none other than Virginia Avenue.</p><p>“What are the damn odds?” Tony questions rhetorically. Pepper simply smiles and pays the amount.</p><p>“Must be written in the stars,” she answers in a pleasant tone. As they banter, Peter takes his turn next. Thankfully, he gets to move to the Electric company space.</p><p>“Yes!” he exclaims as he purchases it. His favorite way to win is by getting all the Utilities.</p><p>“Already? At least give the rest of us a chance,” May halfheartedly complains, elbowing Peter in the side. She grabs the dice and rolls a six, moving to Pennsylvania Railroad.</p><p>“Well that's not good,” Peter notes as he watches May pay.</p><p>“Thanks Captain Obvious,” Tony says sarcastically. “Any other wise words?”</p><p>“Yeah: stay away from Water Works or I'm suing you without remorse,” Peter warns, sickeningly sweet. Tony snorts.</p><p>“You forget I'm a billionaire, genius.”</p><p>“Not in Monopoly you aren't.” The kid…has a good point. Still, Tony keeps up his confident façade.</p><p>“Not yet.” By the time they finish bickering, Tony has rolled a ten which gets him all the way to St. James Place. He throws down the money without regret and takes his new property.</p><p>“Oh look, you're farther away from being a billionaire,” Rhodey observes to get his friend riled up. It kind of backfires.</p><p>“Says the only one without a property,” May cuts in, making a good point. Rhodey chuckles and picks up the dice.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I see how it is. Just you two wait.” He confidently rolls an eight, getting him to…St. James Avenue.</p><p>“Well? We’re waiting,” Tony prompts with a comfortable grin.</p><p>“I knew this dumb game was rigged.” Rhodey purses his lips as he throws the money at Tony.</p><p>“Play nice, boys,” Pepper cautions halfheartedly. They continue the game, Pepper purchasing the most properties and managing to complete both the magenta and red sets. Peter gets both of his Utilities, which immediately ups their value. This causes Rhodey to get caught up on them a few times and, by his fourth turn, only has one green and one orange property. The only accomplishment to him is stealing Tony’s ability to complete the orange set. However, Tony somehow lands on Free Parking, earning him all the money in the mushpot.</p><p>“One step closer to fame and fortune,” he brags as he counts all his Monopoly money.</p><p>“I wanna change the rules,” Peter pouts. “That was supposed to be my mushpot.”</p><p>“Sounds like the complaints of a sore loser,” Tony points out as he tosses the dice to Rhodey.</p><p>Everything continues to go relatively well until Tony lands on the Boardwalk space. The room goes silent.</p><p>“Don't you do it,” May warns in a dangerous tone. Tony perks up and leans towards her.</p><p>“Sorry? What was that? I couldn't hear you over my overwhelming amount of money,” is all he says before buying the Boardwalk.</p><p>“Oh god, we’re doomed,” Peter realizes with wide eyes. Boardwalk is bad enough, but Tony <em> also </em> has Park Place.</p><p>“Doomed indeed,” Tony agrees as he dishes out practically all of his money to place a hotel on each spot.</p><p>“If anyone lands there…” May starts.</p><p>“We go bankrupt,” Pepper finishes with a sigh.</p><p>“Hey, Rhodey.” Tony ignores their worries and batts his eyelashes at Rhodey. “How about we make a trade? I’ll pay you five hundred for New York Avenue.” Peter gasps overdramatically at the offer and does the mental math.</p><p>“That's, like, a one hundred and fifty percent increase!” he realizes. This only further proves why it’s in Rhodey’s best interest to agree to it; he's practically broke. But he shakes his head anyways.</p><p>“Hell no, I'm not givin’ you another monopoly.” Tony shrugs his shoulders as if it isn't a huge loss. Instead, he reaches into his pocket, pulls out his wallet, and pulls out five one hundred dollar bills.</p><p>“You were saying?” he prompts again as he sets the real money down. Rhodey’s eyes widen and Peter devolves into panicked ramblings.</p><p>“You, you can't do that Mr. Stark! That's cheating! You can't just, just use <em> real </em> money! That's not fair!” Peter argues in a high pitched voice. Tony quickly waves him off, not breaking eye contact with Rhodey. He bounces his eyebrows as he waits for an answer.</p><p>“Money can't buy you everything, Tones,” Rhodey easily declines.</p><p>“Suit yourself. Enjoy bankruptcy,” he hums before handing the dice to his best friend. It takes one more trip around the board for Rhodey to land on Boardwalk. “My, how the tables have turned,” Tony sings.</p><p>“Yikes, that sucks,” Peter points out, peering over the board. “Nice known’ ya.”</p><p>“Looks like that’ll come out to,” May looks on the box, “two thousand dollars. Good luck with that.” She sets down the box and lets the scene unfold as she rests her chin in her hands.</p><p>“Would you like to take out a loan?” Pepper practically dares with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Nope, I'm out,” Rhodey resigns.</p><p>“Ha! Who was overconfident now?” Tony inquires as he crosses his arms victoriously.</p><p>“I’d rather go bankrupt than give him more money <em> and </em> ego.” Tony nods in understanding.</p><p>“Fair, fair. Doesn't make you any less of a loser.” He laughs at Rhodey and so the game continues with one less player.</p><p>The next one to bite the bankruptcy bullet is May, but she doesn't go down without a fight. When she lands on Indiana Avenue, one of Pepper’s red properties, and can't pay, her eyes shift to Peter. He <em> knows </em> that look. A truly mischievous look with a sparkle in her eyes. He nods discreetly.</p><p>“Before declaring bankruptcy, I’d like to propose a trade,” May announces with a knowing smile. Both Tony and Pepper narrow their eyes in suspicion.</p><p>“I don't like where this is headed,” Tony mutters, quick to catch on. Social cues are his element, afterall.</p><p>“As long as you lose, I'm fine,” Rhodey directs at Tony as he leans back in his chair.</p><p>“Traitor,” Tony accuses casually. May, however, remains focused.</p><p>“Peter, I'll give you all my property if you give me a single dollar,” she offers innocently. Tony and Pepper immediately cut in, talking over each other, while Rhodey laughs.</p><p>“Woah woah woah,” Tony holds up his hands, “let's not make any rash decisions here, May.”</p><p>“Think about what you're doing. Are you really one to give up?” Pepper says louder than Tony. If May goes through with this trade, she doesn't get the money. But May isn't listening to either of them.</p><p>“Go get ‘em, baby,” May encourages. They exchange the cards, which means Peter finally has all the yellows for his monopoly. He wastes no time in placing as many houses as possible. Now he has a chance to win.</p><p>After a few more tense turns, Tony lands on the Community Chest space. Unfortunately for everyone else, it only boosts his ego.</p><p>“‘You have won second prize in a beauty contest. Collect ten dollars,’” he reads allowed. “Ha! Damn right I did. I'm gorgeous. The only inaccuracy is that I'd come in first.” Pepper rolls her eyes at his ego.</p><p>“You're <em> so </em> modest,” she commends sarcastically. Tony pretends to flip his lack of long hair.</p><p>“I know. Can't help that I'm the best.” Peter can't help but chuckle.</p><p>“Sure, that's why you got second place,” he points out with arms crossed comfortably.</p><p>“No sass or I'll put you in timeout,” Tony scolds, to which Peter just sticks out his tongue.</p><p>“Alright, children. No fighting,” May reminds with a hint of humor. They get back to the game and, within fifteen minutes, Pepper practically has all of the properties, Peter has the most money with nothing to spend it on, and Tony has no more money but a good amount of property. Now it's a waiting game of who lands on a property and goes bankrupt first.</p><p>“Sorry, kid. No mercy, even for you,” Tony says without much regret at all. Peter smiles confidently.</p><p>“Who said I need you to go easy on me?” He rolls the dice. Instead of landing on a property, he ends up in jail. “Me?! <em> Jail?!” </em>he demands in disbelief.</p><p>“Tough luck, kiddo,” Tony says with fake pity. “Told you all your dumpster diving would catch up to you.”</p><p>“It's not illegal to take garbage!” Peter defends with a squeaky voice. “Mostly...” he adds, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“I’d bail you out if I weren't broke,” May offers with her hands behind her head.</p><p>“It's fine I'll just bail myself out.” Peter's about to pay the measly fifty bucks when an idea pops in his head. “Or…”</p><p>“Or?” Pepper prompts.</p><p>“I can stay in here while you two battle it out. Who knew being in jail would be so rewarding,” Peter states happily. If he's stuck in jail, then there's no way he can land on a space and go bankrupt.</p><p><em> “Shit,” </em>Tony mutters in realization. And just like that, Peter is stuck in jail and forced to roll on each of his turns until he gets doubles to leave jail. Not that he wants to. Finally, Tony lands on North Carolina Avenue and has to pay $1275 that he doesn't have. He first attempts to sell all his hotels and takes out mortgages to stay in the game, but he's fighting a losing battle. After Peter, unfortunately, rolls doubles and has to leave jail, it only takes one turn for Tony to run out of cash.</p><p>“There! There's my victory in spirit!” Rhodey cheers when Tony goes bankrupt, pumping his fist in the air. Tony rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Cheering for others’ demise isn't very becoming,” Tony quips with a disgruntled huff.</p><p>“Who would've thought,” May chimes in, “the business legend Tony Stark loses at Monopoly. I bet that'd make the front page.” She smirks and loves the way she can get under Tony’s skin. Tony scoffs.</p><p>“In your dreams. Who's the one with the <em> real </em> monopoly?” he questions.</p><p>“Um, Pepper?” Peter provides as if it's fairly evident. “I mean, she's the CEO.”</p><p>“Thank you, Peter,” Pepper says, a slight smirk aimed in Tony’s direction.</p><p>“Still my name on the company,” Tony counters with a disinterested sniff. But Peter doesn't have the luxury to be distracted. He's now face-to-face with a fearless, knowledgeable businesswoman who isn't afraid to beat him into the ground.</p><p>Which is exactly what Pepper does.</p><p>Peter does his best to avoid bankruptcy, but he can't exactly control the dice. He watches his pile of cash dwindle away with each roll. It wouldn't be so bad if Pepper hadn't absolutely dominated the board. He didn't stand a chance. Pepper wins by a landslide, ending with over half the properties and a pile of multicolored Monopoly money.</p><p>“I'm sorry, May.” Peter overdramatically reaches his hand towards his aunt. “I hath failed you!” With that, he collapses on the board, thoroughly messing it up while playing dead. May laughs and ruffles his hair.</p><p>“Easy there, Shakespeare tragedy,” she teases. Rhodey laughs at the sight and eyes a very disgruntled Tony. Still, Tony’s scowl slowly shifts into a smirk.</p><p>“I knew I made you CEO for a good reason,” he relents, his tone impressed.</p><p>“Like I always say: you can't do it without me,” Pepper agrees. Tony has never heard a truer thing in his life.</p><p>“That's for damn sure. You deserve more than 12%,” he agrees.</p><p>“Yeah, I can't imagine what Stark Industries would be like considering you lost to me. Maybe I should take over the company,” Peter jokes. But, in a way, he hits the nail on the head without even realizing it. Tony would be lying if he said he hadn't been considering Peter as an heir, especially when it's this time of year… But that's a complication for another day, though.</p><p>“Sure, I'll believe that when you actually decide to go to jail to avoid your taxes,” Tony fires back, referring to Peter’s strategy.</p><p>“I'll remember that next time you need a supporter for your beauty pageant,” Peter shoots right back at him. Tony shakes his head with a smile and lightly pushes Peter's face away. He loves that quick wit of Peter’s. With that, they clean up the Monopoly crime scene and get ready to eat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I had WAY too much fun with that afdkjhfhs and hopefully you did too! I had to bring back Fri quoting vines :') Next week we get some Tony and Peter bonding time PLUS Peter and May bonding! See you next Saturday!</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dum-E and U to the Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do I...do I sense...Peter and Tony bonding time??? Heck yeah we have that AND Tony being a worried dad AND Peter ramblings because I adore him :’) And ooohh man do we get some plot going, then its full steam ahead to angst! Just be careful, I got a few tricks up my sleeve... hope you’re all doing well!! Almost done with the semester &lt;3</p><p>This is more of a down-to-Earth chapter, prepping for later chapters. No trigger warnings! Just have fun and stay safe! 🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really? You went through an entire game of Monopoly and didn't think to remind anyone that you have a <em> second degree chemical burn </em> on your shoulder?” Tony questions in a scolding tone as he spreads burn cream over Peter’s mild injury. Meanwhile, May, Pepper, and Rhodey fix up dinner in the other room. Peter huffs, subconsciously sticking out his bottom lip.</p><p>“Not my fault you guys forgot,” he mumbles. He wasn't trying to hide the burn, they just got so caught up with Monopoly and being competitive that he honestly forgot.</p><p>“No backtalk from the injured Spider-Kid.” Tony continues to wrap Peter’s arm in a bandage.</p><p>“Spider-<em>Man,” </em> Peter corrects under his breath. Tony’s head immediately snaps up and he looks at Peter with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“You wanna argue over semantics right now?” he challenges, packing up the first-aid kit as he does so. “Or would you care to catch me up on the whole Scorpion fiasco?” Peter perks up at Tony’s offer, eager to share all the new, exciting information. He sits up straighter and leans forward. <em> Here we go, </em>Tony thinks as he prepares himself for Peter’s long-winded explanation.</p><p>“So, new villain: Scorpion. He has, like, this <em> super </em> long scorpion tail,” Peter raises his arms to accentuate how big the tail was, “and it’s cybernetically controlled. I'm thinking some sort of neurosensor system, but I'm not sure. Oh! And it’s made out of this wicked looking steel that, like, overlaps to increase the integrity. It can shoot acid and has a retractable blade thing. I don't know if it can do more than that, though.” he pauses to allow Tony to catch up and absorb all the points of interest. Tony rubs his chin, listening intently, and considers their options.</p><p>“You said earlier that you got a name?” he recalls their phone conversation from earlier.</p><p>“Yeah! Mac Gargan. Apparently he has a criminal record, which isn't really that surprising I guess. At least it’s better than when we had to figure out who Mysterio was.” Peter’s hyper demeanor seems to fade along with his excited smile. Tony narrows his eyes at the kid’s sudden shift in energy.</p><p>“What’s up?” he prompts. The wheels turn in Peter’s head.</p><p>“He could overpower me. Like it was the easiest thing. He was stronger and faster than me and I just couldn't keep up. How am I supposed to beat someone that I can't hit? And if I <em> did </em>hit him, it wouldn't even hurt him! I can't just-”</p><p>“Kid,” Tony finally cuts off his rambling. Peter stops, slightly out of breath. “Let’s just take it slow.” They both take a few deep breaths, Peter nodding his head in agreement. Tony knows how to help stop an anxiety attack before it starts now. “Anything else I should know about?” Peter tilts his head in thought.</p><p>“He knew me.” For a brief moment, Tony starts to panic until Peter elaborates. “Not Peter Parker, me! Spider-Man, me. He recognized me as soon as he saw me.” Tony lets out a deep, calming sigh and nods thoughtfully.</p><p>“But you don't remember him? That’s odd considering the massive, steel tail. I thought that’d be right up your alley.” He tries to lift the mood with humor, which seems to do the trick when Peter smiles gratefully.</p><p>“Right? I felt like a subpar opponent,” Peter plays along. Tony snorts and rolls his eyes, but the teen continues. “Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Pull up a hologram of the footage from my suit at the Bugle. Right when Droney made the facial recognition.” As soon as he prompts her, F.R.I.D.A.Y. happily obliges and projects the scene from barely an hour ago. Gargan’s face is somewhat blurred, but it’s recognizable enough. Peter crosses his arms in thought. “And can you cross-reference his features with a man I fought on the, uh, ferry last year? Please? I rammed him into the side of it and I think Toomes nailed him with a car later on.” He drums his fingers against his thigh as he waits.</p><p>“There's a ninety-eight percent match. I would say you're on the right track,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirms as Peter and Tony share a look.</p><p>“Then we think it’s a personal vendetta against your alter ego? Typical revenge scheme?” Tony tries spitballing ideas, having too much experience in the “revenge motive” category. It’s a fairly consistent motive for bad guys. Usually, it’s between revenge, money, or power, if not all three.</p><p>“Actually, he wasn't trying to get at me. He was after this guy named J. Jonah Jameson,” Peter recites, thinking back to the offended, very loud man. It hadn't been a particularly pleasant initial meeting. Tony stares at him in utter bewilderment.</p><p>“What the hell kind of name is that?” he questions and presses his lips together. Peter just shrugs his shoulders, also at a loss. “Someone really liked their Js. Well, what’d our buddy Mac want with the guy?” Once again, Peter doesn't really have an answer.</p><p>“Not sure. He said Mr. Jameson ruined his life, for some reason.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that narrows it down,” Tony comments sarcastically. He comfortably crosses his arms and leans back against the couch.</p><p>“Sorry, that's all I have so far. I'm pretty sure Ned and MJ are looking into it.” If Peter had his phone, however, he’d gladly be helping with the research. He inspects his bandage as he explains, fiddling with the edges. In his opinion, he didn't even need to be bandaged up.</p><p>“No sorries. You did good, kid.” Tony offers a comforting smile and clasps a hand on Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Peter returns the smile. There's a beat of comfortable silence. “Does that mean you can get May to unground me?” he asks hopefully, pulling out his best puppy dog eyes. Normally, this would immediately get Tony to give in, but he knows better than to contradict May.</p><p>“Not a chance,” he declines, maintaining his smile. He pats Peter’s shoulder twice, then ruffles the kid’s hair when he pouts. “That it?” Peter sifts through the entire fight in his head to double check. There's another minor detail that catches his attention, but it doesn't necessarily feel important.</p><p>“MJ said the Daily Bugle’s trying to use pictures of Spider-Man to stay relevant. They haven't gotten any though. Which I'm just now realizing has nothing to do with Scorpion or the fight, so I should've kept that to myself,” he rambles, his face heating up. He clears his throat awkwardly. Tony, however, appears to disagree. He squints his eyes in thought.</p><p>“No, I think you're onto something.” Peter tilts his head, waiting for Tony to elaborate as the man stands up to pace. Tony comes to a sudden stop and flashes Peter a devious smirk. <em> Uh oh. </em> “Well, looks like Peter and Spidey have something in common.” Peter just stares at him for a few seconds.</p><p>“…Besides having the same identity?” he feels the need to point out. Tony simply maintains his smile.</p><p>“Yes,” he affirms. “J. Jonah what's-his-face.” Okay, now Peter is thoroughly confused.</p><p>“What does Peter Parker have to do with him? Sorry, but I don't understand where this is going.” Tony sits back down on the couch in front of Peter with a mischievious look.</p><p>“We can safely say that Gargan wants to kill JJ. JJ wants a pic of Spidey. Peter can get said pic of Spidey and simultaneously get the inside scoop on our new friends,” Tony explains as if it’s the only logical conclusion. As soon as he's finished, he holds his arms out to let Peter bask in his glorious plan.</p><p>“You want <em> me </em> to get a <em> fake job </em> at a <em> newspaper </em> company? During <em> winter break?! </em> C’mon, Mr. Stark,” Peter groans, letting his face fall into a nearby pillow. All this does is make Peter realize how exhausted he is after today’s fight.</p><p>“Sheesh you teenagers complain a lot. Melodramatic much?” Tony teases, trying to get a rise out of Peter who seems more like a zombie than a kid. He goes to poke at Peter’s ribs, but Peter loosely grabs his wrist without looking up.</p><p>“Look who’s talking,” Peter mumbles into the soft pillow, his voice coming out tired and muffled. Tony raises a challenging eyebrow, even though Peter can't see it, and leans his head to the side to try to get a look at the kid’s hidden face.</p><p>“Was that <em> sass </em> I heard? I could've sworn you were too tired to sass me.” There's obvious humor in his voice as he tries to peer through the brown, messy curls.</p><p>“Never too tired to sass you.” Peter’s head turns to face Tony’s “Especially when you're saying I should get a winter break job at the same place I just fought a scorpion villain at! It’s break! And Hanukkah starts in a few days!” Peter tries to defend himself, but he knows he's fighting a losing battle. Somehow he's still going to be roped in, regardless of if it’s winter break or not. So much for taking it easy after Mysterio.</p><p>“We’re a whiner today, aren't we?” Tony continues to halfheartedly provoke with a lazy smile. Once again, Peter goes back to groaning into the pillow. “Worst case scenario, JJ screams at you to get out, right? Best case scenario, you give him photos whenever you feel like it. Freelancing doesn't have to have a schedule, kid.” Of course, Tony just has to be right. Peter hates to admit it, but it’s a good plan.</p><p>“Fine,” he relents. “But it still sucks.” At Peter’s grumble, Tony chuckles and stands, shoving his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Welcome to the wonderful world of adulting.” Tony nonchalantly waves it off, then gets an idea. Is it a wholehearted or well-thought-out idea? No. But, in his defense, are they ever? “If you want I could write you a letter of recommendation.” Peter rambles incoherently into the pillow, running both hands through his hair.</p><p>“Nope! No, that’s okay! Really!” he then quickly declines. Tony stares down at him taking into account how tense the teen’s muscles are for how exhausted he is. He needs to get Peter to relax. The poor kid shouldn't have this much stress, especially when he isn't in school.</p><p>“You sure? A clean, crisp rec could really give you a boost. Especially signed ‘Anthony Edward Stark.’” All he gets in response at first is inaudible grumbles. “You're right…I’ll save that for your college apps.” Peter peeks up from the pillow to glare at his mentor.</p><p>“You're <em> trying </em> to kill me. I'm <em> going </em> to perish. I'm gonna die before Scorpion even has the chance to skewer me with his awesome, cybernetically-linked tail. I'm done for.” Peter only buries his head further into the pillow, too lethargic to move. If he really wanted to, he could probably fall asleep right then and there.</p><p>“No skewering allowed. New rule, particularly for Spiderlings.” Tony smiles, knowing the nickname is one of many that get under Peter’s skin.</p><p>“Tired. Can't deal with your scrutiny.” That makes Tony narrow his eyes. Usually, Peter would happily argue with him all day long.</p><p>“You're not tired enough if you're still using words like ‘scrutiny’ and ‘cybernetically-linked tail.’” When he doesn't get a response, he sighs to himself. “Guess you're too tired to work in the lab then.” Peter, suddenly reinvigorated and full of energy, leaps to his feet.</p><p>“What’re we working on, Mr. Stark?” he excitedly asks as he bounces on his toes. “I was thinking about trying to make some webbing that could withstand acid! Oh! And increase the tensile strength by at least twenty percent. That way Scorpion can't cut through it! We’ll have to run a bunch of tests, but that's, like, half the fun!” As Peter rambles out his ideas, Tony can't help the way his eyes soften. That's the hyperactive vigilante he knows.</p><p>“Sounds good, kiddo. Let me just-”</p><p>“Okay boys! Dinner’s ready!” May calls from the kitchen, unintentionally cutting Tony short. Both Peter and Tony make eye contact. There's no way they'd be able to get out of a family dinner to hang out in the Workshop.</p><p>“And since you didn't help cook, you both get to do the dishes!” Pepper adds on without remorse. Peter seems to slump at the idea of washing dishes and, frankly, Tony believes it’s far outside of his status. However, they both know better than to challenge either Pepper or May, let alone both of them simultaneously. Yet Peter still allows his eyes to gleam with mischief.</p><p>“Think we could get Dum-E and U to do them?” he ponders aloud. Tony lifts both his eyebrows, slightly surprised he hadn't thought of the idea himself.</p><p>“It’s not necessarily the <em>best </em> idea…” he points out, his lips pursed.</p><p>“But science is all about testing hypotheses,” Peter counters logically. The both of them stand there, weighing their options. Tony hums, seriously considering Peter’s counterargument.</p><p>“Don't know ‘til you try.” They glance to each other again, then put their less-than-ingenious plan into motion.</p><p>As one could have guessed, it doesn't exactly go according to plan. Then again, they didn't have a well thought out plan to begin with. Sure, dinner goes well as they all eat homemade lasagna and hamantaschen. Then, of course, Dum-E and U come up a bit early. They're all sitting in the lavish dining room when Peter senses it coming. He only has time to let his head thump onto the table, completely and utterly done with basically everything. The rest of them stare at Peter, until a crash sounds from the kitchen.</p><p>“Shit,” Tony says under his breath, instantly knowing what it is. Rhodey and Pepper whip around to face the sudden noise, but May keeps her eyes trained on Tony and Peter.</p><p>“And what was that?” she questions. She doesn't know what caused the sound of a plate shattering, but she knows culprits when she sees them.</p><p>“I dunno,” Peter says, shrugging his shoulders as he refuses to look up. A beep and whistle sound before Dum-E peeks out from the kitchen.</p><p>“Useless hunk of scraps,” Tony mutters. In hindsight, he should've seen that coming.</p><p>“Way to go Paul.” What is a disaster without commentary from the all-knowing F.R.I.D.A.Y. with the perfectly timed vines. Peter lifts his head long enough to rest his chin on the table and laugh to himself. As May gives Peter an exasperated, scolding look, Pepper fixes her glare on Tony. Tony, on the other hand, is scowling at the ceiling.</p><p>“What did I say about quoting random names?” he questions another one of his revolting UIs. His downfall will be his ridiculous robots, he just knows it.</p><p>“Nice, Ron,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responds with instead. Peter has a sleepy smile on his face, which is the cutest thing to pretty much everyone in the room, but it doesn't stop Tony from complaining.</p><p>“Haven't I suffered enough? Are you not satisfied?” he questions Peter, eyes almost pleading. Peter chooses to shake his head, too tired to feel even remotely empathetic.</p><p>“This is just the beginning, Mr. Stark.” Tony stares at him, his eyes slowly narrowing with suspicion.</p><p>“That was a reference, wasn't it,” he states more than asks. Peter smiles triumphantly as Rhodey rubs his forehead and May clears her throat to keep from laughing. All the while Pepper abserves with a soft smile.</p><p>“Don't worry about it. I wouldn't make you sit through the prequels.” Peter looks at Tony innocently, only making the latter worry that much more.</p><p>After a nice dinner with their superhero family and a brief compromise with May, Peter leaves the Tower to head home. He wanted to spend some time down in the workshop with Tony, but May reminded him that he’s technically grounded for the night and they already had a night planned together. So, with a promise to text Peter tomorrow, Tony bids the two goodnight.</p><p>“What movies do you wanna watch when we get home?” Peter asks as soon as they pull away from the Tower.</p><p>“Nuh uh, you're grounded, remember?” May reminds, flashing him a boastful smile. Peter throws his head back into the seat and rubs his hands down his face.</p><p>“But you said-”</p><p>“No electronics,” May finishes for him, but for some reason she's still smiling. Reluctantly, Peter lowers his hands and gives her a skeptical side glance.</p><p>“So, what are we going to do then?” he asks carefully. He can tell she has something planned, he just isn't sure what that something is. Catching onto Peter's hesitance, May decides to divulge the idea she had during dinner. She would've kept it as a surprise, but she can tell how exhausted Peter is.</p><p>“I was just thinking we could go for a walk,” she offers sweetly. “Fresh, winter breeze. The ambient sound of horns honking and drunk rambling in the distance.” Peter chuckles at his aunt’s attempt to lighten the weight on Peter’s shoulders. It’s finally dark outside, creeping up on 9pm, and Peter can practically feel the cold seeping in through his window. He’s already beyond exhausted at this point, but the idea of taking a walk with May is too good to pass up. The last time they had a simple, nice walk together was before Ben. “You need to clear your head,” May adds when Peter has been silent for too long. Her concerned eyes look briefly to him before looking back to the road. “You're letting all this superhero stuff wear you down. Take at least one night to relax.” Peter knows that she's right, he just…doesn't want to miss anything.</p><p>“Yeah, okay. That sounds nice,” he agrees with a reassuring smile. The last thing he wants to do is worry May like that.</p><p>“Good. I was going to make you come anyways,” May chirps, happy to do something one-on-one with her boy. Peter playfully rolls his eyes, but his smile doesn't falter.</p><p>After getting to the apartment and grabbing coats, the two begin their meandering as they enjoy each other’s company. It isn't until after fifteen minutes or so of chatting about the latest Buzzfeed Unsolved episodes and Hanukkah preparation that May starts to reveal her true intentions.</p><p>“So, ‘Scorpion’ huh?” she asks, throwing up air quotes that don't add the same effect when her hands are gloved. Peter shrugs his shoulders, putting up his hood to block the cold from reaching his ears.</p><p>“Y’know, just another bad guy trying to get revenge and a spot on the five o’clock news,” he relays nonchalantly. He can see his breath as he speaks due to how cold it is. Goosebumps race across his skin and he crosses his arms to insulate some of the heat, but he doesn't shiver. That's another thing that he isn't used to yet. He just <em> doesn't </em>shiver anymore. “Man, I hate winter. Stupid spiders with their useless thermoregulation,” he grumbles. May laughs at his mumbling as she pulls off her earmuffs to hand them to Peter. Her cheeks are tinted pink from the wind, but she still has her scarf to keep her warm.</p><p>“Next time get bit by something that’s warm-blooded,” she suggests as she slips the earmuffs under Peter’s hood and over his ears.</p><p>“Thanks,” he says gratefully, adjusting the earmuffs. “Do you have any of those-” Before he can finish, May is holding out a hand-warmer. He smiles his thanks this time and tucks the hand-warmer underneath one of his gloves. “Mr. Stark said I could get a freelancing job over the break. That way I could get to know Mr. Jameson and get the upper hand on Scorpion.” He doesn't like the idea, per se, but if it helps him catch Scorpion faster then he’ll do it.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to?” May inquires, somewhat unconvinced, as she watches the cars go by. The first snow of the month hasn't fallen, but it could be any day now. It’s certainly cold enough.</p><p>“I mean, it’s okay, I guess. As long as I still get time with you guys. Plus, you said last week I need to do more things outside of Spider-Man,” Peter reminds her, hoping to convince her.</p><p>“It still has to do with Spider-Man.” May gives him a pointed look, to which he just gives her an innocent smile. “Sure, go for it. But that’s not why you're upset.” Peter’s head snaps up and he makes eye contact with her perceptive eyes.</p><p>“What? Who, who said I was, I’m, I'm not <em> upset </em> about anything,” he counters, pressing his lips together. His nose starts to run and he sniffs disinterestedly in a way that reminds him too much of Tony. Great, now he's picking up Tony’s mannerisms. It’s already bad enough that he picked up most of May’s.</p><p>“Oh sure, tough guy,” May humors him, shooting him a knowing smirk. Peter huffs, more than aware that he already gave himself away. “It’s a miracle you made it this far with a secret identity.” At this point Peter wants to be grumpy, he <em> really </em>does, but the way May teases him always makes him grin against his will.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I'm working on it. Glad you're amused.” He averts his gaze, still smiling, and looks at the tops of the skyscrapers in the distance. Their peaks have blinking red lights to serve as a warning for aircrafts, but for now illuminate the surrounding dark clouds. He sighs, watching the water vapor from his breath rise in the cold air. “I have a bad feeling about this guy.” May’s eyebrows pull together.</p><p>“As in a bad…spider related feeling?” she asks as she puts her hands in her pockets. Actually, Peter isn't entirely sure.</p><p>“Maybe. This new guy he's…I just…I dunno. With Mysterio it was one thing, he was trying to get attention. He’d attack places to get in the spotlight. He <em> needed </em> that audience. It was something we could use against him.” He distantly recalls how they used Quentin’s ego to take him down, it was a hard quality to miss.</p><p>“But?” May prompts, concentrating intently on her nephew’s words. Peter pulls his eyes away from the blinking lights to look at May’s. Her eyes reflect the bright headlights from the street.</p><p>“This guy, he's…he’s the <em> definition </em> of a loose cannon. His motive isn't predictable and his attacks are all over the place. He doesn't want to put on a show, he just wants revenge. That means hurting anyone who gets in the way. And I know I'm there to make sure that doesn't happen, but how am I supposed to beat someone when I don't have a strategy?” Peter finally voices the thoughts that have been swimming around his head all evening. He’s still new to all the villain fighting, so he doesn't have a whole lot of experience.</p><p>“Listen, sweetheart,” May stops walking, turns to him, and places her warm hands on his shoulders, “all you can do is your best. You’ve only fought him once, give yourself a little credit, okay? You didn't have Mysterio all figured out after one fight.” Peter sighs, but nods knowing she's right. He needs to relax and let the learning process take its course. “Just promise me you'll be safe,” May urges, worry lines creasing around her eyes.</p><p>“I promise,” Peter says with exasperation, but he means it and May can tell. She smiles sweetly and rubs Peter’s cold cheeks.</p><p>“Let’s head home and get some hot cocoa.” Peter seems to relax at her suggestion and nods gratefully.</p><p>“That sounds great. Thanks, May.” They turn around and start walking back towards their apartment complex. The white headlight reflections in May’s eyes shift to red to reflect tail lights.</p><p>“Anything for you, monster.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>May didn’t get enough love in the last movie so I made it my personal mission to give her more screen time in this :) NEXT CHAPTER WE GET 1. first look at Peter’s first interaction with JJ as Peter 2. Team Spidey time and 3. and...a surprise character??? Guess we’ll find out next Saturday!! Til then!</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This is My Good Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Saturdaaaaaay!! Which means update time! Classes are almost over so that'll be nice, but Peter's struggles are juuuust beginning. Time to welcome in some new characters!</p><p>Good luck for any of you have finals &lt;3000 No trigger warnings! Just have fun and stay safe! 🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After about an hour of digging through his closet for anything even remotely professional, besides his prom suit and Ben’s wedding suit, Peter comes out completely empty handed. With his artfully messy bedhead sticking up in every direction, he trudges out into the living room and flops onto the couch next to May.</p><p>“I can't find anything to wear,” he complains as he manneuvers himself to sit correctly. May has a book in one hand and a spray bottle in the other while <em> I Dream of Jeannie </em>plays in the background.</p><p>“Good morning to you too.” She looks up from her book to glance at Peter. “You don't have to look uber professional. Just wear a nice shirt, maybe a button up. One of your plaid ones. No science pun shirts. Then throw on some nice jeans or your khakis.” After her string of suggestions, she looks to her dead succulents on the windowsill. “I think my succulents died.” Peter follows her gaze, only to see the furled, dry edges of his aunt’s wilting succulents. They're definitely…not looking great.</p><p>“I think I’ll do the button up and jeans. Khakis make me look like more of a nerd than I already am,” he counters. “How did you manage to kill <em> succulents?” </em> May sticks out her bottom lip sadly and shrugs her shoulders.</p><p>“I misted them and everything,” she says with a sigh before turning her full attention to Peter. “You ready for your big day? Remember what we talked about?” Peter takes a deep breath, sits up straighter, and nods.</p><p>“Be confident, be polite, and don't give away my secret identity,” he recites, wringing his hands together nervously.</p><p>“Right,” May praises, “because revealing your identity…”</p><p>“Is bad,” Peter finishes and takes a deep breath. He can do this, it's for a good cause. Anxiety be damned.</p><p>“Good. Now, what's our plan?” May has always been good with helping Peter think things through, especially when he's nervous.</p><p>“I'm gonna introduce myself, say it's nice to meet him.”</p><p>“Mhm,” May hums in confirmation.</p><p>“Say that I managed to get some good pictures of Spider-Man and then find out stuff about Scorpion without giving away that I'm Spider-Man.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“And, uh, don't make him angry. He's meaner when he's angry.” Peter cringes slightly. He hasn't forgotten how pissed off J. Jonah Jameson was just to <em> see </em> Spider-Man. If he wants to pull this off, he has to be relatively careful, even if he’s just there to drop off photos and discreetly get some info.</p><p>“If all goes wrong compliment him. All men feel better when you feed their ego.” Peter nods at May’s advice and stands, straightening out his beyond wrinkled t-shirt as he walks towards his room. “Oh, and here’s your phone.” Before she even finishes, she's tossing the phone at Peter. The phone arcs through the air and Peter snatches it down with his adhesive fingers.</p><p>“Mr. Stark texted?! And you didn't tell me?!” His voice squeaks with anxiety as he tries to unlock his phone. Due to his nervousness, his thumb sticks to the phone screen each time he tries to unlock it. After a few failed attempts at unlocking the phone, he lets it hang from his sticky thumb. “Okay, this is ridiculous,” he states, dumbfounded. May holds back laughter as she stands to help pry the phone from Peter’s hand. Luckily, with a deep breath from Peter, the phone comes off easily.</p><p>“Smooth,” May compliments, obvious sarcasm in her voice as she hands the phone back. Peter huffs and accepts the phone.</p><p>“You try having these tiny setules on your fingertips,” he mutters while walking back to his room to change. As he gathers his clothes, he texts Tony back periodically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Mr. Iron Man</em> </b>
</p><p>Tony: <em> Ready to meet your boss? </em></p><p>Tony: <em> If you want I could give you some pointers since I'm great and all </em></p><p>Peter: <em> yes please thatd be great i'm already nervous out pf my mind </em></p><p>Tony: <em> First and foremost, deep breaths kid </em></p><p>Tony: <em> Second off, act like you own the place </em></p><p>Tony: <em> Don't get cocky but don't let anyone push you areund either </em></p><p>Peter: <em> righy got it. dont be arrogant but dont sell myself short </em></p><p>Tony: <em> Exactly. You're a smart kid so use those brains. Don't be too forward but remember why you're there, you need information. Just get good enough photos to get you in </em></p><p>Tony: <em> Sound good? </em></p><p>Peter: <em> oh yeah totally </em></p><p>Peter: <em> as good as it can be ig </em></p><p>Tony: <em> Ig? </em></p><p>Peter: <em> short for “i guess” </em></p><p>Tony: <em> Then why didn't you just type out “I guess” </em></p><p>Peter: <em> cause us teenagrs are lazy </em></p><p>Peter: <em> apparently not lazy enoguh to not get a job tho </em></p><p>Peter: <em> did i do that doublr negative right </em></p><p>Tony: <em> Don't focus on that, focus on JJ </em></p><p>Peter: <em> i'm tRYING </em></p><p>Tony: <em> Don't use all caps with me young man </em></p><p>Peter: <em> kdcnnekxensoendkds </em></p><p>Peter: <em> gotta go! cant text n swing! thanks Mr Stark! </em></p><p>Tony: <em> Take deodorant for your Spidey BO </em></p><p>Tony: <em> Knock ‘em dead kid </em></p><p>Tony: <em> Just not with your BO </em></p><p> </p><p>While being thoroughly embarrassed by Tony, Peter manages to stuff his backpack with a change of clothes and dons the Spider-Man suit. Once he's done texting, he yells a goodbye to May before slipping on his mask and crawling out the window. Nothing quite like the smell of gasoline and sounds of car horns so early in the morning. He climbs to the top of his apartment complex and takes in the bog ladened city of Queens. Still, it’s home.</p><p>“Good morning, Peter,” Karen greets as pleasantly as always. Peter smiles underneath his mask and lets his feet dangle over the side of the roof.</p><p>“Hey, Karen. How's-”</p><p>“Five missed calls, and twelve unread texts from <em> Guy in the Chair. </em> Three unread texts from <em> MJ,” </em> Karen interjects without warning. With a tilt of his head, Peter’s lenses narrow.</p><p>“Um, okay. Start with-”</p><p>“Incoming call from <em> Guy in the Chair,” </em>Karen interrupts once again. Peter throws his head back and lets out a breath with puffed cheeks.</p><p>“Yeah, answer.” As he confirms the call, he jumps off the roof and starts swinging in the direction of The Daily Bugle. This is when he loves swinging the most because he doesn't have to deal with early-morning work traffic or crowded subways.</p><p>“Peter!” Ned screams in his ear. Peter flinches at the volume, but it doesn't distract from his swinging. “You, like, disappeared off the face of the planet!”</p><p>“That's what happens when you get your phone taken away.” It shouldn't take too long for Peter to get to The Daily Bugle, but it’s not exactly close either.</p><p>“Oh,” Ned responds. “Dude, that sucks. Is it because you put Tony on hold?” Peter has no idea how Ned came to that conclusion, despite it sounding like something Tony would definitely do.</p><p>“What? No! They were just, y'know, upset and worried and stuff. It was only for one night anyways. And Mr. Stark can't take away my phone,” Peter counters as he pulls himself through another swing.</p><p>“Peter. He took your suit, he can totally take your phone,” Ned reminds, making a good counterpoint. Even the mention of the ferry incident makes Peter’s stomach twist with a mix of guilt and anxiety.</p><p>“He wouldn't do that, Ned,” he states as confidently as possible. They worked out their problems, so Tony wouldn't have to take anything away…right? “You, you don't think he’d do that again, right?” Peter voices his slight concern. Even though Peter can't see him, Ned shrugs.</p><p>“I mean, he did it once. And it’s his multi-million dollar suit,” he nonchalantly points out. The seemingly innocent, accurate probability only serves to plant a seed of doubt in Peter’s mind. It <em> is </em> Tony’s suit, after all. If Peter screws up again…it would be gone. He has to be exceptionally careful with how he approaches this Scorpion issue.</p><p>“Yeah…” he hesitantly agrees while distractedly shooting a web to the top of a building. “Hey, we should probably get MJ in on this. Karen, can you add her to the call?”</p><p>“On it,” Karen confirms. MJ’s contact picture pops up a second later and it doesn't take long for her to answer.</p><p>“Look who decided to join the land of the living,” she greets in usual MJ fashion. “Or should I say land of the undead since technology is slowly turning us into a horde of compliant zombies.” Typical, optimistic MJ.</p><p>“Phone got taken away. How's it going?” Peter asks conversationally. Just a few more blocks and then he can set up.</p><p>“Well, while you were missing in action, Ned and I got some information on your Scorpion friend,” MJ informs as if it’s no big deal. Peter hums to himself, thoroughly intrigued.</p><p>“Knew I could count on you guys.” He lands in an alley about a block away from The Daily Bugle and tosses his backpack behind a dumpster. “Whatcha got?” As MJ and Ned begin their explanation, Peter swings from the alley and perches on a lamppost.</p><p>“We know why Scorpion knows you now,” Ned starts off. A few passersby point up at Peter and wave, which he happily returns, while he sets up his phone to take a picture every twenty seconds or so. “He was arrested by the FBI at the ferry. <em> The </em> ferry.” Peter freezes at Ned’s words, heart rate picking up just a tad.</p><p>“I remember,” he states, trying to keep his heart rate even. He worked for Toomes, which feels like something he should've realized. “He wasn't…<em> that </em>back then, though. I think I’d know if there was a Scorpion guy at the ferry. Do we think he’s new to the villain thing?” When the phone is ready to go, he webs it to the lamppost and starts swinging down the street while trying to be as casual as he can while wearing bright red and blue.</p><p>“Probably,” MJ answers noncommittally. “He isn't particularly great at the whole ‘under the radar’ aspect of it. Didn't care that you found him while he was trying to get at J. Jonah Jameson. If anything, he was happy to get his hands on you, Parker.” Peter knows she's right. He flips into the frame of his phone’s camera before continuing to swing.</p><p>“Okay, uh…” Peter does his best to think back to the day of the ferry and visualize everyone he fought. It’s hard since the incident was over a year ago at this point, but something manages to catch his attention. “He was this, this guy who I, like, shot with a web and slammed into the edge of the ferry. Then I think Toomes picked up a car and hit him with it…” he recalls with a wince.</p><p>“I’d hold a grudge,” MJ agrees, playing devil’s advocate once again.</p><p>“He was a bad guy!” Peter quickly defends as he changes the angle of his swing and lands on a glass panel of a building.</p><p>“And you gave him a crazy looking scar,” Ned chimes in while looking at Gargan’s mugshot. There's a gnarly scar that travels over his left eye and, at the time, there were spots of blood in the white of said eye.</p><p>“Again, he was a <em> bad guy!” </em> Peter points out again, then swings back to the lamppost to retrieve his phone. “And that wasn't me, that was Toomes! I only-” He stops mid-sentence, his eyes wide as he stares at his phone stuck to the lamppost. With his webs. <em> I'm an idiot. </em></p><p>“Peter? Are we having connection problems?” Ned inquires, keys clicking and clacking in the background. Peter lowers his head in defeat and resists the urge to slam his head into the lamppost.</p><p>“No,” he groans. “I'm just stupid.” MJ’s eyes narrow at his words.</p><p>“What did you do?” she questions carefully.</p><p>“I <em> webbed </em>my phone to the streetlight,” Peter grumbles and rubs his hands down his masked face. Ned’s eyes widen and his jaw drops.</p><p>“Crap,” he mutters, only making MJ more confused.</p><p>“So…?” MJ tries again to get an explanation. Peter pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a slow breath.</p><p>“It takes two <em> hours </em> for my webs to dissolve.” He hangs his head in shame. Looks like he might have to take Tony up on that offer for a StarkPhone since he can't exactly wait two hours for this to dissolve and risk someone else getting to his phone first. One look at his texts and his identity is as good as revealed.</p><p>“Oh,” MJ simply responds, then presses her lips together. “Nice going,” she commends sarcastically.</p><p>“Okay, y’know what? This is fine. Easy fix. Karen, transfer all photos we just took to Ned, please” Peter requests. A progress bar shows up at the bottom of his HUD and he waits until it’s finished before grasping the web-coated phone.</p><p>“What are you going to-” Ned is cut off by the sound of glass crunching as Peter crushes the phone in his grip, rendering it useless. There’s a beat of silence.</p><p>“Well, that was a bit aggressive,” MJ comments under her breath.</p><p>“It’s okay, I have a better idea,” Peter divulges calmly. He rolls his neck and jumps off the lamppost back into the air. As he gets his momentum for swinging, he talks to Karen. “Can you deploy Droney for me, Karen? And ask him to take pictures of me at ground level as I swing.”</p><p>“Not a problem, Peter. Just don't shoot the Spider Drone with any webs, too,” Karen informs with a hint of sass as Droney detaches from his chest and flies away.</p><p>“Oh yeah, thanks. I feel really supported guys. We don't tolerate mutiny,” Peter complains. He makes it a point to do a few extra flips and runs across the side of a building. “Sorry about the footprints!” he yells as he goes.</p><p>“Not our fault you didn't use that famous brain,” MJ shoots back at him.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you made those webs?” Ned agrees. All Peter needs is patience. That can't be too hard, right? He's almost done and then he can go scream into a pillow. Maybe he’ll ask Tony if they can work in the lab. That sounds nice and relaxing.</p><p>After about a half hour of Droney taking pictures of Peter while Team Spidey chats, they decide they have enough pictures to deliver to J. Jonah Jameson. Peter has Ned send the best photos to a printer on the main floor of the building and hopes beyond hope that no one touches them. He swings back to the alleyway where his backpack is and says goodbye to Ned, MJ, and Karen. After they wish him luck, he unzips the top pouch of the backpack and carefully pulls out his fresh change of clothes. Once he's changed and the Spider-Man suit is safely tucked away in his bag, he heads to The Daily Bugle.</p><p>The front of the building is still under construction due to Scorpion’s redecorating from yesterday, so he carefully steps through the doors lined with caution tape and glances to the demolished elevator. The first thing he's sure to do is discreetly pick up the newly printed photos before walking to the stairwell. It's a long, eighteen floors to ride up, but it gets him time to calm himself and go over the words May as well as Tony prepped him to say.</p><p>As soon as he opens the stairwell door for the editorial room, yelling slams into him with full force.</p><p>“Spider-Man blasts in the side of the building and not <em> one </em> person thought to get a picture?! You're all fired! Get out!” J. Jonah Jameson yells with his usual vibrato. He walks swiftly down the walkway in between the employees desks. There's a cigar in the corner of his mouth, but Peter doesn't see smoke trailing from it.</p><p>“Sir, you can't fire everyone,” a man trailing behind Jameson sheepishly counters.</p><p>“Shut up! You think I don't know that?! You think I'm stupid?!” Jameson questions around his cigar, keeping his steps quick and purposed. Peter slowly exits the stairwell with his fingers tightly gripping the photos.</p><p>“No, of course not,” the other man backtracks. “I was just-”</p><p>“Don't tell me how to do my job or else <em> you'll </em>be the one fired! What do we have for the front page?” Jameson questions impatiently as he circles back around towards his office, which still has shattered floor-to-ceiling windows.</p><p>“Well, so far we have a rise in crime rate in Queens involving a criminal by the name of Flint Mar-”</p><p>“You’re <em> boring </em> me! What else you got? Anything on that red and blue clad screw up?!” Jameson interrupts. He walks into his demolished office, regardless of the surrounding glass, and sits down at his desk. <em> Rise in crime rate? I’ll have to check that out on patrol, </em>Peter mentally notes. He looks around the editing room with curious, observant eyes. It’s like an organized chaos with the employees doing different jobs. There are people organizing papers, passing out mail, transporting files, typing on computers, and none of them are in one place for more than a few seconds. Despite wanting to analyze the hivemind, Peter walks towards the office in shambles.</p><p>“Peter?” He whips around to see Betty Brant from school holding a stack of files in her arms.</p><p>“Betty, hey,” he greets politely, albeit nervously. “What are you doing here?” Betty smiles at his question and brings her feet together to perfect her posture.</p><p>“I'm interning here over the break. I wanted to see what it’s like to be out in the field of real journalism,” she informs proudly with her head held high. “I finally get to do it all on my own too, without Jason.” Peter nods distractedly, glancing back to Jameson’s office.</p><p>“Yeah, that's awesome,” he agrees. Somehow he always forgets how to talk to people who aren't in his tight-knit group. But he knows Betty is nice, so long as you don't aggravate her, so he isn't too anxious.</p><p>“So, what about you?” Betty inquires accompanied by the tilt of her head, causing her blonde hair to sway.</p><p>“Oh! I’m actually here to give Mr. Jameson some pictures. If, if he’ll, uh, take them. Hopefully.” Peter nods a few times, his lips pressed firmly together. Betty opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by Jameson yelling,</p><p>“What do you <em> mean </em> we have nothing on Spider-Man?!” Peter looks over his shoulder while Betty looks around him to get a glimpse of the one-sided argument. They both turn back and make eye contact.</p><p>“You should probably give him those photos,” Betty recommends with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter instantly replies. They turn on their heels and walk in opposite directions. Peter does his best to walk near the office without disturbing the two men.</p><p>“Our sales are down and the only damn thing that can save us is that two-bit hero in pajamas! I want full coverage. The works. I don't care how we do it or how it looks, I want a picture of Spider-Man to bring up our-” The sound of glass crunching stops Jameson in his tracks. Peter winces and slowly looks up to meet Jameson’s eyes.</p><p>“Hi, Sir.” He clears his throat and tries to maintain a confident posture.</p><p>“Who the hell are you and what do you want?” Jameson interrogates, his face void of emotion but voice tight.</p><p>“My name’s Peter. Parker. Peter Parker. I, I have pictures of Spider-Man. I saw your ad saying ‘cash money for a picture of Spider-Man’ and-”</p><p>“I know what my ad said,” Jameson interrupts before turning to the other man. “You, get the other pages together. I’ll work on the cover. Go!” As the man rushes out of the room, Jameson turns his harsh gaze back on Peter. “You, Parker, sit.” Jameson motions with his cigar to the chair across from him. At the order, Peter immediately complies and places the photos on the desk. “How old are you? Twelve?”</p><p>“Um,” Peter clasps his hands together, “actually, I'm sixteen.” Jameson laughs a single time, a grin plastered on his face.</p><p>“Not with those cheeks you aren't. Who said I need your photos?” he demands. Peter’s brow furrows.</p><p>“But you just said-”</p><p>“I know what I said! I'm un-saying it!” Jameson narrows his eyes before speaking again. “Spider-Man, you said?” Peter nods slowly. “What you got?” Without hesitation, Peter passes over the photos. When his hands are free, he rubs his cheeks.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong with my cheeks,” he mutters under his breath with a pout. Jameson cycles through the photos, glances up to Peter, then looks back down at the photos. He takes out his cigar and sets it on the table.</p><p>“How’d you get these?” Peter cocks his head to the side in confusion.</p><p>“I'm sorry?” he asks for clarification.</p><p>“Don't be sorry, answer the question! How’d you take these crystal clear photos when my people can't get a single shot that doesn't look like it’s been taken in a snowstorm?!” Jameson slams down the photos and stares at Peter expectantly.</p><p>“Oh! I, uh, I rigged cameras in some of the places that seem to have the most Spider-Man activity so-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Jameson once again interjects disinterestedly before looking back at the photos. There's a few moments of silence in which Peter can hear his heart pounding. He has to <em> at least </em> make an effort to get some information.</p><p>“I, uh, heard about that villain dude attacking you the other day…” he starts as his brain frantically thinks of how to get the necessary information.</p><p>“Yeah? What of it? You got something to say?” Jameson challenges without lifting his eyes.</p><p>“No! Nothing!” Peter quickly defends. “Just, can you think of any reason why he’d have something against you?” <em> Oh, great. That's not suspicious. Way to be smooth. </em> Jameson finally looks up at him.</p><p>“That's none of your business! What are you, the cops?!” Then, he does a one-eighty. “I'll give you fifty bucks per photo. Best one gets front page. Now take your money and get out!” Okay, that could have admittedly gone better. Still, Jameson's words cause Peter's eyes to widen.</p><p>“You, you mean I get paid?” he clarifies with his mouth slightly open in disbelief. Jameson scribbles out a check and slaps it down in front of Peter, who's still frozen.</p><p>“That’s how a job works, isn't it? What are you, dense?! Too young to ever have a <em> real </em> job?! Huh?!” Jameson's booming voice only makes Peter more nervous, but they can't reach him past the bewilderment. He can make <em> money </em> off this?!</p><p>“Well, I, um-” he stutters, but Jameson doesn't have the patience to wait.</p><p>“Go on! Get out there and bring me more photos of Spider-Man! More photos, more money! But no bargaining! You don't like my offers, you can find someone else!”</p><p>“No!” Peter quickly assures. “No, this is great! Thank you so much, Mr. Jameson. I really appreciate this. You won't regret it!” He clumsily gets up from his chair and starts making his way towards the door, a wide smile on his face.</p><p>“Don't get too ahead of yourself, Parker. This is just freelancing. Not a job. Now get out!” Jameson reiterates, shooing the kid.</p><p>“Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!” Peter repeats and all but skips out of the office. He waves bye to Betty from across the room and walks through the stairwell door. With this extra money coming in over the break, May might let him pitch in and help pay bills. It's a win-win!</p><p>As soon as he's happily running out of the building, he rushes to a nearby alleyway and pulls on his mask.</p><p>“Call Mr. Stark, please!” he requests with a smile. It takes a few more rings than usual, but Tony picks up like he always has following Homecoming.</p><p>“Hey, kid.” Peter halts his excited rambling at Tony’s exhausted voice. His happiness slowly fades into concern.</p><p>“Hey, Mr. Stark,” he greets back, unsure of how to approach the situation.</p><p>“How was the interview thingy? Did JJ give you a rough time?” It's the typical Tony cadence, but he just sounds…off. Empty. Something's up.</p><p>“It was good…” Peter trails off. “Yeah, he did, but he kinda gives everyone a hard time so…” He listens for any clues in the background that could give away what's wrong.</p><p>“That's great, Pete. Good job,” Tony praises, the smile evident in his voice. A bit of Peter’s smile is restored with his.</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” The silence stretches just a moment too long. “Is, is everything okay?” He remembers how the last time he asked Tony what was wrong ended in a fight, so he stays cautious.</p><p>“Of course. Don't worry about it,” Tony reassures softly. Peter isn't used to his mentor's voice being so calm and lacking sarcasm.</p><p>“Okay…hey, I was thinking maybe we could do some stuff in the workshop?” he offers without trying to overstep. “If that's okay with you.” It isn't very loud, but he can hear the sigh on the other end.</p><p>“I'm sorry, kid. I'm not really feeling up to it today, to be honest. But I'll text you when I do. Cross my heart.” The end of his sentence takes on more of his customary wit and Peter decides it's best not to force anything. If Tony needs or wants to talk, he’ll know where Peter is.</p><p>“No worries, I’ll do some patrolling then head home. See you later?” he double checks, just in case.</p><p>“Count on it, kiddo. Swing safe,” Tony urges regardless of his odd mood. Peter nods and says,</p><p>“Yeah. Bye, Mr. Stark.” There's a muffled “bye” on the other end before the dial tone sounds. Peter stands in the silence of the alley for a few contemplative seconds before letting it go. It could just be that Tony is having an off day. That kind of thing happens to everyone. So he’ll just see how Tony’s doing tomorrow.</p><p>“Karen, you there?” he calls hopefully.</p><p>“Always. I hope everything went well with your interview. What do you need?” she inquires with utmost kindness.</p><p>“Call Ned and MJ back. While we aren't dealing with Scorpion, we have to take care of this guy named Flint. I'll catch you all up at the same time,” Peter explains as he starts to change into the rest of his suit. It looks like this winter break is going to be more eventful than they initially anticipated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmmm... I wonder if Tony is okay... ANYWHO I think a good chunk of us know who Flint might be 😏 look forward to a fight next chapter!!</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mr. Sandman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Good luck to any who have finals coming up, and congrats to those who are already finished!🎉🎉 Hopefully some Team Spidey can get you through the rest of the semester :) Some fun banter, action, and mayhaps a sad Tony...</p><p>ALSO! Next week I'm doing a double chapter update for the holidays!!</p><p>No trigger warnings! Just have fun and stay safe! 🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the call’s ringing sounds in the background, Peter begins his swinging back to the general area of Queens. Maybe he could get Droney to take some more pictures of him if he got into a fight. Jameson would probably want some action shots as opposed to just Spider-Man swinging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get me some information about a criminal named Flint?” Peter asks in hopes of getting a head start on any research they might need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't do a background search without a last name,” Karen informs with a tinge of disappointment. “However, I can cross reference the name ‘Flint’ with recent news sites as well as articles and search law enforcement databases,” she offers instead. Peter flips onto a bus and decides to give his body a moment's rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet, that'd be great. Thanks, Karen.” He flops onto his back and places his hands behind his head as the bus continues on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting lazy, are we?” His head perks up at Karen’s teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, lazy? Me? Never in a million years. Did Mr. Stark put you up to this?” he jokes back, letting himself relax a little. If he were being honest, he hadn't even noticed he was tense. That Daily Bugle thing must've made him more nervous than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm programmed to say no to any and all accusations involving Tony Stark,” Karen counters and Peter swears he can hear the smile in her voice. Just as he's about to continue their banter, another voice pops into the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guy in the Chair and Gal in the Beanbag have entered the chat,” Ned greets happily. Peter chuckles and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys sure took your sweet time answering,” he jokes. Right off the bat, however, Karen takes her opportunity to critique Ned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a voice call,” she corrects Ned’s greeting in an upbeat tone. Karen and Ned might have a bit of a competitive history ever since the patrol where Peter saved Isaac from being mowed down by those joyriders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that!” Ned quickly defends. “I was just making a cool entrance like they do in the movies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sitting in a beanbag chair. I'm on the floor,” MJ chimes in, only making Ned groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, they're ruining my cool vibe! Team Spidey is falling apart!” Ned whines as he starts up his computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to break it to you, but we're not exactly cool, man,” Peter counters hesitantly. Ned, on the other hand, gasps loudly and widens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” MJ agrees without missing a beat, “if anything I'm the coolest one here.” She smiles smugly as her curly bangs fall in front of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you're literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>swinging </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wherever you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>swinging</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>superhero,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ned emphasizes, trying to get his point across. Rolling her eyes, MJ sits up straighter and pulls out her own laptop. Usually, she and Ned hang out together during patrol so that it’s easier for them to stay on the same page, but this is more of an impromptu patrol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which,” she interjects before Peter can get them further off track, “what’s with the last minute patrol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did J. Jonah Jameson take your pictures?!” Ned adds once MJ has finished. If they were next to each other, she’d be sending him a glare. Peter sits up and crosses his legs underneath him as the bus turns a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overheard Mr. Jameson and a guy talking about high crime in Queens. Apparently someone named Flint is causing it,” he repeats the information before getting a bit more excited. “And he didn't just </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> the pictures, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>bought </span>
  </em>
  <span>them!” he exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Ned says just as excitedly. “That’s freaking awesome!” He bounces slightly in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?! And he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get any other information?” MJ questions, trying her best to keep both of them on subject. “You know, relating to Scorpion or Flint?” The line goes silent as Peter thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no. I think I have to get on Mr. Jameson’s good side, first. He didn't tell me anything. And that's all I got on Flint, but Karen said she can't get information without a last name,” Peter says as he effortlessly ducks underneath a stoplight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was searching criminal databases prior to this call,” Karen states. “I have found every recent article, video, and news site relating to the criminal Flint.” As soon as she finishes, MJ is typing on her laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it. Send it to me and I’ll go through everything. Oh, by the way Parker, your aunt wants us to go to the boardwalk later today,” MJ informs nonchalantly while starting to comb through the information. Peter’s lenses narrow with a low, mechanical hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you want us to go to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>boardwalk? </span>
  </em>
  <span>When there's an arthropod wannabe and a high crime rate in Queens?” he questions as if there's a clear right and wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scorpions are also in the class Arachnida,” Karen easily informs. Peter rubs his forehead while taking in all the different information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Karen…” he says with slight exasperation. “Why exactly do we need to go? And why are you telling me and not May?” Ned awkwardly clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to search where the most crimes are happening and I’ll get back to you with a pattern,” he offers, avoiding Peter’s questions altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May doesn't want you getting too stressed with Spider-Man. She wants you to have fun.” MJ’s words come as somewhat of a shock to Peter. He hasn't considered himself stressed and he certainly wouldn't expect May to reach out to Ned and MJ about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I'm not stressed. I'm perfectly fine! It’s break so I don't have school and I can focus more on this kinda stuff. I can't just relax when Scorpion’s still out there. And, and now this Flint guy is causing trouble </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> under our noses? C’mon, I have to do something,” Peter reasons, nervously stuttering through his words. Because he isn't stressed, right? He doesn't have exams to worry about, Toomes is in jail, Mysterio is gone, and it's winter break. It's not like he has anything better to do than have a not-job and fight Scorpion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's why you need breaks in between,” MJ effortlessly argues without taking her attention off the article in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm taking breaks!” Peter squeaks out in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you did something fun that wasn't Spidey related?” Ned challenges as he skims his search results. Peter scoffs as if it's the easiest question in the world…then comes up empty. There has to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun he did recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” It finally clicks. “When we had that movie night right before we fought Mysterio together! Y'know, MJ, when you finally told us you knew I was Spider-Man? That was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two months ago,” MJ cuts in to forcibly finish for him. Peter mulls over her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…two months?” he repeats. It just doesn't sound right. It can't be that long ago, can it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” Ned suddenly exclaims. His outburst effectively saves Peter from the intervention and he listens intently along with MJ. “Looks like banks are the ones getting robbed the most. It seems like it has to do with Flint using the sewer system and underground tunnels. There's no other ways in.” With Ned’s newfound information, Peter hops to his feet and rolls his shoulders out to prepare for swinging again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice job, Ned. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I've got a last name,” MJ updates as well. “Flint Marko.” Huh, it's not the kind of last name Peter was expecting, but his initials are P.P. so who is he to judge?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno about you guys, but, like, that just screams Mob to me,” Ned feels the need to add.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he was with the Mob, he wouldn't be robbing banks, Ned,” Peter is quick to debunk. They're dealing with a super villain, they don't need to deal with a Mob Boss too. “Karen? Think you can work your magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, Peter. Within reason and Tony Stark's set guidelines,” Karen confirms. Peter rubs his forehead, trying to not let his frustration show, and nods his head. What would he do without Tony’s overbearing protocols?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. Run a background check on Flint Marko. Guys, what banks </span>
  <em>
    <span>haven't </span>
  </em>
  <span>been hit yet?” he asks his team, still considering MJ’s proposition. “Do we really need to go to the boardwalk? I have to get more pictures for the Bugle, catch Flint, stop Scorpion. That's, that could take a while.” He's well aware that he's just making excuses, but he doesn't want something to happen while he's at the boardwalk. Last time he made an effort to have fun, he was slipped beer and Tony had to fly him to the Medbay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you want to get there today </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> have time to go to the boardwalk, I suggest picking yourself up and swinging the rest of the way there before New York traffic makes you eat those words,” MJ points out as she leans back against the side of her bed and waits for the action to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was getting there!” Peter responds with mild opposition, but thwips out a web nonetheless. “I have to get a location first anyways, so it’s not like I can ju-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Based on Flint’s other hits,” Ned conveniently cuts in, “I’d put his next robbery at Queens County Savings Bank or New York Community Bank. He tends to rob them around lunch.” Peter blinks, hoping beyond hope that he doesn't get cut off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I'm gonna go there. That works. Now we just wait for Flint and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matches found regarding a ‘Flint Marko,’” Karen interrupts as soon as her background search comes up empty. Peter’s first instinct is to groan in frustration over being interrupted again, but his confusion takes precedence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” he asks for clarification, trying to split his attention between swinging and the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Ned double checks with a hint of hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive.” Karen hums in disappointment and even shows the lack of results on Peter’s HUD. True to her word, not a single criminal or noncriminal is under the name “Flint Marko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was unexpected,” Peter notes. “Do you think it’s an alias or codename or something?” He tries to think of multiple possibilities, but his guesses are as good as theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows. Probably,” is all MJ provides as an answer. Peter lets out a slow breath as he concentrates on a plan. Technically, he doesn't need to know anything about Flint to stop him from robbing a bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Karen, map out the two banks and get me there. It’s only…” he looks at the time on his HUD, “12:03 so we have some time.” As asked, Karen pulls up a map showing the two banks, which are mere blocks apart. Barely ten minutes. Then an idea makes its way into Peter’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if the banks are, like, ten minutes away from each other…” he starts. Ned is quick to catch on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Flint’s using underground tunnels…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he could rob both in one fell swoop,” MJ finishes with her eyes narrowed. Peter huffs. Things just got a bit more complicated, which he wasn't planning on. Then again, most of his plans don't go according to…well, plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen, is there any way for you to get blueprints or something of the sewers between the two buildings? Or, or can you scan them when we get there?” He swings from building to building and watches as Forest Park comes into view. Since there are less buildings, he uses stoplights and streetlights to propel himself forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Karen confirms. “There aren't tunnels that directly connect the banks. However, the sewer system runs between the two allowing for possible escape routes or more under the radar transportation.” If Peter weren't convinced before, he certainly is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now what. We don't know which bank he’ll go for first. It's not like I can just wait underground until an alarm goes off,” he points out. There doesn't seem to be a better alternative though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think you'll have to do much waiting,” Ned speaks up in a mildly concerned voice. Peter raises an eyebrow at the tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?” MJ prompts when there's no further explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was hacking into the banks’ security feeds, like the great Guy in the Chair that I am, and when I was pulling up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned,” MJ and Peter say simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's kind of already there,” Ned finally cuts to the chase. “Queens County Savings Bank silent alarm was just tripped and there's a guy in the back vault.” As Ned relays the newfound information, Peter adjusts his course for Queens County Savings Bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leeds, link me the feed,” MJ orders and Ned immediately does so. “Looks like he's just stuffing the bag as much as he can.” The same video feed appears on Peter’s screen, showing a well-built man frantically emptying drawers and filling a bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's moving too fast. I’ll have to cut him off through the sewers.” With that said, Peter flips down to the street in front of a sewer grate. He dreadfully yanks the grate off and involuntarily shudders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” MJ urges impatiently. Peter makes a face underneath his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that's gonna stink. Like, a lot.” It takes all of his willpower to not gag at the overwhelming smell of rotting sewage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be a wimp,” Ned adds, somewhat encouraging in his own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C'mon, man! I'm gonna smell like sewers for the next week! You guys forget that I have a super spider sense of smell.” Regardless, Peter takes a deep breath, pinches his nose, and pencil dives through the small hole. He lands in a wide stance with a splash in the dim sewers. Slowly, he looks around at the damp, brick walls. “Did Mr. Stark put a million dollar flashlight in the suit?” Droney pops out of his chest and beeps a hello before projecting a bright light. “Oh, that works. Cool. Get some pictures for the Bugle while I’m fighting, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, we can get this done and be ready for the boardwalk by 1:00,” MJ points out matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we can win all those dumb rigged booths!” Ned exclaims with obvious intention to have Peter beat the rigged games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys? Can we focus? Bank robbery in progress, remember?” Peter reminds, his impatience getting the better of him. He jumps and sticks to the brick ceiling, to not make too much noise in the water, and crawls towards the bank. In an ideal world, he eventually should intercept Flint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killjoy, much?” MJ continues to drive her point in a singsong voice. “Someone’s stressed.” Peter concentrates on quickly crawling while simultaneously listening. The tunnels should amplify any noise, which is great coupled with his hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what would make you feel better?” Ned doesn't wait for an answer. “Beating all those terrible, money-hungry, selfish vendors who steal money from kids who just want stuffed prizes. And by the way, Flint left the bank.” Peter lowers the comms at Ned’s update so he can hear his surroundings better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he says in a hushed voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can buy those stuffed animals at the dollar store instead of paying five dollars to play an unwinnable game,” MJ effortlessly dismisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But imagine the look on their faces when Peter actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>beats</span>
  </em>
  <span> one!” While the two argue, Peter zeroes in on his hearing. Besides the comms, all he can hear is the trickle of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're wasting your money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the principle, MJ,” Ned counters, suddenly taking on a wise tonality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s about principle, then why are sweatshops paying their workers practically nothing when they're selling products for over ten times the production cost,” MJ counters without so much as breaking a sweat. Peter’s head snaps towards the never ending tunnel in front of him. Echoes. Splashing steps sounding through the air. The vibrations bounce off the walls and reach his ears. They're far, but they're coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got company,” he whispers. “Karen, run facial recognition as soon as you can.” Now, he waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck!” Ned chirps, followed by MJ mumbling,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kick ass.” The steps get louder and louder until Peter repels from the ceiling upside down, just in time for him to come face-to-face with presumably Flint Marko. The man’s eyes widen and his strong, broad jaw clenches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think those are yours.” Peter nods to the black bags over Flint’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get outta my way!” Flint demands and drops one of the bags to throw a punch, but Peter easily moves his head to dodge it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, is that any way to say hello? Being a punching bag isn't on my to-do list, sorry.” Peter spins on his web and kicks Flint away from him before shooting a web to pull the remaining bag of cash away. “Dude, it’s winter break. Don't you have something better to do? Get with the program.” He webs the bag to the far wall to keep Flint from grabbing it again. As Flint recovers from the kick, Karen speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real name is William Baker. Born in Queens and expelled from high school,” she informs. Peter flips to the ground and lands with a small splash. Eyes filled with anger, Flint rushes Peter again only to get a fist the face and a kick to the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expelled, huh?” MJ comments with disinterest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like the typical criminal starting point,” Ned notes, accompanied by a shoulder shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell do you think you are?!” Flint demands, swinging wildly. Not a single blow hits its mark and, when he starts to get bored dodging, Peter grabs one of the rogue fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm Spider-Man, nice to meet you, criminal sir,” he greets politely. With a swift pull, he tugs Flint forward into the brick wall. “And you're the bad guy. Didn't anyone tell you that it's against the bad-guy-code to steal during the holidays? I know you guys are desperate, but at least have some standards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you're funny, huh? A tough guy?” Flint challenges. In a moment of blind rage, he swipes his hand at the floating light and knocks Droney into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Peter yells, but Droney hits the water and they're both plunged into darkness. “Not cool, man,” he grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hurry up so we can go play some games?” Ned impatiently whines. Peter takes a slow, deep breath and focuses on his senses. Good thing he trained his Spidey Sense like crazy for Mysterio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're losing your edge if this dunce is getting the upper hand,” MJ also adds. A light tingling on the back of Peter’s neck alerts him to a punch, which he dodges without a thought. As soon as he pinpoints the water rippling outward, he shoots a web to yank Flint into the wall and shoots a Web Grenade to keep him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you! You're gonna regret this! Ya hear me?! You're a dead man walkin’! A dead man!” Flint yells his threats as he struggles beneath the strong webbing. Peter webs Flint’s mouth shut before he holds his breath and searches for Droney in the practically diseased sewage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell it to the cops. I'm sending you my dry cleaning bill,” he mumbles. Then, his fingers brush over a smooth, metallic surface. “There you are! Sorry, little buddy. How’s the situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Police are one minute and thirty-seven seconds away,” Karen answers immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I told them where Flint is,” Ned informs, a smile in his voice. “Now we get to go have fun?” He's already leaning towards his closet, as far as his headset will allow him, to get his clothes. Droney shakes himself off before his light flickers back on, making Peter smile and his eyes squint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough. Ready to wrap this up?” MJ inquires, double checking everything on her end to make sure it’s all in order. Peter webs the other bag in place and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Money’s secure. Can I get out of here now? It stinks so-” Something catches his eye when Droney’s light reflects off the ground in a weird way. He tilts his head as his mechanical lenses narrow in curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter? You okay?” Ned questions with a hint of hesitation. Peter kneels to inspect the ground and notices a light green sheen beneath the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's something…” he starts. Carefully, he picks up the broken pieces of…metal? They're plates of metal. Metal </span>
  <em>
    <span>armor.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He's seen this type of armor before, which is concerting enough, but there's claw marks on it too. “Scorpion was down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” MJ demands, instantly sitting up straighter. Ned stops his search for clean clothes and sits back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, why would Scorpion be in the sewers?” he asks slowly as his brow furrows in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's…that’s a good question,” Peter mutters. The three sit in silence for a few painstakingly long moments as he thinks. Suddenly, sirens sound outside and snap them out of their bewildered silence. Peter briefly turns back to Flint and waves. “That's my cue! Have fun at Ryker's Island!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Flint’s protesting, muffled yells, Peter jumps on the wall and crawls out through the same grate he jumped in. As soon as he's out, cop cars are screeching to a halt in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I got the guy all webbed up down there so- woah, woah, woah! Easy!” He throws his hands up as soon as his Spidey Sense spikes. The officers’ steely glares bore into him and a few have their hands over the guns on their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don't need your help!” one of them yells. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Since when do the cops have a vendetta against me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter wonders incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I just caught that guy for you! He would've gotten away if I hadn't-” Once again, he's cut short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us do our jobs!” Another shouts in protest. Even though Peter wants to keep defending himself, MJ is the voice of reason, even if she doesn't want to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't argue with people who have guns. Let it go,” MJ borderline orders, but Peter knows she's right. With a huff of frustration, Peter thwips out a web and pulls himself away from the tense scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” he questions in utter disbelief. There's not a thing he can think of that could possibly make the police mad at him. If anything, he should've been thanked!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d like, I can search for a possible reason,” Karen offers, equally concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’d be great,” Peter confirms as he lands on the top of a roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was intense,” Ned comments with a deep breath, leaning back in his chair with his cheeks puffed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for a good public image,” MJ mutters. She doesn't show it, but she's just as confused as they are. There hasn't been any bad PR for Spider-Man in a long time and Mysterio didn't manage to turn the city against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just another thing to worry about,” Peter notes, actively stopping himself from ripping his mask off and rubbing a hand through his hair. “First things first, though. If Scorpion’s hiding out in the sewers, then we have to look for him. There's no telling where he could be if he's-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Ned interrupts, “we can worry about him and the police </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> we go to the boardwalk!” He knows they all need a break, especially Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you dorks have fun with that.” MJ’s comment immediately grabs both Ned and Peter’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you're not coming?” Ned asks, baffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave me all that lecturing and you're not even coming?!” Peter complains and throws his head back accompanied by a groan. MJ rolls her eyes at their overdramatization and shakes her head minutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us have the luxury to go do that kind of thing.” Since she can't be seen, she lets her gaze drop to the floor and crosses her arms protectively. Ned and Peter are quick to catch on to the hidden meaning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She can't afford it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter mentally realizes. Come to think of it, he's never seen or heard anything about MJ’s personal life. No mention of siblings or parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not a problem,” Ned speaks up as nonchalantly as possible. “My parents and I can pick you up. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Plus, I still have birthday money saved up. Not that you, like, need it or anything,” he quickly adds. The last thing he wants is MJ to feel like she's being pitied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and May and I’ve got food covered no problem,” Peter offers without further hesitation. He clears his throat and casually places his hands on his hips, even though he can't be seen. They don't have much money saved either, but they're getting by well enough for a fun day. MJ keeps her eyes cast down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks. That'd be…nice.” She nods in agreement, but keeps her emotions locked away. Peter, catching onto the tension, changes the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> day to relax. We’ll get it out of our system and then it’s sewer patrol from now on. Time to invest in air fresheners, I guess,” he grumbles, rubbing his poor nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Ned yells as he excitedly throws his arms into the air. “Dude, this is going to be so much fun! I’ll get ready! Pick you up soon, MJ!” He devolves into enthusiastic ramblings before his line goes dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we know Ned’s excited,” Peter says with a chuckle. “Hey if we have to go to the boardwalk, do you think Mr. Stark would wanna come too?” he inquires. If Tony’s upset, maybe he would want to have a fun day too. MJ hums and gives a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out.” Well, she has a fair point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll call and ask. See you soon.” Peter hopes the smile can be heard in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later, loser.” Then, MJ’s line cuts off too. Peter stretches, twists his back, and starts to swing back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen, can you text May I'm on the way home to get a change of clothes before we leave, please? And call Mr. Stark,” he asks kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No request is too great for you, Peter.” He laughs at her response, then waits for Tony to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, kid?” Tony greets after a few rings. The first thing Peter notices is the distinct lack of blaring music in the background. He chooses to not mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Stark! We’re all heading to the Coney Island Boardwalk, if you wanna come?” he offers hopefully, but something tells him Tony won't take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the offer, but I have lots to do. Busy day,” Tony turns down, a twinge of guilt and regret in his gut. It’s just not good timing considering…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that's, that's okay. Are you sure? We could even come up with one of those disguises so no one will recognize you,” Peter tries again. Of course he can tell something’s wrong, but he doesn't want to push it either. He just wants Tony to know that he's being thought of. A ghost of a smile, something rare these days, appears on Tony’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As thrilling as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass. Next time. Promise.” With a mild sigh of disappointment, he adds, “But you have fun, okay? Loosen those tense, Spidey muscles. Have some fun for once.” A hint of his usual snarkiness shows through, causing Peter to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to have fun!” Peter counters indignantly. “You saw me during Monopoly, I'm practically a party animal.” Even the words sound wrong in his mouth and his nose scrunches. One of these days, he might learn how to not be awkward. Tony snorts and fondly rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever floats your boat and boosts your ego. Have fun,” he repeats. In the back of his mind, he wishes he had something more meaningful to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. See you later, Mr. Stark!” Peter puts as much enthusiasm into his tone as possible, not missing the way Tony’s voice is lacking its wit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, kiddo.” Tony is quick to hang up and takes a breath of relief. Today just isn't his damn day, but of course the kid just had to call. It’s always harder to hide things from him. Tony lowers the phone, chokes back his tears, and continues to barely hold himself and his life together by a breaking thread.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bet you weren't expecting some TONY angst! Don't worry, there's plenty of time for some Peter whump...which is exactly what we get next chapter!!! Theories for why Tony's having a rough time?👀</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It’s All Fun and Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE DAAAAY!! You may have noticed that we've gone from SIX chapters to EIGHT and that's because I love you all and decided to do a holiday double whammy :) And I'll be posting an angsty one shot sometime next week!</p><p>TW and spoilers// there is some blood mentioned because whump train is coming into the station👀 also if you're sensitive to burns (not described in a gory way but there nonetheless), flashbacks, or panic attacks, here's your warning! &lt;3</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Peter gets home, May is waiting inside his room as he crawls in the window. May immediately shoots up from where she was sitting on his bed and pins him with hesitant yet concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Peter slowly takes off his mask to reveal his confused face, “hi?” May doesn't respond, but bites her lip anxiously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would she be anxious?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Am I missing something?” Her obvious anxiety only succeeds in making Peter’s heart pound with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No freaking out,” May prefaces with her phone clutched tightly in her hands. “We’ll take it one step at a time. You and me, okay? Like always.” Peter's eyes dart between her face and the phone multiple times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You telling me </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to freak out is </span>
  <em>
    <span>making</span>
  </em>
  <span> me freak out, May,” he says, his voice cracking from the anticipation. With sympathetic eyes, May holds out the phone which Peter eagerly takes. His hands shake slightly, but it's ignored as his eyes widen at the screen. “This, this has to be some kind of joke, right? That's, why would they, what?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks back up at May, then back to the online article.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Daily Bugle Publishes First Online Article Claiming Spider-Man is “taking the working man’s job” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Photo credit: Peter Parker</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His entire world is flipped upside down in an instant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This has to be fake. Since when do they publish online? Do people actually believe this? Is this why those cops were so defensive? Do they really think I'm gonna steal all their work? I'm just one person! I don't even get paid to be Spidey!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” May snaps him out of his spiraling thoughts and places her hands on his shoulders, “This is just a challenge, right?” Peter takes a deep breath and nods. “And we can overcome challenges.” He nods again before groaning and holding his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There can't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>many people who read it. It's just a stupid newspaper! There's, there's no way the Bugle can turn the city against me. Sure, they could, like, convince a few paranoid people but, but people know Spidey! I'm the friendly, neighborhood hero!” he rambles out his concerns laced with anxiety as he starts to pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. No pity parties.” May immediately puts a stop to his negative trainwreck of a thought process. “A newspaper isn't going to convince everyone. People have seen what a great person you are. You've proved that. Rumors happen, sweetheart. We can't change what other people think.” She smiles sweetly, which Peter shakily returns. “What we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>change is that sour attitude with a fun day at the boardwalk. Get your sweaty self out of that suit and get ready.” She ruffles up Peter's damp hair and he swipes her hand away with a chuckle as she leaves the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick shower, getting dressed into some winter appropriate clothes, and stuffing his backpack with the suit just in case, Peter is ready for a fun afternoon at the Coney Island Beach and Boardwalk. The drive isn't too far from their apartment, but it’s still enough for a good thirty minute ride. May plays Goo Goo Dolls in the background as Peter brings her up to date on how he discovered plates of Scorpion’s armor in the sewers and Flint’s arrest. On the way, they make a pitstop per Peter’s request for snacks and a disposable camera, considering he kind of had to destroy his phone. Once they get there, they wait near the entrance for Ned and MJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Ned and his parents pick up MJ and drop them both off. With their wristbands on and sunblock applied, the small group consisting of May, Peter, Ned, and MJ enter the boardwalk with a goal to simply let loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go on the Cyclone!” Peter excitedly recommends it as the first ride they go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thunderbolt looks cooler,” MJ counters instead, eyeing the roller coaster with a high drop and a loop. Ned, on the other hand, gapes at both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys insane?! Can't we, like, go on something that doesn't make our life flash before our eyes?” he questions as the lot of them meander down the seemingly never ending strip of wooden walkway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” MJ challenges with crossed arms. “Then what do you want to go on? The ferris wheel?” For some reason, Ned involuntarily shivers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I think I’ll stay on the ground where I can't die. Ferris wheels are my mortal enemy. They give me bad feelings.” MJ rolls her eyes at Ned’s excuse, but doesn't argue with him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't mind starting off with bumper cars,” Peter chimes in with a shoulder shrug. After he played bumper cars with Flash’s Audi, however, it just doesn't have the same thrill to it. As the three weigh out their options, May listens to them with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you better pick soon or I’ll pick for you,” she warns mischieviously. MJ hums and purses her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d probably make things easier. And faster,” she admits. Peter pins her with a look of betrayal, which doesn't seem to remotely phase her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were adrenaline junkie buddies?” He sticks out his bottom lip. “Who’s gonna go on the drop tower with me?” MJ’s eyes widen minutely and she lifts her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not happening, Parker. You couldn't pay me enough money.” Peter pouts, very purposely sagging his shoulders and glancing back at the others. The only one who gives in is May, who playfully rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll go on with you,” she relents, “but only once. My adrenaline rush days are over.” Peter instantly brightens up and carries himself proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's insane how you're fine with falling to your doom but still can't kill a spider by yourself,” Ned mentions out with a pointed side glance. All their eyes are suddenly on Peter as he tries to force back a blush of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not gonna murder my own kind!” he instantly defends. “That's, like, blasphemy! There's an unsaid code, Ned.” A rainbow array of beach umbrellas speckle the beach to their right, leaving hardly any sand visible. The sea of colors catches Peter’s eye and he can't help but be mesmerized by the gorgeous scenery under the light blue sky. It’s a miracle that it’s a sunny day, so people are most likely soaking in the last of the sun before the first snow day hits. He smiles slightly before pulling out the disposable camera to take a quick picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not the reason.” Ned gives him an unconvinced look, causing MJ to narrow her eyes at both of them. Peter laughs nervously and goes to argue when May cuts in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's definitely not the reason,” she agrees. Finally, Peter gives in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're creepy okay! With their, their beedy pigment-cup ocelli it’s just gross. And, and their hairy, creepy crawly legs,” he rambles as his face morphs into one of pure disgust. His eyebrows pull together and he sticks his tongue out. The irony of it all makes May chuckle while MJ looks at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're…</span>
  <em>
    <span>spider inclined,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but you don't like spiders?” MJ recaps with the single raise of an eyebrow. Well, when she puts it like that, it sounds…less reasonable. However, Peter stands his ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're forgetting that I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> by a radioactive spider. Not a fun experience,” he stresses in a quiet voice to not draw attention. MJ gives a noncommittal shrug and Ned doesn't look any more convinced than he was before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think that's bad, you should see him around-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Ned!” Peter quickly interrupts as he pushes his best friend forward. “We’ll do the games first </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> go on the rides. Happy?” Ned’s face brightens as he's pushed towards the booths and MJ and May follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool,” Ned nods with an absentminded smile, already forgetting about his previous point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First off, the four of them head to the Water Racer, which is just a typical aim and shoot water until the tube fills. Peter’s powers don't necessarily give him insanely precise aim, so MJ is the first to take a win as well as a prize; a stuffed dog. Peter shoots her a smile, Ned mildly pouts at the fact that Peter couldn't beat the rigged booth, and May gives her a celebratory high five. In May’s interpretation, MJ winning means the ladies are winning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, Ned drags Peter to the Pyramid Smash while May and MJ observe. Pyramid Smash is one of the traditional tin can toss games, which are usually infamous for being rigged. Peter is reluctant at first to use his strength to essentially cheat, but Ned whispers the point that the booth is cheating by rigging it. Some quote by Gandhi pops into Peter’s head, but he shrugs his shoulders and adds a bit of extra strength to his throw. As soon as the ball hits, the cans go flying and scatter to the ground with metallic clangs. He and Ned throw their arms up in victory and double high five as the booth worker stares at the cans with his mouth gaping. May gives Peter a stern look of warning, but can't hold back her smile. With an innocent look, Peter accepts his pink, huggable stuffed bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, MJ insists that they play Lobster Pot, a game where you toss balls into horizontal tubs to win, in order to win Ned one of the giant Pokémon plushies. Peter decides to let them have a go at it to not get himself unwanted attention due to his spidery abilities. Instead, he pulls out the disposable camera and takes pictures of his family as they throw the balls. He frames the shots just right so that he can get all three in the pictures with the beach behind them. Ned ends up landing two in a row and yells his victory before wisely choosing a large Bulbasaur plush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, May’s competitive nature takes over and she absolutely destroys the teens in a basketball booth called Basketball Extreme. This wins her the choice of a round plush as wide as her arms can carry, which ends up being a purple monster with one eye. Of course Peter can't miss the opportunity to take a picture of May lugging around that giant thing. She shoots him a look of playful betrayal, but he just grins as he takes another picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was insane!” Ned exclaims, holding his Bulbasaur tight. He frantically mumbles the rest to keep a low profile. “Those cans didn't stand a chance! You were all like ‘cans, meet Spidey’ and then the ball went </span>
  <em>
    <span>fwoom </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the cans all went </span>
  <em>
    <span>wham</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the ground! And did you see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> on that guy’s face?! Spider-Man is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I swear.” Peter fondly rolls his eyes and noncommittally shrugs a shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as cool as May was shooting hoops,” he points out, deliberately turning his head to smile smugly at May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say?” May shows off her prize, “My true calling was the NBA.” She overdramatically flips her hair and they all crack up, save for MJ who smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At five foot five, I’m sure it was,” MJ responds sarcastically with a hint of humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, good thing you missed that calling,” Peter teases. May scoffs indignantly, albeit accompanied by a wide smile, and places a hand over her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better watch your sass or you're all walking home,” she threatens without any intent of following through. She shakes her head, but pulls out her wallet nonetheless to hand MJ some cash. “You and Ned get some food, we’ll find a spot to sit,” she offers. MJ, being the only responsible teenager, accepts the money with a smile and she as well as Ned walk to the corndogs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” May starts as she and Peter walk, “you've been taking a lot of pictures today.” Peter is slightly taken off guard by the observation, but supposes it’s a valid one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well, uh, I want to get in the habit of it for Mr. Jameson’s pictures. Good, good practice. And, y’know, it’s kinda fun. It’s like keeping tangible memories. Good memories, y’know?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I don't have a lot of those,</span>
  </em>
  <span> goes unsaid. They sit on a bench and wait for the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” May replies in understanding as she puts her arm around her nephew's shoulders. She gives him a light, reassuring squeeze. “You're really starting to like this photography thing, huh?” For some reason, her inquiry makes Peter nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” he halfheartedly agrees with a shrug. “I mean, kinda? It’s, it’s just an undercover Spidey thing so it’s not like I’m, y’know, gonna keep doing it.” Peter anxiously clears his throat and nods like he has many times before. May has noticed the nervous habit and uses it as an identifier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's nothing wrong with having a hobby,” she gently reminds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Manning is my hobby,” Peter counters, though his voice doesn't have much force behind it. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> like photography and he has no idea why he finds it so fun and fulfilling. It’s just scary to find something new that he might fail at and he can't take time away from patrols. That's his responsibility and there's plenty of other photographers out there. His eyes lock onto Ned across the way trying to carry four drinks without spilling them. “I’m gonna go help carry stuff,” he says before jogging over to his friends. One of the drinks slips out of Ned’s hand, but Peter manages to catch it with his lightning reflexes and the swift swipe of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, thanks,” Ned says with a grateful look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, man,” Peter replies as MJ joins them holding four corndogs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't want to know what these are made of,” she assures with a disgusted expression. Peter narrows his eyes in confusion, looks down at the number of corndogs, then looks back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got four,” he says slowly. MJ, however, doesn't move her unwavering eyes and simply raises her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” she challenges, but neither Ned nor Peter are about to start World War Three. For some reason, Peter’s Spidey Sense begins to tingle, sending goosebumps down his arms. He stands up straighter, grabbing the attention of his friends, and looks around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” Ned prompts cautiously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The danger isn't close, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter mentally notes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s either a small threat…or far away.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Peter,” Ned repeats when he doesn't get a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spidey Sense,” Peter mumbles, still trying to concentrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here?” MJ clarifies. To her it just doesn't seem like a good place to attack. What would a villain go after? The roller coasters? The beach? There's barely anyone at the park, but the beach is packed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Peter answers softly. When he can't spot anything out of the ordinary, he decides to listen instead. He hopes that some kind of sound or voice will stick out more so than the rest. The voice that instantly stands out the most…is one he wished he wouldn't have to hear over the break. He closes his eyes and his shoulders sag in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it?!” Ned questions, suddenly on high alert. Even MJ’s eyes widen as she searches Peter for any kind of clue as to what's happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't wanna know,” Peter grumbles. Then, the voice becomes unavoidable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man’s cleaning up New York.” The voice practically grates against Peter's ears. “Did you hear about how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>single handedly </span>
  </em>
  <span>stopped that criminal in Queens? What a hero.” Ned and MJ both turn towards the voice. Of course they can't even go a few weeks without seeing or hearing Flash. He's with some other kid that goes to Midtown High, but come to think of it, Peter doesn't usually see Flash hanging out with much of anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that Daily Bugle site said that Spider-Man is just stealing cops’ jobs,” the other kid says, obviously unconvinced. The thought of someone believing he would be Spider-Man just to take jobs makes Peter’s stomach twist into knots. He’d never try to take people’s income. At least, not intentionally… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I taking people’s work?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wonders with slight confliction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? Who needs cops when we have Spider-Man?” Flash easily challenges, glimpses his smug face showing through the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it go,” MJ mutters. Peter is unsure if she's talking to him or herself, but he decides to take the advice nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, why can't you show him up already?” Ned whines as they walk through the small crowd towards the bench where May is waiting. “He’s a jerk and you could, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sneeze</span>
  </em>
  <span> and beat him at anything.” With a sigh, Peter sighs even though Ned is right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't,</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright? It’s just not the right thing to do,” Peter disagrees, his teeth clenched. As they squeeze through the people waiting to get food, Ned is accidentally bumped into and pushed off balance. Peter acts fast, his hand shooting out to grab Ned’s elbow and keep him from falling, but it isn't enough to stop the drinks from tumbling out of Ned’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the drinks drops to the ground and the soda splashes over the pavement, but the other two fly outwards. One explodes over someone’s shoes while the second drenches their shirt in the sticky, sugary substance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so sor-” As fate would have it, that person just so happens to be Flash. Frozen in shock, Flash looks down at his shirt with his arms held out, then slowly looks up to see Ned being held upright by Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're dead, Leeds,” Flash threatens in a dangerous tone. He takes a menacing step forward, but Peter doesn't hesitate to move in front of Ned. Peter can take a lot, but Ned getting bullied is not one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back off,” he warns without any heat. “It was an accident.” MJ carefully eyes them to judge whether or not she needs to step in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to my ruined shirt. This outfit costs more than your rent,” Flash insults. He doesn't back down, his hard look staring straight into the three. As he does so, his friend stands off to the side disinterestedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have enough money to buy a new one,” MJ chimes in, crossing her arms. “Or just wash it like everyone else.” Her backhanded advice only serves to make Flash more angry. The bully’s eyes lock on to Peter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some hero you are.” Peter's heart skips a beat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There's no way he could know. Could he? No, there's just no way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Still have MJ standing up for you? How do you expect to live up to your supposed boss Tony Stark when you can't save people by yourself?” Flash continues to berate as he crosses his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said back off.” The low tone of Peter's voice seems to catch all of them off guard. Ned's eyes widen and MJ sends him a side glance, but Flash somehow manages to keep his cool and scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? You think you're all that, Parker?” he challenges with a humored smile. It seems as though this is just a game to him, which wouldn't surprise Peter in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I know I'm better than you,” Peter shoots right back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing what am I doing what am I doing wha-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it then,” Flash challenges confidently. Peter stares like a deer caught in headlights as people walk around them. He swallows thickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, what?” How is he supposed to prove it? At a boardwalk nonetheless?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Extreme Strength test if you can handle it,” Flash fires back without hesitation. Peter steals a glance at Ned and MJ, but doesn't have enough time to say anything before Flash talks again. “What? Are you gonna chicken out like you did in gym?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Last time Flash challenged him to something like this, it was to climb the rope in gym class. Peter had seriously thought about doing it, but he didn't want to give his new strength away. This time though…this time there isn't an audience. MJ must see the wheels turning in his head, because she interjects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, let it go.” Her warning is lost among Peter’s rampaging thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it worth it? If I just prove I'm a bit strong, that doesn't give my identity away. And Flash might leave us alone. Mr. Stark wouldn't back down from a challenge, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on over here?” All of them turn to face May, who’s approaching them with her hands on her hips. She stares down Flash with a particularly scrutinizing, expectant gaze. Flash, of course, freezes upon being caught, his jaw going lax in the process. The only one who recovers quickly is Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he says as he turns back to Flash. “We’re just gonna play a game.” His hard eyes don't move from the intense eye contact he makes with Flash, then he walks over to the Extreme Strength booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has two areas where someone can hang from a bar. The goal is to hang from the bar, using only your hands, for two minutes straight. This is child’s play to Spider-Man. Peter shakes out his hands and takes a deep breath, but he knows he’s got this in the bag. May, however, watches with a wary look on her face. MJ looks downright disapproving, but since when is she not? Ned just looks as nervous as ever, and Peter can't blame him. Still, Peter stands below the bar and looks over to the one next to him. Flash waits under his as well, as confident and cocky as usual. They both jump up and grasp their respective bars at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s a two minute waiting game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter could do it all day. His grip strength is considerably stronger than Flash’s, but he has to at least look like he's putting in effort. He adjusts his hands every few seconds to make it seem like he's losing his grip. Regardless of this, he's going to make sure he wins. He’s sick and tired of Flash’s bullying. Yet…he feels guilty for doing it?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dammit, why do I have to have a conscience,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wonders as he presses his lips together in concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances to Flash, whose muscles seem to be shaking slightly, but he isn't giving in either. It just then strikes Peter how stupid this whole stunt is. He breathes in harshly through his nose at the realization and sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn't be doing this. It isn't the right thing to do, no matter how satisfying it’d be to see him lose. This isn't what a superhero does. Flash isn't that strong, but Peter Parker was never remotely strong. Flash can climb the rope in gym and Spider-Man can lift cars above his head, Peter Parker can hardly do push ups. If Peter Parker couldn't do it before… </span>
  </em>
  <span>With that last thought of inner turmoil, Peter makes it look like his muscles give out and lets go of the bar, dropping onto the mats below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Flash immediately exclaims, still holding on. “You lose, Parker!” he brags. Peter keeps his head lowered to shadow his brief expression of frustration and anger. Then, he takes a calming breath and stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Congrats,” he mumbles. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walks back to his friends and aunt. Ned pats his back in an attempt to comfort him and MJ gently elbows his ribs before shooting him a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did good,” May mildly praises and rests her arm over his shoulders. Peter knows it was the right thing, it just sucks to do the right thing sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be a sore loser!” At Flash’s comment, May whips around and pins him with the most ice cold glare she can muster. It instantly does its intended purpose and shuts Flash up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, May.” Peter wants to let May chew out Flash, but what would be the point? If anything, it would just be another thing for Flash to rub in his face. The once dull tingling in the back of Peter’s skull skyrockets into a steady thrum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gives you anymore trouble and I-” May starts, but yells and shouts of distress cut her off. Peter turns just in time to see people start to run and a booth to be torn apart. Wood goes splintering outwards, shattered glass flies to the ground, and countless stuffed prizes scatter. His eyes widen as Scorpion emerges from the wreckage, the villain breathing heavy and looking around with wide, crazed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you're here, you spider freak!” Scorpion yells. His monstrous metal tail takes swipes at nearby railings, which crumple underneath the sudden pressure. Peter doesn't waste anymore time in tossing Ned his prize and yanking off his sweatshirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?!” May demands, frantically glancing between her nephew and Scorpion. MJ’s eyes dart around in panic, searching for what to do as Ned pulls out his phone with unsteady hands. “What do you think you're-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of my job!” Peter shouts over the growing chaos. “As soon as you guys can, hook up to Karen! But being safe comes first, you hear me?! Don't call until you're safe!” he orders, ignoring their arguments, and bolts through the crowd. There isn't any delegated privacy to change, so he runs to a booth, slides across the counter, and crouches behind it. The first thing he does is slip on his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Peter. Are you having fun at the boardwalk?” Karen calmly inquires, oblivious to the pandemonium. Meanwhile, Peter wrestles with his shirt to pull it over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen! We, we’ve got a situation!” He finally gets his shirt off and kicks his pants off as he rips his suit out of his bag. The crisp winter air bombards his bare skin all at once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, it’s freezing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Remind me to make a faster way to put on the suit in emergencies! And, and turn on the heaters! Don't forget Droney!” He does his best to get his thoughts out as his teeth chatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Note has been created and Spider Drone is deployed,” Karen confirms. Droney flies out of the suit and positions itself to take pictures. As soon as Peter hits the center of the suit, a clawed hand shreds the counter of the booth and exposes him in the process. Luckily, the suit is all ready to go. Scorpion’s nose crinkles in hatred and his tail makes a move to strike, which Peter swiftly ducks away from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, don't sneak up on me like that!” Peter warns in a lighthearted voice. The tail’s blade pierces the ground and he takes his chance to shoot a web from each wrist aimed at Scorpion’s shoulders. Once they attach, Peter quickly closes the distance between them and delivers a solid kick to the villain’s chin. He flips out of the attack and lands on his feet with a bounce. “I'm like a wild arachnid when backed into a corner.” Regardless of his strong kick, Scorpion doesn't seem all that fazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You screwed up my face!” he accuses in frustration. His lightning fast tail swipes at the already destroyed booth to fling broken wood, metal, and glass in Peter’s direction. Peter’s mechanical lenses widen with his eyes and he webs a giant stuffed bear in front of him to take the brunt of the airborne attacks. Thankfully, the glass impales the bear and not him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, your face was screwed up before I even did anything.” When the bear falls to the ground, Scorpion is already on top of him, pinning him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screwed up my life!” Scorpion shoots a fist rocketing down, but Peter manages to twist his head out of the way. The fist leaves a dent in the ground and sends painful vibrations to his ears. “Sent me to jail!” Another punch, another dodge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Eight months!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> This time, Scorpion’s rage induced punch slams into Peter’s cheek. Peter’s world tilts and his ears ring, but he recovers fast. He kicks Scorpion off of him and shoots a Splitter Web to slam Scorpion back into the ground head-first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't break the law and you won't have to go to jail!” he counters. The tail still retracts its blade to shoot a thick spray of acid in defense. Peter webs a sheet of metal, from the debris flung at him, and uses it to shield himself from the corrosive acid. The acid splatters, but luckily none of it lands on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna find out who you are!” Scorpion continues to threaten and jumps to his feet. “And I'm gonna rub it in his face!” The villain sprints at Peter head-on, using his tail as a bludgeon to hit Peter with over and over. Usually blunt force doesn't bother Peter, but the reinforced steel making up Scorpion’s armor and tail is much tougher than what he's used to. “Then I'm gonna kill you and that no-good liar! You’ll pay! You’ll both pay!” Peter puts up his arms to block the tail from hitting his face and manages to shoot a Web Grenade. It sticks to Scorpion’s chest and beeps before exploding to give him a face full of webbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it with bad guys and announcing their evil plans? Do you take constructive criticism?” Peter uses his brief advantage to get more distance between them and reload his web-shooters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I can stay out of his tail’s reach, I can use my long-range webs to my advantage. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As fast as Scorpion is distracted, he uses his claws to shred the webbing from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll regret everything!” Scorpion roars in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a ‘no.’” This time, Scorpion curls his tail underneath him and uses it as a spring to leap forward a good thirty feet. Peter doesn't waste any time and shoots a web at the top of a booth sign to avoid the villain, but he isn't fast enough. Scorpion grabs his ankle with an iron grip that almost makes him cry out and hurls him to the ground. Peter gasps in a breath at the harsh impact, but he's had way worse so he picks himself back up…only to be slammed back into the ground. His head smacks against the pavement as claws dig into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The claws remind him too much of Vulture’s talons when they dug their way into his shoulders and chest. Scorpion’s metal coated fingers tear through his suit and pierce his skin as they grip his shoulders. He screams out in pain, but it’s nothing compared to the fear. The sensation is too similar to Homecoming night and it doesn't help that they're at the same beach where he crashed Tony’s plane. He can practically feel the heat of the fire from the crash, the sand in his hair, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Then the same bright green eyes are staring back at him. His chest rises and falls too fast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're not there. You're here. You're fine. Dammit, how much trauma can one night cause?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter your heart rate is increasing,” Karen warns and Peter latches onto it. Karen wasn't with him on Homecoming night, so he can't be at the crash. He pushes back against the crushing force above him, but the cool, constricting space coupled with the pain makes him think of the warehouse. The memories start to blend together. The warehouse was cold but now he feels like he's on fire. Vulture’s talons can't be embedded in his shoulders if he's being crushed, but then why does he feel like he's being stabbed? Instead of trying to make sense of it, he thrashes against the suffocating pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Spider-Man! You can beat this loser!” Wait. He knows that voice. No one was there during that night, so then who’s… He gasps in a sharp breath, struggling to push back the pressure, and turns his head to see Flash standing not too far away. Peter’s eyes widen at what Flash has done; grabbing the attention of what's on top of him. Peter looks back to see he has been holding back the pointed blade of Scorpion’s tail mere inches from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world harshly comes back into focus as the momentary haze lifts from his senses. He’s in a fight with Scorpion and he needs to focus. The sounds of shrill screams and Scorpion’s shouts accompany his descent to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?!” Scorpion demands, his head whirling around to face the disturbance. All of Flash’s gusto vanishes in an instant and he freezes, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Peter pushes back harder with the villain momentarily distracted, but doesn't fail to notice that the vague green tint to Scorpion’s face is more noticeable this time around. It isn't a sickly shade, it’s more like the pigment in his skin is shifting to green. That's…strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a surge of forced strength, Peter pushes the blade farther from his face with a grunt of effort, only for the mechanical tail to overpower him. The blade retracts, which seems good until he remembers the tail is multipurpose. His Spidey Sense explodes and makes all his hair stand on end before a globule of acid comes spraying out of the opening. He’s pinned in place, but he manages to sharply turn the end of the tail with shaking fists instead. The acid is flung off to the side, away from his head, and he takes a ragged breath of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is gonna stand in my way!” Scorpion shouts, his crazed eyes flitting from Flash to Peter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?! Well I! I, uh… Dammit it's too early in the fight to run out of banter,” Peter mutters nervously. He makes his move, planting his feet firmly on Scorpion’s chest and tugging on the tail as a fulcrum to flip the villain over his head. As Scorpion is flipped onto his back, Peter keeps his feet planted so that he lands on the armor-coated chest. Scorpion lands with a resounding thud, but it just seems to increase the intensity of his anger and the whites of his eyes become bloodshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If long-range isn't working for Peter, he’ll just have to change tactics. With the quick selection of his Rapid Fire Webs, he shoots web after web at Scorpion to coat him in the sticky, restricting substance. Peter’s hope is that if he adds enough, Scorpion won't be able to break free. That is, until he runs out of webs and hears the empty clicking of his web-shooters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit shit shit shit,” he mumbles with dread. As quickly as Scorpion was restrained, he expels the restraining webs and, before Peter can detect it past his rising panic, backhands the hero across the jaw. The strike has so much force that Peter is sent ragdolling through the air and collides with a wooden bench. The bench splinters around him at the force and tumbles across the ground for too long until his back crashes into a metal lamp post. A fiery pain erupts in his back as the lamppost creaks and falls over due to the impact, the light shattering once it hits the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Multiple contusions sustained,” Karen speaks up again, her worry showing through. “Peter, is there anything I-” Her offer is drowned out by Scorpion’s yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one! Not even you!” Peter rapidly blinks to clear his blurred vision and locks eyes on the villain just in time to see him towering over Flash, who’s now on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw this! You're on your own!” Flash’s friend screams before running in the opposite direction from where he was hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! You, you dipshit!” Flash’s voice cracks and he tries to scoot away from the approaching Scorpion. Peter jumps to his feet, swaying slightly, and sprints towards the two. Scorpion’s tail transforms once again, but this time into something new. Peter’s heart picks up speed as well as his legs. The tail’s opening widens to accommodate a large, spherical orb of pulsating energy. His eyes go impossibly wider as it’s aimed at Flash. He uses his webs to try to get there faster. The tail fires the charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because of the double chapter update, I see this cliffhanger doesn't phase you! But just you wait...</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Until Someone Gets Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!! PLUS UNCLE HAPPY AND IRONDAD! ALSO i drew this scene and posted it on insta and tumblr!</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/CI_d19mlc7q/</p><p>https://kevyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/637963165966221312/double-chapter-update-for-when-trauma-comes</p><p>TW// Same trigger warnings from last chapter apply!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With one final, swift tug on his webs, Peter pulls himself between Flash and the bright purple energy. He doesn't consider the consequences, he just knows he can take the hit, but Flash can't. The purple light reflects in his lenses as the charge is fired. His Spidey Sense is thrown into overdrive for a split second, but there isn't enough time for much else. So, he takes the hit to protect Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sphere of energy collides with his solar plexus, just below his spider emblem, and he’s instantly sent flying back into Flash. Both of them flip through the air and, since the pain hasn't hit him yet, Peter shoots a Web Grenade from each wrist to cushion their fall. Just to be safe, he grips Flash midair and throws him into the padded webbing once it expands so that he doesn't skid any farther. Peter, however, hits the other chunk of webbing and bounces off it before he goes tumbling on the asphalt and crashing into a metal trash can. He hits it with a clang, knocking it over in the process and sending all kinds of garbage scattering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s then that the rapid pulse of energy seems to surge unimaginably fast throughout his body, causing every single one of his muscles to lock up. At first there's no pain, no heat, no cold, nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter? Peter, can you please respond?” Karen’s worried voice is muffled in the haze of his brain. “Your suit has been breached and you appear to have sustained second degree burns.” Peter lifts his head enough to see a hole in his suit about the size of a softball and singed around the edges. The skin that's exposed is red and slightly blistered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that sucks, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks absentmindedly. That means at least some of the circuits must be fried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” he groans as he tries to get to his feet, “it feels like my heart’s doing hopscotch.” He doesn't know if time is going faster or slower than it actually is, but it feels like both somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're experiencing arrhythmia due to the electric shock,” Karen informs. Peter’s head begins to buzz and there's a high pitched ringing in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, why isn't, where's Scorpion?” he questions as he blinks his eyes to get them to work. Flash scrambles to his feet before running towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems to be distracted. By what, I'm not sure,” Karen is quick to answer, her voice tight as if she’s stressed while trying to manage multiple things. Peter knows there's imminent danger, regardless of the fact that his Spidey Sense is still screaming at him, but his muscles won't do what they're told and he can only manage to push himself onto his elbows and knees. Then, the burning sets in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like a swarm of wasps are stinging his abdomen, slowly and painfully making their way around his torso. He can't find the air in his lungs otherwise he would be gasping for life. All he's able to focus on in the moment is the burning sensation. Finally, his rigid muscles begin to relax and he hears Flash’s annoying, overly loud voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man! Are you okay?!” Flash asks him in a panic as he kneels next to the hero. Wasting no time, Peter shakes off his stupor as best as he can and stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Yep, I'm great. Just feel like I've been barbequed but that's fine,” he answers in a gravelly voice and groans as he attempts to move. Then he remembers that Flash would very easily be able to recognize his normal voice. He clears his throat and makes it sound lower, opting to avoid the embarrassing voice of Interrogation Mode. “Get going! Before you get hurt!” After his orders, he sizes up the situation. Scorpion’s clutching his head and mumbling to himself. That's rather…out of character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't!” He whips back around to face Flash, who now has his phone out. “I have to livestream this! My followers would never forgive me if I met you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>livestream it,” Flash desperately counters. However, Peter knows that whatever is stopping Scorpion from attacking them won't last forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've gotta be kidding me,” he mutters to himself, turning his back on Flash. “I can't focus if I'm worrying about you! Now get out of here!” Without further argument, he sprints back into the fight, ignoring the way his movement pulls at the burns on his abdomen. While he has the advantage of Scorpion being preoccupied, he fires as many webs as he can to try to pin down the tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy! Having an existential crisis? Don't worry, it happens to the best of us!” he quips to get back into a groove. Scorpion blindly swipes in the direction of Peter’s voice, but Peter slide’s underneath the villain’s legs. “‘Scuse me, sir. Just passing through.” As soon as he's on the other side, he hops to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never said this would happen!” Scorpion screeches, whipping around and tearing his tail free in the process. Peter dodges the flailing arm and instead runs up Scorpion’s chest like a wall and uses his face as a platform to jump into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you're talking about! You have to work with me here!” When Scorpion recovers, his rage filled eyes lock onto Peter, but the hero shoots his webs at the ground and pulls himself closer to gain more momentum for a kick to Scorpion in the cheek. The force of the kick shatters one of Scorpion’s orange-tinted lenses and the villain stumbles back slightly. Peter notices Scorpion’s instability and doesn't let it go to waste. He gracefully lands and shoots a Splitter Web from each wrist to pull Scorpion further off balance, who starts to teeter. It successfully pulls him off balance, but before Scorpion hits the ground he coils his tail behind him to spring him back up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>new plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpion’s tail tugs at the webs, but Peter releases them from his web-shooters, learning his lesson from last time. Peter runs vertically up a lamppost and jumps off at the top, facing the sky. He arches his back through the air so that he can see Scorpion underneath him and leans into a layout backflip. It happens within mere seconds: he takes aim with his webs, wrenches Scorpion into the air, lands, and jumps back up to punch the airborne villain to the ground. For the first time, the attack seems to do some damage. Scorpion’s plated armor doesn't dent, but he winces at the impact and writhes in place on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stay down,” Peter borderline pleads as he lands. He's about to make a snarky comment when he catches a closer glimpse of Scorpion’s face. The skin is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> more green than the last time they fought, which certainly isn't normal. Now it looks like the skin is starting to become…scaly? Maybe? It’s off putting, to say the least. “Karen, do a full body scan of Scorpion.” As soon as he gets out the request, Scorpions squinted eyes snap open, making Peter jump back in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it,” Karen confirms, happy to help. Since one of Scorpion’s glass lenses broke, Peter can clearly see that his exposed eye is a pale yellow. That's typically not a natural eye color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're working with him, aren't you?! You're both out to get me!” Scorpion accuses with a booming, raspy voice and his tail lunges forward with its blade now out, but Peter’s Spidey Sense easily helps him avoid it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any news on that scan?” Peter questions as he dodges another swipe of the tail. He webs himself to the top of a nearly demolished game booth, only for Scorpion to leap after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scan eighty-six percent complete,” Karen patiently provides as Peter catches an incoming punch from Scorpion and flips the villain over his head. Obviously his webs aren't strong enough to contain or even pose much of a threat to Scorpion, but if he can get further into the amusement park he can use the rides to his advantage. Plus, with all the people currently rushing out the gates, there's bound to be less people inside the park. That means less of an injury risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to be my ‘natural predator,’” he quotes Scorpion's previous insults as he peers down at him smugly. At the moment, antagonization is his best weapon, so he decides to be his quippy self. He jumps onto the Luna Park entrance arches and swings inside, knowing that Scorpion won't be far behind. “Doesn't look like you're living up to the name!” he calls back in a taunting voice. As he swings, the icy air forces its way into his suit through the gaping hole. He doubts the heater can counteract that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're going to regret </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you've done to me!” Scorpion screams back, bounding after Peter with the assistance of his high-powered tail. Meanwhile, Peter surges ahead to make sure everyone's getting out and Scorpion’s attention is solely on their chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I got it!” he exclaims. “You're just jealous ‘cause you didn't get stung by a radioactive scorpion, right?! Look, I know it sucks but it's not your fault you can't be as cool as I-” His Spidey Sense cuts him off with just enough time for him to react, leaning to the side as a lightning-fast clawed hand almost grabs him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit that was close! How'd he catch up so-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course even his thought is interrupted when he realizes he forgot about the infamous fifth appendage. The tail is quick to coil around his abdomen, tightening around his burned skin, and whips him to the ground like a rag doll. He's flung down and crashes into an indecipherable contraption, which inevitably breaks and shatters around him. For a moment he's disoriented, but his body moves faster than his brain and he tries to get up. It's then that he notices he's covered in a light, sticky substance. Cotton candy. He landed on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cotton candy </span>
  </em>
  <span>machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon! This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my day. You're getting my dry cleaning bill, man. Do you know how hard it is to get this suit clean?” he complains as he looks at the mounds of pink fluff now topping his shoulders and most likely his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scan complete,” Karen announces while Peter carefully stands. “Gargan’s body is showing signs of mutagenic treatment, resulting in elongated canines, hardened keratin,” in the middle of her relaying her findings, Scorpion lands in front of Peter menacingly, cracking the concrete below him in the process, “epidermis is forming chitin deposits similar to that of a chitinous exoskeleton.” Peter instantly sobers at her words, his lenses expanding as his eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s mutating,” he says in sudden realization. Scorpion’s massive shadow looms over him and he feels that same spike of pure fear and adrenaline he felt when both Toomes and Beck got the upper hand. It’s like his body knows he's fighting a losing battle. But since when does he give up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what he's done!” Scorpion breathes heavily, eyes wide and clenched fists trembling with barely restrained strength. Peter’s eyes glance to a roller coaster, the Thunderbolt, that’s making it’s sharp turns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anything, I think its enhanced your lovely features,” Peter banters in a lighthearted tone. His comical nature only further pushes Scorpion’s rage over the edge and the villain charges him, but Peter webs the nearby coaster. “Hold that thought,” he says as he salutes and then lets the coaster pull him into the air as it races past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally there's more distance between them and he pulls himself up the string of webbing and sticks himself to the outside of the cart. Luckily, there's no one in it, so he doesn't have to worry about that. The wind whips against his exposed skin and he has to massage his hands to keep them warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen, can you try boosting the heaters? And scan the park, I wanna know if there's people still here. I don't want anyone getting caught up in this fight.” As he lists out his concerns, he holds onto the cart as it does a loop. Though, it doesn't phase him for obvious reasons. “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>how I wanted to ride the Thunderbolt.” he mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The heat will keep escaping the damaged suit and I had to diverge power from the heaters to keep the rest of the suit functioning with the lack of circuitry,” Karen starts matter-of-factly. “I don't detect many people in the park, except there seems to be a ride that wasn't released following the evacuation.” Peter perks up at her information and starts looking around at all the rides with his height advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're stuck? Which ride?” The cart suddenly rocks teetering back and forth for a moment, and Peter whips his head around to see Scorpion on the back end. Scorpion’s claws dig into and shred the metal as he starts climbing towards Peter. “Sorry! You have to wait in line like the rest of us!” Peter scolds, narrowly moving out of the way of the tail’s sudden strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Brooklyn Flyer,” Karen quickly provides. “And Ned is calling.” Scorpion pounces and the only thing keeping him from shredding Peter like he did the metal is Peter’s firm grip on his wrists. Peter fights to push him back, but he doesn't exactly have an appendage to keep away the tail. This time, it drips with the corrosive acid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might just be me, but I don't feel like having a hole burned through my face,” Peter grits out as he looks between Scorpion’s face and the stinger. “Personally.” He starts inching to the side as Scorpion pushes against him harder. He's aware that Scorpion is stronger, but he isn't smarter. So if he can just discretely move to the side to align the trajectory of Scorpion’s tail…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glob of acid shoots out of the tail as Scorpion grins psychotically, but Peter moves his head swiftly enough that the acid misses him and hits the front wheel of the cart. They're immediately sent careening off the track, Scorpion dropping like a brick whereas Peter manages to flip himself over midair and uses his Web Glider under his arms to stabilize him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, everything okay up there?!” Ned’s worried voice comes through his suit. “We just saw you on the, the Thunderbolt and then the car did a weird thing and it flew off and Scorpion was gone and then you disappeared and May freaked out ‘cause she thought you fell and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned! Ned, I’m okay. Built in gliders, remembers?” Peter reminds, and Ned’s mood does a one-eighty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah huh,” Ned recalls, more relaxed and the smile evident in his voice. “Yeah, he's okay May. I don't know yet, MJ, he’s- Hey!” While Ned rambles to May and MJ, Peter glides as far as he can towards the Brooklyn Flyer until he has to use his webs to close the rest of the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parker? I don't have any stats on your suit so don't lie, why was there a black spot on your suit?” MJ demands, voice tight. Peter is very familiar with this tone; she’s scared out of her mind for him. It’s her way of showing she cares without having to actually show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well,” Peter lands on the side of the ride, “you want the short version or the long version?” The Brooklyn Flyer is a chain swing ride, so some of the riders could slip out between the seat and the metal bar, but others are locked in place. “Hey, everybody. I'm gonna get you all out of here, okay?” he assures as he starts to bend one of the metal bars. Multiple sets of wide, panic-stricken eyes land on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Short,” MJ answers curtly. The chains clang together above Peter as he frees the first pair of people then jumps to the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plasma blast? I think? Some kind of electrical charge,” he decides to respond honestly. “Okay, there you go! Run straight out of the park!” he urgently tells the pair before going to free the last two, presumably a mother and her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, Peter,” MJ mutters, giving the phone back to Ned as she anxiously stands on her tiptoes to see further into the park. May does the same, covering her mouth and biting her lip as she does so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault! Blame Flash! He got in the way.” Peter argues in a higher voice, then gives the woman and girl his full attention. “Hi, ma’am. I’ll get you out super quick and it’ll be fine.” The woman desperately grips his wrist before he can bend her bar up. His eyes meet her frantic ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, get my daughter out first,” she pleads. Peter finds himself wordlessly nodding and is quick to bend the little girl’s bar out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, sweetheart,” he says as he sets her down, then turns back to her mother just in time for his Spidey Sense to go off and the entire ride to violently rock. All the metal seats clang together as the towering ride leans to the side. Peter looks up to see Scorpion has completely demolished the top of the ride, metal sticking out in odd directions. The woman screams, desperately trying in vain to pull herself out of the seat as the girl shrieks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!” The situation is too much like the night on top of the Empire State Building…but Peter won't let that happen. Not again. He grips the metal and pulls, but it only partly comes up because Scorpion jumps back into the air, making the ride shift again and lean even further. When Scorpion lands, Peter quickly rips off one of the ride’s arms with a chained chair hanging off it and swings it around in a circle above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Batter up!” he quips through clenched teeth and when they make contact, the chains wrap around Scorpion until the chair slams into his chest. Peter then breaks the chain from the support arm and uses the extended beam as a club to whack Scorpion. “I probably should've said that for this moment, but that's okay.” The hit makes Scorpion take a step back, but then in the blink of an eye he breaks the chains and grips the beam to fling Peter off of it. Peter’s back collides with the base of the ride, causing it to groan and tilt impossibly farther.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll know what it’s like to lose </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>like I did! And then that </span>
  <em>
    <span>liar</span>
  </em>
  <span> is next!” Scorpion intimidates, eyes locked on Peter and completely oblivious to the struggling woman still trapped in the dangling chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, what’s going on?! We can't see you! You have to tell us what we can do!” May’s overprotective voice rings in his ears, but he has to focus. He can't watch someone die again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, you've had worse. Pull yourself together, Spider-Man.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shoots a single web at Scorpion’s exposed face and pulls as hard as he can to pull the villain over into the chains. The double seat immediately cracks under Scorpion’s weight and the support beam comes crashing down on top of him as he and the debris all land in a heap. Peter doesn't waste time in leaping to his feet and yanking the metal bar off the woman’s seat, freeing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Thank you!” she sobs gratefully before sprinting off with her daughter in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Scorpion growls, quickly catching Peter’s attention again. Peter turns around to see Scorpion has pulled the webbing free from his face, but now he’s staring at his clawed hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?!” Ned all but yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but…” Peter carefully eyes Scorpion in a defensive stance. “Karen, what's going on?” He hadn't even noticed how much he's panting until he has a spare moment to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure. My readings are coming up the same as before,” Karen responds, seeming just as conflicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no!” Scorpion suddenly shrieks, clawing at his suit, but it doesn't seem to do any damage. “You can't do this! It can't happen to me! I'm not a freak! I was supposed to come out on top! You're all nothing! Nothing! Nothing!” And just like that, Scorpion is sprinting away at full speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Wait! We were kind of in the middle of something, if you couldn't tell!” Peter starts running after him. He can't let all that work running Scorpion down go to waste. They run through the rest of the park, further away from the boardwalk but closer to the city. “Did my breath really smell that bad? I can take a mint!” He runs through the parking lot, but Scorpion is already on the other side of the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's happening, dweeb?” MJ asks with obvious annoyance, but she smirks at Peter’s attempts to keep the situation lighthearted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a clue, honestly,” Peter answers. “He started getting hysterical then bolted. It’s like he's going insane.” Suddenly, Scorpion stops in the middle of the road and rockets two fists into the asphalt. The road crumbles and then Peter watches as the villain hurls a manhole cover back at him like a frisbee. His Spidey Sense goes off just in time for the manhole to fly into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. He skids to a stop, almost tripping over his own two feet, and doubles over as he tries to breathe through wheezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart?!” May yells when she hears Peter’s gasping. It’s a sound a parent never wants to hear, their kid in complete and utter distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine,” Peter gasps out as he struggles to his feet. He can't stop now, but May has other priorities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't get in over your head, you hear me?! I don't care how much of a superhero you are, you're my responsibility!” Her shouts aren't from anger, they're from fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it,” Peter reassures with a more steady voice. He runs the rest of the way and drops into the manhole that Scorpion disappeared into, the opening now at least twice as large. However, when Peter lands, the sewers seem to be empty. He closes his eyes and listens for any giveaways, such as rippling water or echoing voices, but hears pure silence. “Ned, where did he go in the sewers? Can you check?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, there aren't cameras down there! It’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sewers! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don't have eyes on him! And I'm not on my laptop!” Ned does his best to explain, hating the feeling of uselessness. Peter huffs in frustration and kicks at the sewer water. He could ask Karen for the sewer schematics, but it wouldn't help pinpoint Scorpion. It’d be like wandering through a maze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I'm heading back towards you guys. Man, this sucks.” He climbs back out of the manhole and rolls his stiff neck. As he does so, Droney deposits himself back into the emblem of the suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still did fantastic,” May praises, “no one could've asked more of you. Or my poor heart.” She takes a deep breath and rubs her forehead. She isn't used to being in the middle of all the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just happened to trash half the park in the process,” MJ notes as she peers at the rides. Peter walks back across the street, mulling over the fight in his head. Something just doesn't…sit right with him. Then it clicks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys?” The line goes silent. “How did he know I was here? I didn't even wear the suit on the way,” he asks warily. There's no way Scorpion should've been able to know he was there. Scorpion even demanded Spider-Man to show himself long before Peter even donned the suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea, but that's kind of creepy,” Ned says in a reluctant tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disconcerting to say the least,” MJ agrees with a raised eyebrow. May stays silent, mulling the situation over in her head as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least Team Spidey lives to fight another day. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane,</span>
  </em>
  <span> dude.” Ned does his best to bring up the mood, knowing they'll find a way to figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So crazy,” Peter tries to match his best friend’s enthusiasm. “I'm gonna pick up my backpack on the way, then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incoming message from Tony Stark,” Karen alerts. Huh. That's strange considering Tony told Peter he was going to be busy all day. “He says he is sending Happy to pick you up.” Peter’s eyes narrow in confusion and he tilts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, okay. Slight change of plans, I guess. Mr. Stark’s sending Happy for me,” he relays to the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” May asks almost as if she doesn't want to know the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, but he's been acting weird today so it might be something important. Is it okay if I go?” Peter asks hopefully. He wants to know if Tony is alright and this is the chance he didn't get earlier. “The park’s kinda out of commission so…” May sighs, but understands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just be safe and let me know if you're spending the night. See if you can figure out what's been going on,” she concedes. All in all, Peter is safest in the Tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, May! See you guys later. I’ll keep you posted. Love you!” he says in general. He jogs the rest of the way, making sure to grab his backpack, and waits until he sees that familiar black Audi. When Happy does arrive, he keeps his mask on until he gets in on the passenger side and sees the windows black out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Happy,” he greets, taking a deep breath of clean, spandex-free air. “How’s it going?” Happy glances to him and looks him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he draws out, eyebrows pulled together. “What the hell happened to you?” Peter reclines his seat and groans at the movement. Now that he isn't in danger of dying every few seconds, the adrenaline is leaving his system and the pain is setting in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, y'know, typical supervillain stuff,” he answers facetiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Happy challenges. “Is ‘typical’ having a hole in the middle of your suit?” Peter peeks at Happy, then closes his eyes and drapes an arm over his face to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be fixed. It was a bit of a rough fight, but I handled it.” There's a moment of silence as Happy pulls into the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” That about clears the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Happy continues casually, “Boss wants to see you. He seemed pretty…worked up.” This peaks Peter’s interest and he sits up more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark? Worked up? That doesn't sound like him,” he points out with his brow furrowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would Mr. Stark be upset? Is he mad? Did I do something wrong? Crap, did he see the fight? Did he see how much of the park we destroyed? He wouldn't take the suit, right? No, he said he wouldn't do that again. And I didn't do anything reckless, I was just doing my job as Spider-Man. He can't be upset. I hope I didn't screw up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, but he has his reasons. He’ll probably talk to you about it,” Happy easily shrugs off Peter’s worry. “So much for a day off though.” He nods back towards the park disappearing behind them. Peter lets out a breathy chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not how I thought today was gonna go.” But then again, when does anything in his life ever go according to plan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure you’ll find time. Give yourself some credit,” Happy mildly encourages with a slight smile. Peter has noticed Happy getting more tolerant towards him, not to mention he likes talking to the man. He needs to hang out with Happy more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Happy. I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony’s going to freak when he sees you.” For once, Peter nods in agreement, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for sure.” The rest of the ride goes by with chatting here and there until they reach the Tower. Peter is sent on his way and heads up the elevator straight to the penthouse floor, where Happy said Tony apparently is. When the doors open, Peter isn't greeted with F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s usual, comforting voice, which immediately tips him off that something’s wrong. His Spidey Sense isn't going off, so at least that's good. “Mr. Stark?” he calls into the penthouse, dropping his musty backpacks on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Tony is rushing into the room looking mildly disheveled. His hair isn't combed like it usually is, there are dark bags under his eyes, and he's in a t-shirt and sweats. Peter is rendered speechless, but it’s nothing compared to the way Tony’s words get caught in his throat. The sight of Peter was more than he was ready to handle. His eyes gravitate towards the hole in the kid’s suit which show off the burns that are already starting to heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tony’s jaw sets and his dark eyes bore into the suit, Peter assumes the worst. Based on that reaction, Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be mad at him. He wouldn't look so upset if he weren't. Then, Tony starts marching towards him with an expression of pure determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark, I can expla-” Tight arms wrap around Peter’s shoulders and he feels a hand firmly press against the back of his head. A hug. It’s a hug. He’s shocked at first, but it doesn't take long for him to relax into Tony’s hug and close his eyes. He leans his head on Tony’s shoulder and lets himself enjoy the way Tony securely holds onto him for dear life. Tony takes a shaky breath and holds onto his kid tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you're okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pHEW what a r u s h!! I hope youre ready for next week's hurt/comfort irondad and spiderson and a HUGE surprise!!</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Sixteenth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WELCOME BAAAAACK✨ Hope everyone's holidays are/were good and that you're ready for some e m o t i o n s :') We get some freaking well deserved Irondad and Spiderson hurt/comfort time!!</p><p>ADDITIONALLY: I posted a multichapter fic of angsty one shots called "Irondad Ending in Platonic Cuddles" if that's up you're alley :)</p><p>No TW// unless a mild description of burns is bothersome &lt;3000</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter stands in the comforting warmth of his mentor, his muscles aching, eyelids heavy, and breathing slow. The seared skin on his abdomen still pulls uncomfortably when he breathes and his shoulders twinge with pain, but something about Tony’s hug makes it worth it. He takes a shuddering breath in and hugs Tony back, his mask slipping out of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell…oddly sweet,” Tony mentions with the rise of an eyebrow, smelling the faint aroma of sugar coming off of Peter's suit. Smiling slightly, Peter explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of a long story. Short version: Scorpion threw me into a cotton candy machine,” he chuckles looking back on it, but Tony doesn't find it as humorous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, kid, I'm sorry,” Tony mumbles into the kid’s hair. He grits his teeth out of frustration, but it’s himself he's frustrated with. If he’d been paying better attention to the news instead of wallowing in self-pity, he would've seen what happened at the boardwalk. He could've helped Peter instead of feeling sorry for himself. Then, maybe Peter wouldn't have gotten hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Peter asks, not understanding why Tony is apologizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Tony stalls. It isn't like him to not know what to say. “I should've been there. You asked me to go and I blew you off. What if something happened and my ass wasn't there?” Peter slowly pulls away to look up at Tony, who stares down at him with conflicted eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Mr. Stark,” Peter states, his eyebrows pulled together in concern. “It's not like you made Scorpion attack. None of us could have known. It's okay.” For some reason, this causes Tony to pull back and run both of his hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay. I could've made sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>that” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he angrily gestures to Peter’s burned skin, “didn't happen. And I tried calling when I heard, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but your phone kept going to voicemail.” The explanation just seems to work him up even more, his under-eye bruises becoming much more prominent as his face pales. Peter is at a loss for a second, then begins to stutter out reassurances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m, I’m alright, see? And I have super healing, remember?” he reasons with Tony. “The reason I couldn't answer was because my phone’s broken. More like crushed beyond repair, but that’s not the point. And…I know you needed the time so I didn't wanna push it.” He anxiously rings his hands together, but doesn't break eye contact. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Tony’s eyes soften minutely. The last time Peter asked this, Tony snapped at him. He won't let history repeat itself, even if he’s reluctant to expose the kid to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you let me get you a StarkPhone instead of that old POS,” he agrees with the beginnings of a smile forming on his lips. Peter mirrors his smile and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can agree to those terms.” With that, he goes to change out of suit while Tony prepares the first aid kit. Luckily, Peter’s room has pretty much everything he could ever need since he spends so much time here to begin with. He puts on an oversized shirt that reads “I see you have graph paper, you must be plotting something” and a pair of sweatpants before walking back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a shirt that </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a pun on it?” Tony halfheartedly inquires. He's already sitting on the couch with the first aid kit open and ready to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, this one’s wordplay, not a pun,” Peter defends, a prideful look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't pick the fly shit out of the pepper, kid,” Tony lightly reprimands as he digs through the box. Eventually he pulls out a burn ointment and bandages, then looks up to see Peter staring at him in utter confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…does that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter finally questions. “You make fun of my Vine references and then you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hasn't ever heard a saying like that in his entire life, and May has some pretty strange sayings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's only the best saying of all time, but let's focus, hm?” Tony shrugs off, patting the space on the couch next to him. Peter carefully sits down and lifts his shirt just enough for easy access to the burn. It's already starting to look better, but the surrounding skin is still flushed red and has blisters near the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't really hurt,” he assures when Tony gives him a sympathetic glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You able to put some petroleum jelly on?” Tony checks warily, yet Peter nods. The substance is a gross consistency and stings when it's applied, but it could be a lot worse. Tony then applies the bandages loosely enough that the burn can breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, don't be mad,” Peter starts, effectively stealing back Tony’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not disconcerting at all,” Tony comments sarcastically. Regardless, Peter continues as if he weren't interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I kinda also have these ones.” He lowers the collar of his shirt to show a set of four puncture wounds just underneath his right clavicle. Of course, there's a matching set on his left side that remains unseen. Tony takes a deep breath and raises his eyebrows before pursing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, kid. You're going to give me an ulcer,” he complains as he pulls out more supplies. Once the punctures are all patched up as well, he starts to pack up the first aid. “Next time, I'm calling Helen so she can knock some sense into you first.” Peter smiles sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me, Mr. Stark,” he says gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Tony dismisses with the lazy wave of his hand. “Don't expect me to keep going out of my way to- are you cold?” he questions when he turns back. Peter tilts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have goosebumps,” Tony points out, nodding towards the kid’s arms. Peter looks down to see the goosebumps littering his skin. Huh. He hadn't noticed. In his defense, it's hard to notice that when you're dealing with burns and physically can't shiver to begin with. “You cold?” Tony repeats his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess a bit.” Peter gives a noncommittal shrug as his mentor stands. Tony hums in recognition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about some hot chocolate and then we’ll have that heart-to-heart or whatever,” he offers casually. The last thing he wants is to make this a big deal, even though it is, so he tries to keep it as lighthearted as possible. Still, he knows the topic will get heavy once they start talking about it. Peter nods in agreement, pressing his lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be great.” That’s how they end up in the kitchen, Peter bandaged up and Tony looking like the human embodiment of insomnia, making hot cocoa in silence. It’s not an awkward silence, but it’s not entirely comfortable either. The weight of the conversation that’s bound to happen looms over their heads. Luckily, Tony has the best kind of hot cocoa: the kind you make by heating up milk on the stove and melting solid chocolate into it. Peter thinks it’s from either Spain or Italy, but can't remember. In his defense, he has a lot on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the two sit back at the couch with their warm, nearly overflowing mugs of hot cocoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Peter awkwardly tries to get a conversation going. He stares into the hot cocoa, merely letting it warm his hands. Tony, on the other hand, takes a drawn out sip of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he mildly agrees, taking a deep breath. Well, he's a man of his word. “Do you know what the date is?” The question isn't accusatory or demanding, it’s genuine. Borderline disinterested, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Peter starts, not quite seeing the correlation. “It’s the sixteenth, I think. Why?” For some reason there's a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. Tony takes a breath and decides to look up at Peter instead of delaying the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-seven years ago today my parents died.” He grits his teeth and avoids the word “murder” to both keep himself sane and not make Peter remember his own losses. Peter looks like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes conveying a mix of shock and sympathy. Then, he remembers how much he despises getting pity when he talks about his parents and Ben. His face morphs into that of empathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark.” He puts as much sincerity as he can into his voice, but doesn't leave it at that. “They’d be proud of what you're doing. Helping people and everything. You do a lot for people.” Tony looks at him with an abundance of grief and emotion, his eyes glistening but not tearing up. He wants to argue. To say how horribly strained his relationship with his parents was. How his father treated him more like a nuisance than a son. Unexpectedly, however, Peter’s words mean more to him than he thought they would. It’s as if those reassurances are coming from a place so pure and meaningful that it makes him want to break down all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Pete.” He gives Peter a fragile smile and puts his arm around the kid’s shoulders. It takes all his strength not to feel guilty, yet he still fails miserably. He feels like he's been doing that a lot lately. “You shouldn't have to comfort me. That's not your job, kid,” he sighs, resting his cheek on the top of Peter’s head. Peter lets himself relax a bit, his nervous heart rate slowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you always help me, so just think of it as me returning the favor,” Peter shrugs Tony’s guilt off. “And I want to help, ‘cause I know what you're going through and it’s already the worst thing to go through </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>having to do it alone. If there's anyone who understands what you're feeling…it’s me. I know what it’s like to lose parents and family and I'm here for you.” Tony’s hand tightens around Peter’s shoulder and he nods his thanks, not trusting his voice. What would he do without this kid? Before his emotions get too out of hand, he clears his throat and adjusts his posture to seem more relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know something's bothering you too, Shortstack,” he teases, but is mostly serious. Peter chooses to continue with the humor instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm almost as tall as you, y’know,” he smugly points out. His words make Tony grimace at the mere thought of Peter one day being taller than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Stop doing that growing thing.” Peter laughs and says a good-natured apology under his breath. Tony roughs up his hair, then sobers again. “Don't think I didn't notice the way you hesitated when you came up. What's going through that genius brain of yours?” he inquires. The chuckle from Peter at the casual compliment causes Tony to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just something Scorpion said,” Peter says noncommittally, finally taking a sip of his hot cocoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm all ears,” Tony offers. Peter seriously considers whether or not it’s worth bringing up. Ultimately, he realizes that Tony would understand the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During our first fight he said I'm gonna lose no matter what because scorpions are predators of spiders. Which, y’know, is stupid. But, the more I fight him, the more he absolutely beats me into the ground. I'm trying not to let him get in my head, but it’s just hard when I feel like I'm getting better at this whole superhero thing and then get destroyed.” His mind wanders to Mysterio, which was a low point but at least he constantly moved forward. Now he just feels…stuck. He doesn't feel like he's learning anything about Scorpion besides the fact that the villain is evidently going crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid,” Tony starts, getting Peter’s attention, “I’ll let you in on a classified, superhero secret: we never quite get the hang of it. You can't talk yourself into that kind of bad mindset. We just do our best to learn and adapt. It’ll never be an easy job to do, villains come out of the woodwork with all this fancy new tech and longer monologues than the last.” Peter smiles at that. “But we get better too. Trust me, soon you'll have this arthropod's schtick all figured out and he’ll be gone just as fast as he got here. And people like us will win ‘cause we care about people, right?” Tony makes a fair point, and Peter nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Peter feels a bit more confident with Tony’s words to back him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, we have cooler outfits. Puke green, scorpion themed suit? Someone needs to get him a new costume designer,” Tony banters with an unimpressed expression. His face softens when Peter playfully rolls his eyes. “Good work today, bud.” Peter’s eyes widen slightly and he turns to face his mentor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” He looks genuinely surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tony confirms, then pins him with a curious look. “Why? Have low expectations for me?” he teases. Peter shrugs his shoulders and looks down in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just kind of thought you’d be mad.” When Peter looks up, he sees Tony raising an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate. “Well, we trashed the park and messed up a bunch of rides, so I was expecting, I dunno, a responsibility speech or something. It wasn't on purpose, though! Scorpion was super angry for some reason and went on a complete rampage. He was destroying everything and I didn't want anyone to get hurt, so…I lead him into the park where less people were,” he explains through nervous rambles. Tony nods slowly in understanding, his lips pursed, then pats Peter’s back reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of it. Nothing fixes a mess like a particularly large check,” he easily dismisses without fret. “If it was what you had to do to keep people safe, then I get it. Can't reprimand you for tearing shit up when I had a hand in destroying half of New York and prying Sokovia out of the ground.” He says it nonchalantly, but there's a bitterness behind his voice that Peter doesn't miss. Peter can practically feel the different levels of stress radiating off of Tony, so he decides to lighten the conversation a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, when you put it like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smiles mischieviously and Tony rolls his eyes before taking a drink of his hot cocoa with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't like it when you pick up on my sass. The only sass master here is me, so hands off my title, Pipsqueak,” Tony pointedly threatens with a finger raised. Peter beams innocently, pressing his lips together to hide his smile. “Back on topic, did you find anything new about our friend?” Peter wracks his brain for the useful information about their encounter and piles it together into something cohesive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, it was like he was going insane. Like, actual psychosis. And Karen said he was mutating.” This piques Tony’s interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mutating how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> claws now. Made out of chitin and everything,” Peter recalls with his eyebrows raised. Tony’s eyes flit to where he knows the puncture wounds are on Peter’s shoulders. “And his skin was turning this gross green color and his eyes were getting yellow.” Tony sighs and rubs his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, psycho with a mechanical tail is now taking on characteristics of a scorpion. Great. Fantastic. What else can we add to that lovely list, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Peter steels himself for this part. Just the thought of it practically makes his Spidey Sense react. “When he showed up he was already yelling for Spider-Man, which was weird ‘cause I wasn't even in my suit. He said he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was there.” Tony sets down his mug and sits back against the couch. He takes a deep breath, his eyebrows knit together in both thought and concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could've tapped your suit, but I doubt it,” he proposes. Peter nods, holding his mug closer. A thought makes its way into his head, and it makes his stomach drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could he be tailing me around New York?” The implication there would be that Scorpion knows his identity. Peter’s eyes lock onto Tony with a deeply set fear. If Scorpion knows his identity, that means May, Ned, and MJ would be in danger. Luckily, Tony shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he were, he’d attack you outright, not scream for you to make an appearance,” he counters. Then, leans forward with a hand over his mouth in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think the suit’s bugged?” Peter offers instead. They both make eye contact. “Crap,” Peter mutters when he realizes that has to be the reason. “Do, do you think he knows where May and I live?” he questions anxiously. Tony stares at him, conflict behind his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,” he answers honestly. He doesn't want to lie to the kid. “I’ll have Happy pick her up, just in case.” While he pulls out his phone, he continues to talk. “Okay, first thing we’re gonna do is go down to the shop and scan and repair your suit. If you’re bugged, we need to get you un-bugged asap,” Tony lists out their priorities, stress evident. He stands, leaving behind his mug, which prompts Peter to stand as well. Peter, on the other hand, holds onto his hot cocoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. We can work on the upgrades too,” he quickly agrees as they start walking to the elevator. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears as the situation sinks in. He just doesn't want the people he cares about getting pulled into this. The last thing they need coupled with that concern is his identity revealed, and Tony knows that, hence the sudden onset of worry. Luckily, the Tower is probably the best place Peter can be since it’s already established that he’s linked to Iron Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay, you hear me? We aren't going to let this asshole get the upper hand.” They stop in front of the elevator and Tony clamps a firm, reassuring hand on Peter’s shoulder, despite his own anxieties sinking in. Peter takes a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you,” he affirms with all the trust in the world. The elevator doors open and as they're about to step in, the doors reveal none other than Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THAT C L I F F H A N G ER IS PROBABLY THE *SECOND* WORST ONE I WILL DO TO YOU 😇 so teeeechnically its not thaaaaat bad &lt;3 I wonder what Steve and Sam are doing here, thoughts?👀 see ya next week!!</p><p>Sometimes you just need a good dose of Peter and Tony hurt/comfort :') It helps me get a lot of thoughts and feelings out &lt;3</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics, get sneak peeks and see my art, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Avengers Assemble?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow...did I really leave you all off with that cliffhanger as the last chapter of 2020? And t h e n forget to post on time?? Honestly did not plan that o o p s but ANYWHO welcome to 2021!!! We get to see Tony and Peter's reactions to the impromptu get-together and a super exciting character who will be joining later on in the chapter!</p><p>TW and spoilers// nightmare! mild blood warning but not real, be safe nonetheless &lt;3</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air goes dangerously still. Peter almost can't believe that not only are Captain America and the Falcon standing in front of him, but also that they look completely normal. No suits, no shield, no wings, just Sam and Steve, save for Steve’s uncharacteristic beard. Their expressions are stoic, holding no emotion and not particularly revealing anything as to why they're there. Steve’s hands are clasped casually in front of him while Sam’s arms are crossed. Tony stares at the two with his jaw set, eyes hard, and posture slightly defensive. He stands up straighter, but doesn't say anything.</p><p>Peter is tempted to blatantly turn around and leave due to the tension, especially since he hasn't thought of a believable excuse for being up in Tony Stark’s penthouse with scrapes and bruises. Still, he also stands his ground, albeit awkwardly.</p><p>“Tony,” Steve greets to finally break the silence. He also nods to Peter as a greeting, but leaves it at that. Tony’s eyebrow quirks up ever so slightly, teeth grinding.</p><p>“Rogers,” he responds with a tight voice. Peter looks between the two, briefly glancing to Sam, and chooses to stay quiet. He doesn't want to interfere or accidentally give away his superhero identity. <em> Unless it’s okay to tell other superheroes your secret identity? Superhero stuff is confusing. </em> His toes curl under as he waits it out.</p><p>“You haven't answered my calls.” Steve’s voice doesn't sound irritated or indignant, he's simply stating a fact. He’s pointing out the obvious, which of course only succeeds in making Tony more annoyed.</p><p>“Been too busy answering our lovely secretary of state’s calls,” Tony shoots back without missing a beat. “That’s what happens when you try to cover for fugitives.” Peter internally cringes at the thought of Secretary Ross and the Sokovia Accords. He isn't a stranger to the way those calls between Tony and Ross usually go, even being on the receiving end of Tony’s anger once, so he doesn't like the idea of a conversation oriented around it.</p><p>“We need your help. We need to talk,” Steve glances to Peter again, “in private,” he adds.</p><p>“Hey, I can hear stuff too,” Peter speaks up with a pout. Sam raises a cautious eyebrow at Peter, looking him up and down, but doesn't say anything. Peter doesn't think he's ever felt more uncomfortable in his life. Regardless, his Spidey Sense isn't going off so he at least isn't feeling threatened. He just has to keep his cool. Despite that, you know, Captain America and Falcon are here. That's kind of awesome.</p><p>“No. No, I don't want to <em> talk </em> to you. I don't want to <em> look </em> at you. In fact, I want you out of my damn penthouse. You think you can just waltz back in here like nothing happened?” Tony demands through clenched teeth in an accusatory tone. The tension becomes almost unbearable for Peter. He wrings his hands uneasily and tries to look away from the two. Steve takes a deep, calming breath. Tony is his friend and he never wanted it to be like this, but… No. He's here for business, not to get caught up in the emotions of it all.</p><p>“I'm not going to pretend like nothing happened. It did.” Tony scoffs, not breaking eye contact with Steve’s unwavering gaze. “But we need to move past it if-”</p><p>“Bullshit. Easy for you to say. It wasn't your mom,” Tony interrupts. The room goes deathly still. Peter hasn't forgotten what Tony said about Captain America’s friend doing something unforgivable and Cap hiding it. <em> It was something about his mom? </em> he wonders. <em> Didn't his mom die before Captain America was even out of the ice? </em> He does his best to start putting the pieces together.</p><p>“Then look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't do the same for Rhodey,” Steve calmly fires back. Peter can see the way Tony’s hands shake minutely, whether it’s from rage or overwhelming emotion or anxiety is unclear.</p><p>“We aren't talking about hypotheticals,” Tony counters. He doesn't relent, but neither does Steve, leaving Peter and Sam to quietly observe.</p><p>“This isn't about us.” Steve chooses to redirect the conversation instead of fighting. “I'm concerned about a man calling himself Electro.” Peter looks up with wide, intrigued eyes. That’s a supervillain name if he's ever heard one. And he's heard, like, three of those.</p><p>“Electro? Who’s that? Is he a bad guy?” he questions excitedly, peering around Tony to get a better look at Steve. Both Steve and Sam look at him, whereas Tony’s glare remains unmoving.</p><p>“Who are you again?” Sam questions, more than confused as to why a kid is here. Peter looks to Tony, then back to Sam.</p><p>“I, uh, I'm an intern,” he provides. He’s not necessarily lying. Sam doesn't look entirely convinced, but Tony talks before either of them can continue.</p><p>“What about when I was <em> concerned </em> about a parading clown with hallucinogenic gas hurting my kid, huh? Where were <em> you?” </em> Tony seethes, taking a step towards Steve. His breathing picks up slightly due to the anger. The rage. That feeling of betrayal. Everything. It still hurts. Peter’s eyes snap to Tony again. <em> Mr. Stark called them about Mysterio? Because I was getting hurt? He called Captain Freaking America…for me? </em></p><p>“Since when do you have a kid?” Sam borderline interrogates. He’s curious more than anything, though his tone comes off as disinterested. Peter smiles at the thought of his last encounter with Sam as Falcon, but presses his lips together to hide it. If only Sam knew this was the same fourteen year old from Germany. Steve sighs, his eyes almost conveying a deep set sadness, but his voice stays strong.</p><p>“It’s complicated, Tony. We were dealing with-”</p><p>“You know what's not complicated? Kicking you out.” Tony’s voice is resolute, devoid of any hesitation or regret. Steve doesn't look away despite Tony’s sharp words, even though he wants to leave. But he can't, this is too important.</p><p>“I told you this was a waste of time,” Sam mutters as if he has said it a million and a half times. He leans against the frame of the elevator. “Dude, we aren't asking for forgiveness. We don't want to be here probably as much as you don't want us here. All we’re asking is that you help us out.” His nonchalant tone doesn't seem to convince Tony much further, if at all. Steve takes initiative again.</p><p>“This is bigger than any of us,” he attempts to reason. However, Peter can see the explosion coming from a mile away, but that might just be because he's more accustomed to Tony’s temper and how it works.</p><p>“I don't want to hear your high and mighty bullshit!” he finally snaps, breathing heavy. “Get out.” It’s that same, heartbroken look Steve saw when Tony found out the truth. Sam shakes his head while looking down, a humorless smile on his face. He doesn't seem very surprised by Tony’s reaction either. Steve looks away though, maintaining his posture.</p><p>“I understand,” he relents. Peter actually feels sad for him, regardless of knowing most of what happened. He knows the amazing things Captain America has done and even relates to him, both of them being scrawny kids from New York, but he doesn't want to get between the two heroes either. “Sorry to bother you. We’ll handle it.” Steve’s eyes meet Tony’s again, but Tony stubbornly looks away. “Take care of yourself, Tony.” Steve smiles gently, then walks back into the elevator, Sam close behind. Tony doesn't respond and the elevator does close. Peter doesn't take his eyes off of Steve, who turns his smile on him before the doors slip shut. Once they're gone, Peter looks up at Tony.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asks his mentor warily. Tony takes a deep breath in through his nose before answering.</p><p>“No,” he responds honestly, then glances down to Peter. “But yes.” He slings his arm around Peter’s shoulders and steers them both away from the elevator.</p><p>“Shouldn't we be worried about Electro? He sounds dangerous, especially if Captain America’s worried,” Peter mumbles worriedly. Part of him expects Tony to get angry or not answer at all, but he does neither.</p><p>“Not our jurisdiction, kiddo. Which means not our problem and not our worries,” Tony easily brushes off the idea. The reasoning is flawed, he knows, considering he’d drop everything at a moment’s notice if a catastrophe took place anywhere in the world. However, this is Tony Stark logic, which serves to benefit him whenever he feels like it.</p><p>“But what if something goes wrong?” <em> And people get hurt, </em> goes unsaid but rings in Peter’s mind. If people get hurt and he knows he could've helped prevent it… Tony huffs.</p><p>“There's more of them than there are us. If it makes you feel better, think of it as putting Scorpion first. Without us, who’s gonna stop him?” He makes a good point and Peter knows that, he just can't help feeling guilty. Nonetheless, Peter nods and gives him a reluctant smile. “You staying around this dump or you want me to call Happy to drive you home?” Tony inquires as they walk into the open living area.</p><p>“I don't wanna bother Happy,” Peter laughs nervously. “And May said it’s okay as long as I let her know. I’ll make it up to her.” Tony snorts at Peter’s excuses before sitting on the couch.</p><p>“You better, or she’ll have both our heads.” It's meant as a joke, but both of them know it's true. Peter can't bring home apology flowers twice. He just doesn't want Tony to be alone, because on Ben’s anniversary the last thing <em> he </em> wants is to be alone. It's then that he remembers something particularly detrimental to their agreement of keeping May up to date.</p><p>“Uh, Mr. Stark?” Tony simply raises a cautious eyebrow. “I kinda don't have a functioning phone…remember?” Peter admits with a slight wince at the predicament.</p><p>“Ah, that's right,” Tony recalls. “And you broke it during the fight?” For some reason, he already knows the answer to the question as he asks it.</p><p>“Not exactly…” Peter says sheepishly. The more embarrassed he gets, the more his words become jumbled together as he mumbles. “I might've accidentally forgot that my webs take two hours to dissolve and I webbed my phone to a pole to take pictures of me as Spider-Man for Mr. Jameson so if I could just borrow one that'd be great.” The muttering comes out so rapidly that the words are incomprehensible.</p><p>“I'm sorry, what?” Tony asks, utterly perplexed. Peter takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and cool his cheeks.</p><p>“I webbed my phone to a lamppost and my webs take two hours to dissolve, so it was either wait or…” He doesn't even want to finish. Luckily, Tony is quick to connect the dots.</p><p>“Or crush it to make sure no one gets it,” he provides, not entirely sure how to react. All in all, it was a good choice despite losing the phone.</p><p>“Yep,” Peter confirms, popping the “p.”</p><p>“Don't worry, kid. Happens to the best of us. I'll update your aunt and then we’ll get you a StarkPhone,” Tony assures, Already pulling out his phone. Of course, Peter tries to decline.</p><p>“Wait, no, it's totally not a problem I-”</p><p>“Relax. Consider it your intern gift for some shit reason. Trust me, I know best. No arguments.” Tony sends the text and Peter doesn't try to fight it like he usually does. This time, he accepts the thoughtfulness.</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” He smiles gratefully as he sits next to Tony. “So, movie marathon?” Tony rolls his eyes at the typical suggestion, but a semester of a smile makes its way back into his face.</p><p>“Fine,” he relents, “but I get to choose. And I choose eighties movies.” Peter doesn't oppose and the pair spend the rest of the afternoon into the evening watching surprisingly funny 80s movies with good music and entertaining plot lines. It reminds Peter of the movie nights he would have with May and Ben watching old-fashioned movies. Well, they were old-fashioned to him. Doing mundane things like this helps him relax and get his mind off the superhero aspect of his life, and Tony is more than aware of it. It's well deserved relaxation that they both needed.</p><p>They decide to call it at 10 pm, and by “they” it’s actually Tony who chooses when to stop for fear of enraging May. Her strict rules are to return her kid in pristine condition, which means no sleep deprived Peter.</p><p>“Holler if you need anything. I muted Fri,” Tony easily provides while he's walking towards his room. Peter stretches his arms above his head and yawns while standing in the hallway.</p><p>“Sounds good,” he mumbles tiredly. He turns around, then his Spidey Sense goes off and he catches something midair.</p><p>“Set your alarm for bright ‘n early. We're going to be productive tomorrow, maybe even get out of the Tower,” Tony calls back. When Peter looks at what he caught, he sees a brand new StarkPhone. He smiles, but he gives it about a week <em> tops </em>before it gets a crack. “All your contacts have already been set,” Tony adds, lingering outside his doorway.</p><p>“That's handy. How long have you had this ready?” Peter inquires with a knowing look. Tony purses his lips and shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>“Two, maybe three, months? Somewhere around there, since you're so stubborn. Night, Underoos.” With a chuckle, Peter watches Tony disappear into his bedroom.</p><p>“G’night!” Peter reciprocates anyway. He looks back down at the phone and opens it as he walks to his room. True to Tony’s word, all of his contacts are there along with his apps and conversations. There's the usual messages from MJ and Ned, but another one catches his eye. It puts a wide grin on his face while he flops onto his bed.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Badass Princess</em> </b>
</p><p>Shuri: <em> first you're in all the online articles then you're on the news? you're getting harder to keep track of </em></p><p>Peter: <em> youre in the most advanced place in the world </em></p><p>Peter: <em> you'll find a way </em></p><p>Peter: <em> keanu believes in you </em></p><p>Peter:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shuri: <em> Keanu Reeves: the only man i trust </em></p><p>Peter:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Peter: <em> what about me???????? </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> i said what i said </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> a new villain already? you and Stark have your work cut out for you. Think you can handle it? ¬‿¬ </em></p><p>Peter: <em> excuse me? </em></p><p>Peter: <em> are you DOUBTING spider-man? </em></p><p>Peter: <em> ye of ltitle faiht </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> the only thing i’m doubting is your ability to text w/o typos </em></p><p>Peter: <em> youre starting to sound like MJ </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> because she's always right </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> just like i am </em></p><p>Peter: <em> i feel like even if i did disagree </em></p><p>Peter: <em> which i dont </em></p><p>Peter: <em> i would mysteriously go missing </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> well done </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> you have learned my disciple </em></p><p>Shuri:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Peter:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shuri: <em> so tell me about this incredible villain that even the amazing spider-man can't beat yet </em></p><p>Peter: <em> hey i thougt we were trying to lower mr. Stark’s ego not mine </em></p><p>Peter: <em> but his name is scorpion and hes a jerk with a giant cybernetic tail and huhge claws and i'm like 99.9% sure hes mutating into some giant scorpion human hybrid thing </em></p><p>Peter: <em> i'm thinking something along the lines of genetic mutation </em></p><p>Peter: <em> gotta be caused by radiation or idk genetic testing??? maybe???? and i think its affecting his sanity h was talking jibberish </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> hmm doesn't sound very good. radiation might be a good place to start, or mutagenic treatments </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> but i can't confirm without samples or scans </em></p><p>Peter: <em> i have scans i can send but n samples </em></p><p>Peter: <em> *no </em></p><p>Shuri:<em> if you can get me some pictures of that tail i can start to figure out how it works and possibly get you some schematics </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> maybe even some countermeasures if you ask nicely (◠‿◠ ) </em></p><p>Peter: <em> shouldnt you be doing princess stuff instead of giving me a hard time </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> shouldn't you be sleeping since it’s past your bedtime </em></p><p>Peter: <em> pretty pleeeeeaaaase oh great princess of wakanda take a look at the scans and don tell on me for being up late </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> i suppose i can find time in my busy schedule for some analysis </em></p><p>Peter: <em> tjank yoooou youre the best </em></p><p>Peter: <em> OMFG I HAVENG TOLD YUO ABOUT J JONAH JAMESON </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> W H O ? </em></p><p>Peter: <em> KJFHDKJFJNS HE'S THIS DUDE WHO WORKD AT A NEWSPAPER COMPANY AND HE HAAAAATES SPIDEY </em></p><p>Peter: <em> BUT I'M WORKING THERE UNDERCOVER AS A FREELANCE PHOTOGRPAHER SO IM SLOOOOWLY EARNING HIS TRUST TO FIGURE OUT WHU SCORPION WANTS TO KILL HIM </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> first of all i'm still not over how unoriginal that villain name is </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> second THAT'S INSANE!!!! </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME THAT YOU'RE A MENACE </em></p><p>Peter: <em> ʷᴼᵂ ᴵ ˢᴱᴱ ᴴᴼᵂ ᴵᵀ ᴵˢ (WOW I SEE HOW IT IS) </em></p><p>Peter:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shuri:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Peter: <em> ᴬᴺᴰ ᵀᴼ ᵀᴴᴵᴺᴷ ᴵ ᵠᵁᴼᵀᴱ ⱽᴵᴺᴱˢ ᵂᴵᵀᴴ ʸᴼᵁ (AND TO THINK I QUOTE VINES WITH YOU) </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> everyone knows TikTok is the new Vine </em></p><p>Peter: <em> ʸᴼᵁ ᵀᴬᴷᴱ ᵀᴴᴬᵀ ᴮᴬᶜᴷ ʸᴼᵁ ᴷᴺᴼᵂ ᵀᴴᴬᵀˢ ᴬ ᴸᴵᴱ ⱽᴵᴺᴱ ᴵˢ ˢᵁᴾᴱᴿᴵᴼᴿ (YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU KNOW THAT'S A LIE VINE IS SUPERIOR) </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> okay yeah you're right </em></p><p>Peter: <em> HA </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> spider-man: *does literally anything* </em></p><p>
  <em> J Jonah Jameson: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Peter: <em> KJDHSFKJDSKJS </em></p><p>Peter: <em> b a s i c a l l y </em></p><p>Peter: <em> i should probably sleep cause mr. Stark has like a sixth sense about me staying up late </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> you still let him boss you around? ¬_¬ </em></p><p>Peter: <em> yeah but its a mutual friendship </em></p><p>Peter: <em> and i could always use blackmail </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Peter:</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Shuri: <em> aksjds candid pictures of tony stark are a gift </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> and i should make sure my brother is actually awake </em></p><p>Peter: <em> time zone differences suck </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> agreed </em></p><p>Peter: <em> gniiiiiight have fun balancing books on your head </em></p><p>Shuri: <em> good night good luck not getting eaten by a scorpion villain </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>After they say goodbye, Peter sends May a quick good night text and vows to text Ned and MJ in the morning. Setting his phone down on the nightstand, he lies back in the bed and puts his hands behind his head. He has no idea how he’ll be able to sleep with the Scorpion fight and Captain America’s appearance both running through his mind. Not to mention whoever Electro is. With a heavy sigh, he turns onto his side and pulls the covers up. He’ll worry about it all tomorrow, even though Tony told him <em> not </em>to worry. Life is conflicting. Sleep, however, is not. He adjusts the pillow under his head and closes his eyes…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> His surroundings are strange, but somehow not unfamiliar. He doesn't question it. There's rows of houses with a cul de sac separating them, groups of people walking around with a sense of purpose, trying to get from place to place. They're all wearing odd clothing, some seemingly medieval leather and metal armor while others are more modern. They carry staffs and swords and shields. It’s a video game. He’s in a video game. Obviously. That makes sense. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He picks up his pace to keep up with his party. It’s his first time playing, so he's still figuring out the basics. He’s a mage, so he has magic and low HP. He doesn't know how he knows all this, but he does nonetheless. It just feels natural. The houses are safe spaces where people come to rest before using the portals to get to the next quest. It all makes logical sense. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He stands on his toes to see the leader of their party: Tony. Who else would be the leader? It’s Tony, afterall. May is their healer, MJ is their tank, and Ned is their support. Right now, they're in the central hub to recuperate and head to the next quest. There are words being said, but they don't entirely register. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tony!” Oh, that’s his voice. “Tony, where are we going?” he asks. He’s pretty sure he's the newbie to the team. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “To the portals,” Tony answers. Right, that's how they leave the central hub. It’s supposed to be a safe zone…so why does Peter feel a sense of dread? Something’s going to go wrong, but he doesn't say anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then, everyone is running and screaming. It doesn't make sense, though. This is the hub, the safe zone. Orders are suddenly being yelled as people try to rally against whatever is attacking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A giant fist rockets down and swipes at a line of houses, causing them to splinter apart on impact. Peter ducks as chunks and planks of wood fly over him. When he looks back up, he sees giant, orange-tinted lenses staring down at them. A massive Scorpion snarls down at them before roaring angrily. This can't be happening. They're supposed to be safe. The houses that were demolished are suddenly on fire. As countless of other players do their best to fight the larger-than-life Scorpion, Peter starts sprinting towards the burning houses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve got the houses!” he yells, but gets no response. He's a mage, so he can put out the fires with a spell or something. As he runs, the edges of his vision blur and he does his best to avoid the falling, flaming beams of wood. Once he gets there, he tries to use his magic…but it doesn't work. He puts his hands out towards the raging flames, but nothing happens. Why isn't it working?! But now he's in his Spider-Man suit and there's fire around him and he has no idea how to stop it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Peter!” He whips around. That’s May’s voice. He starts running back to the central hub. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Peter!” Another panicked voice, this time it’s Tony’s. Peter runs as fast as he can, but it feels like he’s running through pudding.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “May! Tony!” he screams. His legs just aren't moving fast enough and it doesn't feel like he's going anywhere. Why can't he run faster?! He tries to use his web-shooters to help but they click uselessly. He forces his legs anyway and skids to a stop when a thunderous clang assaults his ears. It almost makes him jump out of his skin and he slowly turns his head…to meet brown eyes. “Tony?” Peter whispers, unable to move as the tears gather. His gaze wanders down to see the long extension of Scorpion’s enormous blade has pierced clean through Tony’s chest and out his back, the exposed metal bloodied. He got between them. Tony took the hit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tony hangs in the air with his feet dangling, too close to Peter for comfort. His head rolls onto his shoulder so that his empty eyes bore into Peter. He isn't panicked or screaming or doing much of anything, just staring as Peter is frozen in place due to the sight. Tony's eyes remain unmoving as a tear rolls down and off his cheek. Then suddenly, they're vacant. Lifeless. His arc reactor flickers out. He's dead. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Peter wakes up gasping with a flinch. His face and shirt are drenched in a panicked sweat as his chest heaves. He stares at the dark ceiling for a few moments, just trying to get his heart to calm down, then looks around the pitch black room. It’s probably the middle of the night, or at least very early morning. He takes a deep breath and drapes an arm over his face. <em> Stupid trauma. Stupid nightmares. Stupid. Damnit. </em>He can handle a lot of nightmares, but seeing any of his family die aren't among those he can tolerate. No matter how hard he tries not to, he presses his lips together as the tears fall from the corners of his eyes. He hates that raw, emotional feeling after particularly bad nightmares.</p><p>With a deep breath, he wipes his tears and swings his legs out from under the covers. The cold, hardwood floor under his bare feet makes him tense and he distantly hopes that his senses won't overload. He rolls out his neck and tiredly stumbles out of his room to the open space of the penthouse. The first thing he does is shuffle to the kitchen, opens the fridge, then promptly shuts it. He isn't in the mindset for a midnight, or whatever time it is, snack. With his head slightly lowered, he walks to the couch and plops down.</p><p>Before getting settled he switches on the TV, then holds a pillow close to his chest for comfort. All he can see is his Tony being killed, even with his eyes open. He’s already lost so many people in real life, can't he at least sleep without feeling that all over again?</p><p>“Happy two in the morning.” He glances up in time to see Tony sit down next to him. Tony gets comfortable, but doesn't say anything else. Still, he doesn't need to say anything to notice Peter’s red eyes.</p><p>“Hey,” Peter returns in a mumble. His hold tightens around the pillow. A few quiet moments pass with the TV being the only sound between them.</p><p>“Rough night?” Tony casually inquires, leaving it up to Peter whether or not he wants to divulge any information. The kid simply shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>“How come you're up?” Peter asks as well, his curiosity getting the better of him. Tony glances to him, taking in the way he hugs the cushion, then looks back at the TV.</p><p>“Couldn't sleep and decided to check on you when I heard the fridge,” Tony supplies. Peter nods in understanding, then they're quiet again. “Want to talk about it?” Tony gently offers after a few minutes. It’s tempting, but Peter briefly wonders if he wants Tony to know at all. <em> What if he laughs? Or thinks it’s a dumb thing to worry about? Or doesn't wanna hear it? Or thinks I'm weak? If he thinks I can't handle a nightmare, he might take the suit. Ned said it could happen. Or- </em>“I thought we moved past that whole overthinking thing?” Peter looks up with a timid smile.</p><p>“Sorry.” Tony’s amused, patient face softens at the kid’s demeanor. “I, uh, just a nightmare,” Peter admits quietly. That much Tony figured, but it’s good to hear Peter say it. “It feels stupid.”</p><p>“It isn't,” Tony immediately turns down the negative thought. He sits up straight and turns to Peter. “Don't try and downplay how you're feeling, alright? Nightmares suck ass and it’s okay to say so,” he assures, speaking from experience. Peter is well aware of that and sighs, letting go the pillow to run his hands through his hair and ruffle it up a bit.</p><p>“I dreamt,” he steadies himself, then says under his breath, “that you died.” Tony catches it. His eyebrows pull together in concern and empathy, he just wishes Peter didn't have to go through the same pain he did. “And it just, it sucks, y’know?” Peter clears his throat when he starts to get choked up and sniffs. The thing is, Tony does know. He has those nightmares, the ones where he sees Rhodey plummet to the ground and he isn't able to save his best friend or where he watches Pepper get caught in the crossfire because he wasn't good enough. He understands.</p><p>“I'm not going anywhere,” he says resolutely. “Nothing and no one will take me away. I'm too stubborn.” His lopsided smile lifts the tension a bit. Peter chuckles breathlessly before sniffing again, then shakes his head.</p><p>“But I know you’d do it,” he weakly counters, smiling as the tears fall. Tony gently catches them with his thumbs and pulls Peter into his chest. Peter doesn't try to fight it. It wasn't difficult for Tony to figure out that Peter wanted comfort, but wasn't asking for it. A few months ago, Tony would've ignored those signs. Now, he would give the kid all the hugs in the world if it meant taking away his pain. He supposes that's progress.</p><p>“Do what?” he softly prods, resting his chin on Peter’s head. Peter slowly grips Tony’s shirt. <em> He's here. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Everything’s fine. </em></p><p>“Die to save me.” Tony closes his eyes and lets out a breath, knowing Peter is right. He would absolutely give his life to save Peter in a heartbeat. There's no doubt in his mind, because he couldn't handle the pain of losing the kid or wondering who he would've grown up to be. Losing Peter isn't an option. Regardless, he orders his chaotic thoughts.</p><p>“Bud,” he starts decisively, “you know I'd kill for you and I'd happily die for you without a second thought. But don't you think for a second that I wouldn't <em> live </em>for you. Capisce?” He looks down to make sure the kid is following. Peter bites the inside of his cheek and nods, more tears falling. He trusts Tony, he's just scared. And he hates that feeling of hopelessness.</p><p>“Okay,” he affirms in a whisper and allows himself to enjoy the comfort. Reassurance from Tony Stark might be something he never gets used to, but he’ll damn sure relish in it.</p><p>“No more tears, got it?” Tony jokingly reprimands when he notices Peter crying again. Peter nods in agreement, but it still doesn't feel right to Tony. Maybe, if he could just put a smile on Peter’s face… “Hey, kid, guess what?” Peter shifts his head to look up expectantly.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I smell like beef,” Tony references with a proud smile. Peter immediately snorts in surprise and can't help but laugh, not even remotely expecting the Vine reference. He grins widely and covers his face with his hands. Neither of them can hold back their laughter and they both end up losing it.</p><p>“Okay, that was the best thing ever,” Peter concedes between breaths. He peeks up sheepishly when he can breathe properly again. “And thanks for listening and, uh, understanding,” he says gratefully. Tony shrugs his shoulders as if it’s no big deal, but maintains his smug tone and smile.</p><p>“I try. I'm allergic to emotions, you know,” he looks down at Peter nonchalantly. “They give me hives, so look forward to that tomorrow.” Peter wrinkles his nose in fake disgust.</p><p>“Yeah, well, you did pretty great. Peter Parker stamp of approval,” he awards with a genuine smile, which Tony easily returns. Tony’s, however, is one more of adoration. The two get more comfortable and watch the strange shows that are only ever on in the early a.m. until they fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY SO IM SORRY FOR THAT TENSION THAT WAS A BIT THICK BUT ALSO YOURE WELCOME FOR SHURI TEXTING AND THAT IRONDAD COMFORT I HOPE THAT MADE UP FOR IT &lt;3 but also i will never not cry at Tony saying "don't you think for a second that I wouldn't live for you" please send help</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lazy Lab Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! I know for the it's been a scary time recently around the world right now, so hopefully this chapter can help you take your mind off things :) We've got a nice Irondad Spiderson lab day ahead of us!!</p><p>No TW!!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Peter wakes up, the first thing he notices is how stiff his muscles are. He tries not to contract his abs too much while rolling onto his side, but he can't help groaning at the mild pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lactic acid sucks, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks through his sleep-riddled brain. He hasn't been this sore after a fight since Homecoming. Scorpion sure beat him to a pulp, but he can't tell if it was worse than a plane crash. And, y'know, the trauma was a lot worse with Toomes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops his train of thought before it can escalate and tiredly reaches for his phone. The sunlight streams in through the blinds and warms his cheeks. However, his soreness isn't the worst of it. His skin is bright red and tight from being sunburnt beyond belief. To think it’s all because he spent a few hours at the boardwalk. With a slight pout, he sends May a good morning text, then opens the infamous group chat to complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Our Dysfunctional Family</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i wish i could just molt</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>then i wouldnt be in pain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>youre in pain?????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>why cant i just shed my skin and be tan</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>why couldnt i get THAT spider power</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning to you too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned:</span>
  <em>
    <span> this is why we cant have nice things</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least you don't spit digestive enzymes on your food before you eat it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yeah that makes me feel sooo much better</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>dude next time get bit by a better spider</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah ned</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>my bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>next time i’ll PURPOSELY get bite by a DIFFERENT radioactive spider</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>A tan one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes MJ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>a tan one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>thats what i like to hear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>WAIT NO</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO NO NO YOU P R O M I S E D THT I GET TO GET BIT BY THE NEXT SUPERPOWER SIDER IF IT DOESNT HURT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>...Is he okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah hes fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oH I ALMOST FORGOT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god they're both in caps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHO WANTS TO GO HUNTING FOR A SCORPION IN THE SEWEEEEERS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>M E ITS GONNA BE AWESOME KSDFJKFHJS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>When?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>TOMORROW I THINK</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>CAUSE IM HANGING OUT WITH MR STARK TODAY</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOLY CRAP DUDE THATS INSANE</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't, sorry guys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no how come? :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>its not team spidey without yoooou</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to but I promised my dad I’d spend the day with him tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>no worries MJ sounds good :) we’ll update you afterwards if we find anything!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah!!! we can give you the superhero rundown!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, I appreciate it. It means a lot and all that sentimental stuff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>its totally cool</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>On that sappy note, I'm going to go eat some brekfast.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>is...is that what i think it is?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>MJ?? made???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>A TYPO???????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I despise both of you and recant every nice thing I've ever said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm leaving to go eat Froot Loops. They've never hurt me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>have fun eating your pride cheerios!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>team spidey supports lgbt+ confirmed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duh. Bye nerds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>byyyyye</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i should probably go too, i dint wanna make Mr. Stark wait on me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>have fun man and let me know how it goes!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: <em>of course, talk to you later ned</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite wanting to lie in bed for the next hour, or the entire day, he forces his painful muscles to push himself up. He stretches his face out and hates the way his burned skin pulls. Ironically, the burn over his abdomen is completely healed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe my weakness is sunburns. Raid bug spray and sunburns: my true downfalls. Wait, does Raid work against scorpions? Maybe all I need is a giant bottle of bug spray… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ignores his wandering, hypothetical thoughts and gets the rest of the way out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After completing his morning routine, he walks into the penthouse to see Tony already up and about. Tony has a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, a pleasant contrast to the frigid air and frost coated windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Mr. Stark,” Peter greets with a slight smile. He sits at the counter across from his mentor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’, kid. Ready for an eventfu- what on earth happened to you?” When Tony finally looks up from his phone, he sees Peter’s bright red face and has to suppress laughter. The kid groans and rests his warm forehead on the cool counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels worse than it looks,” he mumbles grumpily. Tony snorts in amusement before setting down his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll slap some aloe vera on you and you’ll feel good as new.” He pats Peter’s shoulder then stands, eliciting a grumble from the teen. “So, ready for something to eat? Bacon and eggs sound good?” Peter makes a disgusted face with his nose crinkled and lips pursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks. Ever since MJ told me eggs are just chicken periods, I haven't been able to eat them,” he sticks out his tongue in distaste at the memory. Tony stops dead in his tracks. In an instant, his eyes widen in realization as Peter’s words sink in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I’m never eating eggs again,” he admits defeat with raised eyebrows. “We’ll find something else.” He walks to the fridge, repressing a full body shiver, and starts searching for other options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, it's not as bad as the time I learned that the carbon dioxide you breathe out comes from your digestive system. May told me that one,” Peter attempts to comfort. Little does he know that Tony is even more astonished than before. How are they supposed to get through an entire day when Peter keeps stopping them dead in their tracks? “‘Cause when you breathe in oxygen, it goes through cell respiration where carbon dioxide is a byproduct. So by the end of the Krebs Cycle, you've made six molecules of CO2 which you breathe out.” When he's finished, Tony is practically having an existential crisis. Sure, he knows his engineering, chemistry, physics, and robotics inside and out, but physiology isn't his forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this: you stop throwing existential crises at me and in exchange I'll get you food. Deal?” he offers playfully. By the tone, Peter can tell it’s more or less rhetorical. Still, he smiles broadly and nods in affirmation. Tony gets to work making a non-egg breakfast for the two of them while Peter kicks his legs back and forth. The longer Peter waits, the more he realizes he hasn't seen Pepper since he arrived yesterday. It actually feels kind of empty without Pepper or F.R.I.D.A.Y. around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Stark?” There's a hum of acknowledgement in response. “Where's Pepper?” he asks curiously. Tony briefly glances up from his task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s dealing with lawyers and other mundane stuff like that at D.C.,” he answers casually. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And Thaddeus Ross, </span>
  </em>
  <span>goes unsaid. Peter nods, catching Tony’s drift, and allows the subject to drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you gonna turn F.R.I.D.A.Y. back on?” He misses the way he can banter with F.R.I.D.A.Y. or just chat when they feel like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that's right. Knew I was forgetting something,” Tony recalls before loudly saying, “Hey, Fri! Wakey wakey! Up ‘n attem!” He claps twice, which seems to do the trick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Boss,” she greets with her usual composure. “I see Peter was able to arrive, despite my constant suggestions to contact him prior to his arrival.” Peter laughs at the subtle jab at Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm guessing that's her way of saying ‘I told you so’?” he asks with a grin. Tony gives him a halfhearted glare with half-lidded eyes, which doesn't translate as well when there's only good-natured intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I've had my fair share of those from Pepper, Rhodey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fri,” he promises. “Can't say I missed the nagging.” He tosses a banana to Peter before taking a bite out of an apple. “‘You need to eat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘You can't live off coffee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Don't prank call the president of the United States to make yourself feel better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony.’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As he recounts the complaints, he continues to eat his apple, leaving Peter's brain fighting to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you tried to prank call the president?” Peter interjects, bemused. “Actually, that sounds exactly like something you would do. Just, please don't give Ned any ideas.” If Ned hears that Tony tried to do that, he would convince them to try it again in a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Afraid I’ll have a mini-me competition?” Tony challenges with a sly smirk. Peter’s cheeks involuntarily heat up at the implication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm, I'm not a mini-you! And the only thing I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span> about is you and Ned getting arrested,” he defends, his voice going higher. Despite his slight pout, he takes a bite out of his fruit. Tony chuckles at the tone change, loving it when he gets a rise out of the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about pancakes and bacon instead?” Peter, however, continues with his mouth full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y., I'm feeling attacked!” he complains, only making Tony laugh more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to contact the HR Department?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. helpfully offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Tony comments before Peter can answer. “Please do. I'm sure they'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hear your case.” His sarcasm is more than evident, but since when does Peter ever back down from a battle of sass?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, that's okay. But how much money do you have, Fri?” Peter inquires innocently, sending Tony a conniving glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Money?” Tony repeats slowly. “You do realize she's a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sixty-nine cents,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responds over him. Tony's shoulders drop as he shoots Peter a look that practically says “are you serious?” Still, Peter simply smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what that means!” he continues, his voice chipper for the first time that morning. He can tell what Tony is thinking, but is he in for a plot twist. F.R.I.D.A.Y. answers with a tone simulating a quaky voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets.” Peter laughs at how well she imitates the Vine. Tony closes his eyes and rubs his forehead, but Peter knows that he could remove F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s knowledge of Vines without even trying if he really wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no more of that. Come on, finish up so we can head down to the workshop already,” Tony halfheartedly urges, but doesn't exactly intend on reinforcing his authority. Nonetheless, Peter smiles triumphantly and allows Tony to get him more breakfast than just a banana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment they're done, Peter would skip to the elevator if he weren't so sore, and Tony casually trails behind with his hands in his pockets. He loves watching the kid be excited, so he simply hangs back to observe. Peter bounces lightly on his toes from the surge of energy as the elevator descends. He hasn't worked in the lab for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he just can't wait to upgrade his suit and talk about some of his ideas with Tony. Still, as soon as the doors open, he can't help but just stare. There are minor changes here and there, but besides that it looks the same from the last time he was here. Two whole months and he's finally back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tony interrupts Peter’s reminiscing and looks down at him. “You okay?” he asks gently. Peter comes out of his momentary daze and looks up to meet his mentor’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” It’s then that he realizes he's been standing in silence a bit too long. His eyes widen. “Oh! Yeah! Yeah, just, I missed the workshop,” he answers honestly, giving Tony a slight smile. Tony doesn't hesitate to return it, steeling himself in order to not get overly emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It missed you.” Before Peter has time to comprehend the hidden meaning behind the words, Tony clears his throat and instantly gets to work. “You know where everything is. Let’s get to it. You said you had some upgrade ideas?” he prompts as he walks to his workbench. Peter gets settled at his own bench and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! I wanna try some things out to see if they work against Scorpion. I have a few ideas that might work, so I wanna test them out.” As he relays his thoughts, he pulls out his usual tools off the racks and out of the drawers. They both get into a comfortable motion, a mix of muscle memory and relaxation. “I dunno if I can get them all done today, but it's a start. Can't waste any time,” he rambles. His bench usually starts off neat and tidy with everything in its place, then over time becomes organized chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good plan, kiddo,” Tony acknowledges approvingly. The first thing he always does is set up his holographic blueprints and the welder. “Tell me more about that fight yesterday. Figure out any weaknesses? Strategies? Epiphanies?” Peter chuckles at his nonchalance, yet answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so? I feel like I'm at a standstill, I guess. But I found out he's probably hiding in the sewers! Which was kinda obvious when he jumped down a manhole to escape, but, y'know. Villains.” He pulls out a notepad and starts sketching out ideas. First thing's first: he definitely wants to make some new alternative webs specifically to use against Scorpion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sewers, huh? Watch out, you might have to fight his hygiene. Then you'll really be in for it,” Tony quips, his nose wrinkling at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone has a fifty-seven story building to hide in, Mr. Stark,” Peter reminds in a sing-song voice. His counter argument only causes Tony to snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault. Maybe he would if he weren't out being a rampaging loonatic.” His amused tone sobers far too quickly. “Speaking of which, for the love of all that is holy, be careful out there. I don't want to see you show up with a hole in your stomach again. Your aunt will mount my head on a wall,” he worriedly conveys as he expands an image in front of him with a mere swipe of his hands. His tone is as casual as he can make it, but it’s merely a façade to hide the panic. Surprisingly, the thought of Peter out there fighting a villain by himself is anxiety-inducing. Nothing would make him happier than to do the fighting instead, to take all the hits and do all the heavy lifting. But he knows he can't. Spider-Man is his own superhero. Still, that doesn't mean he won't be watching the suit’s live feed…just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone's gotta do it,” Peter reasons with a shrug, not taking his eyes off his notes. “And I don't see anyone else volunteering to search New York’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pristine</span>
  </em>
  <span> sewer system.” Tony chuckles at Peter's sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have two very different definitions of ‘pristine.’” He shakes his head but his smile doesn't drop. “Hey, can you get me the XRF?” As he asks, he eyes the multitude of materials across his bench. Peter freezes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>XRF? What's that? Is that something I should know?! Crap crap crap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah! But, um, could you remind me what that, uh, stands for?” He laughs nervously, setting down his pen. Tony glances up to him with an eyebrow raised, then looks back to his task at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X-Ray Fluorescence Spectrometer,” he clarifies, which only throws Peter for a bigger loop. Sure, he knows what an x-ray and fluorescence is, but he has absolutely zero clue as to what a spectrometer looks like. If he lets Tony know that though, it’d be embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right, I’ll just…go get that.” He gulps at the thought of having to find it in the mess of the workshop. Tony raises an eyebrow, then sets down the tool in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know what that is, right?” he clarifies slowly. Peter doesn't want him to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I do!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No I don't.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Tony acknowledges in a hum. “It should be somewhere past the press break and lathe,” he adds, then looks between the raw material scattering his workbench. “I knew I should've labeled these like Pep said.” Peter nods to himself and walks to the other end of the workshop while Tony puts on some rock ‘n roll. The music isn't too loud, Tony being mindful of Peter’s ears, but the sound is drowned out the farther Peter strays from the center of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lathe and press break are towards the far corner of the massive space, but he doesn't see anything else reminiscent of an x-ray. He takes a few moments to search the racks and shelves, but all he finds are the usual tools. His eyes wander to the storage room. He's never looked in there before, but then again he's never had to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, okay, I’ll just look in a place I've never looked before for something I've never heard of. Yeah. That makes logical sense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly opens the door and wanders into the dim room. The air is stale, almost as if the door hasn't been opened in years, and every surface seems to be lined with a thin layer of dust. Shelves upon shelves of boxes and boxes. He's momentarily distracted by the sight, but quickly goes back to searching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should've just brought my phone with me so I could've looked up what it looks like. X-rays are big, is that why he asked me to get it? But I don't see-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing in here?” He turns to face Tony, who’s standing in the doorway. Tony’s eyes are scanning the room, almost frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Mr. Stark. I was just looking for the-” Peter is interrupted by Tony rushing past him. It catches him off guard, especially to see Tony so…distressed in the blink of an eye. “…XRF…” Tony starts sifting through boxes and miscellaneous items around in a panicked frenzy. “Is, is everything okay?” Peter asks anxiously, but Tony doesn't stop. He swipes things away to get at others in the back until he seems to find what he's looking for. When he sets eyes on it, he takes a slow, calming breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god…that was too damn close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s peachy,” he finally responds and gives Peter a reassuring smile. “It's a dangerous area over here, alright? No sticky, Spidey hands allowed. Don't want you accidentally bumping into something and blowing the whole Tower sky high.” Peter slowly nods, but doesn't comment on the strange behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” He has about a thousand questions racing through his head. Still, it’s Tony’s workshop so he doesn't want to intrude by asking any of them. “But, uh, where's the XRF?” he asks sheepishly. Tony chuckles and playfully pushes his shoulder, causing Peter to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn't know, you could've just asked. C’mere, I’ll show you where it is.” He leads the way out of the abandoned storage room and waits for Peter to come out before shutting the door behind them and making sure it’s locked this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gotta set up a security system for that one, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mentally notes. His heart rate starts to slow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't let that happen again. He almost… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ignores the intrusive thoughts like he has many times before. It’s not like he has much of a choice. “Right here, kiddo.” There's a handheld scanner on a nearby table that he picks up and tosses to Peter. Of course, Peter catches it without blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what you wanted?” He inspects the object which looks more like a barcode scanner. “It looks like a ray gun or a Star Trek phaser,” he comments. Tony shakes his head and doesn't hold back his amused smile, the tension being released from his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, a Star Trek reference instead of Star Wars? I thought that was the one constant in our universe,” he quips with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I'm multicultural!” Peter defends, followed by a huff. As they banter, they get settled back at their stations. “All that work for a price checker,” he mutters to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s a chemical composition checker, but whatever floats your boat, Underoos,” Tony corrects nonchalantly. “So, get back to it. Anything else I should know about our friend?” After their ordeal, the conversation is back on topic to being something more productive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re getting somewhere. We’re gonna check the sewers and the upgrades will definitely help. I think it’ll just come down to outsmarting him. Yeah, he's fast and strong and insane, but he doesn't have a plan. He attacks without thinking. I just have to find a way to get past those first…three issues.” Peter sighs at all the hypotheticals. If he can have a better game plan for next time, he might actually stand a chance. Tony nods in understanding and, despite his focus, is panicking on the inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wants to scope out New York sewers and possibly fight in close quarters where he can't web-swing? And Mac is a close range fighter. Pete would be at a complete disadvantage. But he did say it was only a reconnaissance… Dammit how do you help a kid without smothering them? It's not like I can tell him </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>to go, he'd go anyways. You support them right? And tell them not to get killed? Christ, this mentoring shit is confusing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, with your brains I know you can outsmart him. Just keep me on the emergency line and </span>
  <em>
    <span>call me </span>
  </em>
  <span>if anything happens, okay? Karen knows when you're in over your head so for Christ’s sake listen to her. The upgrades should be a piece of cake, use ‘em if you get in a bind. But I say you got this in the bag,” he settles on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for not smothering.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter lightly chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wish it were that easy. It sounds great now, but it’s a lot harder when you're in the middle of the fight and there's a giant biomechanical tail flying at your face,” he points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You... make a point.” Tony reluctantly agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But yeah, I'll be careful. Promise. And Ned’s gonna have my back,” Peter is quick to reason with him. Tony purses his lips, but doesn't relent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have a leg up on him. You have your JJ source, right? How's that photography gig going?” Regardless of his efforts to encourage the kid, Peter simply shrugs his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's kinda not our biggest fan right now. I swear, he's out to get Spider-Man. Like he has some kind of grudge or, I dunno.” Peter takes a deep breath and sets down his notes. It’s hard to focus when you're getting inside your own head. The anxiety doesn't exactly help either. “He published this whole article online about how Spider-Man’s stealing people’s jobs by fighting bad guys. You should've </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> the looks the police gave me. If looks could kill.” His frustration is evident in his voice. At this point, he wishes he could scream out the irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if anyone can be an endearing little shit, it’s you. You’ll win him over eventually,” Tony reminds with a sly grin. Peter shakes his head in disbelief and fails to hide his own smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the one who hasn't met him. He's worse than the Grinch. And louder.” He wishes he was joking, but that about sums up Jameson’s personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the word and I'll go all Iron Man on his ass,” Tony offers, his words muffled as he holds a screwdriver between his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it…weird that we talk about our alter egos in the third person?” Peter wonders aloud. His minor existential crisis is only answered with a shrug of Tony’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got any upsides? This is getting depressing and negativity is illegal in my workshop.” For once, Peter doesn't disagree with one of Tony’s conditions. He's sick of letting things bog him down. It seems like he needed workshop time more than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides that, the photography stuff is actually going pretty good. I get paid for the photos I take which means I get to help May </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> solve things as Spidey! There's, like, no downside.” By the time he finishes, he notices that Tony is staring at him and just…smiling. “What?” he asks genuinely, his head tilting slightly. The endearing movement makes Tony’s smile widen. The kind of smile that makes his eyes squint and his laugh lines show, most noticeably around his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, nothing. Just don't see your nerdy face light up like that unless it's about chemistry or your crime-fighting. You really like photography, huh?” he inquires, even though he already knows the answer. He knows that spark and he absolutely adores seeing it in the kid. It's been a while since he's seen it, but he's happy it's still there. Peter considers the question, then settles on an,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno.” He takes a moment to find the right words, but comes up short. “I just think I could be really good at this. Like, yeah, I'm good at school and being Spider-Man, but this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There aren't grades or lives at stake, it's just me and the camera. And I can take pictures of the things I care about and make me happy. It's…it's nice.” His answer is honest, much more honest than he thought it would be. He didn't even know he thought about it that way until right now. Nevertheless, Tony catches the double meaning; Peter wants to take the pictures in case things change. He's afraid of losing them, and Tony can't blame the kid. Not after everything he's gone through. He doubts Peter wants to dwell on it, so he keeps the conversation flowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about after we do some tinkering, we head out for lunch. My treat,” Tony declares more than asks, leaving no room for Peter to disagree. Who is Peter to turn down Tony Stark? Even if it is a blatant attempt to cheer him up. Then again, maybe he needs the distraction. He didn't realize how stressed he got over Scorpion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’d be awesome. Thanks,” he says with appreciation. “Just promise me we won't go suit shopping again.” He winces at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't try to blame that on me. It was a fair trade and you got a bunch of nerdy crap out of it. You get zero sympathy. Nice try, kid.” Tony swivels around to face him and crosses his arms. Knowing he's right, Peter beams triumphantly and shifts his focus back to his work. He has a lot of upgrades to work on if he wants to get an edge on Scorpion. That and he needs to formulate a new plan with Team Spidey. They can't go running in blind anymore. He just hopes his hard work will be enough to win.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got a lot of different funky stuff goin on huh👀 Guess We'll see what happens!! We have some guest appearances next time around...</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Small World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back everyone!! I hope youre ready for a slight intermission, no fight, no crippling devastation, just Tony and Peter having some quality time together and three guest appearances :) I hope you have fun!!</p><p>No TW!!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upgrades are a lot easier said than done, especially when you haven't properly hung out with your idol in a while. Focusing hasn't ever been one of Peter’s strong suits and that certainly hasn't changed post-spider bite. He wrote all of his current ideas down, including retractable and acid resistant webs, but he doesn't know where to start. It's one thing to say you want to change chemical composition and another thing to actually execute it. Especially when you want a specific outcome.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Tony to notice Peter’s brewing frustration. The back-and-forth banter turns into chatter until it's reduced to the occasional comment. When the kid goes silent for a solid ten minutes, that's a dead giveaway. Hyperfixation. Tony doesn't want him more stressed over Scorpion than he already is, so he decides to intervene.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” Tony starts as he meanders over to Peter, “need some help?” He doesn't want to make Peter feel incapable, so the choice is left up to him.</p><p>“No thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter politely responds without looking up. He's balancing equation after equation, trying to get the chemistry right. Tony nods to himself and silently wonders if this is the kind of stubbornness Pepper has to deal with when it comes to himself.</p><p>“What do you say we take that lunch break, then?” he attempts to propose instead. If there's any way he can get Peter to take a break, he'll try it. Peter presses his lips together in concentration as he scribbles out his thoughts. After a few moments of Tony’s question hanging in the air, Peter groans and lets his head fall onto his open notebook.</p><p>“I'm tired and I'm angry and I hurt,” his muffled voice complains. Tony rolls his eyes at the teenage melodrama, yet pats Peter's back encouragingly.</p><p>“I know, UV rays and scorpions suck. Would a milkshake make it better?” Peter slowly peaks up, half of his face still smooshed against his notebook.</p><p>“Vanilla?” he asks in a quiet, hopeful voice. Tony scoffs with a look of disbelief.</p><p>“Of course you'd be the only kid in existence who prefers vanilla. Yeah, sure, vanilla milkshake it is. Up we go.” He nudges Peter's side, which he knows is ticklish, to get the kid moving.</p><p>“Hey, that's not fair,” Peter whines as his muscles tense. Only May and Tony know he's ticklish and he'd like to keep it that way. Still, they know how to get him moving. As soon as he stands, he stretches out his back with a groan. “Do I look less red yet?” he asks hopefully. Tony looks him over, then shrugs.</p><p>“I’d say you're more of a pink now,” he says with a smirk. All that does is make Peter groan louder. “Come on, I'm driving.” That makes Peter sober up a bit, shooting Tony a skeptical look.</p><p>“How come Happy’s not driving us?” he questions. Tony gives him the noncommittal shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>“Because I said so. And I'm giving him the holidays off,” he answers with a blasé demeanor. However, Peter sees right through it.</p><p>“You literally had him pick me up yesterday,” he reminds as they walk side-by-side out of the lab.</p><p>“Yeah, well.” Following that halfhearted retort, they make their way down the elevator and out of the Tower. True to Tony's word, they go to one of his many cars in the parking complex and he beeps an Audi. Peter is about to make a comment about the Audi not being undercover per se, but then catches a glimpse of his segway.</p><p>“Mr. Stark! Can I ride my segway there instead?!” he pleads excitedly and jogs ahead just enough to turn around and face Tony. This is what Tony was afraid of. It's not like he can take away the gift, even if it does cause him copious amounts of stress.</p><p>“No can do, kiddo. No driver’s license means no segway on the streets.” His reasoning seems fair to him, but Peter thinks otherwise. The teen narrows his eyes and stops to stare at the segway. Tony simply walks past him to the Audi and opens the driver door.</p><p>“Do you need a driver’s license to drive a segway?” Peter genuinely wonders aloud, looking back to Tony.</p><p>“Who knows. You coming or what?” Tony asks impatiently. They both know he'd never leave without the kid, but he can still be exasperated. Well, if he didn't answer the question then Peter has to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.!” he calls to the ceiling. “Do you need a license for a-”</p><p>“Nope! Absolutely not. In you go. The last thing I need is you two teaming up without Pepper here to moderate.” Tony says that now, but they all know Pepper would lean towards siding with Peter. Well, maybe not in this specific situation.</p><p>“Fine,” Peter draws out and relents by getting in the passenger seat. Tony drives out of the garage and, as he does so, Peter initiates a conversation.</p><p>“Wanna do another nerd shopping session?” he asks, chuckling at the memory. On the other hand, Tony cringes and scrunches up his face.</p><p>“Not particularly. But I won't make you go suit shopping again either.” Peter beams at the thought of not having to look at more overpriced suits.</p><p>“Deal,” he agrees. For some reason, the topic sends his mind into a self-reflecting spiral. To think that just a few months ago, he was going suit shopping with Tony and overthinking. He still overthinks sometimes, but not as much and they weren't exactly on the best of terms back then. They fought a lot and said things they regretted…but now it actually feels like their friendship is normal. Like another person he can hold onto and trust.</p><p><em> Like another person you can lose. </em>Ah, there's the infamous intrusive thoughts. He can't help but think about the nightmare from last night. If there's one thing he won't let happen…it's letting history repeat itself.</p><p>“Lord, do I dare ask what you're thinking about? Every time I do, I get a philosophical factoid or an existential crisis,” Tony speaks up to break the silence, keeping his eyes on the road. It's a tempting question, and Peter might just have to take him up on it…</p><p>“Nah, I have to say them when you least expect it. Otherwise it isn't fun,” he says innocently. For a brief moment, he actually considers answering Tony’s question instead of deflecting it with humor. Yet, considering the anniversary yesterday and the nightmare last night, he chooses to keep the thoughts to himself. “So, where are we going for milkshakes?” he inquires instead. Tony notices the hesitation, but decides not to push it. They're both all out of emotions for at least the next week.</p><p>“Unless your sandwich friend-”</p><p>“Mr. Delmar.”</p><p>“-makes milkshakes, then I was thinking a regular fast food joint,” he finishes, ignoring Peter’s correction. “That way, you get your boring, vanilla shake and I get a cheeseburger.” For the rest of the ride, the two chat about whether or not vanilla is a valid flavor preference. Of course, it ends with Tony giving in and Peter’s stubbornness, and puppy eyes, winning him the debate. When they get to the burger joint, the first thing Peter does is look at the Holiday themed menu with distaste. Tony catches it and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“What's up with you?” he questions as they wait in the short line.</p><p>“I forgot everything’s mint flavored in December,” Peter grumbles, eyeing the seasonal, mint flavored milkshake. That along with every other mint flavored thing in existence during the holidays. Tony snorts in amusement.</p><p>“You don't like mint?”</p><p>“Hypersensitive senses, remember?” Peter points out. “Learned that one the hard way. It makes my nose burn and my eyes water.” For some reason, Tony doesn't seem all that fazed by the explanation.</p><p>“What, that's it?” he asks with a smile as the line inches forward.</p><p>“Did you expect it to make me keel over? It’s just mint and I'm not a full on spider,” Peter explains in a hushed tone. Luckily, the noise from the fryer and conversations throughout the building drown out his comment. Tony shrugs his shoulders in response, even though that had been exactly what he was thinking.</p><p>“Says the kid who can't drink diluted booze,” he teases. Peter’s face immediately heats up with embarrassment, flushing a light pink against his already sunburnt face.</p><p>“That’s, that's different!” he wholeheartedly defends as he tries to hide his tinted cheeks. Before Tony can quip back to fluster him more, they're up next to order. They both walk up to the counter, Peter with a pout, and are greeted by an elderly man.</p><p>“How can I help you?” the friendly man greets enthusiastically. For some reason, he's wearing sunglasses inside…but then again, so is Tony.</p><p>“Hey, we’ll take a double cheeseburger with everything on it, fries extra salt, and a large vanilla shake.” As Tony finishes, Peter is already pinning him with a skeptical look.</p><p>“Extra salt? I thought you had high blood pressure,” Peter distinctly remembers him constantly complaining about his hypertension.</p><p><em> “You're </em>my high blood pressure,” Tony fires back halfheartedly, instead of acknowledging the point. Even though he turns back to the register, Peter continues.</p><p>“That doesn't even make any sense, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Oh trust me, it does.” Tony pulls a few bills out of his pocket and hands it to the old man. “Thanks, uh,” he glances down to the name tag, “Stan.” When he looks back up, Stan is smiling widely.</p><p>“Your order number is forty-two,” Stan announces and passes them a card with his shaky hand. “Hey, I know you. You're Tony Stank.” The moment the words are spoken, Tony is drawing a slow breath in through his nose. He's getting a horrible case of dejá vu while Peter tries to stifle a snicker with his sleeve.</p><p>“Stank,” the teen repeats into the fabric.</p><p>“I met you on another one of my jobs,” Stan explains. “I've seen you on the television too, you must be famous.” Tony awkwardly clears his throat and half shrugs, half nods.</p><p>“I guess you could say that,” he reluctantly agrees, unsure of where this is going. All he wants is his cheeseburger. Stan’s gaze shifts to Peter next, who immediately quiets his smothered laughter.</p><p>“You must be real special to be hangin’ out with someone famous,” he reasons out. Peter rapidly glances between Tony and the man.</p><p>“Uh, I, I guess?” He swallows thickly and hides his hands in his sleeves. Tony flashes him a smirk and gently elbows his side.</p><p>“Hear that? I'm a celebrity.” Peter pointedly ignores him and continues.</p><p>“I'm kinda just here. I'm nobody, really.” Leaving it as vague as possible, he nods and presses his lips together. He's never been the best at acting nonchalant.</p><p>“Everybody’s a somebody. We all have something important to offer that no one else can,” Stan confidently counters, the smile never leaving his face. “Enjoy who you are. Life's too short not to. Trust me.” He looks past them, as if staring at an invisible audience… Peter is stunned silent for a few moments, but then returns the kind smile. He can't help but feel at ease.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” he politely says, standing a little taller. Tony looks down at the kid, a fond smile tugging at his lips, and they wait off to the side for their order.</p><p>A few minutes later, Peter’s milkshake is set on the counter and, with a nod of thanks, he takes it over to the soda fountain to get a straw. As soon as he turns around, a mild tingle alerts him to quickly step out of the way. He does so without missing a beat and narrowly escapes colliding head first into someone.</p><p>“I'm so sorry, sir!” he apologizes profusely despite not bumping into the stranger. When he turns around, he sees a man with blue eyes and combed brown hair.</p><p>“Don't worry about it. You alright?” the stranger checks. Peter immediately nods, maybe a bit too much.</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah, um, I'm, I'm Peter.” <em> Why did I just tell a stranger my name for absolutely no reason? </em>Still, the stranger chuckles and smiles ever so slightly.</p><p>“Tobey,” he introduces as well. “Your drink okay?” Peter glances down to his milkshake and then back up to Tobey, just to be sure.</p><p>“Mhm! It's vanilla. I don't know why I said that. It's not like you, you were asking what kind it was…so…” He gulps as the space between them becomes a bit awkward, at least to him. However, Tobey doesn't seem all that bothered. “I really like vanilla milkshakes,” Peter says to break the silence. Luckily, it appears that Tobey is all for a spontaneous conversation.</p><p>“They're good. I think I prefer the mint ones, though. I wait for them all year.” He holds up his own snowflake-themed cup slightly higher to prove his point. Peter smiles too before saying,</p><p>“Nice! That's the cool thing about preferences. We can have completely different opinions about things without, like, tearing each other apart.” He has no clue where he's going with this, but it feels right. Tobey laughs, yet nods in agreement.</p><p>“And we respect each other's opinion. My opinion doesn't make me better than you. Seems like a lot of people these days don't understand that.” For some reason it feels like they click. Like they understand each other without having to say much.</p><p>“Exactly,” Peter concurs. Their conversation is cut short when someone else skids to a stop in front of them. Peter half expects to see Tony, but instead sees a guy with headphones in, frantic brown eyes, and disheveled, dark hair.</p><p>“‘Scuse me! My bad! Emergency! Coming through!” he yells urgently as he slips in between the two and starts grabbing handfuls of napkins out of the dispensers. When he turns around, he freezes. The three of them stare at each other, almost as if unable to move at all, and the world seems to stand still.</p><p>“Andrew! Hurry! It’s gonna drip off the table!” The voice jumpstarts the three back into motion. Andrew runs back to his table with the napkins, Tobey clears his throat before exiting the joint, and Peter walks back to Tony.</p><p>“Ready, kiddo?” Tony asks with a paper bag in hand. He's already starting to eat the fries, impatient as always. Peter nods and steals one of the french fries to dip in his shake while they walk out. With a look of disbelief, Tony stares at the kid. “What on <em> Earth </em>are you doing to my perfectly good fries? What'd they ever do to you?” Peter simply maneuvers the bite into his mouth before it drips, then smiles proudly.</p><p>“This makes them better, trust me. You haven't lived until you've tried milkshake fries,” he explains as he double-dips his fry. Tony scoffs as if insulted.</p><p>“First off, stop eating my fries. That's illegal. Second, don't say that like you <em> invented </em>fry milkshake dipping. We were doing that long before you were born,” he begrudgingly points out, angrily munching on a fry. Though, he doesn't do anything to enforce his rule while Peter takes another fry.</p><p>“So what you're actually saying is that you're old.” Peter’s mischievious tone and sly glance cause Tony to feign shock.</p><p>“You know what? I'm going to be the mature adult here,” Tony announces as he decidedly ignores the teen. Seeing his reaction, Peter steals yet another fry. His mentor’s eyes shift to him as if planning an attack, but doesn't try to steal the fry back.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Since when?” Peter challenges, unconvinced.</p><p>“Since now, Half Pint.” With that, Tony smiles triumphantly, probably a bit too happy with himself. It's the cold sensation on Peter’s cheek that stops him from continuing their banter. When he gently touches his cheek, it feels slightly damp. He looks up to see small, white specks of snow floating on the wind. “Huh, would ya look at that,” Tony voices his thoughts, following Peter’s gaze.</p><p>“The first snow. Took a while,” Peter mumbles in awe, still staring at the snowfall as they walk. No matter how many times he sees it, he's always captivated by the snow. As long as it's nice and calm like this, as opposed to the blizzards they occasionally get. His Spidey DNA definitely doesn't agree with that. Anything below 0°F or -17°C is where he taps out. Yes, he lives in the U.S. but it's not <em> his </em> fault his country made the dumb decision to use a different measurement system. He prefers the metric system, especially since that's what he uses in all his science classes and when he makes Spidey gear.</p><p>“Earth to Pete. Did the snow freeze your brain?” <em> Oops, looks like I accidentally went on a rant in my head… </em>He laughs nervously and takes a long sip of his milkshake, cringing at the end.</p><p>“No, I'll leave that to the milkshake,” he grits out. His face scrunches up as the wave of pain passes. Tony can't help but chuckle at his expression.</p><p>“I see karma’s doing her work.” The two take a leisurely, relaxing walk to pass the time. It’s even more busy than usual, traffic as far as the eye can see and a dull roar from the abundance of people crowding the sidewalks. Peter sips his milkshake, ignoring the way it adds to his already goosebump-ridden body. He might actually have to dig through his closet to find a winter coat for the next time he goes out. <em> Man, winter sucks, </em>he absentmindedly thinks.</p><p>“When’s Pepper gonna be back?” he asks curiously. Mostly, he's simply attempting to make conversation, but he wants to see if he can get any information about the Accords too. In other words, he sucks at keeping a conversation going without Spidey banter or science facts. Tony shrugs in response as he chews, then answers once he's done.</p><p>“Who knows. Probably within the next few days. She doesn't trust me to not burn down the Tower or fly into space. Why?” He glances down to Peter, wondering why he wants to know. It’s then that Peter shrugs his shoulders too.</p><p>“Just curious. The Tower feels kinda empty without her,” he explains as he shoves his free hand in his pocket. “And I suck at keeping a conversation that isn't hero or science related.” With the mild admission he chuckles nervously and averts his eyes, causing Tony to smile fondly.</p><p>“You're doing great, kid.” Tony playfully ruffles his hair and avoids the batting hands. “I hate to break it to you but I’m both a hero and an engineer, so those are my favorite topics. Hell, I bet I could keep up a conversation about the weather,” he feels the need to point out. The last thing he wants is for Peter to be uncomfortable. This appears to be the right thing to see, since Peter perks up at his suggestion.</p><p>“I can do boring talking stuff, like, all day,” Peter assures. “Like how the snow is late this year even though it feels even more cold than last year. It’ll be okay since my suit has a defrost mode like yours, which is really cool and all and…I went off on a superhero tangent already…” Tony chuckles and pats Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>“Nothing wrong with talking about what's on your mind. If that just so happens to be our suit’s heating units, then by all means have at it.” With Tony’s encouragement, Peter thinks for a moment. That's never a good sign.</p><p>“Your suit melts the ice right?” Tony nods, not understanding the train of thought yet. “But the suit’s metal, so it still gets cold?” He raises an eyebrow, but nods again nonetheless. There are a few beats of silence. “You know that <em> really </em>old movie a Christmas story?” The silence continues, this time with Tony’s unblinking expression. It takes a moment for him to catch Peter’s thought process.</p><p>“I'm not going to triple dog dare you to lick my freezing armor,” he shoots down before it can be fully asked. He must've hit the nail on the head since Peter pouts in response.</p><p>“Won't let me see if Raid affects me, won't let me stick my tongue to your armor. You're no fun,” the teen grumbles in defeat.</p><p>Before long, they gradually begin talking about the holidays and make it to the edge of Central Park. There's a concrete wall overlooking the large pond and skeletons of trees, their leaves having fallen months ago. A slush begins to coat the sidewalk as the snow continues to drift to the ground, already being muddied by stampedes of feet and pollution.</p><p>“That’s all we’ve got planned,” Tony finishes explaining what he and Pepper will be doing for the holidays. Apparently they’ll be sticking to a calm, uneventful time at the penthouse. This usually entails a brief gift exchange and a movie day followed by a homemade dinner. “What are you two doing for Hanukkah?” By now, Peter’s milkshake is gone and he holds the empty cup loosely.</p><p>“We light the hanukkiyah each night and give each other our presents. Then we eat the best stuff like latkes and chocolate gelt and jelly doughnuts. Trust me, Mr. Stark, you haven't <em> lived </em> if you haven't had a homemade latke. May sucks at cooking and baking but if she can make anything, it’s good latkes,” he promises enthusiastically. “And sometimes we spend the twenty-fourth with Ned and MJ, ‘cause Ned celebrates Christmas and MJ just likes to hang out.” Tony nods to show that he's still listening. It’s comforting to hear that despite them all having different ways to celebrate the holidays, they still come together.</p><p>“Well, if you and the gang want to come over on Christmas you're more than welcome. Rhodey might even be back by then, so you can all have fun driving me nuts,” he offers and feigns exasperation. Peter looks up at him, slightly shocked that the man would open his home to them during a time for family. <em> Mr. Stark considers us family…? Or am I just overthinking things again? </em></p><p>“Uh, yeah! That, that’d be awesome! Thank you so much! Of course I’ll have to ask May if that's fine but I’m sure it will be and Ned’s gonna <em> freak </em> and MJ’s probably not gonna react but she’ll be excited on the inside!” At the end of his excited rambling, he gasps in a deep breath. It’s hard to remember to breathe when a superhero billionaire wants to spend the holidays with you. Tony smiles genuinely at the kid’s energy that somehow seems to replenish his own. They both needed a break.</p><p>“On one condition.” Peter stops freaking out long enough to listen to his terms. “You be extremely careful searching in the sewers. And I mean it, Peter. Better yet, call me when you get down there,” Tony insists, giving Peter a pointed look so that he isn't given the chance to protest. Peter sighs, but can't say he isn't glad Tony will be tagging along. Sort of.</p><p>“Okay, but it’s your funeral. Ned’s gonna be on the comms with you.” He smiles smugly and Tony blanches at the information. That Ned kid blows out his ears every time they see each other. Maybe he made the wrong call on this one… “But MJ isn't gonna be there, so you’ll be like her fill in!” Peter continues to jab with an innocent smile. Tony scoffs indignantly.</p><p><em> “Fill in? </em> I'm <em> no one’s </em> fill in, kid. I'm the main event,” he counters without hesitation.</p><p>“Not this time you aren't.” Peter has way too much fun with zero remorse. With that, he gracefully turns on his heel and starts walking back the way he came. Tony shakes his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and follows close behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay s o yes I added a Stan Lee cameo and YES the three Spideys :) Almost like they were telling you not to argue about who's best,,, Anywho get ready for some recon next week with Peter, Tony, and Ned!!</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Once a Menace, Always a Menace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY UPDATE DAY! I hope everyone's doing good with school back under way for a lot of you, I know it's tough but you're all doing great :) You got this!! Today's chapter is a bit more on the fun side, with another visit to everyone's favorite character JJ, time with Ned, and Tony being done with everything as always. Enjoy!</p><p>No TW!!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>May patiently rubs lotion on Peter’s sunburnt shoulders, hoping that his spider abilities prevent his skin from peeling. According to what Tony told her, it’s already looking much better than that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It stings,” Peter halfheartedly whines. His aunt had offered to moisturize the most burned areas, mostly because he groaned every time he tried to reach his arms up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you had put on more sunscreen like I told you, then it wouldn't sting,” May points out, sounding more like a mom than an aunt. Of course she's right, but Peter is as stubborn as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the smell makes my senses go nuts,” he counters with partial truth. Yes, the amount of chemicals from the sunscreen drives his sense of smell crazy, but that's about it. It's nothing compared to peppermint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” May acknowledges, but doesn't buy it. Then again, Peter didn't really expect her to. “There you go, good as new.” She smiles brightly and places her hands on her hips. Meanwhile, Peter looks in the mirror in front of them and glances over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm still pink,” he pouts, sticking out his bottom lip slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's right. My pink baby boy.” May simply stands with a feeling of accomplishment as Peter tilts his head back in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don't call me that,” he pleads. His self esteem is already low enough without being called both “pink” and “baby” in the same sentence. This is May’s form of payback for him being MIA and he's painfully aware of it. She gingerly pats his shoulder with what's probably meant to be encouragement, but it feels more like an “I told you so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, dinner’s ready.” With that, she exits the bathroom and leaves behind a mildly confused Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't it pizza night? I thought we were going to Rosa’s?” They have a system; every Wednesday is pizza night. It is Wednesday, isn't it? He loses track of the days when he isn't in school. Usually MJ reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, but I thought we'd do something a little different,” May calls back to him from the kitchen. When Peter doesn't get a further explanation, he pulls on his t-shirt and walks out to join her. Instead of sitting on the counter, like he used to do, he casually jumps to the ceiling and sits upside down. When May turns around and sees him, she sighs and tries to maintain her patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, what did I say about shoes on my ceiling?” she inquires calmly. As always, she has the patience of a saint. Peter smiles apologetically and uses one hand to stick to the ceiling while he takes his shoes off with the other. When he's finished, he tosses his shoes to the door. “If there's any footprints up there, you're cleaning them up, young man,” May pushes her point firmly. She sets a brown paper bag on the dining room tables and pulls out their meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! No way!” Peter exclaims. He immediately leaps down, his sock-covered feet landing silently, and excitedly sits. “I haven't had one of Mr. Delmar’s sandwiches in weeks! Thanks, May! Did he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smoosh it down flat? Yes. He knows your order by heart,” May finishes for him, shooting him an amused glance before pulling out her own sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're the best,” Peter says honestly and doesn't waste another second. Nothing beats Mr. Delmar’s sandwiches and nothing will ever change that. He needs to visit the man more often. It's hard not to miss someone who was part of your daily routine, plus he's a nice guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” May agrees confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two eat in a comfortable silence, both of their mouths full, as she mulls over the plan in her head. She has Peter’s favorite food and they aren't in a public space, so it'll be easier to talk to him and simultaneously get honest answers. Is she using Mr. Delmar’s sandwiches as a form of bribery? Maybe a little bit, but that's not the topic at hand. What they need is a long overdue heart-to-heart. For some amusing reason, her intentions cause a slight tingling from Peter’s Spidey Sense. This usually means one of two things; a scolding or an emotional talk. Peter silently hopes his senses are wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have anything fun planned tomorrow?” May casually inquires before taking a bite out of her sandwich. “I was thinking we could start some shopping for Hanukkah and get some stuff for latkes and jelly doughnuts.” She smiles, knowing those are his favorites. Peter’s eyes light up at the thought; latkes are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it's one of the only things that May knows how to cook well. Then, he remembers the sewers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I do kinda have something I have to do,” he admits, looking back down at his sandwich. He nervously picks at the cheese peeking out of the bread and avoids eye contact. May frowns slightly at his words and sets down her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of thing?” It's phrased as a question, but Peter can tell he has no choice but to answer it. Not that he'd lie again after the issues they had a few months ago. That ended with her finding out about Homecoming and then the warehouse after he was almost killed by Mysterio. Ah, the memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ned and I were gonna go check out a lead on Scorpion. In the sewers… But don't worry! It'll be totally safe! Mr. Stark's going to be on the comms with us the whole time,” he quickly reassures when May gives him an incredulous look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no way I'm allowing you to go chasing after that lunatic all by yourself. Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he did to the park?” May can't believe what she's hearing. Peter wants to go walking through the New York sewer system alone? Chasing after a scorpion-themed super villain? Is this her life now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, May, I kind of got to see it first hand,” Peter reminds her. He makes a fair point, but not necessarily in his favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tone, young man,” May scolds mildly. She takes a deep breath and thoughtfully interlocks her fingers under her chin. Peter gauges her reaction, his food now forgotten as well, and flickers his eyes around the room. “I just want to spend more time with you. School is finally out and I know Spider-Man is important, but so is this family,” she says gently. Peter chews the inside of his cheek anxiously, but nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…I just, our relaxing day didn't go great. It's like bad luck follows me or something. And I can't ignore it, even if it is the holidays, y'know? I don't exactly get the holidays off like every other job.” He does his best to portray his frustrations, but he isn't upset about it. This is what he signed up for and now he has a duty, a responsibility. He has to look out for the little guy, even if that means a little less time at home. May carefully considers his conflicted expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that, but it isn't a job. It’s something you’ve chosen to do out of the kindness of your heart. There are plenty of superheroes out there and you're too young to be escapading in the sewers on your winter break. Not everything has to fall on you, sweetheart.” A hint of her humor leaks through, causing Peter to smile. All of her teasing aside, this truly is her baby boy and she doesn't want to see anything happen to him. More than it already has. However, she knows she can't keep him on a tight leash when it comes to Spider-Man. Thank goodness for Tony Stark. “Alright, but only because Tony will be keeping an eye on you,” she relents, if only minutely. “You call me before and after. No ifs, ands, or buts. I want to be kept in the loop, understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma'am!” Peter enthusiastically agrees to her terms and salutes her. May shakes her head at the goofball and lets some of the tension in her shoulders dissipate, knowing her boy is going to be in good hands. He better be or she and Tony will be having a few choice words. “And the day after, we can do all the shopping and start decorating and stuff! As long as chocolate gelt is a part of the deal,” Peter promises and glances to his aunt hopefully. With playful, narrowed eyes, May mulls over his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure we can find a way to make that happen,” she gives in, making Peter immediately throw his arms up victoriously. He deserves to be spoiled every once in a while, especially when they're in the rare position to afford it. Plus, it helps that she'd do absolutely anything for him. That seems to be a standard side effect of love. “But only superheroes who eat all their vegetables get chocolate.” She goes back to eating her sandwich, fully aware of the conversation she has just unleashed. Peter’s face instantly scrunched up in disgust at the notion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But May,” he draws out in a whine, “vegetables are gross. I don't like green stuff.” He says it as if it proves his point, following his aunt’s actions by taking a disgruntled bite of his food. Still, it's not outright dismissal, so May considers that approval to make brussels sprouts with tomorrow night's dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the first thing Peter realizes is that he has to take the photos of his most recent fight with Scorpion to J. Jonah Jameson. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this time I can actually get some information instead of being yelled at. Betty might have some advice? She's been working with him for longer, but I can't imagine anyone getting on his good side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a sigh, he lets it go for later today and grabs his phone off the nightstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Guy in the Chair</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>moooorning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>morning!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>DUDE we finally got snow!!!!! this is awesome!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>that means we got to put on extra comfy clothes and have even m o r e hot choclate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>right???? we HAVE to go ice skating with mj too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>y E S</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>when shes not busy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah it’s not gonna be the same without her today</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey serious question</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey serious answer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>have you ever herd mj talk about her parents?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ummmm actually no not really</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>she mentioned hanging out with her dad today tho</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was thinking about it and after the washington monument thing everyones parents were there to pick up their kids except for mj’s</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>may and i offered her a ride but she said her ride was on the way and they were just late</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>thats weird</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you think hes a single dad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i dunno</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>but what i DO knpw is that we have a lot to do today</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned:</span>
  <em>
    <span> lay it on me! :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you think pirates use this smiley face .)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ned we’re off topic</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>but yes they totally do</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like us spider themed heroes use the spidey owo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ꙮwꙮ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god youre a genius</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you thank you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>but the plan!! we gotta drop off the photos from the boardwalk to JJJ, talk to Betty, hopefully get on JJJ’s good side, and rhen go sesrching for our nemesis in the sewers</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is going to be so AWESOME AAAAAAHHHHHH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ILL START BOOTING UP MY COMPUTER RN AND GET EVERYTHING READY TO GO</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>WE’RE GONNA KICK ASS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ned</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is a stealth mission remember? we dont w a n t to run into scorpion</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yeah huh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>thats a good point especially since he kinda beat you to a pulp last time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>NED</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT????? ITS T R U E</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>THAT DOESN'T MEAN TOU HAVE TO SAY IT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i'm gonna go get dressed where your words cant hurt me ;-;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ill be here when youre ready for your Guy in the Chair™ .)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you arent a pirate you cant use that smiley face</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>now whos being mean to whO</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned:</span>
  <em>
    <span> .) .) .) .) .) .) .) .) .) .) .) .)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prints Droney’s pictures from the fight at Luna Park and heads out relatively early, May having already left for work, and makes his way to the Flatiron Building. On the way to see J. Jonah Jameson, he looks through the photos one by one. They look good and have a variety of dynamic action shots, but they feel…impersonal. Maybe he’ll take the next batch himself. How will he be able to do that by himself? He has no clue, but he’ll make it happen somehow!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short walk and even shorter subway ride, he walks into the building housing the Daily Bugle Newspaper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks as he rides up the newly renovated elevator, </span>
  <em>
    <span>first I have to talk to Betty. Get some tips. Then, I'll go give Mr. Jameson his photos and try to get on his good side. How the hell do I do that? He hates Spidey, so I just have to hate myself to make myself look good to earn the trust of someone who hates me…? My head hurts…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator dings, the doors open, and he timidly steps out with a half-baked plan in mind. He's met with the bustling commotion of the editorial rooms once again, but it’s easier to navigate this time. Walking between the aisles of desks, he looks for a specific head of blonde hair. He finds her standing by a computer with a set of coffees and moves towards her before he loses his nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Betty,” he greets with a heartwarming smile. Betty looks over her shoulder, then returns the smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Peter. Back to see Jameson?” she asks somewhat sympathetically, glancing at the photos in his hand. Peter follows her line of sight before looking back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! More Spider-Man. You know how it is.” He chuckles awkwardly and accepts that he'll always be socially inept. Still, Betty’s eyes go wide and she gasps lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see what happened to Luna Park on the news?!” she asks, suddenly exuberant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, the Spider-Man stuff? I was there…” Peter answers cautiously. He isn't sure how much he should say, but he makes sure to keep his story consistent. This seems to only make Betty more enthusiastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Way. What was it like? What happened?” Well, she certainly has the interrogation skills of a reporter. Peter rubs the back of his head as he thinks of a suitable response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I got pictures? So, like, I saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it but not a lot. But, um, I didn't get that close. I have a…drone,” he explains. Betty’s eyebrows come together in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A drone?” Peter quickly nods in affirmation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon, get your story straight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Ned and I built it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>There, that makes sense. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gives her a tight-lipped smile as she seems to accept the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nice. That's very ingenuitive. Did you see the villain?” She leans against the desk behind her and sets the coffees down. Her eyes are attentive and she's more interested than Peter has ever seen her in a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, Scorpion was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His supervillain name is Scorpion?!” she questions in a barely contained whisper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oops, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter absentmindedly thinks. He stares at her for a second, unable to speak, before his brain stops short-circuiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!” he answers, crossing his arms defensively. “I, I heard Spider-Man yell it during the, uh, fight.” Hopefully, the stuttering doesn't give away the white lie. Technically though, he isn't lying; he probably yelled it during the fight. At some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Peter! Now I have critical information that no one else has. I’ll climb the ladder in no time,” Betty says with determination, visualizing her career path with the new material in mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great job, Peter, you just gave the media more traction, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter internally berates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” He hardly manages to maintain his upbeat demeanor and tries not to wince at the hole he's dug himself into. “Actually, I was hoping you had some tips? About how to…handle Mr. Jameson?” His tone is hopeful, but timid at the same time. Some of that is alleviated when Betty kindly nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, agree with him on </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Otherwise, you’ll just get tinnitus. Take my word for it. Get in and get out as fast as you can. Don't waste your time with pleasantries, because he won't. If anything, it will only annoy him. Lastly, let his insults bounce off. You need thick skin if you want to work with him. Does that help?” It seems like she's been asked this before or has a lot of experience with Jameson, since her words are somewhat formal. If anything, Peter is more intimidated than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot!” he assures. “Thanks, Betty. I really appreciate it.” Maybe they should hang out with Betty more often, she seems sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime. Hopefully you survive and I’ll see you around,” she mildly jokes before walking away to pass out the remaining coffee cups. After casually looking around for a moment, surveying the area, Peter makes his way towards Jameson’s office. There’s no giveaways in the editorial room that Mac has any connection to the company, so it has to be solely personal when it comes to him and Jameson. Well, if you want answers, sometimes you have to go straight to the source. He lightly knocks on the new door and notes how the office is slowly being restored to the former glory that he can only assume it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whataya want?!” the bellowing voice of Jameson answers. Peter slowly opens the door and peeks his head through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Mr. Jameson! I have more pictures of Spider-Man. Do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I want ‘em! Get in here already, Parker!” Jameson cuts off the teen, who then quickly steps in and shuts the door behind him. Peter clears his throat and maintains his polite smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You got this. Just like you planned and remember what Betty said. Don't waste time on being formal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He simply hands over the folder of photos and sits in one of the empty chairs as Jameson cycles through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was at the boardwalk when the fight happened,” he informs to fill the awkward silence. A cloud of cigar smoke floats up as Jameson breathes out and his eyes shift up to look at Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you set up cameras at a random theme park this time? Huh?! Tape ‘em up in the sky?!” Jameson demands, setting the photos on his desk. Peter swallows thickly, but this is why he came up with a story ahead of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, sir, I use a drone,” he supplies calmly. Jameson’s eyes narrow before he continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains the crappy quality,” the temperamental man mutters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let the insults bounce off, let the insults bounce off, let the insults bounce off, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter repeats the mantra in his head. “I’ll give you three hundred for the lot. No more than that! I'm not running a charity, you got it?!” Peter nods enthusiastically, a real smile replacing the anxious one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Of course! That's perfect, really,” he assures as Jameson gathers the photos, an uncharacteristic grin on his face. Or maybe it’s just because Peter hasn't ever seen the man smile, let alone grin before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, page one, ‘Spider-Man Goes on a Rampage: Luna Park Decimated.’” He tests out the wording theatrically, raising his hand as if visualizing the headline. A slight buzzing at the base of Peter’s skull only confirms how wary he is of the newspaper. Last time, it turned the police against him, now what will it do? Turn the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>city </span>
  </em>
  <span>against him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Mr. Jameson?” he starts reluctantly. “Spider-Man wasn't actually the one destroying the place? It was the, the bad guy and he was trying to lead him away from all the people so that no one got hurt.” Due to Jameson’s painfully bored expression, he can tell his words aren't making any difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My newspaper, my headline. I don't pay you to have a brain! Or a conscience! If anything, they're in cahoots! Trying to brainwash everyone into thinking he's a hero. Not on my watch! You can't go around trusting every maniac in primary colors and tights! Can't trust anyone in a mask…” His voice suddenly takes on a somber undertone and he stares off for a moment. Peter easily catches the change in mood and heightens his senses out of habit as he notes in his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he doesn't trust people in masks? Why? Does he just hate superheroes? Did something happen? …Better not press it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As quickly as the atmosphere shifted, Jameson is back to his overly uproarious nature. “He needs to answer for his crimes! Pay for what he's done! Literally! Monetarily!” Peter gulps and is about to retort, but then remembers what Betty said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Agree with him on everything</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I totally agree! But, but he's friends with Iron Man, right? Who’s a billionaire! If we force him to be accountable for…what he's done, it’d be too easy for him to just ask for Iron Man to pay for it. He wouldn't learn his lesson and, and that might make him out to be even more of a hero by being responsible.” It’s difficult to keep his train of thought going, especially knowing he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask Tony to pay for stuff, but he has to get on Jameson’s good side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you think, Parker!” Jameson exclaims, his voice unwavering as he stands, then moves around his desk. Peter also stands before Jameson clasps a hand on his shoulder and starts walking them both towards the door. “We’ll have it up first thing tomorrow on the new site! Don't understand why we need to replace good old fashioned newspapers. All these no-good, lazy kids. Well, what’re you waiting for?! Get out! Spider-Man’s not gonna take pictures of himself!” As soon as Peter is past the threshold, the door slams behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well…I think that went good! </span>
  </em>
  <span>While he gets his payment, he silently considers everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, Mr. Jameson has something against masked vigilantes, that much is obvious. But it seems like it’s personal for him. Maybe we can find something online? I’ll have to ask MJ if she can help us out with her magic researching powers. Or I'm sure Ned and I can handle it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He meanders a few blocks away from the Flatiron Building, blending into the crowd, before ducking into an alleyway. After making sure he's away from any prying eyes, not that some teenager would gather much attention, he hastily puts on his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Peter. It’s been a while,” Karen greets as the HUD boots up. Peter realizes that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a while. The last time they really talked was the fight at the boardwalk. A few days doesn't seem like a lot, but it is when he considers they usually talk every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Karen! I missed you,” he says genuinely, a smile underneath his newly-dawned mask. The voice that replies is just as warm and comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too. What would you like to do today?” she politely asks. Peter goes over the options in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think we should start heading for the sewers. The ones we were at when we fought Scorpion last time. We’re gonna explore them!” he recants excitedly. As Karen responds, he leaps straight up out of the alley and starts carelessly swinging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you have a plan, unlike last time,” she all but scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s not my fault he surprised me last time. I thought I did pretty great for being tossed around an amusement park,” Peter confidently defends. A route is highlighted on his HUD back to Luna Park where he lost Scorpion in the sewers. He's aware that he could start the search at any manhole, but if the villain is hiding out in the sewers, then hopefully he can look for clues. Wherever he's hiding out can't be too far from that entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whichever makes you feel better,” Karen humors, a hint of amusement to her voice. Peter huffs, then gets back on topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you call Ned for me, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Peter. Dialing.” He can still hear the merriment, which only makes him pout and his mechanical lenses droop. There's ringing for a few beats, but Ned is always quick to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Peter! Is Tony Stark here?!” his best friend’s frantic voice comes through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned, you've seen him a bunch. How are you still nerding out?” he questions curiously. He can't still be starstruck…can he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about being a hypocrite,” Ned mumbles, crossing his arms indignantly. “You should be nicer to your Guy in the Chair.” Peter chuckles, but complies nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right, what was I thinking. How are you doing on this fine, winter morning, oh King of Hackers?” he dramatically says instead. Ned nods in approval, holding back a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds way cooler. Too bad it’s too late to rebrand. I’ve been rewatching Game of Thrones and I still don't get how people want to sit on a throne made of, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal</span>
  </em>
  <span> swords,” he rambles and Peter nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, that's the most unrealistic thing about Game of Thrones. No one would wanna sit on the Iron Throne.” And just like that, they're sucked into another irrelevant conversation as they wait for Tony to join them on the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?!” Ned exclaims, Karen automatically adjusting the volume for Peter’s sensitive ears. “What season are you on?” One of Peter’s lenses widens while the other narrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? We're watching it together, I'm on the same season as you,” he reminds in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, you're waiting for me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, man.” They always watch cool, new series together, especially something as brutal as Game of Thrones that they don't want to watch by themselves. Sometimes, having your best friend there to share in your sorrow at losing characters makes all the difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then this is probably a good time to tell you that I watched season five of the office without you.” Peter audibly gasps at the betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ned how could you?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he demands, landing on the asphalt road. Without waiting for a response, he lifts the manhole cover and descends into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't resist!” Ned halfheartedly defends, obviously not remorseful in the slightest sense of the word. Nevertheless, Peter leaves that for another day and becomes serious as soon as the relative silence and dampness of the sewers surrounds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so we have to really be careful, we have no idea where Scorpion is,” he says in a cautious, hushed voice. “Mr. Stark isn't on yet, so we can't do anything crazy. There's sewage everywhere and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think my codename would be?” Ned suddenly interrupts. Peter blinks, his lenses following the movement, then attempts to retort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned we don't need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it's already taken but I kinda like NOOBMASTER69.” Silence. “Yeah, you're right. That doesn't go well with my porn-excuse past. Oh! You can be Cool Ranch since your face is all over Doritos bags!” Ned continues despite not getting a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>just us. We don't need code names over the </span>
  <em>
    <span>comms,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter tries to reason with him, but of course his attempts are futile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what about Iron Man for you?” Ned suggests, practically ignoring his friend entirely. Peter takes carefully planned steps forward, making sure he doesn't come into contact with any water that could send out ripples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned…” he takes a deep breath, then resumes through clenched teeth, “someone already uses that name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in case you forgot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry,” Ned concedes nonchalantly, hardly sounding finished. So, Peter waits with drooped shoulders and a resigned expression. “Iron </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boy,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ned corrects, causing Peter’s cheeks to heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ned!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thankfully, as if the universe is finally starting to smile upon him, Tony’s contact pops up on his HUD. He breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god. Hi, Mr. Stark!” he happily answers the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Underoos. Your friend on?” Tony checks in reluctantly. It’s not that he doesn't like Ned, he does, it’s that the teen tends to get overexcited. Peter opens his mouth to respond, but is instantly cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Iron Man, Sir, what's your code name?!” Silence envelops the trio, probably not for the last time today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tony comments resolutely. Peter’s head drops and he momentarily wonders if this is his villain origin story.</span>
  <em>
    <span> This is going to be a long patrol…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PHEEEEEEWW i hope you're ready for next week, things get *real* pretty fast with the plot, so prepare! Since a week is a long time to wait, take this lil tidbit that gets the fun vibe across:</p><p>“Iron Boy, this is Solid Snake coming in. Overprotective Dad and I have procured vital information regarding Jar Jar Binks.”<br/>"Really, man? You could've had any code name and you picked Solid Snake?”<br/>“Overprotective Dad…?” </p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Super Secret Sewer Spectacular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is!! The undercover operation we've all been waiting for! I'm sure Peter is psyched to go escapading through the NY sewers :)  Have fun with the chaotic trio!</p><p>No TW!!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Iron Boy, this is Solid Snake coming in. Overprotective Dad and I have procured vital information regarding Jar Jar Binks,” Ned informs in his deep “hacker” voice. His intention is most likely to imitate Snake, but it falls a bit short. Peter is moments away from screaming for Scorpion to come take his best shot and Tony couldn't be more confused if he tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, man?” Peter all but whines as he attempts to make progress on their mission. “You could've had any code name and you picked Solid Snake?” At this point, he's done questioning the necessity of code names and has moved on to critiquing them instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overprotective Dad…?” Tony adds in a confused utterance. The words sound foreign to his own ears. Well, maybe not the “overprotective” part if he's being honest with himself. He wouldn't be here if at least that part weren't true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse you,” Ned surges forward, not having heard Tony, “Solid Snake is, like, the sneakiest guy there is. He's the best choice.” His argument is confident and well thought out, but unconvincing nonetheless. Peter also ignores Tony, but that's after his face burns up with hidden embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then shouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> be Solid Snake? Since I'm the one, y'know, sneaking?” Peter points out. Luckily one of them is focused; Karen. She switches Peter’s HUD to night vision to combat the darkness and pulls up a map of the sewer system. Much to Peter's annoyance, the place is like a maze. If Scorpion is navigating this place with half his sanity, then more power to him. “And if anyone’s Iron Boy, it's you. You're the only one who still freaks out,” he adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know that's not true,” Tony chimes back in, the smirk seeping into his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry. You're a total fanboy,” Ned agrees without hesitation. Peter lets his head drop in defeat, knowing he can't disagree. Not unless he wants Ned to prove it by sending Tony pictures of his room full of Iron Man merch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traitor,” he grumbles, then sobers as he remembers what they're actually trying to do. “But what was it that you guys found?” As Ned pulls up everything on his monitor, Tony starts them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re looking for a base of operations, like you were saying the other day, then we can find it if we take into account the equidistance of all the attacks to find an epicenter,” he reasons aloud. Peter nods in agreement as he cautiously progresses. Everything’s quiet so far, save for the sounds of traffic above him and water trickling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That'd make sense since there weren't any sightings before the attacks. He just appeared, so he had to already be close,” he further proves Tony’s hypothesis. If they're right and Mac is actually in the sewers when he isn't wreaking havoc, then they have to be even more on guard. Just to be safe, he lets Droney loose as an extra pair of scanning eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like how he was at the boardwalk super fast! One second he wasn't, and the next second </span>
  <em>
    <span>bam!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ned adds. As he chimes in enthusiastically, he shares the tabs he has open to Tony’s computer so that they both have a copy. “So far we only have the Daily Bugle’s building and the boardwalk, but only a specific series of tunnels can get you between the two.” On cue, one of the paths lights up on Peter’s HUD, directing him which way is their best bet. Hopefully. He doesn't know whether to hope they're right or wrong. If they're right, then they're making progress but they also run into Mac. If they're wrong, then he won't have to fight with stiff, cold limbs but they’ll be at another standstill. He subconsciously rubs his upper arms to generate some heat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s freezing down here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, nifty,” Tony comments, looking over the findings. “Lookin’ good, Pete. It can't be anything within three miles of the Tower. Everything there is monitored, so that’ll narrow it down more.” At his helpful conclusions, Peter narrows down the map’s field of view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re looking mainly at Brooklyn then. With a direct path to the Tower,” he figures thoughtfully. Droney flies a few feet in front of him, making sure the sewers are safe as they scope it all out. “I'm not seeing any other signs of him, though. He wasn't really that hurt after the fight, but his suit wasn't looking great. Maybe I can keep an eye out for pieces that’ve fallen off?” It’s a bit of a stretch, even by his standards, but they don't have much else to go off of. Either that, or wander aimlessly through miles of sewers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And totally insane,” Ned adds. “All his screaming and freaking out was kind of hard to miss.” That's what piques Peter’s interest and gets the gears in his head turning. When he's quiet for too long, only the echoing of damp footsteps reaching the comms, Tony breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak up, kid. I might be a genius, but that doesn't make me a telepath.” Peter lets out a breathy chuckle while Ned’s imagination goes into overdrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> awesome…” Ned thinks aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just…” Peter lowers his tone enough to be hidden amongst the ambient noise as he voices his internal dilemmas. “Karen said that Scorpion’s scans showed mutagenic treatments, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's correct,” Karen confirms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>did it happen?” Peter proposes to the rest of his team, hoping to get them on the same thought process. Tony opens his mouth to effortlessly respond, but then comes up empty. He pauses and reconsiders the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…don't have a clue,” he slowly answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren't the Tower and, like, MIT the only places around here that could do something like that? And MIT isn't that close,” Ned asks as he furiously types across his keyboard with surprising speed. A few results pop up on both his and Tony’s screen and the teen begins to read them aloud. “Center for Data Science, Academy of Sciences, CUNY Advanced Science and Research Center,” he lists off. Regardless, Peter shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no way they'd get clearance for human experimentation and we already know Gargan was a criminal way before he went to jail. That means there has to be someone behind the scenes.” The other two seem to accept the logical conclusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then the question is: who?” Tony catches the kid’s train of thought. Peter shrugs his shoulders, trying to also focus more on the sneaking part of their mission. He distantly wonders if he has an undiscovered, echolocating superpower along with everything else or if Karen has a radar. It’s doubtful since in any other instance, it would be useless compared to his Spidey Sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned?” he prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Guy in the Chair and honorary member of Team Spidey are on the case!” Ned instantly assures, back to typing. The first thing he does is search for all the employees, especially those laid off or fired. Villains always have a pattern, he’s learned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys. You're the best,” Peter says gratefully with a small smile hidden behind his mask. It feels weird to not have the usual banter, which has since died down, but this is serious. Scorpion has already caused way too much damage. “I have a bad feeling though. And no, not Spidey Sense related, just…bad. If no company or, or university in their right mind would let something like this happen, then it had to be done somewhere no one knew. And it’s not easy stuff, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be someone who knew what they were doing. Sometimes the most simple answer is the best one,” he half rambles, half presents. They're onto something, and he knows it. Tony sighs, hating the notion but aware that Peter is most likely right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there's pretty high chances that whatever they were doing, they were doing it down there,” he agrees with clenched teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is the kid always in the middle of it all? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Shit, be careful, alright? Mac hasn't reared his ugly head, meaning he could be down there with you. I don't like those odds, kid.” There's mild concern in his voice as his heart races and eyes dart over the monitor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's gotta learn. He's his own hero. He's great at it. Lord, this is nerve wracking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be, Mr. Stark. Promise,” Peter reassures, quickly catching onto his unease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iron Boy! Use the codenames!” Ned doesn't hesitate to lecture. “You never know who’s listening!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I think it was a good idea to have these two both on the same call? They're already bad enough together in person, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter absentmindedly notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think-” He comes to a sudden halt when his Spidey Sense pings. Not the “move or you're going to die” kind of warning, but more so a “something weird is going on.” And man is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When he turns, he comes face-to-face with an enormous hole carved out of the wall across from him. Bricks lay strewn across the muck-covered ground, some broken into pieces while others completely decimated. The painfully unnatural opening is lit by Droney’s small spotlight, but even Peter's night vision can only see endless darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to us,” Tony prompts. His heart jumped at the kid’s abrupt silence, but he knows he would've heard a lot more if there was an ambush. “You good?” he questions hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah…” comes Peter’s distracted answer. His lenses are wide in both wonder and shock. “But…what the hell happened?” It's pretty self-explanatory that Scorpion would…hopefully, be the only one possible to make something that large.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen, can you transfer the suit’s feed to us?” Ned requests since Peter isn't exactly being descriptive. The compliance is almost instantaneous, but doesn't come without a remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your question isn't a matter of can I, it's more a matter of will I,” Karen points out in an overly pleasant tone. She doesn't appreciate being underestimated, especially by Ned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I don't program them with sass. It's hereditary,” Tony feels the need to defend. As he speaks, the promised feed covers both his and Ned’s screen. They immediately understand why Peter is so shocked. It's difficult to see how far the tunnel goes, but the term “decimated” doesn't remotely do it justice. “Looks like our already upstanding citizen decided to do some remodeling,” he adds in a mutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not on the schematics,” Karen helpfully points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think’s in there?” Ned asks hesitantly, his eyes glued to the screen. Peter’s gaze sweeps across the opening, tapping into his senses for anything to sway his mind, but there's nothing dangerous down the passage. At least, nothing he can sense. That's always a nice sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, but there's only one way to find out.” With that, he soundlessly jumps to the dirty, grime-ridden ceiling and starts crawling into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don't even have a Spidey Sense and I know this is a bad idea,” Ned points out, shivers creeping down his arms. “I don't know about you, but I don't want to die before Christmas, dude.” Nevertheless, Peter makes his way forward, Droney lighting the way. He watches the corner of his HUD as his marker disappears from the mapped out route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get an edge over this guy somehow. He's gonna just keep kicking our collective ass if we don't do something about it. If we’re right, this place has </span>
  <em>
    <span>answers,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he vehemently counters. His best friend’s words don't deter him from his goal. Tony would have reprimanded the kid for his language if it weren't for the fact that he's distracted by making sure his suit is prepped in case anything goes wrong. At the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightest</span>
  </em>
  <span> hint of something going south, the suit will be flying him there within mere seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I mean, the internet has answers too,” Ned counters, his nervousness showing. “That's what I'm here for! I find out that stuff so we don't have to go looking in super dark and scary and gross places like the sewers. What kind of self respecting villain picks the sewers as their hideout anyways?” His frantic ramblings go over Peter's head as he tunes into his Spidey Sense, but Karen is always there to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like you might be afraid,” she suggests in a lighthearted tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not afraid!” Ned protests. He momentarily pauses his typing to think. “Okay I'm afraid, but like! Villains are scary!” Karens’s robotic voice seems to emulate a chuckle and Ned isn't sure if he should feel insulted or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus, you two,” Tony finally interjects. “We have to get a lead if Pete’s tunnel to Wonderland doesn't pan out.” He subconsciously gulps despite the lack of tension. Sure there's some risk, but everything's been smooth sailing and Peter's senses appear to be stable. Well, according to the vitals, which he definitely didn't pull up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I think I see something,” Peter whispers cautiously. He slows his pace to the point where his movements are silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Define ‘something,’” Tony practically demands when he can't see anything on the feed. Ned searches his monitor too, but can't find what Peter is referring to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a light up ahead,” Peter answers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A very dull, flickering light, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he notes in his head, knowing better than to say it aloud and worry them. They'll see it in a second anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.” Tony warns him to be careful without having to say anything else, and Peter gets the message. The kid carefully creeps forward, his eyes scanning, and the tunnel opens up into some sort of…makeshift laboratory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah…that's badass…” Ned gapes as everything comes into view. Peter carefully peers into the dimly lit space; the rubble of crushed brick turns into a concrete floor, severed cables spark from the ceiling, water pools at corners of the room, and seemingly important equipment lies scattered across the floor. The various wires and equipment appear to be slashed, which pretty much nails Scorpion’s MO. Not sensing any danger, he drops to the floor and crouches near some of the nearly destroyed equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn't here…but then where is he…?” As his question hangs in the air, he inspects some of the machinery to hopefully make this trip worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't know, don't care. Hurry up and do what you need so you can get out. The last thing we want is a fight on his turf,” Tony attempts to lighten the serious atmosphere. He's here to support the kid and keep him ground. He knows first hand how stressful this line of work can be. It gets inside your head, and Peter already had enough of that with Toomes and Beck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Turf?’ Have you been looking up slang terms again?” Peter can't help but snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I'm the adult here. That means you have to listen to me. That's how the rules work. Ask Pep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically, you're an honorary member of Team Spidey. And Peter’s the leader of Team Spidey, so…” Ned draws out, letting Tony fill in the blanks. While the two debate semantics, Peter looks at some of the tattered papers on a half collapsed table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some of these equations… </span>
  </em>
  <span>he starts thoughtfully, then trails off as his eyes dart over the pages. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They're cancer equations? Why were they worrying about tumors?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The term </b>
  <b>p</b>
  <b>ET</b>
  <b>g+T</b>
  <b> represents the Michaelis-Menten increase of immune system cells in response to tumors.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Droney, can you scan as much as you can and send it all to Ned and Mr. Stark, please?” Droney beeps in confirmation and seems to nod at him before racing off. That gives Peter more time to search the equipment. There are scattered pipettes, culture incubators, a dented FPLC, ultraspeed centrifuges- “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is that a Lab 20L Jacketed Stainless Steel Centrifuge XTC?! And it’s just lying on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ground?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And to think he spent all those years dumpster diving when insane, high tech lab equipment was simply under his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, are you serious?!” Ned joins him in freaking out. “That costs, like, twenty thousand dollars! By the way, I couldn't find any fired or laid off employees. It looks like they're breaking the mold this time,” he informs, somewhat impressed. Well, that's one possibility out of the way. Still, the lab is high tech and specialized, so someone had to know what they were doing. They're looking for someone experienced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turns out they know how to keep themselves anonymous.” Tony reads through the new information before continuing his train of thought. “So far, what your drone sent us doesn't have any names on it. Just equations and notes and theories and bull. What were these idiots thinking trying to mess with cell function?” The question is more rhetorical, but Peter shrugs his shoulders anyways. He tilts his head in thought, looking at the slashed equipment curiously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He must've been really mad. The whole place is a wreck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His fingers lightly touch some of the jagged tears in the metal, which were obviously caused by Scorpion’s claws. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And he thought he was turning into a monster, going completely nuts. Maybe this isn't a hideout.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” he starts putting his thoughts out there, “what if he came back looking for whoever did this to him? Remember how he was saying Mr. Jameson ruined his life?” However, Ned shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that guy works at a newspaper place. He's not a mad scientist. Or a scientist at all, I checked already, man. He didn't study anything sciency.” He thought of the possibility too, but came up empty. As Peter is about to voice his next best theory, a paper beneath a flipped desk catches his eye; mainly because of the giant header “</span>
  <b>Project Scorpion</b>
  <span>.” He easily lifts the crumpled mess of a desk and further inspects the paper. The more he reads, the wider his lenses become.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Project Scorpion</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dr. Stillwell</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Test Subject: MacDonald Gargan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sex: Male</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age: 38</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Symbiote: Rejected</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Treatment: Over a short period of time, the subject was exposed to various degrees of scorpion DNA directly into the host’s cells. Ideally, this exposure causes the cells to mutate and take on the characteristics of the previous host.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Findings: No phenotypic change. So far, the subject has experienced increases in speed, strength, reflexes, speed, durability, stamina, etc.. Current side effects appear to be a slight decrease in mental status and irritability. Otherwise, the subject is A&amp;Ox4.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Notable: Subject seems to exhibit a precognitive Scorpion-sense, mirroring that of Spider-Man’s. He will later be fitted for the cybernetic prosthesis.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me that doctor had it wrong…” Ned is the first to speak, his jaw going slack in shock afterwards. Peter, however, can't bring himself to speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has a Spidey Sense like me…? Is that why I can't land a good hit?! That's not fair, that's cheating!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> giving me SCP: Containment Breach vibes.” Tony’s fists clench at the words and his jaw tightens. How could something like this have happened? There's practically a spider-killing machine on the loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Gargan didn't kill him, I will,” he grits out. However, something catches Peter’s peripheral vision that makes him freeze and go pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…I think someone already beat you to it…” Partly hidden by the darkness of the room’s edge is the body of who he assumes to be Dr. Stillwell, if the embroidered lab coat is anything to go by. It looks like Scorpion’s claws did a number on him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well shit,” Tony curses under his breath. “So much for that lead.” Peter somehow tears his eyes away from the mutilated body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's, that's how he knew I was at the boardwalk. The suit wasn't bugged, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me,” he suddenly realizes and Tony lets out a string of curses under his breath. It’s all moving too fast for Peter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scorpion Sense and the only dude we’ve found is dead. This mission sucks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As if the universe were listening to his thoughts, his impeccable senses hit him with full force. He almost stumbles forward from their abrupt alarm, but instead bends backwards as a blurred mess of green swipes mere inches above his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were working with him! You'll all die!” the gravelly voice of Scorpion threatens as claws go to dig into Peter's side. Peter sees it coming from a mile away and uses a web to pull himself away from the extended razor blades to a large pane of glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Christ’s sake,” a quiet, frustrated murmur comes through the comms. “I'm on my way,” Tony says louder, his decisive tone not allowing arguments. By the time he's up, the suit is already constructing itself around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this, Mr. Stark!” Peter assures, though he knows it won't stop the man. The glass beneath his feet looks over an observation chamber, but he has more important things to focus on. “Y'know, most villains work up to the death threats instead of opening with them,” he starts off with a quip. There's always room for humor in life-or-death situations. Scorpion picks up one of the massive pieces of lab tech and hurls it at startling speeds. There's only enough time for Peter to extend his arm before the mass of metal slams into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass shatters beneath his back and painfully cushions his fall to the hard, tiled floor. Ceramic cracks beneath him and the equipment lands heavily on his chest, but he's quick to push it off to avoid being used as a landing pad for Scorpion’s own descent. Instead, the villain’s metal boots smash the machinery apart, sending miscellaneous pieces flying off in all directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do?!” Ned questions, desperately wanting to help in some way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, have Droney scan as much as he can?” Peter answers unsurely. Regardless, Ned doesn't hesitate to get to work. All the while Tony starts his flight to the scene. As he dodges Scorpion’s powerful tail and ignores the nonsensical accusations, he tries to use anything they've learned to make this fight go better than the last. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angry. Make him angry. He can't focus if he's angry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dunno what it's like to have your life ripped away from you! I'll make you all </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffer! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just like I did!” Scorpion screams, his voice reverberating in the small space. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, yeah, he already seems pretty mad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter notes. He uses the small space to his advantage and jumps as fast as he can from wall to wall, hoping that it'll disorient Scorpion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you considered anger management? Or maybe a therapist? Psychiatrist?” he offers, avoiding punches as he does so. Scorpion growls in frustration and yanks his fist out of yet another hole in the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He turned me into a monster! Look at me! You both did this! You all did! I'll rip you to shreds! There won't be anything left for them to bury!” While he spits out the insults, Peter manages to connect a web to the cybernetic tail. The hero starts wrapping the end of the tail in his webbing, hoping to at least momentarily jam it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was direct. Words can hurt too, y’know.” His banter is cut short when his still winding webs begin to melt and smoke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, I really need to make that new web fluid. Plan B time…why do I always say that without having a Plan B?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fri, track Peter’s suit and get me there now,” Tony’s voice orders as Peter decides to take things from a new angle. The teen takes in his surroundings, avoiding Scorpion’s whipping tail as best he can, and notices some oxygen tanks scattered in one of the corners. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Found plan B!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he triumphantly thinks and rockets off the ceiling towards the canisters, narrowly missing the high-speed whip of the tail. When he lands, he puts his new plan into action as fast as superhumanly possible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The O2 tanks are pressurized, so if I just…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Karen speaks up out of the blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda busy, Karen!” Peter dismisses as politely as he can. This has to be fast. He turns on his heel, pointing the flat end at the irate, charging villain, and breaks off the nozzle in one fluid motion. In the blink of an eye, the canister shoots out of his arms and rams into Scorpion’s chest with a resounding clank. Scorpion takes the full brunt of 2000 psi with an enraged shout and is forced back, giving Peter more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet!” he exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, that was wicked!” Ned congratulates, having the equivalent of a front row seat to the action. Peter quickly turns back to the remaining two canisters in hopes of getting the same result.</span>
  <em>
    <span> If I'm lucky, maybe they’ll disorient him or even knock him out. Then-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Karen tries again, “I scanned Gargan again for trending data and have detected uncontrolled cell division.” This halts Peter’s efforts in an instant as her words wash over him. It doesn't make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has cancer?” he asks, almost disbelieving. His brief yet detrimental beat of stunned silence costs him. In less time than it takes him to blink in shock at the realization, he’s clobbered into the cold ground. With a gasp, his head painfully ricochets off the floor as he's pinned between unforgiving concrete and Scorpion’s armored knee. Metal digs into his back, pressing him further down and constricting his lungs. He struggles as the panic sets in. The lack of air. The burning throughout his chest. The trickle on his forehead. And suddenly, he's back </span>
  <em>
    <span>there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought of the new plot info! Look I know another cliffhanger BUT I technically had to wait over a week to finish the chapter when I wrote it, so I felt your pain already👀</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Webbin’ in a Winter Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SURPISE HAPPY EXTRA UPDATE DAY! For no other reason that I wanted to do an extra one and promised people haha, so here it is! I hope you enjoy some quality angst, whump, and Irondad comfort that's coming up 😏</p><p>TW// Flashbacks and anxiety, proceed with caution!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crushing pressure on his back becomes the weight of unstable rubble. The green reflection of Scorpion’s armor in the broken glass becomes the glint of mechanized eyes. The air forced from his lungs prevents him from screaming out for help like he knows he should. The cold seeps through the fabric of his suit and chills him to the bone. This time, the concrete feels heavier. Immovable. Tons and tons and tons of debris. He can feel the jagged edges against his skin, smell the thick dust, taste the metallic blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's there. Here. And he's alone. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't move, oh god, I can't move. I have to move. I can't lift it, I can't do it. It hurts too much this is too much I can't do it again I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this I can't-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His lungs constrict, refusing to pull in air, and tears sting at his eyes. No one’s coming for him, no one can hear him, no one will find him. The warehouse will become his tomb, and there isn't anything he can do about it. He doesn't have any communication with the outside world. This is where he’ll die. A distant voice forces its way into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel, Spider? How does it </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be at the bottom of the food chain?! But don't worry, I’ll make your death as painful as possible. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The distorted voice throws him for a loop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is there a voice?! Unless, unless Toomes came back to finish me off? No that's not fair I can't move I'm an easy target I can't get away he’ll-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight vanishes from his shoulders in an instant and he gasps in a breath. He gets onto his elbows and knees, trying to clear his blurred vision. Everything’s…out of focus. His brain tries to put it all together, but it’s caught between the past and the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-ter?! Can you hear me?! You have to get out of there! Get up, dude!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ned? No, no Ned can't be here. He could get hurt. Toomes could hurt him and he </span>
  </em>
  <span>can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>let that happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is increased activity in his amygdala,” a soft tone informs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that's…K-</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Peter, you're having a flashback.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>A flashback…? But, it feels so- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“The worst is over. You've come far and you've gotten through it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karen shouldn't be here. I'm not wearing the suit. I don't understand. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What you're feeling is in the past. Take a deep breath in, and let it out. Feel the ground beneath you and the suit around you.” Her calm words begin to pull Peter’s consciousness back to the present. There isn't rubble around him, he isn't trapped, and he's wearing the suit. He isn't there. He's here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Ned asks timidly, almost afraid to hear the answer or nothing at all. At first, Peter just nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay,” he replies with a shaky voice. Reality is starting to clear up and he's able to discern where he is. The fight quickly comes back to the forefront of his mind. “What happened to Scorpion? Where'd he go?” He looks around, his hazy brain half expecting to be attacked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony flew in at, like, mach speed and tackled him off you! It was insane!” As Ned recalls what Peter obviously missed, the hero’s eyes land on a gaping hole leading outside. Realizing that the fight is on the move, he doesn't waste time forcing his adrenaline-filled body to swing through the opening. He ignores the damp patch he can feel on his mask and focuses on trying to help Tony fight. As soon as he’s outside, his already trembling body is assaulted by the brisk winter air. The wind nips at his skin through the suit and his muscles attempt to lock up, but he puts his heater on max and powers through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He runs out into the open and vaguely notices how the hard concrete beneath his feet turns into grass as he focuses on the fight above. It's hard to miss the light show of Tony’s repulsor beams, even in broad daylight. It’s then that the teen realizes he's underneath the Verrazzano-Narrows Bridge; one of New York’s many suspension bridges. He knows he can't waste anymore time, so he shoots a web at the underside of the bridge that’s easily twenty-two stories above him. He strains his muscles swinging closer and closer to the platform, spending more and more web fluid. This is the first time he’s had to get to a bridge from ground level, and it’s costing him his webs and his energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he makes it to the top level of the bridge, he's instantly overwhelmed by the groups of people abandoning their blocked-in cars to get away from the ensuing fight between Iron Man and a very deranged Scorpion. Tony utilizes his long range attacks whereas Scorpion tries to push himself forward to make use of his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sprints into the fray, hoping to be of some help since everything had gone so awry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was supposed to be my mission. Mr. Stark wasn't supposed to save me. I wasn't supposed to need saving. How can I help other people if I can't even take care of myself? He's just cleaning up my mess again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shakes off the self-deprecating thoughts. Now isn't the time. He extends his arm, but doesn't get the chance to shoot a web.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter your-” Karen starts, but his attention is pulled back to the altercation. As Scorpion is forced back by a vibrant stream of energy coming from Tony's arc reactor, he finally seems to recognize just how outmatched he is. He uses his tail to leap away from the attack and hurls a car, trying to hit Tony out of the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony is about to slice through the car when he sees the frightened people inside. Peter watches in shock as Tony catches the car instead, but the passenger door flies open. A woman screams bloody murder, gripping the weak, plastic handle with all her might as she dangles two hundred feet above The Narrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Underoos!” Tony yells just as the handle gives out, his mechanized voice tight with stress. Before Peter can even register it, he's moving into action, swinging as fast as he can through the suspension cables and diving straight down. Wind whips past his ears as he tries to make his body as streamline as possible to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please help me!” the woman shrieks, staring up at the hero with wide, terrified eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're gonna be okay!” Peter shouts back. He distantly hears voices, but the wind drowns them out. The water approaches menacingly. He isn't falling fast enough. He won't reach her in time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. This you can't let someone die again. You can do this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He narrows his eyes in determination and desperately fires a web to catch her. A knot loosens in his gut when he's able to pull her to his chest. “I've got you!” he assures as he uses his free hand to shoot a web back to the bridge. But nothing happens. The web-shooter sputters, then quiets. His already pounding heart “No no no no-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parachute suddenly deploys, but it’s torn to shreds from Scorpion’s claws, rendering it useless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This can't be happening. Nothing's working and her life is on the line and I can't let anything happen I'm supposed to be a hero. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With nothing else left to do, he cradles the frantic woman close and turns midair…to take the full force of the water’s merciless surface instead. And when he hits, it’s agony. Pins and needles erupt across his back as his nerves try to catch up and the water wraps them in its icy clutches. The impact instantly forces all the air from his lungs, but the pure shock from how cold the water is almost causes him to gasp. Their momentum pushes them down so far that he can't even tell which way is up. His chest spasms in need of air. He needs to get them out or…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything goes eerily still for a brief moment. There's no sound. No movement. Then he kicks his body into gear. The woman begins to thrash, but he keeps a tight hold on her and manages to rapidly hit his suit emblem three times. Almost immediately, the fabric around his chest inflates into an emergency life vest. It pulls them towards the surface, much to his relief, and he makes sure she breaches the surface first. She gasps in a breath as soon as her head is above water and Peter is quick to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lungs burn and for the first time he realizes that his ears are ringing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god for the life vest,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he distantly thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gonna have to thank Mr. Stark. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The woman shivers against him, causing him to hold her tighter as he starts to swim them to shore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man it hurts to move. Feels like my arms are gonna fall off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?! The feed cut out! Peter?!” Ned's screaming is followed by Tony's worried demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid! Can you hear me?! You die on me and you're benched for life!” The half-threats are coated with obvious fear, something that's rarely in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm okay, I'm okay,” Peter hastily assures as the woman sobs her thanks. Tony audibly lets out a relieved breath. That was way too close. Hearing the splash and Ned’s terror-stricken pleads were more than enough to get him panicking. “Hey, you alright?” Peter turns his attention to the terrified woman. She nods her head but there's no way the freezing cold water is good for her, so he swims even faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?!” Tony questions while gently yet swiftly setting the car and its remaining passengers onto the bridge. His instincts tell him to check on Peter, but first he flies around the bridge to look for any sign of Scorpion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ran out of web fluid. Took a swim,” Peter explains between labored breaths. Swimming is a lot harder when your muscles are too stiff to cooperate. Actually, he's somewhat envious of the woman’s ability to shiver. He’d take any form of biological heat generation over spider powers at this point. “But the, the vest thing is cool,” he chuckles lightly. Tony’s demeanor softens ever so slightly and he takes a steadying breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't scare us like that, man!” Ned joins in. “Do you know how scary it is to watch my </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>screen go black?!” The rest of his words deteriorate into incomprehensible scoldings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, kinda had to focus on, y'know, not drowning,” Peter responds honestly. Finally, he's able to find his footing and walk the rest of the way up to shore. He stumbles out of the water with weak knees and does his utmost to keep a hold on the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gargan’s gone,” Tony grits out with palpable frustration. “Sit tight, kid. I'm on my way.” Peter nods to himself and helps lower the woman onto the sand to catch her breath. As soon as she’s sitting, he allows himself to drop to his knees. He can feel the cold painfully inching its way into his body, making his muscles ache. His fingers cramp into fists, so he tries to warm them up by tucking them underneath his arms. It’s like he isn't even wearing a suit. The frigid wind cuts through his defenses to further numb his already ice-cold skin. Despite the adrenaline overwhelming his system, he can feel his heart beating sluggishly. On top of it all, his back stings with a vengeance, as if retaliating against his decision to plummet from a bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Karen inquires gently. She's well aware of the answer, but asks regardless. Peter gives a breathless laugh as he lies on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, great. Fantastic. How do I look?” he returns conversationally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're experiencing something called cold shock response as well as early signs of hypothermia. I'm gradually increasing the suit’s temperature so as to not shock your body further,” Karen worriedly divulges. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, May talked about cold shock response once. So that's why my heart’s beating slow… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter puts together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, that makes sense,” he then says aloud. The echoes of thrusters get louder until Tony lands between the two lying on the shore. A quiet “oh my god, it's Iron Man” can be heard from the woman before his glowing eyes pin Peter down. Peter’s heart almost stops, thinking Tony is angry as he rushes over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, he looks pissed. Just like the ferry. He's gonna freak out and take the suit again ‘cause you weren't careful- </span>
  </em>
  <span>But then Tony’s worried eyes are revealed and frantically look him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you holding up?” Tony asks seriously, scanning the teen in hopes of gauging his condition. His worry for Peter completely clouded the fact that another hypothermic human is in need of medical attention. Without having to say a command, his suit deconstructs and flies over to check on the woman. Peter gives him a shaky thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The life vest is great, thanks. Real nifty,” he commends, his voice unexpectedly even. The last thing he wants to do is worry Tony, so he gets to his feet with his remaining strength. Nevertheless, Tony holds out his arms to make sure the kid doesn't topple over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can't have you trying to drown on me twice,” Tony teases with a short-lived smile. “You sure you're good?” His eyes search for any injuries, but still come up empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I've had worse,” Peter assures, then pauses when Tony shoots him a bemused look. “Sorry, that sounded funnier in my head.” He rubs the back of his head nervously before peaking over at the woman. “You gotta get her to a hospital or she's gonna freeze.” Tony's eyebrows come together in apprehension and he crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you?” he presses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll swing to the tower and wait for you. No sweat!” Peter smiles encouragingly, momentarily forgetting that it can't be seen through his mask. Tony maintains his strong, unwavering gaze. The internal battle of whether to put the civilian first or make sure his kid is okay shouldn't be this much of a dilemma. Clenching his teeth, he gives in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But you go </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the Tower. No arguments. Got it?” At Peter’s nod, he's able to let some of the tension leak from his shoulders. Without stalling more, he turns to be enveloped in the suit again and carries the woman towards the nearest hospital. Peter takes a steadying breath and starts…walking. Because he forgot he's out of web fluid. Maybe he didn't think this through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen, can you remind me to add feet-rocket things to the suit like Mr. Stark has?” he borderline pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Karen assures with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Peter? How are you going to get there?” Ned voices all of their concerns. As Peter walks, they weigh their options, which ultimately leads to Spider-Man riding the public subway. He sits with his elbows on his knees as the other passengers eye him curiously. Due to the hero’s obviously drenched suit, only half open lenses, and sand-covered feet, they keep their distance. It's a good thing too since Peter can hardly focus on his own thoughts, let alone a conversation. His brain is still trying to process everything that happened, which is easier said than done. It feels as if he's detached. Not to mention beyond exhausted. After about fifteen minutes of trying to stay awake, a contact name pops up on his HUD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you later, Ned.” With that, Karen maneuvers the calls for him. “Hey, Mr. Stark,” he greets monotonously. The usual clatter from the subway and mild chatter tunes out his voice. This might be the first time he's felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>exhausted after Spider-Manning that didn't involve almost dying. Then again, he did jump off a bridge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It could've been worse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you? I told you to come straight here,” Tony practically interrogates, anxiously pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm out of web fluid, remember? I'm taking the subway instead,” Peter mutters as he rests his cheek on his palm. Tony stills. He had not, in fact, remembered. He was so worried about making sure the kid was okay, and then racing home to </span>
  <em>
    <span>double </span>
  </em>
  <span>check, that he completely forgot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off at the next stop. I’ll come pick you up,” he sighs, internally berating himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter does as he's told, for once, and waits outside on the corner of Carroll St Station. He vainly attempts to warm up by rubbing his arms, but it does little to penetrate his water-logged suit. Actually, he isn't sure if he can even feel the cold anymore. He just feels…out of it. If he could have anything, he'd choose a hot tub. He's not that cold anymore, though. Then again, he might just be numb. Both are plausible. Suddenly the concrete sidewalk doesn't seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>uninviting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A honk pulls him from his thoughts and he looks up just in time to see Tony roll down the passenger window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hop in!” he calls and gestures the teen over. It doesn't take any other convincing for Peter to gratefully slide into the warmth of the car. He sighs in content and holds his hands up to the vents spewing warm air. “Fri, dim the windows for us.” At Tony's command, the windows of the Audi blacken, allowing Peter to slip off his soggy mask. Damp curls stick to his forehead and jut out at odd angles that seem to defy gravity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Tony is about to respond when he sees Peter’s blue-tinted lips, pale skin, and bloodied forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Holy-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fri, crank up the heat to max and put it on full blast,” he orders tightly. Peter looks at him oddly, but the man is too focussed on grabbing his jacket from the back seat while driving to notice it. He tosses it to the kid while scolding him. “Why didn't you say anything? You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>frozen,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter! I know you have an unhealthy obsession with Cap, but cryogenics isn't the way to go. C’mon, warm up.” Tony Stark rarely rambles, but seeing Peter half frozen to death is one of those causes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine, I swear. I'm just a bit cold,” Peter undermines, completely missing the light hearted jab, but puts on the jacket nonetheless. It’s black with white embroidery of a caffeine molecule on the right shoulder. “Do I get to make fun of your nerdy jacket?” He weakly chuckles before tipping to his left. Tony’s eyes widen and he manages to stabilize him with one arm, making the car swerve slightly in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete?! Kid!” He lightly shakes Peter, his eyes darting between him and the road. Peter’s eyelids lower, then raise, then lower again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just tired,” he assures in a mumble, but even he can tell something is wrong. The exhaustion isn't the same as typical fatigue, but his muddled brain can't figure out why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit,” Tony murmurs. He finds a place to pull over so he can give Peter his full attention without causing an accident. “Let’s get you warm. Eyes up, no sleeping. Tell me what Maxwell’s equations are.” His gentle orders contrast his rising anxiety. He can't let anything happen to this kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're, they're four partial differential equations that sum up the, uh, the electromagnetic field. You can use them with the Lorentz force law to understand electromagnetism and, and electrical circuits.” Peter’s brain isn't exactly firing on all cylinders, but at least he can still sift through it to get information. Good thing he has Tony to focus on and he tries stretching out his stiff limbs. Meanwhile, Tony pulls his winter coat up front and wraps him in it. If the kid is alert enough to recite that, then this reaction most likely isn't due to a concussion. Still, he starts to clean the head wound with water and a nearby napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice job, Brainiac. What’s the Lorentz force law?” Peter knows that Tony is trying to keep him aware of his surroundings, and he's grateful for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the electric and magnetic forces on a, uh, y’know. A point of charge. It’s caused by magnetic fields,” he explains the physics law to the best of his current abilities. Tony, on the other hand, is less calm. Seeing that Peter isn't immediately reacting to the heat isn't helping his alarm. Frankly, it’s unnerving to see the kid so still. His skin is ice-cold, shouldn't he at least be shivering? Against his better judgement, he keeps the thought to himself and concentrates. Peter resists the urge to give into sleep, even though it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy. It feels like every muscle in his body is tightening all at once. In other words: everything kind of sucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a good half hour of paraphrased physics laws, he finally has color back in his face and seems more awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, now that your cheeks are all rosy, want to explain what just happened?” Tony hesitantly probes. He leaves the question up in the air, letting Peter choose whether or not he wants to answer it. Peter, however, doesn't see that much to explain. He fell into a river, in winter, and he can't shiver. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, have I told him I don't shiver? May knows, but…oops.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda sorta don't thermoregulate? At all? But it isn't that bad!” Peter is quick to reassure when Tony’s eyes widen in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda sorta don't give a shit. ‘Not that bad’? Why didn't you tell me?” He tries to remain patient, but his words are curt and to the point. However, Peter doesn't hesitate to defend himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't a need-to-know thing!” Even he sounds only half convinced of his retort. “Yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Harold Christ on rubber crutches,” Tony mutters, running a stressed hand through his hair. “Anything that could possibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>you or send you into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>coma </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a need-to-know thing!” he shouts, causing Peter to flinch. Seeing the kid’s reaction, he reels his anger back in and takes a breath. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just got…scared. Worried.” The reluctant admission is surprisingly out of character and Peter is caught off guard for a second, but then smiles softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, May does that kinda thing all the time,” he admits. “I'm sorry I didn't keep you updated.” Tony pats his shoulder and squeezes it, which seems to have become a sort of habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of your aunt…” Tony draws out, hoping for Peter to take the initiative. Peter catches his drift and nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…we should probably tell her what happened. I'm never leaving her out of the loop </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> again.” He shivers at the memory of when they didn't tell her about the warehouse. Sure, he got a fancy suit out of it and she got flowers, but he doesn't want to see that look of betrayal and disappointment on her face again. It’s obvious that Tony shares his sentiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna have to agree with you there. Let her know that I’ll send Happy.” They both know May will want to see Peter once she knows something happened. “Oh, I’ll have him pick up Ned, too,” Tony adds as an afterthought. Ned would destroy Peter if he were left out of going to the Tower, so he nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” When Tony gives him a confused look and a raised eyebrow, he elaborates. “For helping me out when things got rough. I appreciate it. It’s nice having another hero to help out.” He looks down at his lap and fiddles with the mask in his hands. Tony smiles fondly, then ruffles the teen’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seeeee isn't it so nice that you only have to wait until Saturday for the next chapter now :') A little sneak piece for next time...</p><p>"You say stuff like ‘Muhammad must go to the mountain’ and you don't understand this?"<br/>"At least people say that. I guarantee that no one else says your weird ass saying.”<br/>"It’s just a fact. You say ‘tomato,’ I say ‘solanum lycopersicum.’ Simple. Gosh, Mr. Stark, you call yourself a genius?”</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Solanum Lycopersicum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome baaack all you lovely people :) You made it to Saturday!! This chapter is all feel-good, then we start to somber up again in the following chapters, so enjoy the fluff while you can!</p><p>No TW!!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and Peter stare each other down, the former unsure of what to say and the latter smugly awaiting a response. Peter is currently bundled from head-to-toe in blankets, which Tony piled on him despite saying that he felt much better after almost freezing himself into a coma. Tony, on the other hand, is much less comfortable. Sure, he's sitting on his particularly comfy couch next to the kid, but that pales in comparison to what just came out of Peter's mouth.</p><p>“Excuse me?” he questions in utter bewilderment. Peter tilts his head as if not understanding why Tony is confused.</p><p>“You say stuff like ‘Muhammad must go to the mountain’ and you don't understand <em> this?” </em>the teen points out. Obviously he's more amused by the matter than Tony, who’s eyebrows come together even more in confusion.</p><p>“At least people <em> say </em>that. I guarantee that no one else says your weird ass saying.” He crosses his arms and leans back into the couch.</p><p>“I say it!” Ned happily exclaims from across the room. His hands are almost pressed up against the glass as he stares out the giant floor-to-ceiling windows at the world below. It's amazing how sixty some-odd floors can cause such awe and fascination. Tony easily waves him off.</p><p>“Inside jokes don't count as sayings,” he dismisses.</p><p>“It’s not an inside joke,” Peter defends, “it’s just a fact. You say ‘tomato,’ I say ‘solanum lycopersicum.’ Simple. Gosh, Mr. Stark, you call yourself a genius?” His lighthearted chiding causes Tony’s eyes to narrow, almost as if debating whether or not to be baited. Of course, it's Tony, so there's no way he's backing down from a challenge.</p><p>“How many times do I have to disown you? Is anyone keeping track?” he inquires of the room rhetorically, but still gets a response.</p><p>“MJ probably is,” Ned cuts in. “She usually keeps track of that kind of stuff. I'll let her know to add one more.” Tony holds back an eyeroll and instead settles for rubbing a hand down his face in exasperation.</p><p>“Why?” he settles on a general question, unsure of what else to ask. It feels like more of an existential question than anything else. Peter smiles triumphantly and opens his mouth for another sarcastic comment when F.R.I.D.A.Y. beats him to it.</p><p>“Well, when life gives you lemons.” Following her reference, an upbeat tune plays. Ned hides his face as he snickers off to the side.</p><p>“I can't believe she still does that. It's awesome,” he says between chuckles.</p><p>“Mhm, ‘awesome,’” Tony sarcastically agrees.</p><p>“Yeah, Mr. Stark,” Peter piles on. “You make citrus limon juice. Duh.” Both Ned and Tony stare back at him in various degrees of confusion. Tony opens his mouth before shutting it again.</p><p>“Is…that seriously the sciency name for lemons?” Ned asks with his forehead furrowed. Actually, he looks oddly perplexed and concerned considering the topic.</p><p>“Yep,” Peter pops the “p,” looking anything but surprised. “I was disappointed when I found out too.” At this point, Tony is seriously considering the possibility of him being stuck in an alternate, weirder reality.</p><p>“Okay, I brought tea,” May suddenly announces as she comes bursting out of the kitchen with various things in her arms. She practically shoves the steaming mug into Peter's unexpecting hands. “And I have this. We need to get your core temperature up,” she informs before placing a warm washcloth on his forehead. While she does so, she checks on his bruised forehead.</p><p>“May,” Peter whines, “I'm fine.” He adjusts the cloth, his lips pursed. Both Tony and Ned look on amusedly while May fusses over her nephew.</p><p>“Ah ah,”she shuts him down.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“I just-”</p><p>“Uh uh.”</p><p>“It’s not-”</p><p>“Mhm.” After being interrupted multiple times, he finally gives up with a pout and she’s able to take his pulse as well as respiratory rate. Next, she puts a thermometer in his mouth and waits. With the disgruntled pout on his face, thermometer sticking out to one side, wavy hair, and flushed cheeks, the teen looks all around adorable. All that cuteness <em> really </em>puts a damper on his glare when he notices Tony’s entertained expression.</p><p>“Hey, Fri, mind taking a few pictures for sentimentality’s sake?” he asks with a blatant smirk. Peter’s face gets even more red.</p><p>“You can't do that! F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s on my si-”</p><p>“No talking, young man,” May lightly reprimands, eyeing the thermometer.</p><p>“Yeah, <em> young man. </em> No talking,” Tony sasses back. In an instant, May turns her scolding eye on him.</p><p>“And no instigating, Stark.” At that, it's Peter’s turn to smirk, but Tony maintains his confidence.</p><p>“Fri?” he prompts.</p><p>“Sure thing, Boss. Picture obtained,” the offending UI confirms with an obviously playful undertone. Ned’s jaw drops in surprise and Peter’s eyes widen.</p><p>“I can feel the betrayal,” Ned whispers. Before Peter can even think of a retort, F.R.I.D.A.Y. continues.</p><p>“I'll simply add it to your folder titled Spidey Tot,” she assures while feigning innocence. Tony nearly chokes out of pure shock and Peter attempts to process what he just heard. The first to react is Ned, who bursts out laughing with a wide grin across his face.</p><p>“That's, that's the best thing I've <em> ever </em>heard! I'm never going to let you forget this! I can't wait to tell MJ!” he gasps out between laughs. May puts her hands on her hips and raises a questioning eyebrow.</p><p>“I…don't know whether to feel embarrassed or make fun of you…” Peter says slowly, his eyes narrowed. May, however, smiles slyly before saying,</p><p>“Send me that file.” Tony snorts when Peter’s face shifts back to shock. Of course May expertly catches the thermometer as it falls from his agape mouth.</p><p>“Whose side are you on?!” Peter demands in an involuntarily high-pitched voice, but he's ignored.</p><p>“You got it,” Tony guarantees. He and May first bump, causing Peter to groan.</p><p>“Oh my <em> god </em> you guys are so cringy it hurts.” Peter leans back onto the couch and lets his head fall back.</p><p>“I leave for a few days and find you two working together for once.” All their heads turn to see Pepper walking into the room, dressed as professionally as always. “Are you picking on Peter again?” she asks Tony, raising an amused eyebrow. Peter butts in before he can reply.</p><p>“Yes he is and you should totally be on my side ‘cause with Ned we’ll outnumber them.” There are all but stars in Ned’s eyes at the idea of the fantastic Pepper Potts being on <em> his </em> team! The only one not caught up in the mock argument is, oddly enough, Tony. If Pepper is home already, then they either reached a quick agreement…or Ross sent her back. He shoots her a discreet, concerned look, but she smiles warmly at him as Peter and Ned try to convince her to be on their side. He knows that look well and can almost hear her saying, <em> Don't worry. We'll talk about it later. </em>As always, he trusts her.</p><p>“Alright, lay off you two,” May decidedly intervenes with a smile. After making the teens give Pepper some personal space, she hugs her friend. “How was the outside world?”</p><p>“Nothing quite beats the excitement of New York,” Pepper answers honestly. Happy comes trailing out of the elevator with a few bags in hand.</p><p>“No one help or anything,” he grumbles, already running low on his ever thinning patience. Peter’s expression brightens.</p><p>“I can help, Happy!” As soon as he tries to get up, Tony makes him sit back again.</p><p>“Nope. Injured sixteen year olds don't get to help. Nice try,” Tony firmly states. He isn't one for enforcing many rules, unless it comes to Peter’s health.</p><p>“Awe c’mon,” Peter complains. Seeing that he won't win this battle, he crosses his arms with a huff.</p><p>“Injured, huh?” Pepper prompts with a knowing smile. Peter sinks further </p><p>“Here, Happy, I'll help out,” May warmly offers. Ned also grabs a bad to lighten the load and the four of them take them towards the bedroom.</p><p><em> “Thank you,” </em>Happy says pointedly at Tony, who only shrugs.</p><p>“What can I say,” he pats Peter’s shoulder, “my hands are full with this kid. But do you guys want anything? We have water, juice, La Croix, mil-”</p><p>“Ew, gross,” Peter cuts in. “La Croix is like, like tasting tv static while someone yells some flavor from the other room.” His nose crinkles in disgust and sips his herbal tea instead. Tony stares at him, eyes narrowed and brow wrinkled. The amount of times he's left speechless by this kid should be illegal.</p><p>“He's saying there's too much carbonation and not enough flavor,” Ned expertly translates when he walks back into the room, the others not too far behind. Peter beams at his best friend’s interpretation and gets comfortable in the surrounding blankets again.</p><p>“Right. Of course. Must've slipped my mind. Looks like my next project is a Peter Parker translator,” Tony notes sarcastically.</p><p>“Um, there's two fully functional ones right there,” Peter counters, gesturing to Ned and May, who rejoin the conversation. Ned waves enthusiastically while May chuckles.</p><p>“I'm not as fluent as May, but I make it work,” Ned admits as he plops onto the cushion next to Peter. In contrast, May leans against the back of the couch, lovingly running her fingers through Peter's damp curls to untangle them.</p><p>“So,” Pepper stands next to Tony, “seems like I missed a lot. I saw a certain vigilante on the news Monday, but what got you into this?” She looks Peter up and down, referencing the blanket burrito that he's currently enveloped in. Peter smiles sheepishly and seems to hide behind his mug.</p><p>“He decided to take a nosedive off Verrazzano-Narrows,” Tony responds for him. Pepper’s eyes widen minutely and Happy pins him with a shocked expression.</p><p>“I picked you up from the boardwalk <em> three </em>days ago and you go jump off a bridge?” Happy questions, his eyebrows raised expectantly.</p><p>“I didn't <em> just </em> jump off a bridge.” Every single person stares at Peter in silence. “Okay, yeah, I jumped off a bridge <em> but </em> I thought I was gonna, y'know, swing away!” he explains as if it’s logical.</p><p>“He's sensitive to the cold. It’s a spider-related weakness,” May expertly relays. Appearing even more stressed than before, Happy rubs his forehead.</p><p>“My heart is going to give out,” he mutters.</p><p>“I figured something out about Scorpion, though.” The room sombers a bit along with Peter’s voice. “Well, Karen and I did.”</p><p>“Woah…am I about to be part of a super secret superhero meeting?!” Ned whispers excitedly, eyes flitting between everyone.</p><p>“Floor’s yours, kid,” Tony eagerly prompts. Any information is good information at this point.</p><p>“Karen scanned Scorpion again and she found nonstop cell division.” Peter starts off, especially piquing May’s interest.</p><p>“As in cancer?” she clarifies solemnly. The lingering humor in the space dissipates with Peter’s nod. They process the information and Tony particularly has his eyebrows drawn. He looks down and places a hand over his mouth in deep thought.</p><p>“What does that mean for us?” Happy asks cautiously. “Does that have to do with his powers or was being a villain on his bucket list?” May shoots him an exasperated look, causing him to hold his hands out with innocent confusion.</p><p>“I think it has to do with what they did to him. Or what they let him do. I'm not sure yet.” Peter still doesn't have all the puzzle pieces, but he at least feels like he has the edges lined up.</p><p>“They?” Pepper tilts her head, her bangs falling to the side.</p><p>“I…don't like the sound of that,” Happy admits skeptically.</p><p>“Dr. Stillwell,” Peter divulges. “That's the only name we have so far.” He goes through everything in his head and mentally sorts the most important facts.</p><p>“What's your theory?” Tony implores. It's hard to miss the way Peter’s gears turn when he's coming up with a hypothesis. And, usually, his hypotheses are dead on.</p><p>“His cells are multiplying like crazy, right?” Peter sets his mug down and sits up straighter. “So those cells are the ones that are mutated. They don't have the same cell markers for the body to recognize.” May looks down thoughtfully.</p><p>“It’s the same as what happens with transplant patients.” She glances between everyone, searching for the same realization. The only one that seems to latch onto her understanding is Peter.</p><p>“Exactly!” he exclaims. Silence ensues.</p><p>“Let’s pretend for a hot second that we don't get what you're saying in the slightest,” Tony intervenes sarcastically. Both Happy and Ned nod in agreement looking like deer caught in headlights. Pepper presses her lips together to hide her smile and lowers her head.</p><p>“I thought you knew everything,” May playfully chastises, earning her a halfhearted glare. Regardless, Peter picks up where she left off.</p><p>“Organ transplant patients need to take immunosuppressants for the rest of their lives. Their bodies try to attack the transplanted organ ‘cause the cells aren't the same and the body doesn't recognize them.” He pauses to make sure everyone’s still with him. “Scorpion’s body doesn't recognize the mutated scorpion cells, so his body is trying to get rid of them…but the mutated cells are adapting. They're dividing super fast to not be taken out by the immune system.”</p><p><em> “That's </em>what they were trying to figure out!” Ned suddenly catches on as he remembers the documents. “They were trying to use that Michaelis-Menten equation to stop the cells since they're acting like tumors!” He beams proudly for contributing to the epiphanies.</p><p>“He's having a complete mental break <em> and </em>he has cells that act like cancer?” Happy restates. Mostly he's just trying to keep up with the conversation, but he also can't help feeling bad for the guy. Somewhat. “That sucks.” Tony clasps his hands together loudly, startling the majority of them, then rubs them together.</p><p>“Well, the bigger they are,” Tony begins, staring out the window at the world below. May glances to Pepper questioningly, who casually shrugs her shoulders. She's used to Tony's antics at this point.</p><p>“…The harder they fall?” Peter reluctantly finishes for him. Tony looks back to the group and his eyes land on the kid.</p><p>“No, the harder they kick your ass.”</p><p>“Tony!” Pepper instantly reprimands. Ned laughs hysterically, not even trying to hold it back, despite Peter’s narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Hey, I'm just speaking from experience,” Tony innocently defends. “But that's why we’ll need a plan. A damn good one at that.”</p><p>“You guys really suck at sayings,” Ned says between catching his breath.</p><p>“Don't group me in with the tomato lover,” Tony teases with a smirk aimed at Peter. Surprisingly, Peter mirrors it.</p><p>“Says the olive lover,” he fires back.</p><p>“I don't get paid enough for this,” Happy mutters during the stillness. Tony eyes Peter carefully, considering whether or not to continue the bantering.</p><p>“Speaking of which, time for a lunch break. Pizza anyone? Can't plot on an empty stomach.” He decidedly looks around the room for confirmation even though they know he's already made up his mind. Pepper stares him down without remorse.</p><p>“As long as you aren't making it. You aren't allowed in the kitchen unsupervised,” she reminds, but Tony’s ego doesn't take any damage.</p><p>“I'm a fantastic cook,” he retorts confidently. Of course, as if the universe were against him, everyone latches onto the obviously false statement.</p><p>“You and Dr. Banner set pizzas on fire,” Peter says first.</p><p>“You tried cooking pancakes in the microwave,” Happy adds pointedly. Tony tries to interject, but is cut off by May.</p><p>“You melted my blender in the oven.” She might still be bitter about that, but in her defense it was a <em> really </em>nice blender.</p><p>“You shouldn't have stored it in there,” Tony is quick to retort. “And it helped me figure out what to get you for Hanukkah.” He smiles as triumphantly as always.</p><p>“You tried making hard boiled eggs and they ended up exploding all over the kitchen,” Pepper continues for them. Much to Tony’s dismay, she most likely has more of his kitchen horror stories than he could count.</p><p>“How was I supposed to kno-”</p><p>“You tried lighting the stove with your repulsor,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. chimes in. The room stills. All eyes are on Tony, who stares up in betrayal.</p><p>“I thought we agreed to keep that between <em> us, </em> Fri,” he points out with an overly sweet tone through clenched teeth.</p><p>“My apologies, Boss. I thought we were sharing.” Her tone matches his a tad too well. There's even a hint of smugness. Tony makes the mistake of glancing at Pepper. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but what he sees is Pepper with an unimpressed look and her arms crossed. There it is again, that <em> we'll-talk-about-it-later </em> expression.</p><p>“Oooo, someone's in trouble,” Peter says in a sing-song voice with a grin. As Happy snickers and May lightly bats her nephew on the shoulder, Tony shoots him a glare.</p><p>“Mhm, alright, fine. I may not be the greatest cook but I'd like to see any of you try to learn quantum mechanics overnight,” Tony points out, moving towards the kitchen despite their conversation topic.</p><p>“I don't have any bad cooking inside jokes,” Ned joins in, following Tony with his eyes, “but I think you're cool.” Tony points at him in appreciation and says,</p><p>“Finally, a fellow genius,” before disappearing into the kitchen. Ned makes a quiet, high-pitched noise and whips around to face Peter.</p><p>“Peter, Peter, he called me a genius!” he whispers with hardly contained enthusiasm.</p><p>“I heard, Ned.” Peter nods in support, then pulls out his phone. May starts talking to Pepper and Happy, something about Tony's impenetrable ego, while Peter speedials one of his favorite numbers.</p><p>“No way, you're calling him, like, right now?” Ned asks in a hushed tone. Peter smiles mischieviously and nods, then puts it on speaker.</p><p>“Hello, thank you for calling pizza delivery. How can I help you?” a polite voice rings out, causing the room to quiet down. Tony slowly peaks his head out of the kitchen, caution adorning his face.</p><p>“Hey, can I get three medium pizzas, please? One cheese, one combo, and one with solanum lycopersicum and ananas comosus on it,” Peter replies without missing a beat. May covers her smile with her hand, but her eyes give it away. They watch the scene unfold, but Tony doesn't try to hold back his overconfident scoff.</p><p>“Yeah right. He doesn't know what that-”</p><p>“Sure thing, Peter. Anything else?” the pizza man asks. Ned and May knew this was coming, having seen it before, but still struggle to hold back their laughter. Happy simply basks in the glory of Tony finally getting a taste of his own medicine. It only took a few decades.</p><p>“Actually, yeah. Could you add some Olea europaea for Mr. Stark?” Peter is visibly self-satisfied with his jab, which immediately raises red flags for Tony.</p><p>“Nope. Nuh uh. Nice try kid, but whatever that is, you keep it off my pizza,” he hastily defends. Pizza is serious business and should be taken seriously at all times. It's practically law.</p><p>“If you say so,” Peter says as if he's already won. That isn't necessarily the best sign. He turns his attention back to the call. “I think we're good. We're at the Penthouse today. Thanks, Dave.”</p><p>“No problem, man. Have a good one.” With that, the line goes silent and Peter leans comfortably back into the couch with his hands behind his head.</p><p>“That's my boy,” May says more to herself than anyone else and affectionately ruffles his hair.</p><p>“Look who got put in their place,” Happy casually points out. It's all in good fun as it always is, but it's nice to see Tony on the receiving end.</p><p>“What did you try to add?” Tony questions warily, joining them again. Peter tilts his head back to look at Tony upside down.</p><p>“Olives. But you said you didn't want it so…” he responds without any guilt.</p><p>“You're lucky I'm already too invested in this mentor-mentee relationship to quit now,” Tony teases despite them all being aware of why he really does it.</p><p>“I'm great and you know it,” Peter happily counters.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, you're a gift and a curse. Right now you're a curse.” Tony lightly pushes Peter’s shoulder without looking at him. The action comes off as nonchalant, but they all know him better than that. It's his way of showing affection even when it isn't his strong suit. Sometimes, the little things add up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phewww get ready for a bit of feels next chapter, I expand a bit on MJs life!</p><p>Peter: i'm glad you got to spend time with him :)<br/>MJ: Yeah, it was a nice change of pace.<br/>MJ: Doesn't happen enough.<br/>Peter: i'm sorry<br/>Peter: do you want to talk about it?<br/>MJ: It’s tough sometimes. I just miss him.</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. MayDay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Saturday!! I did a lil doodle of Tony and Peter saying you made it to Saturday for today's post over on insta if you wanna see :') Today we get MJ backstory and a tiny break before some EMOTIONAL chapters! Plus some May time which is waaaay overdue</p><p>No TW!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lunch time is spent at the Tower eating a delicious array of oliveless pizzas until they start to reach the afternoon. On a normal day they would stay longer, but May being her overprotective self wants them home so Peter can recover. Peter decides not to argue, since he hasn't spent as much time with her as he's wanted to, and Happy offers to drive them and Ned home. Ned is the first to be dropped off and by the time they get to Queens, the sky is already starting to dim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daylight savings sucks, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter mentally complains. Muddied snow lines the streets and snowflakes dance in the wind, slowly floating onto the tips of tree branches and coating parked cars. Happy pulls up to the curb and, oddly enough, parks the car instead of leaving it running. May turns to him with slight concern across her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” she inquires. Peter unbuckles his seatbelt and leans forward so that his head is between the two front seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's goin’ on?” Peter curiously asks, looking from one to the other. Happy awkwardly clears his throat and avoids eye contact with either of them. It’s rare that he's ever nervous, if at all, so it’s instantly a giveaway that this is more on the serious side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to wait,” he nervously starts, “but then I realized that the first day of Hanukkah is in a few days, so…” Without allowing time for Peter and May to interpret the meaning, he pulls out two gifts from beneath his seat. They're wrapped in decorative, metallic paper that reflects the orange light of the setting sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, no way.” Peter stares in awe and gently accepts the present held out to him. May doesn't look at the gift, but keeps her eyes trained on Happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't have to do this,” she says with her eyebrows drawn together in concern. “We don't have anything for you.” As expected, Happy shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't need anything. I just wanted to do something for you and Peter.” He gives them both a small smile, effectively stunning them both. Peter suspects some chemistry between them…but that's something to bring up later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you're the only other person besides Ned to actually get me something for Hanukkah, so…thanks, Happy.” He returns the smile genuinely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, kid. What are bodyguards for?” Happy lightly jokes, causing Peter to scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man doesn't need a bodyguard,” he confidently counters. Happy looks him up and down, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, I can see that.” As the two banter, May can't help but smile. It's taken a lot of patience and hard work, but Peter is finally coming back out of his shell. Understandably, he hadn't been the same since Homecoming with the constant anxiety and distrust. Yet, with everyone's support, she's starting to see her boy brighten a little more every day. The anxiety isn't completely gone, but it's a start and she loves seeing him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Monster. Let him go home. You need rest and tomorrow we're doing some normal kid stuff. That means no Spider-Man unless it's an emergency,” she firmly, not unkindly, lays down the law. Peter groans overdramatically but knows not to fight her on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After May and Peter say thank you again for the presents and the ride, they make the trek up to their apartment and actually get to recuperate. No drama, no mutated villains, just quality aunt-nephew time. When they're settled, May takes the famed deck of cards off the bookshelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel like a game of War?” she offers mischieviously. Peter pouts slightly as she pulls out the cards and starts to shuffle them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But War is boring,” he whines, but accepts the cards once she has split the deck. Either way, he can't turn her down, especially after she put up with him wanting to play blackjack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're just mad because you can't cheat at it.” May’s teasing successfully brings out Peter’s competitive side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Counting cards isn't cheating,” he turns towards her and places down his first random card, “and War is literally probability. It isn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>skill.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>May chuckles, she loves riling him up. They continue to put their cards forward one at a time, the higher card winning, until May already has the majority of the deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” she begins so that there's more than good natured jabs and banter, “what's your plan for Scorpion?” Peter knows it’s a valid question, but he still deflates a bit. The truth is he isn't all that sure what he's going to do. He needs to get more information out of Jameson, find out who Dr. Stillwell was, and find a way to beat Scorpion. So far, he knows that Gargan is stronger and now knows that he even has some kind of wannabe Spidey Sense. If he thought he was at a disadvantage before, he certainly is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were relaxing without talking about Spidey stuff,” he reminds as he takes two cards. May hums softly in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something you should be prepared for.” She tries to show some of her concern without it coming off as smothering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out.” Peter decides to continue his train of thought when he realizes he's being too vague. “Ned said he’s gonna look into Dr. Stillwell and if he can't find anything, MJ’s our researcher so she’ll definitely find something. Tony and I can talk about strategies and I’ll try to get something out of Mr. Jameson. We’re heroes, right? We’ll figure it out,” he says as confidently as he can muster. He's being honest, though. They can't get through this without planning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we can figure out where he’ll attack next…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right.” May gracefully relents and pushes her glasses further up her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…Happy was nice,” Peter proposes, glancing between his deck and her face. He’s taking a chance by bringing this up, but technically he didn't start the topic of sharing. May nods in thoughtful agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was very sweet of him.” She looks up as if expecting Peter to take it in a different direction. His Spidey Sense is no match for her Aunty Tingle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should, uh, invite him over sometime,” Peter casually suggests, mirroring her nod. He was serious when he said he wanted to hang out with Happy more often, but also…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get to opt out of Spider-Man stuff, I get to opt out of you trying to play matchmaker,” May is quick to deny, obvious amusement in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not playing matchmaker,” Peter tries to play it off. Sure, the idea of May dating is weird, but he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>it would make her happy. “Mr. Stark comes over all the time. I'm just saying Happy might want to come hang out too…have dinner.” He quickly glances up to gauge her reaction, which ends up being a tilted head accompanied by a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a suggestion!” he quickly adds to avoid a possible lecture. May gazes at him, then sets her cards down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart, but I'm not looking for that right now,” she attempts to explain. It isn't an easy topic to tackle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?” Peter’s voice is quiet and he asks without looking up from his own cards. May takes a slow, deep breath, deciding on what to say. She settles on being gentle yet straightforward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to fall in love again,” she answers honestly. Peter expected an answer like that and shrugs his shoulders. The last thing he wants to do is make a big deal out of it or make her feel bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's fine. You don't have to if you don't want to.” He swallows thickly. The tension hangs in the air, both knowing what the other is thinking but waiting to see who will address it first. “But if you like Happy and the only thing holding you back is Uncle Ben…” he trails off. The game slows to a halt. The sound of cards being played vanishes. He looks up to see May’s pained, conflicted eyes. This wasn't how either of them saw their relaxation time going, but it's better to discuss it now than later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” she stops, trying to find the best wording. “I can't go through that again, Peter. I barely got through it the first time and that was only because I had you. It's hard enough worrying about your safety and your health twenty-four seven. I'm not sure I could handle worrying about both of you more than I already do.” Sometimes Peter forgets just how much stress the whole superhero thing puts on her, and she's always so supportive of him. The least he can do is support her as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get what you mean, May. I'm glad I had you too.” He gives her a slight smile, which she returns without hesitation before reaching up to lovingly cup his cheek. It lasts a brief moment before she playfully messes up his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go shower, you stink to high heaven,” she teases. Peter seats her hand away with a wide grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh! I had a great dip in a river and everything. I'm practically sparkling,” he proudly dismisses. Nonetheless, he starts putting the deck of cards back together. “Oh! I almost forgot, Mr. Jameson actually gave me a check and I was wondering if you could maybe help me cash it?” He's never cashed a check in his life, so he has no idea what he's supposed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” May happily confirms as she ties her hair up, “but we don't cash it. We put it in a savings account. You can spend </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the money, but the rest you get to save. No ifs, ands, or buts.” She raises her eyebrows challengingly when Peter opens his mouth to argue. That effectively stops him, he knows his limits after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he draws out in exasperation. Truth be told, he's exhausted. But there's no way his pride will allow him to go to bed before 10 pm at the earliest. Either way, the two reach a relative agreement and May double checks his minor injuries before he goes off to shower. The bruise on his forehead has already started to fade and his back doesn't hurt as much as it did. There aren't anymore red blotches where his skin hit the water, so he counts that as a win. Everything will probably be healed by morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick, relaxing shower and homemade dinner, he decides that relaxing in bed is the best way to go. He already did his patrolling today and both Tony and May would probably kill him if he tried to go out after what happened. Instead, he decides to pass the time with some texting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Our Dysfunctional Family</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>MJJJJJJJ howd your day go???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was fun. Where’s your other half?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hes probably eating dinner</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatd you and your dad do today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>We went to the Brooklyn Museum, got each other up to speed, had some lunch. Just relaxing stuff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>awe thats awesome!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i'm glad you got to spend time with him :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, it was a nice change of pace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn't happen enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i'm sorry</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you want to talk about it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s tough sometimes. I just miss him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i understand what you mean</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know he's at work all the time for good reasons. It’s important to make money for us and I know it’s hard doing it all by himself, but it sucks coming home to an empty apartment all the time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>We barely get to see each other anymore because he takes the graveyard shift. He sleeps during the day and I don't want to wake him up when I know he'll have to work all night.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I know he's been taking extra shifts because we're tight on money and even though we don't celebrate Christmas he still wants to do something nice while I'm on break.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like I said, it's just tough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>have you tried talking to him about it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i think it'll help to talk about what's bothering you and it'll help him understand. He wouldnt want you upset</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know but I don't want to add more to his plate, if that makes sense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i know what you mean, but you aren't a burden</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>he wouldnt do this much for you if he didnt love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks Peter, looks like someone's been taking notes on May's comfort talks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>what can I say, i'm a fast learner</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You've been hanging out with Stark too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO P E A C E F U L L Y EAT DINNER WHEN MY PHONE IS C O N S T A N T L Y BUZZING</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm assuming fairly hard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>SAYS THE ONE WHO CAME S C R E A M I N G INTO OUR P E A C E F U L HEART TO HEART</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOLD THAT SASS WHILE I CATCH UP ON THE CONVERSATION </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't stand you two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>But you can't live without us either :’)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>-_-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>awwwwwe it'll be okaaaaay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no im sorry mj im sure your dad doesnt mean to make you feel that way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you can always head home with one of us on school days!!!! that way you aren't home alone!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>im down for that! May loves it when you come over</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks nerds, I appreciate it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>its no problem .)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>…Why are you using a period to make your smiley face instead of a colon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>im a pirate!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>dont ask</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaaaanyways, how’d your day in the sewers go?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh yeah huh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>that happened</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>youre in for a t r e a t mj</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no what did you two get yourselves into…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeeeeeeeeell</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we kiiiiinda fought scorpion</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>and peter kind of almost drowned</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay he almost *froze</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay yeah that parts true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>BUT it was either that or let a lady die so i think i made tha right choice considering</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I take ONE day off from Team Spidey and you almost DIE?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I DIDNT ALOST DIE WE TOTALLY HAD IT UNDER CONTROL AND WE GOT A LOT OF INFO LIKE A WHOLE BUNCH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>he totally did almost die but yeah we did make some progress!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you figure out how to beat the shit out of him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>not exactly?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we founf out he has a scorpy sense</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ:</span>
  <em>
    <span> Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can sense danger like Peter can?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yep</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>So Peter is at an even bigger disadvantage?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically i was already at a big disadvabtage we just know what it is now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>and our senses cancel each other out so it’s more like we’re on an even playig field</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh great. Fantastic. Anything else?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we need your help!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we got a whole bunch of files n stuff and we need to know who Dr. Stillwell is</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>*was</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ill email you all the info i have from droney</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Stark has a copy too so he’ll probably let us know what he finds out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ:</span>
  <em>
    <span> Sweet, I’ll look into it and get back to you guys in the morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>thaaaaaaanks mj &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>youre the best!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have your backs, talk to you later dorks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>good night mj!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds good :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i'm gonna update shuri on everything, last time she heard about scorpion it was off the news</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof yeah you should</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>TELL HER I SAID HI AND THAT I MISS HER</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>akjdfghfs okay ned i will i promise</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yay .’)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before texting Shuri, he puts on his pajamas and goes through his routine. He checks his bruises to make sure they're healing okay, then gets into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Badass Princess</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i love our friendship</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one can outdo our references</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>have you come to talk memes or has something happened with your villain friend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>kdkxneixbsxjsb</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>good because I am prepared for both</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>sO</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>long story short</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>scorpion attacked again while we were in his super secret lair, we found lab documents, i kind of jumped off a bridge and didnt realgze i was out of webs, got hypothermia, and found out he has a Scorpy Sense as Ned called it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I was getting the short version?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust me that w a s the short version</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>he likes to parade around more often than most vilalins</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we have Mr. Stark and MJ on the documents but i was wondering if i could get your opinion too since y'know you have the best tech n brains over there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice of you to notice ¬‿¬</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes send them over, I'll see what I can do</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I've also had something in mind for a while</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>it should help</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>have i told you that youre the best?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could hear it more often ˘◡˘ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>youre the BEST</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you thank you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>btw I made a thing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i dont know whether to be excited or terrified</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>OH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>G O D</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>THSI IS THE BEST THING IVE EVER SEEN IN MY L I F E </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>DID YOU????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>make this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, only the highest quality memes for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ONCE AGAIB</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOURE THE B E S T CKXDNXJBSUXSBSH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I CANT WAIT FO SEND THIS TO MR STARK HES FONNA FLIP</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>send me screenshots ( •̀ᴗ•́ )</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know it!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It's not too long after that he decides he might as well get a good night's sleep, especially if he's going to be recovered enough to beat Scorpion. He might be spending the day with May, but that doesn't mean he can't be prepared. Besides, he can still plan out what he's going to do and it won't stop his friends from researching in the meantime. In the morning, Peter sleepily wanders into the kitchen and rests his head on May’s back as she makes breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He emerges!” she teases, looking slightly behind her to see the mop of bedhead. “Good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Peter’s muffled reply comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to deposit your first check?” May slides two eggs off the skillet and onto their plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Peter answers honestly. “Not really in the mood to go out in the snow.” He watches snowflakes fall past one of the small windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don't you worry, I’ll bundle you up so much you won't feel the cold. We aren't having a repeat of yesterday,” May promises. The plates filled with breakfast are put on the table and the two sit across from each other. Peter eyes her suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you bundle me up, I’ll end up looking like that kid from A Christmas Story,” he points out, making a very good point. He can practically see himself in a giant, puffy jacket with a scarf wrapped up to his nose and a hat on top so that only his eyes are visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a heartbeat,” May doesn't hesitate to confirm accompanied with a harmless smile. Peter takes a bite of his pancakes and articulates, with his fork in hand, about to counter, but his phone buzzes on the table. He looks down to see: “</span>
  <b>Guy in the Chair: </b>
  <em>
    <span>sorry dude they did it again :(”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another text comes through, this time as a link. He can't say he didn't see this coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daily Bugle posted another Spider-Man article,” he says in response to May’s questioning look. Her shoulders drop slightly and she braces herself as he begins to read it aloud. “‘Spider-Man strikes yet again. This time, he destroys Coney Island’s beloved Luna Park and Boardwalk. Bringing terror and panic, he was unable to contain a situation involving the new villain Scorpion as they demolished the park one ride at a time. Rides such as the Brooklyn Flyer and Cyclone were among some of the attractions damaged beyond repair. Once again, we’re left to pick up the pieces and the heroes are left without repercussions.’” He pauses to sigh before begrudgingly adding, “‘Photo Credit: Peter Parker.’” With that, he locks his phone and lets his head fall back with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm about ready to have a word with that man,” May says in a frustrated tone. She then takes a calming breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're all gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. They think I'm taking jobs and, and destroying stuff and, man this sucks.” Peter covers his eyes with a limp and simply breathes. A knot begins to form in his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How am I gonna help people if they all think I'm the bad guy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It hurts May’s heart to see him this stressed and anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be okay and we’ll get through this together,” she wholeheartedly reassures. “We both know you're a good person, and so do Tony and Ned and MJ. That's what matters, right?” Peter sits back up, sighs, and nods. As long as he has his support group to keep him up, he’ll be okay. He isn't alone in this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One step at a time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reminds himself of May’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got this,” he says with more confidence. “Just gonna let it bounce off.” May smiles encouragingly, pride beaming from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go take care of that check.” Peter returns her smile, he just hopes they're both right. Otherwise, Spider-Man might have more enemies to worry about than just Scorpion.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next week we get purely Tony and Peter emotional angst and I'm EXCITED</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Heart-to-Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for some mentor-mentee bonding time!! This is a purely Irondad hurt/comfort chapter and I'm so excited to let it loose! Not just that, but the next one has some too 😏 Apologies for not responding to last week's comments yet, I'll get there as soon as I can!</p><p>Also, I am obligated to say this chapter is dedicated to my reasonably cool best friend, Kat whose old phone likes to tell her to go for a fucking walk the moment it hits midnight, and inspired some of this chap!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I'm here, Mr. Stark!” Peter calls into the workshop, taking out his earbuds and setting down his backpack. One of these days, someone is going to point out how he carries a backpack when school isn't even in session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucks </span>
  </em>
  <span>sake!” Tony yells in frustration. Peter stalls slightly, his eyebrows coming together in suspicion, and walks further into the room. He notices Tony sitting at his workbench, working on a project in one hand and shaking the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…you okay?” He suppresses a laugh when Tony spins around with a scowl on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a fate worse than death.” As Tony speaks, he continuously shakes his wrist without so much as flinching. He sets down the tool in his other hand to face the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we're being extra dramatic today?” Peter innocently asks. Despite Tony’s narrowed eyes, he sits on the vacant stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world’s against me,” Tony continues. “I have no allies.” The melodrama is usually his schtick, but Peter is curious as to what caused it this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna fill me in or are you gonna keep shaking your wrist?” he prompts when he gets no explanation. Tony huffs and finally lets his hand relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pep had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea of getting me out of the shop more. Something about not being healthy or getting enough exercise. So she got me this,” he holds up his hand to show off his wrist, “crappy ass fitness watch that </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams </span>
  </em>
  <span>at me when to walk. I'm in the middle of working and these damned beeps are trying to tell me to walk.” He pauses for a breath, but he certainly isn't finished. His determined gaze bores into Peter, who finds this unbelievably entertaining. “It isn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>phrased</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice. ‘Try going for a walk?’ Passive aggressive piece of shit.” The annoyed comments into aggravated muttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you're shaking it because…?” Peter fishes for a full explanation. Luckily, Tony lowers his arm to show a number on the watch’s screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See that?” Peter nods, noting the number 6,713. Then, Tony aggressively shakes his wrist a few times before bringing it back into view. This time it says 6,748. Peter laughs purely out of amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>faking </span>
  </em>
  <span>your step count?” he questions, almost baffled. The only thing keeping him from being shocked is that it's Tony. Nothing about Tony surprises him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Tony counters seriously. Well, as seriously as he can while vigorously shaking an appendage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you could just, y'know, go for a walk,” Peter counters with a knowing smile. Instead, he looks over what Tony was working on. It looks like something Iron Man related, which isn't out of the ordinary. The man in question scoffs indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking a walk doesn't get work done, now does it?” he inquires rhetorically, nudging Peter's curious fingers away when they get too close to his project. “Ah ah, no Spidey hands. Off limits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's gonna find out,” Peter warns in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know?” Tony raises an eyebrow expectantly, awaiting an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Pepper finds out </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, neither of them can refute that. It's definitely true, but that would mean Peter wins so he changes the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuance. How you holding up now that you're famous?” He smirks knowingly, which causes Peter to groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like infamous,” he corrects. “I feel like there's gonna be a mob chasing me down next time I patrol. I mean, why does this guy hate Spider-Man so much? I didn't even know him before he was attacked and now he's writing about how much I suck.” Tony eyes the mopey teen with consideration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to take it down?” he casually proposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The article?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The site.” Peter just about chokes, but quickly shakes his head…even though he's very tempted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's really okay. Freedom of speech and that stuff, right?” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly and averts his eyes. Tony shrugs his shoulders, he thought it was a great offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to get to work? Planning and preparing and being responsible and all that?” After all, the reason Peter is here is to work in upgrades. They've been interrupted one too many times, but this time they're finally going to crack down and make some progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir!” Peter exclaims with a precious amount of enthusiasm. His goal is to get as many upgrades done before the next big fight as possible. They have all kinds of alerts set for the next sign of a Scorpion attack, since they realized that all seeking him out did was cause more harm than good. The last thing he ever wants to do is make even more damage, so he's helping the best way he knows how: his brain. He might not be physically stronger or faster than Scorpion, but he knows he's smarter. Now he just has to implement that. One improvement at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, on the other hand, is having an internal battle with himself as Peter gets to work. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell the kid…but does he really have to? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, we talked about this last night. Pep thinks it's a good idea, so you think it's a good idea. He needs to know or he’ll just be pissed he was kept in the dark. Get it over with. Quicker you get it out of the way, quicker it's done. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It takes about a half hour of conversing with the kid and psyching himself up to finally talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to talk about something.” Alright, he admits that probably isn't the best way to start, especially for a teen with notable anxiety. When Peter’s posture stiffens, he quickly clarifies, “You didn't do anything wrong, kid. It’s just some business.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, Tony. Make it sound like a chore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter carefully lowers his suit and forceps, his eyes shifting to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay? Is it about Pepper’s trip?” he asks, as perceptive as always. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it about Ross? </span>
  </em>
  <span>is implied. He knows a decent amount regarding the Accords, thanks to Ned, and how Ross has been giving Tony a hard time about the rogue Avengers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, if Ross found out about Captain America and Falcon stopping by, does that mean we're in trouble? Did we break the law or something? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony takes a breath with nothing but exhaustion and stress behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is,” he confirms. Peter notes the sobriety in his voice and the tension suddenly occupying the space. “Remember how we talked about the Sokovia Accords? What they meant?” Peter instantly nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It made it so that superheroes can't have a secret identity. The government has to know your name and your powers, right?” He knows there's more to it, but that alone sounds incredibly intrusive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bud. That's why Ross and I are…arguing so much.” Tony chooses the polite approach, but Peter scoffs anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like tearing each other’s heads off over the phone,” he points out with a slight smile. Tony chuckles and sees no point in disagreeing when it's true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not only about Steve and his gang.” He gauges the reaction to those words alone before he continues. There's no outward change to Peter’s curious gaze, but he can feel that knot start to form. That same sensation he feels while swinging, minus the adrenaline high. It's just the uneasiness. The fear. “He's been trying to convince me to reveal your identity.” He can practically feel the blood drain from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He, he wants to know who I am? But, but he, that can't be something he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>do, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr. Stark!” His voice cracks from the onslaught of panic flooding his system. He nervously rakes both hands through his hair and swallows thickly. “It's none of his business, y'know? If people knew who I was then I’d, I’d be putting May in danger and Ned and MJ. I can't let that happen.” He looks up at Tony, almost desperately pleading for the issue to disappear. Hoping for it to just disappear into thin air. Tony would do that in a heartbeat if he could. Instead, he does what he can do and grounds the kid by placing firm hands on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes on me,” he orders gently. Peter complies, but the anxious rambling turns into heaving breaths. He feels like he's just overreacting, but the mere thought of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced</span>
  </em>
  <span> to publicly reveal his identity is terrifying while someone like Scorpion is on the loose. Villains have shown time and time again that they're willing to hurt people to get what they want. He doesn't want May to be one of those people. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>let that happen. “We've gotten through this before, we’ll get through it again. Deep breaths. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you got that? If you don't want to say who you are, then I'll take it to the grave. This is your decision.” Tony makes sure his voice is calm to help soothe Peter’s nerves and never breaks eye contact. He allows Peter to grip his wrists to stabilize himself. It's been a while since he's seen Peter like this, but he knew it wouldn't disappear overnight. He knows the spike of fear that comes with the thought of losing another loved one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm, I'm okay. It's okay,” Peter reassures them both, maintaining eye contact. “I don't want to say anything.” Tony nods in understanding and squeezes his shoulders in comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we won't. I support you, alright?” Peter’s jaw is firmly set as he tries to suppress the familiar panic. It reminds him far too much of the flashbacks he's been getting recently during the fights with Scorpion. That's probably an important thing to mention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I have to tell you something too,” Peter starts off with a shaking voice. Tony can't help but show his concern that feels to be permanently etched into his features. “These things have been happening during the fights? They seem like, like flashbacks but I'm not sure.” His heart drops. Peter wasn't supposed to have flashbacks. The PTSD is heartbreaking enough, but flashbacks? This poor kid doesn't deserve any of it. Surprisingly, he feels his eyes begin to water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about them?” he offers, voice tight. He files the emotions away for a later date. Listening is more important than getting emotional. Peter minutely nods and takes a shuddering yet determined breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's hard to explain, I guess. First it happened when I was fighting Scorpion at the boardwalk and he had me pinned down. It was at Coney Island which is where, y'know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You crashed my plane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! So it was the same beach and I was pinned and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>claws</span>
  </em>
  <span> dug into my shoulders </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>like with Toomes! Then, then, it was weird, I could actually feel the fire from the plane crash but I knew a plane wasn't there and, and the green looked like Toomes’ eyes and it was insane!” He stops to catch his breath, his chest once again rapidly expanding. Tony’s grip tightens. “I felt crazy, Mr. Stark. And then it happened again at the secret sewer lair place. It wasn't the same type of flashback because I was on my stomach and Scorpion was practically standing on my back and…I couldn't breathe…and the concrete…” Peter hopes that he doesn't have to say it and that Tony gets the gist, which he of course does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He nods thoughtfully, then stays silent to urge Peter to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. The only things that snapped me out of it were you and Flash. Do you…” Peter’s eyes lower to the ground, “do you think I'm too messed up to keep doing this? I mean, if I keep getting these things it could put people in danger. I might not be fast enough to react.” His hands fidget nervously. He doesn't want to stop being Spider-Man, but he doesn't want anyone getting hurt because of his issues either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo,” Tony carefully considers his words, “you aren't messed up, alright? All us superheroes know what you're feeling, so you're not alone. That doesn't make it less of an issue, but it means we've got your back. We’ll figure it out. I'll see what connections I have, maybe call Bruce, and we’ll sort this out. I won't let anything happen to you. Not if I can help it.” He stares at Peter, conflicted about how much he should say. He knows exactly how the kid feels and decides to say what he always wanted to hear when he felt like this. “You're safe.” Peter’s trusting, resilient eyes stare back. The teen tiredly leans forward and rests his head on Tony’s shoulder, his eyes squeezing shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he whispers genuinely. Tony places a hand, albeit reluctantly, on the back of Peter’s head. The other rubs his back in what he hopes is comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” he promises. “You tell me if anything like that happens again, capisce?” Peter hums in acknowledgement and sighs. It’s nice just to be able to relax. Trust in someone. He trusts May no matter what, but he hates worrying her at the same time. With Tony, he can be a bit more vulnerable. Tony knows what it’s like to be traumatized…and came out the other side stronger, even if he doesn't realize it. Peter needs that kind of strength to hold him together sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably figure out what we're gonna do,” he mentions in a mutter. Tony purses his lips thoughtfully, then glances down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That'd be a productive direction. Got any ideas?” With his prompting, Peter goes over their options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we found Scorpion’s secret hideout, but he probably won't go back now. And we can't go searching through hundreds of miles of sewers all day.” He begins with the obvious, mentally checking off those options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where does that leave us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere good,” he grumbles realistically. Tony snorts in amusement, yet makes him sit up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to that Patented Peter Parker Optimism?” His joking earns himself a slight, lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still in the sewers. Or at the bottom of the Narrows,” Peter chuckles softly and looks appreciative of Tony's lighthearted humor. “We don't know where he is, but we could figure out where he's gonna attack next?” he offers. Scorpion is much more predictable than Mysterio was, especially since he says who he wants to kill every five seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's the Brainiac I know.” Tony ruffles Peter’s curls, who just crinkles his nose in response. “What's your best guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, Dr. Stillwell’s kinda out of the picture, so that leaves Mr. Jameson. But getting information out of him is like pulling teeth.” Peter winces at just the thought of hearing more of Jameson’s yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing yet?” Tony asks, but Peter shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems nicer? I dunno. Maybe he just needs more time but Scorpion doesn't exactly have a lot of patience.” The two sit in momentary silence as they think of solutions. Tony is the first to come up with something, emanating that typical pompous aura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter Parker isn't making a dent, but have you asked your good pal Spider-Man?” Peter stares at him skeptically, eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to talk to Mr. Jameson…as Spider-Man…” He pauses, looking for any sign of a reaction from Tony. When he doesn't see one, he adds, “Voluntarily…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tony concurs without hesitation. “Problem?” Well, Peter doesn't exactly know where to start on his list of problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know if you've noticed, Mr. Stark, but Mr. Jameson kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>Spidey. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loathes </span>
  </em>
  <span>is probably a better word,” he reminds with raised eyebrows. There's no way Tony could've forgotten Jameson’s passionate hate for Spider-Man. It's kind of all over the internet right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes people need a bit of a push. Don't know til you try, hm?” Tony makes a good point, but that doesn't make Peter any less reluctant. “If he knows inside info, then you need it.” Peter groans, but knows he makes a valid argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means he might know where Scorpion will attack next,” he begrudgingly deduces as well. Tony beams proudly with a triumphant grin and clasps a hand on the kid’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don't we focus on the upgrades for now, come up with a solid plan of attack, and talk to him tomorrow?” he suggests with his usual confidence. Peter brightens up a bit at this, happy to be going back to tinkering instead of dealing with some angry guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good! As long as I'm not home late, tomorrow's the first day of Hanukkah!” Reinvigorated with a new plan and hope for the future, he sets out on preparing himself as well as his suit as best as possible for his hopefully final encounter with Scorpion.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This can only possibly go well and I'm sure you have nothing to worry about :')</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. “A” For Effort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back!! I hope everyone's doing okay after that WandaVision episode ;~; Like always, no spoilers in the comments please! We left off with Peter and (mostly) Tony's great idea to pay JJ a visit! This is a fun one for sure</p><p>TW// mild panic attack / anxiety</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter sits on the top of the Daily Bugle sign, on the “G” in particular, with his mask pulled above his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe you actually got free tacos,” MJ says in disbelief as she sits at her computer. Her chin rests in her hand and curly bangs cover her right eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not even Taco Tuesday!” Ned exclaims from his usual bean bag chair. Peter lightly kicks his legs back and forth and happily munches on his taco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I did was help the guy put in his new windows. It was nice dealing with glass that wasn't shattered.” He enjoys the view of his hometown, basking in the warmth of his brand new suit heater and watching the snow pile below. Who knew a lack of hypothermia could make all the difference in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to have your ears screamed off?” MJ has a slight smirk to her lips. She knows this is going to go downhill, but wonders how exactly it'll crash and burn. It's not that she doesn't believe in Peter’s ability to smooth talk, he's proven that many times, but Jameson is the definition of a ticking time bomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give it two words before he starts screaming at you,” Ned immediately hops on board. He knows exactly what MJ’s train of thought is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or! Or, he has a change of heart and he's really nice out of nowhere,” Peter provides instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not gonna happen dude,” Ned declines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” MJ hums in agreement. Peter deflates and takes another bite of his taco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least my last meal is tacos,” he grumbles, albeit optimistically. “You found stuff on Dr. Stillwell though, right?” Maybe he's changing the subject in vain, but if anything he can use his taco as an excuse to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” MJ affirms, “nothing that great. He was just some biologist for hire. Unemployed, graduated from Barnard College, middle of his class. Nothing interesting.” Boredom seeps into her voice. So much for a lead, but at least they're knocking possibilities off the list. Ned decides to chime in with,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a brother who’s sciency too, but he's out of the area.” His additional information helps to limit their suspects. If they can't figure out what Dr. Stillwell did, then their only option is to use Jameson for information. Peter…isn't exactly thrilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, he's a biologist for hire?” he clarifies. “What kind of job is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're off topic, Parker,” MJ stops that line of thought before Ned can continue it. “What we really need to know is who hired him. That's the person who started all this. Probably an idiot.” Ned shrugs his shoulders as he types away at his keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I don't think criminals leave behind trails…” he trails off and the sounds of clicking stop. “Do they? They don't have job receipts, right? I've never been a criminal so, like, I don't know how they do things.” MJ snorts a laugh, then promptly presses her lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You'd make a great criminal, man,” Peter banters instead with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, thanks! I'd come up with the villain names.” Ned nods proudly to himself before getting back to work. Peter knows that this is his cue to head inside the building, but he isn't quite mentally prepared to be screamed at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Karen, is there anything else that needs to be done on patrol before we see JJ?” he tries hopefully instead, but he's instantly called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're stalling, Peter,” Karen replies, her tone amused. Peter’s cheeks flush pink and he sticks out his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are too,” all three of them counter simultaneously. Peter goes to disagree, but can't come up with a good argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, I'm stalling,” he relents. “But you would too if you had to talk to him! He's not nice!” Despite not wanting to, he steps off the sign and onto the windows to start walking. Up the building. At a ninety degree angle. Casually because, you know, he's Spider-Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were a brave superhero,” MJ smugly chastises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should call Mr. Stark! Yeah! That’s a thing we should do. He wanted to be, uh, here. Karen?” Peter asks hopefully. He’s mostly trying to avoid admitting that he’d rather face Scorpion for a grand total of three times as opposed to seeing Jameson twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it,” Karen happily complies before Tony’s contact pops on screen. Ned practically squeals in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe I get to talk to Tony! Again!” he shouts enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned you talked to him, like, three days ago,” Peter reminds as he peers into each window he passes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s call Stark. I have some new questions to ask him anyways,” MJ nonchalantly chimes in, causing Peter’s lenses to be blown wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no! Karen! Cancel call! Hang up! Don't-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be trying to hang up on someone who isn't me,” Tony's skeptical voice comes through the suit. Peter laughs nervously and crouches beside Jameson’s office window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, of course, Mr. Stark!” he assures while chuckling and stumbling over his words. “I’d never do that to you…twice.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should've just stopped while I was ahead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course, Tony can see right through Peter's cover up but doesn't comment on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, sir! Welcome back to Team Spidey!” Ned jumps in with his usual excitement. “We can totally make you a permanent member if you want! We can make, like, badges and everything.” Right about now, Peter is facepalming out of secondhand embarrassment. Tony, on the other hand, is much more amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” he encourages with a hint of a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time no talk, Stark,” MJ hops into the conversation before Ned can continue with his tangent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what would I do without MJ to keep us on tra- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I was wondering about your thoughts on how New York doesn't have enough pollen-bearing flowers to sustain the declining number of honey bees.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And so much for that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His head drops in defeat and he decides to wait out the inevitable questioning. Tony crosses his arms, considering his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have more of those plants, then. Honey bees are the most prevalent pollinators and an essential part of the ecosystem. So I'd say I'm pretty invested in the topic.” Turns out, Peter doesn't have the time or mental capacity to sit through this interrogation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, can the bees wait until after we deal with Mr. Jameson?” he interjects, hoping MJ will let this go for the time being. Unfortunately, no one ever seems to be there to answer his hopes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, Parker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bees wait?” MJ throws the question right back at him. It's a good thing Peter’s mask is on, otherwise he'd be pulling out his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter’s right,” Ned comes to his rescue. “We should probably start before someone thinks Spider-Man’s stalking The Daily Bugle.” That definitely wouldn't push Peter’s publicity in the right direction, so they get down to business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a plan, Underoos?” Tony casually gets them on topic. Peter realizes that's a common theme lately: whether or not he has any clue what he's going to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask him nicely to give us some information?” His voice gets higher with uncertainty as he proposes his half-serious version of a plan. Tony blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you being serious?” he asks since he honestly can't tell. Peter clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And say please?” He can all but see the annoyance that he knows MJ has at his poor attempt at humor. Thankfully, Ned laughs which makes all the difference in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take this step-by-step,” Tony says with a surprising amount of patience. “Use logic. Explain the situation to get him to understand. In simple terms, if you have to. Use big, fancy words to make it sound more credible. Oh, and make it seem pertinent. ‘We have twenty-four hours,’ kind of thing. Standard superhero stakes. Don't let him talk over you. You got this, kiddo.” Peter smiles, some of the pressure being lifted from his shoulders, and nods to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the pep talk, Mr. Stark.” He takes a deep breath. “Okay, let’s do this.” With that, he silently opens the window and climbs inside. Jameson is sitting at his desk that faces away from the window Peter crawled in, but that still leaves the window facing the editorial room. Conveniently for Peter, the window has a layer of blinds that can easily be shut. But first… </span>
  <em>
    <span>How am I supposed to stand? Like, should be casual? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stands in the corner with his arms crossed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, that feels weird. I'm not guarded, I'm open. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He then puts his hands on his hips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I just feel stupid. I'm not Superman. Last time I worried about this I got blown up with alien technology…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” MJ snaps him out of it, her voice hushed despite being over the comms, “are you going to do this today? Or should we come back tomorrow?” She makes a good point, yet Peter’s shoulders lower along with his pride. So much for a cool pose. Instead of dwelling on it, he webs the blinds shut to keep people from looking in. Jameson immediately jumps in his chair at the sound, throws down the newspaper in his hands, and whips around at lightning speed. When he sees Spider-Man, the cigar in between his teeth drops to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’d call the cops if you ever step foot in my building again!” he shouts with an accusatory finger pointed at the hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Peter quickly says, his hands already raised in surrender. “I know, but you have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do anything!” Jameson wastes no time in tearing into him. “You're screwin’ up the natural order of things! Stealing jobs! Destroying the city! You've done nothing but cause more problems!” Peter tries to find his voice but too many thoughts swarm through his head at once. He needs to defend himself but this isn't about him, it’s about saving people before Scorpion can attack again. Jameson continues to yell, but </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't let him control the conversation,” Tony calmly reminds him even though he's about ready to fly over and punch this guy into next week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, man,” Ned joins in. “Show him who’s boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Panicking doesn't help…” MJ tries, then huffs in irritation at her realistic tendencies. “But if anyone can do this, it’s you,” she adds. Peter bites the inside of his cheek, takes a soothing breath, and takes charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jameson sir,” he interrupts Jameson’s ranting. He puts more bravado behind his voice so he can't be recognized as Peter Parker. “You can say whatever you want about me, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>lives</span>
  </em>
  <span> are at stake and if we don't do something soon, a lot of innocent people could get hurt. I know you have some kind of history with Scorpion and I need to know what happened. Just help me understand what happened and then maybe I can figure out where he's gonna be next. Please, this is really important.” It’s the best option he has; to appeal to what he assumes is Jameson’s humanity. This might be the only viable approach. It has to work. The gaze of his mechanical eyes remains unwavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can do your job so much better than the law-abiding professionals of this city, then you wouldn't need my help.” Jameson accuses instead. Peter deflates ever so slightly as the man’s eyes narrow in annoyance. “I'm not about to give someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>any kind of advantage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to like me but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't stand so-called heroes like you!” he screams. Well, now Peter is pretty positive that everyone within a twelve mile radius heard them. “Why the mask? People like you always hide behind a mask and a fake name! You never take any responsibility! How are we supposed to trust that?! What’ve you got to hide?!” Peter stares in shock, frozen by his harsh words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, shrug it off. You know he's wrong,” Tony quickly reassures with a tight voice. But the damage is done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Peter starts…but can't finish. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have a mask because I don't want the people I love getting hurt. Because I can't let Uncle Ben happen again. People don't know that, though. Do people really think I'm hiding? Not taking responsibility?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out, I don't have all day for a menace like you,” Jameson bitterly says when Peter trails off. “That's why the Accords exist! Social rejects like you always think you're above the law until someone ends up like Anna Bennett!” Before it was only disdain in his voice, but now it's loathing. Like it’s personal. Peter’s heart feels like it stops. He can't look away. Doesn't dare to breath. His muscles shake. Jameson slams his hand down on the desk, instantly making Peter flinch. “Did you know her name? That she had a husband?! Kids?! Or did you pretend to care?!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anna Bennett. Elijah and Isaac’s mom. Of course I care. I went and saw them afterwards. I did everything I could. I'm just one person.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter thinks it all, but can't find his voice to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned and MJ look on in horror. MJ’s mouth is covered with her hand and she wouldn't dare admit that her eyes are glistening with tears of rage. Ned can barely breathe better than Peter, his eyes glued to the screen. However, Tony is able to get his anger under control first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of there. Now,” he almost desperately tries to order. When Peter is still fixed in place, he repeats louder, “Kid, you have to go.” He gets the suit ready in the background in case he needs to get Peter out of there. Then, Peter hears footsteps. As soon as the office door flies open, he's already jumping out the window he came in. His heart pounds as he swings away as fast as he can from his utter failure. He knows this feeling and he tries to keep his breathing even as the pins and needles engulf his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, are you okay?” Ned checks in. They all know what comes after the ragged breathing, especially when Peter is dead silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to us, bud,” Tony tries as his eyes frantically scan the kid’s unstable vitals. “Karen, implement the new protocol.” His own heart thuds against his chest as he resists his instinct to fly over there. They don't need to get Spider-Man any more bad publicity and he can't keep coddling the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” MJ speaks up with a surprising amount of hope in her voice. All Peter can focus on at the moment is his breathing. He lands on a fire escape and stumbles away from the nearby sidewalk to remain unseen. Leaning against the metal railing, he closes his eyes and concentrates on breathing slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, can you hear me?” Karen’s gentle tone gives him something to focus on. He nods, and she continues. “I’d like you to breathe in through your nose, then out through your nose for me. Can you do that?” Once again he nods and does as she says. He pushes the negative thoughts away even as his toes curl under. It was a good idea to add a protocol to talk him through a panic attack, but he didn't think he’d be needing it this soon. He didn't think he’d be needing it at all. It’s been months. Luckily, this one doesn't seem too bad at the moment. “Very good. You're here. Nothing can hurt you. What happened wasn't your fault. You're a good person who always does their best, I've seen it.” As she speaks Peter takes her words to heart and tries to calm down before the attack can escalate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She's right, it wasn't your fault. You stopped Mysterio, saved Isaac, helped Elijah. You're okay. It’s okay. Everything’s okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?” Tony hesitantly asks, but Peter shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. Everything’s fine. I just, I just need to, y'know, relax. Calm down. Shit.” He trips over his words and lowers himself to his knees to rest his shaking legs. “It’ll pass, right? It’s gotta pass. I've had worse. This one isn't bad,” he comforts himself. His trembling voice pushes Tony over the edge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Screw this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm on my way.” In that exact moment, the suit constructs itself around him and he rockets off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine. We got this, right Karen?” Peter says with a shaky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Karen doesn't hesitate to affirm. “Your vitals are stabilizing. You're doing a wonderful job. I'm proud of you.” Her honest tone slowly consoles him, yet he still hears the repulsors fire up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I'm not fine. It’s for my own sanity,” Tony counters truthfully. Even in the suit, his muscles are tense. Peter can't argue with that. In actuality, he wouldn't mind someone there with him. Going through these without May is already hard enough, but doing it without someone next to him is even more difficult. He squeezes his eyes shut, his eyebrows drawn together, and holds his arms close to his chest. As long as he doesn't let his mind wander, he's okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Karen.” He smiles genuinely, not knowing what he would do without her. What he would do without any of them. It’s not long after that Tony lands with a metallic clang and hastily steps out of the suit to dash over to the kid. Peter allows Tony to help him up and is careful with his grip. He takes another steadying breath as he lets Tony look him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you doing, kid?” he carefully inquires, somehow trying to look through the lenses of the suit. Peter nods a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been both better and worse,” he honestly replies. Unexpectedly, Tony gently pulls him into a relaxed, much-needed hug. The action makes the back of his throat ache and the fatigue seep into his bones. He lets his muscles relax and stress-filled tears leak from his eyes as he hides his face in Tony’s shoulder. “I tried, Mr. Stark,” he whispers in between breaths. “I tried to do the right thing and, and it blew up in my face.” He's just frustrated and disappointed and exhausted. Most of the time he loves being Spider-Man, but other times it wears him down. It’s tough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes things don't go the way we want, and it sucks. I know how you feel. You can't control other people, right?” Peter sniffs and nods his head. “Right. And when people get scared, they do dumb shit. Your number one fan is a great example of that. All we can do is remind ourselves that those people are wrong. Forget the rest, move onto the next, kid. Think of all the good people who look up to you.” Tony rests his chin on the teen’s masked head and sighs. “I’d take it away if I could,” he quietly adds, referring to the heartache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't let you,” Peter mumbles into his t-shirt. “But thanks. It means a lot.” He lets go, glad he has the mask to hide his inevitably red eyes. With a chuckle, he also says, “Your hugs have gotten better.” Tony clears his throat and shoves his hands in his pockets to appear nonchalant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you seem to like them. So. Figured they were worth getting good at.” He sniffs casually, rocking on his heels. Peter can't help but smile and think back to the first hug he accidentally gave his mentor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” MJ asks with a tad of worry to her voice. She ignores her damp cheeks, hoping she never has to see Peter like that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired,” Peter responds, “but better. I'm okay, I promise.” He knows how much she hides her concern, so for her to show it means she must have really been worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to come over?” Ned offers with utmost kindness as always. Unfortunately, Peter has to shake his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, man. It’s the first Hanukkah night with May so she wants to spend it together. But she wants us all to go shopping, if you wanna come over tomorrow,” he offers alternatively as he shifts from foot to foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure!” Ned is the first to happily confirm. MJ smiles minutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be a nice change of pace,” she also agrees. Peter breathes easier knowing he’ll actually get to see his best friends tomorrow in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet, I'll see you guys then.” There's a bit more liveliness to his tone already, relieving both of his friends. Karen practically reads his thoughts and ends the three-way call. This leaves Tony and Peter by themselves, still on a nonconsequential fire escape. Peter would give just about anything to be able to rip off his mask right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, I'll fly you home,” Tony suggests, though it comes across as more of an inevitability. No matter what Peter says, he knows Tony will be there regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, an escort? Just for me? You shouldn't have,” he quips back, prepping his web shooters. Tony chuckles and pats the kid proudly on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's that Spidey humor,” he commends. Peter laughs along with him and somehow he's able to breathe easier. Their plan didn't go the way they wanted, but he tried his best and they'll figure something else out. Somehow. He just doesn't like the uncertainty of it. But he knows he has an amazing support system to pick him up, just like they did today, and an incredible aunt waiting for him at home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, we ACTUALLY get to make JJ progress next week, promise :)</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Empathetic Wreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're all okay after that season finale of WandaVision because we have an emotional chapter today ;-; I hope you're ready for my attempt at an Uncle Ben backstory! It's a feels day!</p><p>TW// if you're sensitive to gun violence, be careful! There's nothing explicit, but it comes with the Uncle Ben territory</p><p>Stay safe and have fun 🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once sunset comes, Peter and May are ready to light the first candle on the hanukkiyah, surrounded by the presents from Happy, the presents from each other, latkes, and sufganiyot. The latkes are Peter’s favorites, for the taste as well as the fact that they're also called potato pancakes. May prefers the sufganiyot, or jelly doughnuts, but she has fun making both the treats. Peter is the one to light the first candle on the left and they say their blessings before opening the gifts. First, he opens the neatly wrapped present from May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, this is awesome!” he exclaims with a grin. He holds up the black t-shirt with yellow lettering that reads “May the (F=M*A) Be With You” and looks it over in admiration. “It's perfect! Ned's gonna freak! I'm definitely wearing it tomorrow.” One second he's holding the shirt, the next second he's gratefully hugging May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how much you like your science pun shirts and Star Wars. This way I thought you could have two-in-one.” She squeezes him back with a smile and affectionately rubs his shoulder. “Let’s get moving! We still have three presents to go and you're in bed early. No arguments, we have an early morning.” If they want to get any shopping done, they'll have to be out early. Peter pulls away to excitedly present his aunt with her gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not much, but it's a practical gift,” he prefaced as she opens it. “And I think you'll like it!” He looks between the gift and her face enthusiastically, gauging her reaction. When it's opened, May can't help but be tickled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” she says between laughs. The faux succulent sits perfectly in her palms with a beautifully painted pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured you'd appreciate one that stays green,” Peter adds, beaming with happiness. They both glance to the succulents on the windowsill that have now withered away and turned brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that's a good call,” May agrees with a nod. “Alright, last two. We’ll open Happy’s and then it's off to bed. Hey, don't give me those brown eyes. At least pretend you're asleep to make me feel more responsible. Pass them over.” Peter does as he's told, accompanied by a halfhearted pout, and they open the gifts at the same time. His is a limited edition, original Star Wars trilogy gift set decorated with reflective cover art.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” he whispers in shock, his mouth hanging open. Then his eyes snap up to see what May got. She tenderly holds on her hands a book with a delicate spine and slightly worn edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes,” she softly relays. Her fingers brush over the cover and Peter notices the conflict in her eyes. “First edition.” Peter's eyes go as wide as saucers and it takes him a moment to process what he just heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've gotta be kidding me! That's insane!” He scrambles forward to get a better look at the book, making sure to look inside to double check that it is in fact a first edition. “He seriously got you this?! That's so awesome!” There are practically stars in his eyes as they glisten with awe. In contrast, May is much more reserved and simply inspects the book from cover to cover. “Maybe you should call and say thank you,” Peter breaks the silence with a knowing smile and bouncing eyebrows. May chuckles and gently pushes his face back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your input, peanut gallery,” she sarcastically teases. “We’ll both call him tomorrow.” After kissing the top of his head, she nudges him towards the hallway. He knows she’ll keep denying it, but that doesn't mean he’ll stop pestering her about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we can invite him over,” he offers innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed,” May reiterates without remorse. This time, Peter listens, albeit with a victorious smile, and retreats to his room. There isn't much to do anyways; he wouldn't be caught dead starting an awkward conversation with Tony, Ned is having a movie night with his parents, and MJ is enjoying time with her dad. Not to mention the sun hasn't even come up yet where Shuri is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, however, he's greeted with an interesting headline that sparks a playful debate between him and May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't break in! I went through the window!” he valiantly defends with a hardly noticeably squeaky voice. May doesn't stop reading her new book, just simply asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was the window open?” Peter pauses a moment, retraces his steps in his head, then presses his lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…No.” There's a gap of silence where he considers his predicament. “Does that count as breaking in?” All May does in response is raise her eyebrows as if the answer is now evident. It is, but that doesn't keep Peter from whining. “May,” he draws out her name as he flops onto the catch next to her, “you're supposed to be on my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm always on your side, baby,” she says as she turns the page. Despite her empathetic tone, Peter knows that’s just her way of placating him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're patronizing me,” he pouts. His head is upside down as he looks up at her with his bottom lip sticking out. May chuckles lightly and closes her book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't go breaking into buildings and you won't end up on the front page,” she expertly advises, her tone good-natured. Peter immediately sits up to face her with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The truth finally comes out! I knew you were aligned with the traitor,” he accuses overdramatically. He falls against the cushions with the back of his hand against his forehead. “Woe is me to lose an aunt to a man like Triple J. The horror.” May laughs at his obviously fake sobs and pushes the face that's now on her shoulder. When he doesn't budge, she decides to use her secret weapon…tickles. Peter instantaneously bursts into uncontrollable laughter and hugs his torso to protect his ticklish ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew those tears were fake!” May teases while she tickles without mercy. Peter is practically in tears, his cheeks sore from smiling, and tries to wiggle away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! I give up! You win! You win!” he gasps out. Finally, the tickling stops and he's able to catch his breath, a ghost of a smile still adorning his face. The two sit in a comfortable silence and May falls into the habit of running her hand through Peter’s curls. “Hey, May?” he breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stop at the Daily Bugle before we pick up Ned and MJ?” May is a bit confused as to why, but she isn't against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have more pictures to drop off?” she inquires curiously. Peter shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda just want to talk to him about something. Trying the Peter Parker approach,” he haphazardly tried to explain. Nonetheless, May trusts him as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but we have to leave earlier then. Go get dressed.” As soon as she approves, Peter is already vaulting over the couch and rushing to his room. “And wear your coats!” she calls after him, very aware of his super hearing. Indeed Peter does hear her, so he makes sure to throw a puffy coat on the bed and then gets changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two have agreed on the amount of layers Peter is wearing, enough to feel warm but not make him look like a walking snowball, they drive over to the Daily Bugle building. With multiple assurances that he’ll be fine facing Jameson on his own, Peter casually makes his way up to the editorial room. The workers are as busy as ever, if not more so, rushing back and forth with a dull roar of chatter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's going on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wonders while observing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why’s everyone freaking out so much? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He then spots a familiar head of blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter! Over here!” Betty waves him over on her tiptoes to be seen above the heads of the busy employees. Peter isn't exactly sure what to think, but he meets her half way when she starts squeezing through the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?” He tries to question her discreetly, but it's hard not to shout with the surrounding ruckus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently there was a fight at the Verrazzano-Narrows Bridge! Spider-Man, Scorpion, and even Iron Man! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one </span>
  </em>
  <span>got pictures,” she explains at a mile a minute. Her eyes are wide as she rapidly relays everything, but all Peter can think about is how they didn't miss much of a fight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless they count a midday swim as riveting. Ha. River. Riveting. Wait, focus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Not just that,” Betty continues, “but Jameson said Spider-Man broke into his office! That's why everyone's running around, they're looking for anything. Surveillance, photos from the bridge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We need a front page.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah…I made a guest appearance yesterday. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter nods in understanding, his eyes scanning perceptively for any sign of evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's, that's insane,” he agrees, then his eyes land back on her. “Have you guys found anything yet? If you don't, Mr. Jameson might…y'know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flip out?” Betty finishes for him. “Yeah. He has. Twice. He's due for another one soon.” Her tone is unbothered, accompanied by raised eyebrows. “And no, the best we've found are some posts on social media about Spider-Man riding the subway soaking wet.” Peter tries not to react and wills his face not to pale, clearing his throat instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that's-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, can you believe it? Faking photos like that just for some publicity? We all know he’d just swing.” Betty laughs purely at the thought, and he joins in as convincingly as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's nuts. Some people must be really desperate, I guess.” He wrings his hands together, but tries not to show his nerves. Betty doesn't appear to notice and simply shrugs her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows, Jameson might use them anyways. I heard he once ran a story about a rancid chicken-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell is my front page?! There's an entire room of you running around and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you can find a decent picture?!” Jameson’s deafening voice interrupts their conversation and effectively gets everyone in the room to stall. Peter stills, his eyes locked onto the office door that slams open. Jameson walks out, with his assistant bumbling close behind, and everyone promptly gets back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Betty wishes him as her eyes follow Jameson’s warpath. “I hope you have some pictures so we don't all end up fired.” She encouragingly pats Peter’s shoulder, which gets his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn't do that,” he chuckles nervously, hoping to convince himself as well as her. She looks at him with uncertainty. “Okay he'd do that, but still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parker!” Peter starts and whips around to see the man in question. Jameson puts a firm hand on his shoulder and steers them out of the conversation with Betty. “Just the kid I wanted to see. Got any pictures of your vigilante bff? All of a sudden he's camera shy. Not a damn picture from the fight and now the security footage isn't working!” As he rants, they've made their way back to his office and the assistant shuts the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don't have security cameras. You said they were too expensive to install,” the assistant anxiously reminds. Peter looks between them, not sure when he's supposed to answer the questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I resent that,” Jameson fires back. He sits down at his desk and then pins his gaze on Peter. “Do you have the pictures or not?” Peter swallows thickly and tries to find the right words. It’s not like he can just come out and say that he stopped by for the hell of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no, I actually came because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't care,” Jameson interjects with boredom. “You're fired! No pictures, no job. Bye bye.” Peter’s eyes narrow in confusion and he tilts his head to the side. He feels like the human embodiment of the confused math lady meme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, sir, you said it wasn't a job…” he carefully reminds. For a moment, the two stare each other down, neither of them speaking. “I have pictures of Scorpion?” His attempt is immediately followed by Jameson’s back straightening. Then, his gaze shifts to the assistant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing firing my photographer? You, out! Parker, sit.” Once again, Peter is thrown for a loop but sits down nonetheless. He watches with sympathy while the confused assistant leaves the office. “What kind of pictures?” Jameson borderline interrogates, to which Peter smiles and pulls out his phone. He wasn't exactly planning to give these out, but if it gives him the chance to get more information, then he’ll use them. Droney transferred all the data they got that night to his phone, Tony, Ned, and MJ, which means he should have some shots of Scorpion from the most recent fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here! They're not great quality ‘cause I took them with my phone, but I can email them to you.” He holds out the phone so that Jameson, eying him skeptically, can see them. It's strange, but he actually wants Jameson to like them. He waits with bated breath while the pictures are swiped through. Without moving his head, Jameson looks back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get these?” he questions bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was on the bridge,” Peter provides a bit too easily. “My aunt and I were going out to lunch and saw some of it.” He presses his lips together and nods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lying shouldn't come this naturally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he internally grumbles. Jameson’s expression doesn't change when he looks down at the phone again. Peter kicks his legs back and forth in the meantime, until his eyes land on the framed picture. Jameson is smiling in the photo, a genuine smile, with his arms wrapped around a woman with blonde hair and sparkling eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's beautiful,” he observes absentmindedly, his voice hardly above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was,” Jameson snaps. Peter’s head shoots up at the sudden change in demeanor. He hadn't realized he said something out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was,” Jameson repeats. “That's my wife. She's dead.” Peter instantaneously feels his face pale. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great job, bring up the guy’s dead wife. That's great. Nice going, Peter. If he didn't hate you before, he does now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He keeps his eyes downcast and fidgets with the hem of his jeans. So much for that plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry,” he apologetically stutters out. Apparently, Jameson doesn't want it to stop there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn't have to be sorry if those damn heroes did their jobs,” he grinds out. The only thing keeping him from slamming his hand down is Peter’s phone in his hand. Peter takes a risk and looks up slightly as if urging Jameson to continue. It just seems like he needs to get the emotions out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it, sir?” He's cautiously optimistic about his chances, but that changes when Jameson's glare pierces him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! And definitely not with some kid!” Jameson declines in an enraged shout. Peter fights the instinctive flinch and catches the man off guard by smiling sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how you feel,” he says softly. His eyes portray such deep emotion that it shouldn't be possible for a kid his age. Sadness. Loss. Grief. Loneliness. He can feel all the emotions resurface as if it were the day May and Ben brought him home or the night he held Ben in his arms. It gets easier, but it never goes away. Jameson doesn't know how to react at first, then regains his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sick of pity and sympathy. I don't need it.” His tone strictly says that the discussion is over and his striking eyes dare Peter to keep talking. Peter, however, looks to his lap, maintaining his smile. He's familiar with that kind of anger that feels like it can't be contained. It's different from Jameson's shouting, this has pain driving it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost my uncle,” Peter quietly starts off. If he chooses his words carefully, he can get through to Jameson. All he has to do is say what he would've wanted to hear. Either way, Jameson huffs indignantly and ignores him. Peter continues, regardless of Jameson’s evident disdain. “And my mom.” Even though he can't see it, Jameson’s glare starts to falter. To Jameson, the tension becomes more palpable to the point awkwardness. He looks around as if expecting someone to bail him out. “And my dad,” Peter finishes, gripping his jeans without even realizing it. He chuckles breathlessly to himself. It's been a while since he sat and thought about them all at once. It feels like a sucker punch. Jameson grimaces and clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he concedes in a lower voice. Peter can't see it, but he winces ever so slightly. The kid nods in acknowledgement, then looks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanna, we could both get it off our chests?” he suggests with a timid shrug. “I don't know about you, but I was sick of the people saying they know how I feel when I know they didn't.” This is the Peter Parker approach, which is simply being honest. It feels more natural and true to himself, so he remains truthful. He can see that he's making progress. The kind smile grates on Jameson’s reserve to the point where he can't take it anymore. He resists the urge to roll his eyes at what he's about to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name was Joan,” he starts with a sigh. Peter listens intently, giving Jameson his full attention. “I met her in high school. We were both in the,” he chuckles at the memory, “the photography club. She was club president and then there was me: wrestler extraordinaire. I had no idea how to get her attention. Turns out all it took was the top three jocks runnin’ their mouths and me beatin’ them to a pulp! Ha! Never messed with me again! She thought it was brave.” He smiles sadly as he reminisces. Peter can tell how much it pains him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he asks, completely enthralled by the story. His wide, curious eyes stare keenly…despite knowing how the story ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got married straight outta high school!” Jameson proudly answers. “She was the only one who would put up with me. Patient, kind, understanding, funny…she made me a better man.” Peter hasn't known Jameson long, but he's never heard such a somber tone from the man. It’s justifiable, considering the circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sounds amazing,” he commends. At first all Jameson does is nod once, both of them drifting into an odd silence. Peter patiently waits and wonders how long Jameson has kept this locked away, hidden behind a façade and a quick temper. It reminds him of a certain genius he knows…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was. But nothing good lasts, Parker. That's how damn brutal life is.” Jameson leans back in his chair and picks up a cigar, about to light it, but stalls. Ultimately, he decides against it, not that Peter knows why. “I took a reckless job. Dangerous. She told me not to. Some bad crooks were involved. I should've listened, but I didn't care about what happened to me. I cared about the truth! The people of this city! The best way to help them was to report the truth!” His sudden passion goes by in an instant. “I expected them to go after me. That, I could handle. I didn't expect them to go after her.” Peter’s heart drops. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could people do that? Hurt someone who didn't even do anything? I know the bad guys I fight do that but…it's just so unfair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“The coward didn't even show his face. Bastard hid behind a mask and shot my wife for what? So his name didn't end up in the damn papers?! She didn't deserve that!” Jameson trails off, then mutters, “If people didn't have anything to hide, they wouldn't wear a mask.” That's when Peter begins to click it all into place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Jameson's wife was murdered by a man in a mask…That's why he hates heroes, especially Spidey. And that's probably why he got super angry about Anna. He knows what it's like to lose a wife. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What he doesn't do is look at Jameson with pity or forced sympathy. Instead, he decides to relate to the feelings. The universe knows he's felt that way before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two years ago, my Uncle Ben and I had a fight,” he averts his eyes, “and I needed to clear my head. It was a stupid fight and I was wrong…but I didn't want to hear it. So I went for a walk without telling him or my aunt.” The more he relives it, the more he wishes he could kick his past self for acting without thinking. He curls his toes under. “I only got a block away before I felt like shit. I felt so bad about what happened that I decided to just…go home and apologize. There was a, uh,” he takes a deep breath and his leg starts to bounce, “a flower shop. I wanted to get my aunt May some flowers to say sorry and pick up some chocolates for Ben. The store closed just as I got there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Jameson awkwardly chimes in, trying his best to be his version of supportive. Peter closes his eyes as his brows pull together in a pain only trauma can cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I begged for him to let me in. All I needed was </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>seconds. I told him it was important, but he wouldn't let me. He told me to get lost and that he wasn't in the mood to hear whining.” He chuckles dryly, it seems so mundane now. “And then the giant windows were shattered. Flowers and bouquets went flying everywhere. A guy dressed in all black with a mask shot the windows and started robbing the place. The owner was terrified, couldn't even move. He asked me to call the police. Begged me. His hands were shaking too much to dial.” His fists tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm guessing you didn't,” Jameson assumed solemnly. Peter shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The robber ran, I picked up one of the bouquets, and told him to call the police himself. I gave him the money I had and just…walked away. Back home.” Slowly, he relaxes his hands and then tightly clasps them together. “When I got there…the same robber was using it to hide. He held May and Ben at gunpoint. It all went so fast and I just, I didn't understand what was happening and he asked who I'd choose to…” Apparently it's still too fresh and he can't finish his sentence. “I didn't answer fast enough. He shot Ben.” He takes a steadying breath before looking up at Jameson. “I know what it feels like to think it's your fault and wonder if you could've done something different, then it'd be okay. It sucks and I still feel that guilt a lot too, but I keep reminding myself that my uncle loved me and no fight was going to change that. No matter how bad. And I know Joan loved you too. You guys might've disagreed but that doesn't change how much she cared about you. We weren't the ones holding those guns, Mr. Jameson, so it wasn't our fault.” He does his best to pour as much sincerity and honesty into his words as humanly possible. The room falls into silence as he waits for Jameson’s response. So far, all he's received is an impassive gaze. “Can I ask you something, Mr. Jameson?” he decides to inquire. Jameson sighs before grumbling,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you stop with the ‘Mr. Jameson’ crap.” Nonetheless, he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come that villain Scorpion tried to attack you?” Peter sheepishly asks, trying to find the best way to phrase it. He can't give away how much he knows, that would be too suspicious. There has to be a limit to a high school kid’s knowledge of a supervillain. “I mean, he tore this floor and your office apart. Aren't you worried that he’ll try it again?” It’s a valid concern and he needs to know how deep the story goes. He doesn't want anyone to get in the crossfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that maniac tries to destroy my paper again, I’ll take care of it,” Jameson firmly assures without entertaining the idea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And how exactly is he planning to do that…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter wonders. “It’s between us. My mistakes. I shouldn’t have… A kid like you has other things to worry about.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mistakes? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He recalls all the things Scorpion has screamed at him for the past few days. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scorpion said some guy ruined his life. Did he mean Mr. Jameson? Could he have something to do with Dr. Stillwell? If he made a mistake relating to Scorpion.... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then, just like that, Jameson starts writing. “Email me those pictures.” Peter opens his mouth to retaliate the sudden complacency, but shuts it and nods. He felt so close to getting through to him and maybe helping. “I'll give you five hundred for the lot.” This makes Peter's mouth drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, but sir, that's more than a hundred per-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do math!” Jameson interrupts, already acting like his old self again. He tears off the check and shoves it over to Peter, who carefully accepts it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it's too much,” he tries to explain. This is more than he got for twice the photos last time. It's practically stealing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it a holiday bonus,” the man grumbles as he stands. Peter hastily does so too and lets himself be corralled towards the door. “Don't expect a card or a fruitcake. Now get moving!” The teen doesn't get out immediately, though. Instead he turns around with a genuine smile and gratefully says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. This means a lot.” He's aware that Jameson is probably on emotional overload, but he wanted to be polite at the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, keep it moving. Out.” Once Peter is out of the threshold, the door flies shut. He actually feels a bit lighter after clearing things up with Jameson. As he walks back and takes the elevators, he goes over the conversation in his head. It wasn't under the best circumstances and it was a lot more about himself than he wanted to divulge, but it got him somewhere. Somewhere is better than nowhere, which feels like where he's been lately. He still needs to figure out Jameson’s connection to Scorpion and Dr. Stillwell, but he's at least earning trust. When he gets back to the car, May cheerfully greets him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how did it go?” she inquires with a smile. Peter shuts the door behind him, leans back in the seat, and breathes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good,” he truthfully reveals. “I have a lot to catch you guys up on. I didn't expect it to be that much.” As supportive as ever, May understands and starts the car back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go get your partners in crime?” Peter chuckles at her playful tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So ready.” And maybe, for the first time in days, he’ll be able to have a normal, relaxing day with family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know we all hate JJ from last week, but how bout THAT BONDING :')</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Back in a Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Saturday everyone! I hope you're all doing good and had a great week :) Today we get a lot of Team Spidey bonding and shenanigans today and maybe a certain appearance if the title is anything to go off of!</p><p>No TW!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the way to pick up Ned, Peter updates May on everything that happened in Jameson’s office. He keeps things vague about his retelling of Ben, not wanting to bring back memories, and why Jameson hates Spider-Man so vehemently. Of course, the recount ends with him telling her how much Jameson decided to pay him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad he finally appreciates your photos, but that’s too much,” May ends with astonishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I totally agree!” Peter doesn't hesitate to affirm. “But he made me take it. He said it was my Holiday Bonus or something.” He stares at the slip of paper in his hands, slightly guilty but also immensely grateful. It’ll be helpful considering the time of year, if May lets him spend some instead of depositing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” May concedes with a sigh, “we’ll pick up some chocolates or a bottle of wine while we’re out to be polite.” One way or another, she always finds a way to reciprocate, even when it’s Jameson. Peter shrugs his shoulders, not completely opposed to the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I think he's more of a cigar guy. I've never seen him without one, actually,” he admits, then thinks for a second. “That can't be healthy.” Before he can delve too deep into that dilemma, he shakes away the thought and focuses on something more constructive. He's been wanting to do this ever since he started making money at the Bugle, he just doesn't know how to go about it. “Hey, May? I was wondering if I could help out with, with groceries or gas or bills or something? Y'know, since I actually have a not-job now?” His attempt to add humor to the serious question falls flat. May glances at him with evident concern, then back to the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't want you to stress about bills, okay sweetheart? There's nothing to worry about. You just save your money up for something important, like college.” Her tone is hopeful and she never hesitates to show her support. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. College, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter mentally denounces, but he understands where she's coming from. Nevertheless, he nods his understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just thought I could help out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already help the city out plenty. Let loose, relax, enjoy being out and being a teenager,” she encourages with a smile. “Your spidery DNA won't get in the way of that.” Peter playfully rolls his eyes at her teasing, a slight smile pulling at his lips, and listens to her advice. He sits back in his seat and forces his constantly-tense muscles to relax. It's just a nice day to go shopping and hang out with family. He got his work out of the way for today and if anything goes wrong, which it won't, he always has his backpack. No problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You underestimate my Spidey powers,” he quips back with a prideful smile. “Next thing you know, I’ll be making webs and eating flies.” May chuckles and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think I'm adding flies to my award-winning meatloaf recipe, you're going to be severely disappointed,” she also banters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Peter feigns a wince, “I dunno about </span>
  <em>
    <span>award-winning…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He presses his lips together to suppress his smile, which isn't very effective, when May gasps dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My meatloaf is great and I won't accept criticisms from someone who’s one gene away from eating flies.” Her teasing and self-satisfied tone makes Peter laugh, despite him wanting to fake being insulted. May then pulls up to the curb in front of Ned’s place and it’s a few moments before Ned is rushing to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, May! Hey, Peter!” he enthusiastically greets as he gets in the backseat. “I'm so excited! Do we have a plan?! Like, what stores we’re going to and when we’re going to get hot chocolate and if we’ll go ice skating before or after?” While he speeds through his thoughts, May has already started their drive to MJ’s apartment. Peter absorbs all of his best friend’s questions and starts firing back answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re doing the first floor stores and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> going up to the food court for lunch and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to the second and third floors and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>going ice skating. I think.” It sounds like a good enough plan to him. If only there was good snow to do things like make snow angels and have snowball fights. But no, they get pollution slushies instead. Maybe at Central Park? That's still a long shot…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see how far we get with shopping and play it by ear,” May chimes in agreeably. As she focuses on the road, Ned leans forward between their headrests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” he asks casually, trying not to make a big deal out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Better.” Peter nods and turns to give him an encouraging smile. He told May about the panic attack, but made sure to emphasize that it wasn't too bad. Either way, he knows they all worry. “I'll update everyone on Mr. Jameson when we get MJ. I wanna bounce some theories off you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, you mean you actually got some information from J. Jonah Jameson?” Ned questions in awe. “Not that I didn't believe in you or anything! But he's, like, scary.” Peter can't dispute that since Jameson is, in fact, frightening at times. Yet he feels like he also saw another side of Jameson today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I actually got some info,” he reiterates, then adds, “kind of.” It's still conjecture, but he has a good inkling. Ned nods his approval with a smile and quietly says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Badass.” Peter chuckles at his unyielding support and holds his hand out. The two do their best friend handshake for the first time in what feels like forever. He can't believe they took so long to do it again, but with their finals ending not too long ago and jumping straight into the mess of Scorpion, it fell on the back burner. Sometimes, you just have to enjoy the little things. When the car stops, they wait a few minutes for MJ to make her way out. She joins Ned in the back and casually greets the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, May,” she says first. “Sup, nerds.” Peter smiles at her idea of endearment and leans his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, MJ,” he replies as his usual goofy self. MJ snorts in amusement, then pushes his face right side up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing, sweetheart?” May asks politely, this time driving them to the Queens Center mall. Ned practically vibrates in his seat with poorly concealed excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are you excited?! We’re gonna have so much fun! We have it all planned out! Sort of!” he adds onto May’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm good, thank you,” MJ responds with a slight smile and evident manners and turns to Ned with raised eyebrows. “And yes, I'm excited. Mostly for the hot chocolate.” However, Peter narrows his eyes skeptically as he faces them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you're vegan,” Ned points out before Peter has the chance. Still, he finds another fallacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s hot </span>
  <em>
    <span>cocoa,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he corrects. MJ raises an unconvinced eyebrow, but maintains her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knows crappy mall hot chocolate is made with water, not milk,” she addresses first and moves onto the next critique. “And you're the only one who prefers calling it that, Parker.” Peter is about to counter with an obviously well-thought-out argument when May decides to cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He calls shoes ‘portable floor,’ too,” she divulged with a knowing smile, immediately causing Peter to face forward and groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c'mon May,” he whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually that's kind of genius,” Ned comes to his best friend’s rescue. Peter instantly lights up with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See! Ned's got my back.” Satisfied, he happily turns on the radio and cranks up the cheesy Christmas songs as MJ quietly chuckles. The rest of the ride is filled with bombastic renditions of Jingle-Bells and Frosty the Snowman, in which Peter and Ned compete for the loudest singer. When they get to the mall, it takes them about fifteen minutes searching back and forth for a parking spot until they're finally able to nab one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be awesome!” Ned all but shouts when he gets out of the car. It's a quick change of pace when he then whispers, “I can't believe we get to do something less life threatening and normal. Like, not Spidey related. Not that I don't love Team Spidey.” Peter chuckles and pats his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, man.” He shuts the passenger door and watches May happily exit her side, MJ not far behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we're going to stay safe and have lots of fun!” May assures with a grin. It's going to be a normal shopping day, which is all Peter wants. A normal day as a normal kid with his normal friends. It's time to enjoy himself! Hopefully! They all start walking towards the mall, being careful of cars. “Have fun but stay close because there are creeps out there but not too close because I know you don't want to be embarrassed.” May seems confused by her own wording, but doesn't try to amend it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not embarrassing, May,” Peter kindly reassures. “As long as you don't go talking about flowering manhood,” he adds with a shudder. That might trump all his other trauma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't tempt me,” May teases, causing Ned to snicker. The betrayal is palpable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ve got a plan so we can alternate stores and make sure we don't see what we get each other,” Ned happily explains. It's an interesting system, so they'll have to see how it goes. As they approach the doors, Peter notices they've accidentally left someone behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MJ? You okay?” he asks when he turns around to see MJ shifting from foot to foot. She's on the sidewalk a few feet from them and is looking down at her hands as she uncharacteristically fidgets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh…” she starts, almost sounding scared. Reluctant. Ashamed, even. May looks on with concern, her parental instincts going into overdrive. Ned isn't sure what to do, but he knows he's worried about her. “I don't have enough to buy anything,” she mutters, crestfallen. Peter’s smile drops, remembering what she said about her and her dad having a low income. He isn't quite sure what to say, caught between worry and surprise. Worry for her and surprise that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>MJ. The one who’s always tough and realistic, the glue that holds Team Spidey together. Peter shouldn't be that shocked, though, because she's human just like the rest of them. But May recovers first and walks up to MJ with a kind smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry about it, okay? We’ll figure it out,” May doesn't hesitate to assure. She places her hands on MJ’s shoulders and rubs them comfortingly, yet MJ shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that's uh, my dad said he'd give me money to buy presents even though I said it was okay because I have some, but he said he would. And he's been so stressed because of the bills and he hasn't been paid yet. So when he forgot I didn't want to be inconsiderate and remind him.” She gathers herself more towards the end of her explanation, but lets her curly bangs fall to hide her eyes. Peter, unsure of what to say, glances to Ned who looks back at him with sad eyes. They look back and watch May’s course of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've been there,” she starts empathetically, “and I know what it's like to be scared and concerned about if there's going to be food on the table or presents at birthdays. But we keep going and eventually it starts to get better. Nothing is permanent.” MJ looks up as if wanting to believe her, but at the same time afraid to hope. Almost a pained skepticism. “We’ll make sure everything is okay. I'll pay for the presents, so no more worrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But May-” MJ tries to argue. Her efforts are in vain as she's cut off by May’s insistence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have each other's back. You're family. Let's focus on having fun and enjoying it.” May’s lighthearted morale is back in her voice, which is usually contagious. MJ can't help but be ever-so-slightly relieved and decides to nod gratefully. With a smile, Peter walks over and hooks his arm in hers and Ned follows suit. MJ chuckles and shakes her head fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't get used to all the mushy emotional stuff,” she feels the need to point out, but doesn't remove her arms. Peter looks as innocent as always as he shrugs his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re off to see the wizard?” he suggests, obviously enjoying himself. He doesn't want to see her stressed, so humor is the best option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wonderful Wizard of Oz?” Ned tags on. MJ huffs and rolls her eyes, then continues monotonously with,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of the wonderful things he does.” Peter beams happily at them being on the same page, even when MJ adds, “But I'm not singing. Or skipping.” Well, Peter can't fault her for that and they finally get to start their holiday shopping. The now chain-linked team follows May into the mall and they get to work on their exciting undertaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the duration of their shopping, they make sure they adhere to the buddy system and switch off depending on who they're getting presents for, with Peter taking pictures of his family being happy the whole time. Ned and MJ shop for Peter together while May helps Peter pick out gifts for his best friends. Ned and Peter find presents to send Shuri as May and MJ search for something to get MJ’s dad. They continue to do this until it’s time for a break in the food court. The whole time Peter was thinking of what to get Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey for Christmas. He and May already found something for Happy, but he can't decide what to actually get for the rest of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you even get a billionaire who could just buy anything he wants? He already has everything… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then it occurs to him that he technically has an inside source. After taking another quick sip of his cocoa, he whips out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>THE Happy Hogan</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey Happy!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you bleeding?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>what? no?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>not that i'm aware of</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you drowning?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>how would i be able to text while i'm drowning?????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you trapped?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Needing a ride?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Got yourself in a situation that you're keeping from Tony and want me to handle instead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>no no and kinda?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>but before you freak out its a good kinda situation! i'm not in trouble i promise! i'm not Spider-Manning rn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank God you almost gave me a heart attack kid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>have i?? traumatized you tjat much???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Last time I didn't answer your calls, a plane crashed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, yeah. What do you need?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i'm out shopping for presents for everyone and I dont knwo what to get for Mr. Stark or Pepper or Colonel Rhodes so I wanted to know if you could help me please?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>As in going window shopping with you or giving you pointers?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>pointers are torally fine!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>or you can come shopping and we can hang out! i'm down for whichever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>itd be kinda cool to hang out since we havent seen each other a bunch but its completely up to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah yeah, what time do you want me over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>3ish at Queens Center? :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds good, I'll be there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>and dont tell Mr. Stark!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's my boss, not my keeper</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Particularly pleased with himself after his successful conversation with Happy, Peter and the team get back to shopping on the upper levels. This time around, Peter and Ned start off together looking for stuff for MJ. They have no idea what May and MJ are shopping for, but Peter is focused on his quest to find MJ a gift she’ll actually like. Ned, on the other hand, is much more interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they're shopping for us?” he whispers eagerly as he peers around a clothing rack. Peter chuckles at the excitement and shrugs his shoulder, looking through the graphic t-shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know. They already shopped for me, so maybe they're doing it for you,” he proposes. This only makes Ned squeal excitedly in response and widens Peter’s smile. A grin that can only be the effect of a best friend, holding up his phone to take a picture of Ned’s playful smile, but both his camera and his grin lower when subtle chills dance across his neck. He's becoming all too familiar with that kind of warning. Not a life-threatening one…but an annoying one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup, dickwad.” In all his egocentric glory, Flash walks up to them with a smug expression and shopping bags in his hands. Ned is at a loss for words, but Peter chalks it up to his Patented Parker Luck that never seems to miss a beat. Then again, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the holidays and this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a popular mall. Flash’s eyes immediately land on the backpack slung over Peter’s shoulders. “I don't know if you noticed, but we don't have school during winter break. Or are you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much of a nerd that you can't live without your textbooks?” The angel on Peter’s shoulder, probably in the image of May, tells him to let it go and be the bigger person. However, the devil on his shoulder, most likely Tony, tells him to give the jerk a taste of his own medicine. Peter lets the immature jabs roll off him instead of affecting him…but he's also tired of taking the brunt of Flash’s insults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a nerd, I’m just smarter than you,” he fires back with a fake smile. Ned snorts in surprise and can't help but laugh as shock envelops Flash’s face. With eyebrows creased together, he stutters out a retort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can just talk to me like that?” he questions indignantly. The embarrassment is evident from the red tint across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right!” Peter suddenly snaps his fingers as if recalling something. “I forgot the world revolves around you. My bad.” He doesn't need to be picked on when he's supposed to be having a good time with his friends. Flash’s eyes widen minutely in surprise, not expecting the remark, but doesn't let it get to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the one giving Spider-Man a bad name for clout,” he counters bitterly, causing Peter to look at him as if he has two heads. Peter glances back to Ned in confusion, then to Flash again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he serious?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, you lost me.” He practically has whiplash from the quick change of topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That shitty Trumpet News site is posting bad stories about Spider-Man,” Flash angrily explains as he pulls out his phone. “They're badmouthing a hero! And you're helping them do it. I thought you'd actually like your </span>
  <em>
    <span>pal</span>
  </em>
  <span> Spider-Man.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trumpet News…does he mean the Daily Bugle? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter sighs in exasperation, almost tempted to blatantly ignore him, but plays it cool. Maybe Flash is only blaming him for fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does that have to do with me?” As soon as he finishes his question, Flash holds up the phone. The screen shows the Daily Bugle website with the headline: </span>
  <b>Spider-Man Thwarted Again by Crazed Scorpion</b>
  <span>. As per usual, the picture of Scorpion is credited to Peter Parker. “Look, all I do is take the pictures,” Peter tries to explain. “I don't write the articles.” But, unfortunately, Flash isn't ever one to be reasoned with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you worked with him, so why are you making him look bad?” he demands as he retracts his phone. He actually expresses something akin to betrayal and disappointment as he stares Peter down. It briefly makes Peter wonder why Flash would be so bothered by it, despite his obvious love for his superhero alter ego. And yet, the thoughts are forgotten when Flash opens his mouth again. “You already got enough attention! Was being Tony Stark’s only high school intern not enough?! Or knowing the Avengers?! Now you're okay with selling out?!” His yells capture the attention of several shoppers who glance at the teens in varied levels of hesitant concern and annoyance. They don't pay any particular attention to the words, but most wouldn't believe a high schooler interning for Tony Stark anyway. None, probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned watches them with a stunned gaze while the gears turn in Peter’s head. It isn't difficult to figure out that Flash is jealous, but Peter always thought it was about knowing Tony or having an in with the Avengers. It’s not about that, though. It’s the attention. Flash can't stand the amount of attention Peter gets from being a Stark intern and now from the Bugle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…you're lonely,” Peter says once it dawns on him. The unexpecting Flash almost recoils at the assumption. “You don't like that I'm getting attention. This whole time it hasn't been about, about getting the internship, it's getting recognized by Mr. Stark. And getting friends and then the job at the Daily Bugle…you just want someone to pay attention.” His eyes don't waver from Flash’s shocked face. He doesn't know why he hasn't seen it all before, but it makes complete sense now. And then he recalls that night… “No one was at Washington to pick you up, either,” he mumbles. Flash and MJ were both waiting, albeit a ways apart from each other, because their parents hadn't come yet. In fact, he hasn't ever seen Flash’s parents. Flash does his best to gather his previous bravado, but it comes out shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't know what you're talking about, Parker.” His voice cracks with uncertainty, yet he doesn't give in. Peter, on the other hand, appears to be following a string of epiphanies. This time, he smiles ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to be mean to get people’s attention, man. Trust me, being nice goes a long way. More than you think. And, y'know, that's how you get good friends. Not the ones who don't care, ones that have your back.” He looks over his shoulder at Ned who smiles and gives him an encouraging thumbs up. When he looks back, he can see the internal conflict across Flash’s face, eyebrows pulled together and a clenched jaw. Flash glances between the two of them almost in a panic, then, without a word, takes his bags and frantically leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Do you think he's okay?” Ned asks after a few silent seconds. There's concern in his voice, something Peter can relate to. It doesn't excuse Flash’s actions, but it puts them into perspective. It makes sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Peter answers honestly. “I hope so.” He just wishes he could help somehow, because no one deserves to be alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Spider-Man can help him out…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ned interrupts his thought process, “May said they're ready to go ice skating when we are.” Peter nods mutely in acknowledgement as he debates whether or not he should actually do what he's thinking of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would that be abusing my superheroness? Or is it okay since it’s technically for a good reason? I wonder if there's a </span>
  </em>
  <span>Being a Superhero for Dummies </span>
  <em>
    <span>book…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of his mental considerations, he and Ned meet back up with May and MJ to head to the ice skating rink. The nearest one is City Ice Pavilion, but Wollman Rink is cheaper and who could pass up ice skating in Central Park? Peter texts Happy where they'll be, first running the idea by May, and lets him know they'll probably be an hour or two. He has no trouble effortlessly skating across the ice but that's purely due to his “extracurricular activities,” as MJ is quick to point out. She clings to the rink’s barrier with wobbly legs and Ned isn't far behind her. May is the only non-powered one in the group to be smoothly skating, which comes with years of practice. Despite Ned’s lack of balance, he has a grin on his face and enough optimism for both himself and MJ. By the time they finish, the two feel comfortable skating without gripping the barrier for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you don't wanna come say hi to Happy?” Peter asks with a smile innocent enough to fool almost anyone. Almost. May is usually an exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try,” she commends, yet doesn't give in. “You go have fun. I'll take MJ and Ned home. And be home before dark.” The last bit she adds in a parental tone, conveying her condition without being too stern. The four of them pile all the presents they bought into the car as they converse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I promise,” Peter assures with his usual, award-winning smile. He says goodbye to Ned and MJ, promising to text them later, and jogs across the parking lot to Happy’s parked car. Following a light knock on the window, Happy unlocks the doors and Peter slides in. “Hey, Happy!” he greets, his cheeriness at its usual maximum. That's something that tends to contradict Happy’s aloof nature, but this time he's eager to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, kid,” he returns as he uses his rear view mirror to back out of the space. “Did your aunt like the book?” Peter can tell he's trying to be casual and nonchalant, even if it isn't coming across that way. He chuckles and pats Happy’s shoulder to show his support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She loved it, man. She was reading it this morning and everything.” The teen notices the way Happy sighs in relief and realizes that maybe, just maybe, he might really like May.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Happy-Go-Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! Thank you so much for being patient in waiting for the update, I have the whole story written but it was a rough week and I had a lull in motivation. But I appreciate the kind and concerned messages at the delay &lt;3000</p><p>BUT i promise this chapter was worth the wait! Get ready for a l o t of interesting set ups that are gonna get you hyped for the future :)</p><p>Also, beware chapter 25...the three update countdown begins. Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The both of them head towards a mall in Manhattan, one Peter isn't particularly familiar with, and they chat the whole way there. Peter updates Happy on everything that's been happening with Scorpion and they bounce ideas off each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I'm confused,” Happy cuts in with scrunched up eyebrows. “If this Scorpion guy was working with JJ, then why does he want to kill him? And what did Dr. Stillwell have to do with it?” Peter adjusts his annoying seatbelt and sits up straighter to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the thing! We have no idea. Dr. Stillwell’s a normal dude so we have nothing on him and we only know what JJ told us. Well, me. Same thing. So, when I first fought with Scorpion, he said someone ruined his life and that he was gonna kill them. Typical villain stuff. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>theory</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that JJ is the one Scorpion wants to get back at him because JJ worked with Dr. Stillwell…for some reason, to get Scorpion his powers! …For some reason.” Happy glances to him with uncertainty, causing Peter to huff. “Okay, so what I have is a hypothesis, not a theory, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s better than nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll give you that,” Happy relents. “Does he have a motive besides wanting to kill everyone?” At this, Peter shrugs his shoulders. That's about as far as his hypothesis goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure. He doesn't like JJ because he thinks he's turning into a monster and thinks JJ did it. He wants to kill me ‘cause I piss him off and scarred up his face or something.” His words make Happy hit his breaks a tad too hard at the red light and they jerk forward in their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” Happy repeats in an aghast tone. He fully turns toward Peter with shocked, almost indignant, eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Peter calmly responds. “That’s kind of the whole villain schtick. Killing heroes is, like, their job. And here I thought you were a hero veteran. The light’s green, by the way.” He smiles kindly and nods to the streetlight. When Happy starts driving again, he continues his train of thought, his concern masked with apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your aunt know that?” he questions carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was pretty clear when she saw him throw me off a roller coaster,” Peter points out. “And there's no way I'm keeping May out of anything.” He looks at Happy with a painfully obvious “you really think I’d do that again'' face. Happy eyes him skeptically but, when he rethinks it, realizes May would burn the world down if anything happened to Peter. If Scorpion hurts Peter, he’ll have a raging May to deal with. So, he nods minutely in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any gift ideas or are we starting from square one?” He gets them on track by changing the subject. Peter can tell Happy probably can't handle the stress of Scorpion all at once, so he thinks about what he's had in mind. Actually, he hasn't really given it much thought. Every time he thinks of something, it comes across as too childish or cheap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I, uh,” he picks at the seatbelt self-consciously, “I haven't been able to think of anything…” He averts his eyes, looking out the window, and nervously wiggles his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don't get Pepper strawberries, you should be fine,” Happy reassures to put the kid’s mind at ease. Peter looks at him in bewilderment and marginally tilts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't she allergic to strawberries? Why would I get her those?” Happy appears to be holding back laughter behind a smile, he observes, and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised,” the man says in obvious amusement. Peter side-eyes him and tries to decipher his cryptic words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever did that didn't pay very good attention,” he feels the need to mention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She makes sure there's no strawberries anywhere. Who could miss </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span> many hints? Wait… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Happy snorts when he sees Peter's confused face shift into one of understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony did, didn't he,” Peter realizes with resignation. Of course Tony would be the only one oblivious enough to get Pepper strawberries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. But she's a more sentimental person. Anything from the heart is good for her. Something thoughtful,” Happy expertly offers. “Rhodey is simple. He doesn't like anything extravagant and appreciates anything. Tony is a bit more tricky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause his favorite thing is being difficult.” Peter nods in affirmation, already seeing that coming. Happy somehow manages to park the car along a crowded sidewalk. Peter looks through the glare across the fogged windshield to see the long line of shops on either side of the street. People bustle in and out of the shops, a dull roar of conversation and honking traffic making their way through the doors. It sure is the definition of holiday hustle, probably because it's Christmas Eve for most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat ready to face the outside world, he and Happy begin their journey to find presents for the whole extended family. He tries to drop subtle hints for May’s likes and interests as they pop in and out of stores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smile, Happy,” he exclaims as he takes a picture of Happy’s unamused expression. When he insists they stop into a particularly nerdy looking store, just in case, a shirt catches his eye. “Woah! Look at this one!” He pulls the shirt off the clothing rack and holds it up for Happy to look over. Happy inspects it warily, then looks up at Peter’s face shining with pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's going to disown you if you get him that,” he feels the need to mention, knowing that it's meant for Tony. Peter can hardly suppress his grin and contain his snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably,” he easily agrees. Tony will definitely want to burn it but wouldn't dare. “But who’s gonna stop me?” His challenge is accompanied by a sly smile, one that Happy knows he couldn't win against. Peter has made up his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me,” Happy affirms with a half shrug. Peter excitedly bounces on his toes before continuing their search with determination. “As long as he isn't in the mood for payback,” the man mutters, following the human ball of energy. It's more of a joke gift, partly, so Peter still feels like he should give Tony a more thoughtful gift. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it possible to get gift-buying block? I'm pretty sure that's what I have. </span>
  </em>
  <span>However, he does come up with a great gift idea for Pepper in the meantime. He goes between stores at a rapid fire pace, with Happy close behind, and attempts to bring his idea into fruition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what kind of cookies Pepper likes?” he asks as he peruses the various options of holiday cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar cookies, I think,” Happy answers, more uncertain of Peter’s seemingly random question than his own response. “Why?” Peter spots a tin of sugar cookies on the top shelf, looks around to make sure no one is paying attention, then gracefully uses his sticky fingers to pull it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I told you, that would ruin the magic.” He flashes Happy an innocent smile, to which Happy rolls his eyes with a chuckle, and moves onto the next item. All for Pepper, he proceeds to get a soft blanket, pine scented candles per Happy’s recommendation, hot cocoa, and a notebook. Still without an idea for Tony, he moves onto brainstorming for Rhodey instead. “I don't really know Colonel Rhodes very well. I've talked to him and we get along pretty good, but I don't know what kind of things he likes.” He hopes his reasoning makes sense, because he doesn't want to come off as impercipient. Plus they've only met a few times, one of which was in the heat of battle. Happy takes a moment to think, his hands in his pockets to keep them from the crisp air. Luckily, Peter is bundled from head to toe thanks to May’s aunt instincts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn't talk about details like that much. With him it’s mostly work and keeping Tony in line,” Happy says truthfully. They walk out of the store back into the frigid air and continue down the sidewalk. “I think he likes Indiana Jones. That's a big ‘if,’ but he's watched them at the Tower before. That's all I've got.” Peter nods thoughtfully, then turns on his heel and starts trekking back to the nerdy store. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>bound</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have something Indiana Jones related. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just hope he actually likes Indiana Jones or that's gonna be awkward…</span>
  </em>
  <span> His quick, decisive movements practically give Happy whiplash and he tries his best to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some heads up would be nice!” Happy calls after him. After searching the same store he got Tony’s shirt from, Peter finds what he hopes to be an acceptable gift and they move on. The two decide that they can wrap presents at the Tower and stick them under their tree, since Peter doesn't have one. Either way, Tony told Happy that he wanted to say hi to the kid. Despite being initially against it, he realizes that the only way to get Tony something he wouldn't get for himself is to make it. Now, he just has to figure out what to make…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, Happy. We’re brainstorming, you gotta help,” he all but whines, trying to think of something as well. “You're one of his best friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything he wants, he makes!” Happy rationalizes as they drive towards the Tower. Peter groans because he logically knows Happy is right, but doesn't want it to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what can </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> make him that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> already made?” he specifies in the hopes that it'll kick their brains into gear. Neither of them have a clue and he's getting worried. He has until tomorrow to get something made. If he had a relatively simple idea, then he'd be confident he could get it done. But currently he doesn't have any idea, let alone a simple one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beats me. I couldn't tell you half the things he makes.” Happy shrugs his shoulders without lifting his hands off the wheel. With a deep sigh, Peter rests his chin in his hand and stares out the window at the flocks of people shopping last minute. The sky hasn't begun to darken, meaning he should have plenty of time before he has to be home. When Happy pulls into the Tower’s adjacent parking garage, he shuts off the engine and turns to the kid. “I know Tony might come off as standoffish and self-absorbed,” Peter quietly chuckles, eliciting a smile from Happy, “but he can be surprisingly sentimental. Pick something with meaning and I'm sure he’ll like it.” Peter holds himself a bit better, looking up hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so? He wouldn't think it's stupid?” he sheepishly verifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything that comes from you won't be stupid. Trust me.” Happy’s words slowly sink in until Peter finds himself feeling more confident in his abilities. If he built a Spider-Man suit out of legwarmers and thrown-out garbage, he can make a present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Happy.” He gratefully returns the smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem, kid. Let's go in before Tony gets impatient and knocks on the window.” Something about Happy's oddly specific wording catches his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you're speaking from experience,” he suggests with a smug grin. The two step out of the car and make sure the gifts can't be seen through the bags or tissue paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go through a lot with someone like Tony. One of those things just happens to be him accidentally breaking a window by knocking on it with a wrench,” Happy relays and rolls his eyes at the memory. He makes sure he has an armload of bags before allowing Peter, who is now laughing, to carry the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds like a Mr. Stark thing to do,” the teen agrees without remorse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to get more embarrassing stories out of Happy as they ride up the elevator to the Penthouse. Tony is most likely in the workshop, so they bide their time to go wrap the presents and stick them under the tree before they're caught. Speaking of the tree, Peter expected it to be…bigger. Not that it isn't a beautiful tree, that Pepper undoubtedly helped decorate, but he anticipated it would be over the top. Extravagant. But in reality, the adorned, tinsel-covered, glittering tree is homey. There are ornaments strewn throughout it, but they look meaningful. They aren't just stereotypical glass ornaments; they're all different shapes and sizes and colors. Overall, it feels more inviting. He takes a picture of the illustrious tree, then gets to work. When they're done wrapping everything, they bring the presents out to the living room and stick them under the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you two.” Peter turns to see Tony walking out of the elevator and wiping his forehead with an oil-stained rag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Stark!” he gleefully greets and hops up from his crouched position. All the presents are placed neatly around the tree and Happy slumps onto the couch to finally relax. He nods his “hello” and takes a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've been busy,” Tony observes with a smile. “Find everything on your list?” He casually slings his arm around Peter’s shoulders and admires the tree, the lights reflecting in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! Mostly, but we just wanted to make sure they were here for you guys tomorrow,” Peter doesn't hesitate to explain. “And I think May and I are gonna drop off your present tomorrow. But, y'know, we’ll be quick ‘cause we don't wanna interrupt your Christmas and stuff.” He nods repeatedly to ensure that he won't be invading their privacy. It’d be nice to hang out and a dream come true to spend the day with them, yet he doesn't want to overstep any unsaid boundaries. Tony chuckles at the kid’s nervousness and pats his shoulder before shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty exclusive club, but I think you have an in,” he teases, but Peter is caught off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” The teen looks up with surprised, hopeful eyes. He and May don't really have anything to do tomorrow, since lighting the hanukkiyah isn't until sunset. Happy watches the oblivious pair and notes how Tony’s endearing mannerisms are showing more. The minute kind towards people he cares about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Tony confirms, making his way towards the kitchen. After he gets a glass of water and turns around, he’s stunned to see a teary-eyed Peter. The tears are visibly being fought off despite the genuine smile on his face. “You alright, kid?” His mentor’s concerned question clues him in on the emotions that caught him off guard. He realizes his slightly blurred vision and blinks away the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah, yeah, just wasn't expecting that,” he answers honestly and laughs breathlessly. Tony raises an eyebrow, hoping that he’ll elaborate without needing to be prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna fill me in, bud?” he offers anyways, setting down his glass. Even though Peter isn't entirely sure why he got so emotional so fast, he puts it into words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, we just don't usually have people to spend the holidays with. Ned and MJ have their families, so May and I find things to do. But I've always wanted that, that big family feeling.” He clears his throat when he notices he's been rambling and shuffles his feet. It feels like it’s in his DNA to be awkward, which he definitely didn't receive from the radioactive spider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Tony acknowledges empathetically. He walks around the kitchen island to join them in the open space again, then leans on the wall across from Peter. “The Tower is always open.” The goal is to sound lackadaisical, but Peter can tell he’s being considerate by the way he maintains eye contact. There's no aversion or changing of the subject. Tony wants him to feel safe and to give the kid a chance at that big family he's always seemed to want. Not that he can relate…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to May but that sounds awesome,” Peter gratefully accepts with a wide grin. “Thank you so much, Mr. Stark. That’s, that's gonna be great.” A whole, entire family. Not that he and May aren't a family, he wouldn't want anyone else, so it’ll simply be a nice change of pace to spend the day at the Tower. On a day meant for family. With his mentor Tony Stark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, that's the best thing ever. Man, my life is cool.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, anytime,” Tony assures wholeheartedly without hesitating. Then, he claps his hands together. “So, any news? Breakthroughs? Queeries? Quandaries? Epiphanies? You seem like you're in higher spirits than you were yesterday.” With a laugh, Peter sets his backpack down and pulls out  his web-shooters as he does so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your new catch phrase now? A string of synonyms for questions and realizations?” As he banters, he snaps on his web-shooters, fires a line of webbing at the ceiling, and hangs on it. Tony sighs and looks him up and down with amusement concealed behind raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your new thing hanging from my ceiling?” he fires back with a lopsided smile showing through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not new, I do that all the time. What’s wrong? I'm just hangin,’ Mr. Stark.” Peter smiles innocently as he starts to slowly spin. “But I did talk to JJ this morning!” Tony chuckles at the hanging goofball and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh joy. Did he play nicely this time?” he questions sarcastically, having an inkling as to what the answer is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” Peter fulfills Tony’s expectation, but doesn't sound too bothered about it. “He's a lot nicer to Peter Parker, though. He, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hates Spidey. Well, me. But not me. You know what I mean. Secret identities are confusing. But that's not the point, the point is that I actually got some info! I think Mr. Jameson made some kind of deal with Dr. Stillwell or worked with him.” Happy leans forward, intently listening to the conversation he was told in the car, and Tony raises a curious eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?” Tony prods. Not that he doesn't trust the kid, but they need to cover all their bases and avoid assumptions. They don't want to follow the wrong lead. By this time, Peter’s back is toward him due to the spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because when I asked him why Scorpion was after him, he said it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> mistake. And, and then I thought of how Scorpion said it was Mr. Jameson’s fault he was like that! So we know it was Dr. Stillwell’s work and if they were working together, then it’d be both of their faults.” When his retelling is finished, he’s facing Tony again with a proud smile. He can't help it, he just feels so accomplished. It’s progress! Tony nods thoughtfully, rubbing his goatee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still don't know for sure. It makes sense, hypothetically, but it’s a few logic leapfrogs.” Now he's not usually the voice of reason, but this time he has to make an exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s the best bet we have.” Peter also makes a fair point. They've practically had nothing to go off of since Scorpion decided to show up, so it’s either this theory or go back to square one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what,” Happy chimes in seriously, “he’ll probably go after the newspaper guy again.” They look to him, Peter nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I start focusing patrol around the Daily Bugle? Just in case?” Peter offers a possible solution that he was already bouncing around in his head. It’s better to be safe than sorry, especially when lives are at stake. And, at this point, Jameson and Spider-Man are the most likely targets. Tony doesn't like the idea of Peter hanging around like bait when the kid is already in the danger zone. Still, he knows he can't stop him, but he can help keep him safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but leave logs every hour instead of just afterwards. I know you have your Spider Drone-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Droney.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ll add some more drones to the mix for surveillance,” Tony continues matter-of-factly. He's trying to drive home how serious the situation is, despite knowing that Peter covers his anxieties with humor. “I’ve been trying to get some type of bioscanner up and running that’ll reach deep enough underground to the sewers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a good idea!” Peter excitedly commends. “He has a completely different biosignature just like I do ‘cause of the spider!” He feels like he should've thought of that sooner, but nonetheless he's glad they'll have it relatively soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any trouble,” Tony gets them back on track, “and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you call me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No making pacts with Karen, capisce?” Peter nods, then smiles slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, if you can call Karen by her name you can call Droney by his.” The sass causes Tony to playfully roll his eyes while getting a taste of his own medicine. “It’s a team effort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear you do this to me just for shits-and-giggles.” At Tony’s terminology, Peter pensively tilts his head with a wide-eyed expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiggles?” he proposes, causing Tony to stare at him incredulously. The best thing is getting a rise out of his mentor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Sure, kid,” Tony complies anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll fight him sooner or later, so what do we have that will give us an advantage?” Happy inquires, slightly worried. “No offense, kid, but you're zero-to-three.” Peter deflates a bit at Happy’s accurate score-keeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, but you didn't have to put it like that,” he mumbles with a pout. “So far I’ve increased the range of my webs, compressed them more so I don't run out as fast, upped the suit’s thermoregulation, and the tensile strength is up by about ten percent so far. I'm still working on everything, but it’s getting there. I'm still not sure if it’ll be enough to hold up against his claws.” Tony notices the self-doubt start to set in, so he’s quick to nonchalantly shift his mentality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut yourself some slack,” he gently orders with a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder. In spite of Tony’s effort, Peter catches onto his attempt at making him feel better, yet silently appreciates it. “Wanna order some pizza and talk it over?” This, however, reminds Peter that he has some things to take care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I gotta get home before the sun goes down and I gotta do a thing before that thing so I gotta go!” he abruptly explains, words flying out at a million miles an hour. Before Tony can comprehend it, Peter is hopping back to the floor and speeding over to his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need a ride?” Happy checks, but is met by the shake of the teen’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks! I’ll swing back. I have to make a stop on the way and no it’s not Scorpion related,” Peter reassures and makes sure to wave back at them as he jogs to the stairwell. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” With that, he starts up the first flight of stairs to get to the roof where he can swing towards his first stop. In the process, he leaves behind two bewildered men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quite the exit,” Happy notes aloud, standing up from the couch. Tony raises his arms slightly with a smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? He takes after me.” His ego is practically palpable, but Happy is immune after all these years. For the most part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to pick up Pepper. You coming?” He considers Happy’s proposition before remembering that he has something…unpleasant to do. Of his own volition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raincheck, Hap,” he promises. Happy shrugs his shoulder lazily, doesn't think anything of it, and heads out as well. Meanwhile, Tony reluctantly pulls the phone out of his pocket, ignoring the knot in his stomach. This isn't about him, it’s about the kid. He wants a big family, so this is the closest thing he's got at his disposal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>678-136-7092</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need your help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a long, agonizing minute where he stares at the new conversation, waiting for a response without so much as blinking. His face is set in stone as his phone buzzes. After that, the responses are immediate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve: </span>
  <em>
    <span>How many do you need?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>All of you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone? What’s the emergency? Avengers level threat?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow’s Christmas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't follow..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s about the kid you saw the night you showed up at the Tower</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wants a big extravagant holiday with lots of people yadda yadda yadda</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well? Can I count on you, Rogers?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve: </span>
  <em>
    <span>What time do you need us</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tony has a conversation he never thought he’d initiate, Peter talks to Karen and swings towards Queens with his usual grace. He knows he's heading toward somewhere in Queens, but luckily he has Karen to help with that part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name’s Eugene Thompson, he's in my class,” he elaborates for her. As Karen combs through Midtown’s systems to get the address, she asks for some clarifying details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one you saved at the boardwalk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that's the one,” Peter recalls. It’s kind of a bittersweet recollection considering the worry and frustration, but he wouldn't want anything to happen to Flash. Regardless of what he's put him through, he needs to help somehow. He's Spider-Man, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the same person who bullies you at school?” Karen’s tone is sweet and even, but Peter knows there's something else behind her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah…” he answers carefully. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think I like him very much,” Karen informs honestly while displaying Flash’s supposed address. Peter can't help but chuckle at her transparency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for your solidarity, Karen. Don't worry, I think I just need to talk to him.” However, Karen doesn't seem all that convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything, I’ll be happy to activate Instant Kill,” she hums humorously. Of course she doesn't mean it, but her banter lifts the partly serious mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s put that at the bottom of our list,” Peter reasons, then looks over the directions now plugged into his HUD. “Forest Hills? Isn't that where all those fancy houses are? Well, I guess that explains the fancy car he brought to homecoming.” Nevertheless, he swings past his own neighborhood, hoping that he’ll make it back in time, and swiftly travels to 60 Exeter Street, Forest Hills. When he arrives, he lands in a snow-topped tree in the front yard and takes a minute to observe the three story house. It’s a gorgeous one at that, with white-trimmed windows and brick walls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to figure out which floor Flash is on and get in without being seen…which isn't as easy with a bright red and blue suit. I’ll need to talk to Mr. Stark about that. At least I'm actually warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to scan?” Karen queries, almost as if she knows what he's contemplating. He nods in agreement and his HUD is overtaken by a live, three dimensional blueprint of the large house. It zeroes in on a humanoid figure on the second floor who is thankfully in a room towards the back, not facing the street. Hopefully that'll make him less likely to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what time does the sun set?” he double checks in a whisper while jumping from the tree to the back side of the roof. Maybe he should invest in a darker suit to be more stealthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunset is at 4:33 pm. You have eighteen minutes,” she pleasantly apprises as always. Peter silently crawls down to the middle window and peaks in just enough to remain undetected as well as size up the situation. Flash is standing near the foot of his bed with his phone extended out in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Flash Mob! It’s me! Ya boi! No, that's stupid… Yo, Flash Mob! We’re here in my bedroom- wait that sounds weird. Should I go outside? Dammit, the lighting isn't good outside.” Peter watches him ramble out his video introduction until he can't handle the cringe of it any longer and lightly knocks on the window. Flash jumps then whips around, and Peter can see the freak-out coming from a mile away. His classmate’s jaw goes slack before he screams,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter winces at the ear-piercing revelation and quickly holds a finger up to his mask-covered mouth, hoping that’ll send the message. Flash immediately clamps a hand over his mouth and cautiously looks around. They assume no one heard him when no one checks in on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen,” Peter whispers, “turn on Interrogation Mode so that he doesn't recognize my voice, please.” She instantly complies with a,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interrogation Mode Activated,” of confirmation. Flash stumbles over to the window, tripping over his own feet in the process, and heaves the window up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're, you're-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man, yep! That's me!” Peter’s enthusiasm contradicts his now deep voice and the two pause, staring at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Why does your voice sound like that?” Flash asks with his brow furrowed in confusion. “I remember at the amusement park you didn't sound anything like that.” Peter’s confidence takes a hit, causing his shoulders to droop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, next upgrade is gonna be for this voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a, uh, precaution. Look, I need to talk to you and I'm getting a bad rap for breaking and entering, so could you…” He nods awkwardly, then feels the need to add, “Not that I'm a vampire! But, y'know.” He clears his throat and resists the urge to swing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir! Of course! Come in!” Flash stiffly steps out of the way, allowing Peter room to enter. “Are you here to give me a talk like Captain America does in detention?” Peter tilts his head and considers the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda?” He stands awkwardly in the spacious room that's at least twice the size of his own room, but tries to appear self-assured by putting his hands on his hips. Then again, he didn't really think about what he’d say ahead of time. “So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flash!” his classmate eagerly provides. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He must've thought I was fishing for his name,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter realizes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth? What does that saying even mean…sounds like something Tony would say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flash, about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flash Thompson. It's an honor, sir,” Flash continues to clarify with a character-defying smile. It’s not his usual smirk, just a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you don't have to call me ‘sir,’ man,” Peter laughs nervously and forces himself to not show how out of his depth he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! My bad.” What’s actually weird is that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds like an apology, which is what Peter thought Flash was incapable of doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's no problem,” he assures, then the room falls into a tense silence. He takes the moment to listen in on the rest of the house, but it seems like there's only one other person home on the main floor. Surprisingly, Flash is the one to break the quiet atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you'd be taller in person.” Peter looks back to him, his widened lenses the only giveaway to his insulted expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I'm average height! That's strike number one dude,” he warns halfheartedly with his index finger raised. With a sigh, he sits on Flash’s bed and pats the space next to him. Flash darts over and sits with perfect posture, almost like a statue. Peter rests his elbows on his knees and lets his hands hang. “Well,” he tries to start off casually, “your friend Peter Parker told me about what happened today and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parker?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Flash surprisingly interrupts as he turns to face him. “That nerd? One: he's not my friend and two: did he snitch on me?!” Peter didn't expect the outburst, but he keeps calm and explains his rationale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snitch is a strong word, but that's not the point. He told me you might be having a tough time and wanted me to check in on you.” However, his honesty only appears to confuse Flash more. Flash narrows his eyes as he processes what his hero says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah. Parker </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to check on me?” He can barely think past his pure bewilderment, but he still wonders why Peter would care at all. Peter, on the other hand, gauges his reaction then nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I needed to tell you that Peter’s work doesn't affect me.” He pauses to make sure his words sink in. When Flash opens his mouth to retaliate, he adds, “Everyone has to make a living, even me. If he needs the money, then I can't fault him for that and I know he isn't the one writing bad things about me, only taking the pictures.” Apparently, Flash isn't buying his reasoning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he brainwash you too?” he demands, looking at Peter with dejection masked by fury. “Did he make you think he's cool or something?” His tone is borderline offended, as if there's no other way for Peter to be accepted by a superhero. Not just that, but that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself hadn't. Peter can tell how baffled he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” he hurriedly defends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I just call myself not cool? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He didn't do anything like that. He works for Tony Stark and that's how we met, that’s it.” He takes a deep breath, putting his scattered thoughts in order, then turns to face Flash decidedly. “Peter told me that you two don't…particularly get along, but he also told me it’s because you feel alone and ignored. I want you to know that you're not. And I know that sounds cheesy or overused, but it’s true. You have friends who will support you if you look and don't target people to get attention. I can tell you're not a bad person. I'm here if you want to talk about how you're feeling.” His goal is to be empathetic and understanding, so he hopes that comes across in his words. Flash lowers his eyes, then his head, and rests his hands in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My…” he starts, his voice more defeated than Peter has ever heard, “My parents are never home. They're always off doing some stupid work stuff and business trips. I don't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember</span>
  </em>
  <span> the last time I saw them because they never try to get vacation days or holidays. Don't they know how that feels?” Tears of frustration glisten in his downcast eyes, blurring his vision. “They're not even home for Christmas Eve. It’s just me and Gerald, the chauffeur. I don't even know if our housemaid Dana will be here. I'd give up the money, the house, everything if it meant my parents could be here. I don't care about any of it.” He angrily wipes his eyes, afraid of showing weakness in front of his hero. Luckily, Peter doesn't see it as such. All he sees is a son neglected by his parents, and he knows what it’s like to grow up without them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry you're going through that,” he says in a heartfelt tone. “No one deserves it. I’d try to talk to them if you can. Let them know how them being away so much makes you feel, okay? And friends can help you get through tough times like that. They'll be there for you, man.” Unsure if saying much else would be redundant, he holds his fist out to Flash who looks up just enough to see it. Flash glances between the proffered fist and the mask before accepting the fist bump with a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Spider-Man.” It’s nice to this appreciative side of him, but it’s tinged with sadness. What Peter wishes most in this moment would be Flash to see the encouraging smile behind his mask. Yet Peter is caught off guard when Karen inserts herself into the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have eight minutes before sunset, Peter, and you need time to swing home,” she relays kindly. Peter doesn't hesitate to stand and stretch his arms above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got your back,” he assures Flash. As he walks backwards, he waves goodbye and then cleanly dives through the open window. With that taken care of and the momentary stress alleviated, he expeditiously swings toward the apartment to meet May.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, thank you for being patient for the late update &lt;3 To make up for it, I'm gonna do an extra update on Wednesday! To get you hyped, the chapter name is "Hold My Capri Sun"</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Hold My Capri Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 updates until chapter 25...</p><p>Happy extra update! Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the morning, Peter wakes up to some unexpected text messages. The first he scrolls to is one from an unknown number, but once he starts reading, it’s pretty self-evident who it’s from. It’s an apology from Flash, which isn't what he expected to result from the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unknown</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey PArker. Its Flash. Never thought i would say this but I needed to say that you were right. Ive been having problems that I took out on you and thats a shitty thing to do. So uh I dont know what else to say besides ive been a dick. Im sorry. Have a good one, happy holidays.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits there in bed for a few minutes rereading the message, then smiles. Turns out sometimes it’s better to talk things over, which worked out in this instance. Still, he doubts it would do the same wonders for Gargan. He sends an appreciative reply and then checks the other text, which oddly enough is in a separate section in his messages. It’s a more protected section where his IP address and location can't be traced, which means it has to be from Mr. Bennett.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Elijah’s Dad</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Bennett: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morning, Spider-Man. Hope everything’s going good with that psycho we’ve been seein on TV. You stayin safe out there? Elijah wanted me to ask you if you could come to his birthday party tomorrow, and it’d really make his day if you were available. I explained to him that you were really busy these days but promised I’d ask. It’d be on the downlow ‘cause I ain't about to be flauntin Spider-Man’s at my house when that crazy dude on the loose. Let me know if you can, take care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It absolutely warms his heart, and who would he be to turn down Elijah’s birthday wish? Especially with what happened a few months ago…it’s the least he can do. So he sends a confirmatory text back before replying to MJ and Ned’s good morning texts and stretching out his back. Then, much more unsurprisingly, May opens the door to greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sunshine,” she sweetly says, lingering in the doorway. With tired, squinty eyes, Peter smiles in return. “Ready to spend the day with our family away from home?” Her tone is playful, but it’s the first time she's said something to that effect. Calling everyone at the Tower their extended family. Maybe he's not the only one who’s been yearning to be surrounded by a large family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, it’s gonna be awesome,” he happily mumbles in a sleepy voice. She gives him a heartwarming smile as she leaves him so he can get dressed. He doesn't want to wear anything too fancy or over the top, but he doesn't want to wear plain clothes either. The only thing he has remotely fancy, without being his homecoming suit or Tony’s expensive suit, is one of Ben’s old blazers. He decides to wear the brown, suede blazer, jeans, and a t-shirt. In roughly half an hour, the two are heading out the door with an armful of presents each. Peter eventually figured out what to make for Tony and definitely didn't end up staying way too late to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reach the Tower, they use the elevator and Peter anxiously drums his fingers against the gifts as they rise. The doors open and he's instantly engulfed in warmth as well as the ambient smell of cinnamon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Wednesday, my dudes,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. politely greets, making Peter beam happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so glad it’s a Wednesday.” The odds were certainly in his favor and he couldn't have asked for anything better. May shakes her head in amusement as he takes in the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you two,” Pepper amicably greets with a voice warmer than the room. “Glad you could come, you’ll make the place even more eventful.” Peter looks around the wall of presents between them and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Pepper!” he exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We couldn't pass this up,” May chuckles and goes to hug her before remembering the bags in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s good to see you both. Feel free to set those down under the tree, Tony and Happy are still getting things ready.” Pepper kindly steps to the side as she informs them, allowing them a path to the tree. Peter lets his aunt go first, then sets his backpack down by the sofa after the gifts are safely placed. Pepper and May catch up, despite seeing each other last week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Boy Wonder.” He turns to see Rhodey casually approaching with a hand in his pocket and a holding drink. Rhodey sits on the couch and leisurely rests an arm on the back of it. The man is dressed casually, which is a rare sight these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you copying Mr. Stark’s nicknaming system?” Peter questions with skeptically narrowed eyes. There's only so many “Boy Wonder”s and “Underoos” he can handle at one time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ll come up with better nicknames,” Rhodey promises smugly and takes a sip of his drink. Peter eyes him cautiously, yet goodnaturedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He thinks it over, and ends up shrugging his shoulders. “I guess it could be worse…I could be called Honeybear.” His teasing elicits a grumble from Rhodey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Underoos!” Tony hollers like he's some kind of wrestling announcer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak of the devil, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter thinks while sitting next to Rhodey and watching Tony enter the living room with filled arms. Happy, who glances at May, isn't far behind him with a stack of presents in his hands as well. After he organizes them around the tree, he goes over to talk to her and Pepper. Tony, on the other hand, situates himself between Rhodey and Peter. “So this is the one day I'm allowed to say ‘Jiminy Christmas’ and have it not be cringey, right?” the man good heartedly teases, nudging Peter’s side. Peter immediately starts shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, definitely not. Trust me, anything you say to be cool is gonna come out cringey,” he shoots back with a clever grin. Detecting the obvious sass, Tony goes to give the kid a taste of his own medicine when F.R.I.D.A.Y. decides to intervene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Crimus.” The nonsensical words coming from her stoic voice make it all the better and Peter covers his mouth to keep from laughing. Rhodey snorts, realizing that some things never change. At this point, Tony just lets them get it out of their system since he knows what he's in for. Regardless, the way Peter’s shoulders shake with silent laughter makes him chuckle too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's Chrismun!” Peter returns in an exuberant exclamation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Crisis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Chrysler!” In the process of reciting the Vine, Peter and F.R.I.D.A.Y. have managed to steal everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See,” Pepper says to May, “more eventful.” The two share an amused, knowing look before clinking their newly acquired cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?” Tony inquires, feigning exasperation. “You're throwing off my meticulously planned itinerary.” He holds his chin up as if he's the most impeccable being on the planet. This time, Peter openly laughs at him while Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy don't hesitate to simultaneously call him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've never planned anything in your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're the least organized person I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d lose your head if it wasn't attached.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony interrupts with a brief pout, “let me have my moment. Besides, I actually do have a plan, so I'll be accepting all of your written apologies.” Peter rolls his eyes with a smile, but eagerly sits up straight nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what's on your so-called itinerary?” All Tony offers him is a knowing smirk as he gets to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where's the fun in spoiling it? But first thing up is presents.” He rubs his hands together, ready to get to work, and Peter’s leg bounces with barely-contained energy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't wait until everyone gets their stuff! Pepper's gonna love it and Colonel Rhode’s reaction will be great and Tony’s gonna flip and- </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he's caught off guard when a present is set down in front of him by Pepper. She gives him a warm smile before going back to the tree to hand more out. He supposes it only makes logical sense for him to get gifts too. In his defense, he was more focused on everyone seeing what he got them and forgot that he'd be getting things too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Pepper and Tony work together in handing out gifts, some get opened to make room for more. Happy appears particularly…well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his gifts from May and Peter, receiving a cookbook and a cooking supplies kit. May must know something Peter doesn't, but he's glad Happy likes it nevertheless. Next thing Peter knows, there's a group of presents encircling his spot on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is…” he starts, but isn't sure how to voice his surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot?” Rhodey provides knowingly. “Welcome to the family.” Peter clears his throat in an attempt to be casual and rests his head on his cheek to hide his flushed face. Who knew family could be so much more than just blood? Tony takes his seat in between them again and puts his arms around both of their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you two bonding,” he jokingly chides them before looking at the presents in front of them. He lets out a low whistle then says, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> make it onto the nice list. Shocker.” Peter laughs in surprise, but doesn't back down just because it’s Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The real shocker is you making it off the naughty list,” he retorts without regret. Without allowing Tony time to fire back a quip, he picks up a flat, wrapped rectangle and inspects it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” May interjects, sitting on the other side of him, “Read the card first, young man. It’s the polite thing to do.” Peter huffs and presses his lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I will,” he assures as he pulls the card out from underneath the ribbon. Happy sits next to May while Pepper sits beside Rhodey, one leg crossed over the other. Everyone opens a present as Peter reads the card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Happy fourth day of Hanukkah kid,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know I don't say it enough, so I decided to write it down so you wouldn't forget. I'm proud of you. Everything you do is so selfless and you don't expect anything from anyone. It’s admirable and I have to say, you're already a better hero than I ever was. Watching you grow as a person and a hero has been one of the greatest privileges. Thanks for letting me be a part of it, bud. You never cease to amaze me and not a single person is more worthy of this than you are.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-TS</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this point, Peter’s throat already aches from forcing back the tears and he doesn't dare look up at Tony, who he knows is staring at him, for fear of completely losing control of his emotions. Instead, he delicately sets the card in his lap and proceeds to open the present. As soon as he rips through the paper, he can't hold back the tears anymore. They gather at his chin and drip onto his jeans, making the fabric darken. Tony puts a strong, comforting hand on his shoulder and the kid covers with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those better be happy tears,” Tony lightheartedly razzes, lowering his head a bit to catch a glimpse of Peter’s watery smile. Not trusting his voice, Peter nods as he stares down at his framed Stark Internship certificate. The gold, twinkling lights of the tree reflect in his tears and the glass barrier between him and the simple piece of paper. It’s so simple, yet so meaningful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“In appreciation for your successful work with the Stark Industries Internship Program” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Peter Parker” </span>
  </em>
  <span>in big, bold letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” he's able to choe out. When Tony opens his mouth to reply, Peter sets down the frame and tightly wraps his arms around Tony’s chest. His breaths shudder for a second as he tries to reign in his overwhelming emotions and hides his face in his mentor’s t-shirt. Tony’s arms hover over Peter’s shaking form, but then they wrap around the kid, interlocking his fingers, and rests his cheek on top of the curls. “Thank you so much,” Peter repeats, putting as much sincerity into his voice as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve it,” Tony affirms with his whole being. After a deep breath and May rubbing his back, Peter sits up straight again. He wipes his damp cheeks and picks up a bag to hold it out to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn,” he decides in such a way that Tony can't decline. With Tony focusing on removing tissue paper, Pepper leans forward to look at Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I absolutely love it, thank you, Peter,” she says gratefully. In her arms is the relaxation basket he put together full of cookies, hot cocoa, candles, a blanket, and a notebook, hoping it would give her more of a chance to do just that: relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome! The notebook is for when you're too frustrated with Tony to talk, but want to get the feelings out.” Peter’s innocent tone doesn't protect him from the aghast look that Tony pins him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just had a moment and you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he questions, feigning betrayed. Peter can't help the mischievous laughs that escape him, but Rhodey is much more boisterous with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, kid’s got you down to a science,” Rhodey commends without a hint of guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's quick, that's for sure,” Happy tags on with an amused expression of his own. While Tony switches his halfhearted glare between the two traitors, Peter doesn't try to hide his grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've gotta keep you on your toes,” the teen points out. Meanwhile, Tony holds up his newly opened gift for everyone to see and simply takes it in. He can't help the chuckle of amusement that escapes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to you to get a pun shirt,” he commends, his slight smile turning into a full on grin. The shirt has a graph on it with the x-axis labelled “Duck” and the y-axis labelled “Rabbit” and an image in the middle that, depending on your point of view, looks like one or the other. It’s very much reflective of Peter’s style, which makes Tony look at it in absolute adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy said you’d disown me,” Peter recalls with the shrug of his shoulders, “but it’s so worth it.” He loves the way Tony appears to enjoy the science joke, orienting the shirt on its side to see the rabbit and then tilting it upright to see the duck. It makes him feel like he made a good choice and he can't help but give off waves of happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you I look good in everything,” Tony proudly quips with his signature smirk. Pepper scoffs and shakes her head in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As someone who's seen you in lederhosen, I disagree,” she counters. Rhodey presses his lips together to prevent himself from laughing at all the much worse images of Tony in college. Being Tony’s roommate, he's seen the absolute worst there is. Not to mention his “fashion” phase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you,” Tony defends, “I looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic </span>
  </em>
  <span>in those lederhosen. You're just jealous I could pull them off.” Obviously his statement is false, Peter reasons, since Pepper could pull absolutely any outfit off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” May cuts in sarcastically, “that's what it is.” Her patronizing tone directed at Tony makes Happy laugh under his breath. Before Tony can complain, Rhodey raises his hand slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not one for interrupting Tones getting his ass handed to him, but I need to thank the Little Man for my new Indiana Jones memorabilia.” Rhodey waves the grail journal slightly and nods at Peter in thanks. It's a replica of the journal from the movie and it actually looks pretty wicked. Peter brightens up even more, if that were possible, so much so that he all but lights up the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome,” he politely returns. “I didn't know if you even liked Indiana Jones so I have another thing for you.” Rhodey’s eyebrows pull together as he glances around for another bag or box addressed to him. However, Peter continues. “If you want, I'll call Mr. Stark ‘Mr. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stank</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ for the rest of the day.” Tony’s eyelids immediately become heavy with listless annoyance as he accepts his inevitable fate. Despite his outward appearance, he never misses an opportunity to banter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know it,” Rhodey accepts with a devilish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go again,” Pepper says to May and Happy from across the couch. Tony nods a few times as he maintains eye contact with Rhodey, his lips pursed and his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, laugh it up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honeybear.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then he turns to Peter with a fake pout. “What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Christmas wish, huh? Shouldn't mine override his?” Peter wouldn't dare have the audacity to pick favorites…but humors his mentor anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I'm Tony Stark.” Tony says it with such confidence that it might've actually convinced a few people of being a Fundamental Law. But he's not fooling anyone in this group. Still, Peter laughs as he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you're Mr. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stank</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, this might be way too much fun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he notes mentally. He restrains his unruly giggles when Tony’s face takes on that of overdramatized shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe you called me that before calling me by my first name,” Tony points out the sad truth and flicks an invisible tear from his eye. Peter doesn't give in, he only maintains the smile that's making his cheeks ache at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I don't make the rules,” he counteracts with a half shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're damn right,” Tony suddenly agrees, putting Peter on the defensive. When Tony agrees out of nowhere, he's realized, it's never a good sign. “I make the rules, right, Fri?” Tony confidently looks up to the ceiling for support, but it's hardly what he gets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm afraid I can't confirm that, Boss Stank,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. cooly responds. Rhodey and Peter burst out laughing and fistbump in front of Tony's line of sight. While the whole ordeal continues, May starts folding tissue paper out of habit to save and Happy assists her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not?” Tony questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Potts technically makes the rules,” his U.I. reasons, instantly getting a nod of approval from Peter. He knows just how much Pepper does. She practically keeps the whole building </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>company running. Pepper sits back comfortably, basking in her victory, and lets her slipper-covered foot dangle elegantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché,” Tony concedes when he realizes he can't argue with the truth. Peter, however, can't take the suspense anymore and bounces excitedly on the cushion in his seated position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Mr. Stank! You've got one more!” he urges with evident gaiety. With an entertained yet suspicious glance, Tony turns his attention to the decently sized box in front of his feet. When he goes to pick it up, Peter watches him like a hawk to make sure his hands are stable. “Careful, it’s fragile,” Peter warns him anxiously, worried that his sleepless night would go to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. Relax, kid,” Tony reassures in a kind, patient tone. He gently pulls off the paper and is surprised to see a standard cardboard box. The flaps are folded in such a way that the box holds itself shut, much like someone would do for boxes when they plan to move. With an intrigued eyebrow, he unfolds the flaps and, for the first time in a while, Tony is rendered speechless. The last time he remembers being speechless was because of Peter too. Interpreting the look on his face as confusion, Peter is quick to start explaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you like it! It’s, it’s a mini-lab thing I made out of Legos and I used that condensed micro-milling kit you gave me so that I could make channels for microfluidic experiments,” he nervously rambles. Tony looks up from the delicate masterpiece to stare at the incredible teenager sitting next to him. Peter has his eyes lowered as he frantically explains his thought process. “So that way you can push milliliters of the fluid you want through! I made little seal in between the gaps that were only microns wide and I thought for sure I’d mess up, right? But it worked out! And Legos make it easier to rearrange stuff and make different mixtures and make it extra precise.” He feels May’s hand rest comfortingly on his shoulder, causing him to take a moment to catch his breath and swallow thickly, then slowly looks up with a guarded expression. But all he's met with is Tony’s soft eyes and proud smile, veneration evident in his very posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>made </span>
  </em>
  <span>this?” he clarifies, nodding down to the structure in his palms. Peter immediately nods, not tearing his eyes away, just hoping beyond hope that Tony likes it. That the Legos don't seem too childish. That it isn't a pointless contraption. Tony chuckles breathlessly, almost disbelieving in how smart and resourceful Peter is. “You never cease to amaze me,” he reveals wholeheartedly. “I love it. Thanks, kiddo.” Peter lets out a stress-filled, shaky breath and rubs the back of his neck timidly. Before he can attempt to argue in vain, Tony affectionately ruffles up his already disheveled hair. Peter can't help but laugh, batting the hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome, I'm happy you like it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I actually did it! I can't believe he likes it! Holy shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he internally cheers. It’s a wonder how he gets around with all the self-inflicted, high expectations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might even have mine beat, but you can still have it, I suppose.” With that, Tony holds up the last present; it’s a fairly stereotypical-looking present with a neat red bow on top. To be honest, Peter wasn't expecting the first gift, so his eyes blow wide as he sees the second. He rapidly looks between the gift and Tony, his hesitance apparent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two? Are you sure you already got me one and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>got me two. So we’re even,” Tony slyly reasons without missing a beat. Peter reaches out slowly, as if expecting the present to burst into flames, when Rhodey encourages him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, he won't take no for an answer,” he provides. “Go for it.” With a grateful smile, Peter accepts the dense box and begins unwrapping it. The letters “T7I” are what send him into million-miles-an-hour technobabble.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Are you serious?!” He doesn't care about the way his voice squeaks with excitement, all he focuses on is getting a good look at the box. “This is the Sony Alpha 7R IV! This is, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>professional </span>
  </em>
  <span>camera! It has 5-axis stabilization and, and 567-point focal-plane phase-detection AF and 425-point contrast-detection AF! Thank you so much! Wow, this is wicked!” May watches her boy with misty eyes, loving how happy and perfect he is. She mouths a silent “Thank you” to Tony who gives her a discreet thumbs up. Peter can't wait to get his hands on it, already opening the package to read through the instructions as fast as spiderly possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem,” Tony ensures as he basks in Peter’s unyielding joy. “Anytime.” Peter, on the other hand, can hardly accept input from the outside world. He's too ecstatic about his new, professional-grade camera to focus on anything else. He ends up tossing the instructions to the side, since they’re simply holding him back, and makes sure there's a memory card inside before powering it up. There's no way he's having a big family get-together without taking a family photo. And then promptly framing it as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone move in! I wanna get a picture of you guys!” he says without pausing for so much as a breath. There's no way he's going to miss out on this. It might just be one of the best days of his life. However, Tony doesn't make a movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to wait a minute, kid.” Peter lowers the camera slightly and tilts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Apparently, he isn't the only one confused. Everyone else on the couch, save for Pepper, looks at him with mixtures of discretion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I've got another surprise.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter wonders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But he said he only had two… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Fri, let ‘em know they can come in.” Tony’s words only confuse Peter more, but then the stairwell door opens. It's good for his brand new camera that spider powers include sticky fingers, because his hands relax out of pure shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rogue Avengers walk into the room in casual attire, not making a fuss or saying anything really, just simply making their presence known. Steve has his hands in his pockets and a friendly smile gracing his lips. His posture is relaxed much like Natasha’s, who has her arms comfortably crossed against her chest. Sam looks more guarded than the other two yet laid back at the same time. The same way Peter was caught off guard by Steve’s new beard, he's surprised by Black Widow’s distinctive red hair gone blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you're, you guys are here!” he stutters out, mouth agape. He looks down at Tony, his mentor sitting with his hands clasped in front of a smile, then back up to the other Avengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice get-together you've got going on here,” Natasha commends as she leans on the back of the couch. She offers a slight smile of her own, which goes against Peter’s assumption of her being serious and no-nonsense. He likes this side much more, but her being badass at the airport was wicked too. Steve nods toward him before saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad we could see each other again on better terms.” He seems genuine, which lines up with the whole Captain America thing, and walks around the couch to extend his hand. Peter eagerly accepts it, still shell-shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too! I mean, it’s such an honor to meet you Captain Sir! Again!” he greets in a barely-cohesive string of words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Steve, son,” Steve kindly insists, glancing down to the way Peter is still vehemently shaking his hand. He raises his eyebrows slightly. “Strong grip.” Peter instinctively pulls his hand back and laughs anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir. I'm Peter, but, uh, you probably already knew that…” He looks around, his eyes landing on the other two guests. “Hi! Wow, it’s so great to meet you guys. Seriously! Mr. Wilson, I really admire what you do, helping people with their trauma and, and Ms. Black Widow ma’am you're, like, the coolest person ever and my friend MJ really looks up to you.” Bouncing on his toes, he rapidly shifts his eyes from person to person with a wide grin. Sam chuckles, wondering if the kid is for real, while Natasha smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More Avengers walk in the room and suddenly there's no compliments left for me, huh? I haven't seen your fanboy side in a while,” Tony cuts in with a smirk of his own. Peter almost reacts to the way that he refers to them as Avengers. He thought for sure Tony had mentally disowned them as such. It turns out Steve must have noticed the same thing, because a brief expression of surprise crosses his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won't die if the conversation isn't revolving around you,” Natasha reminds him, then turns her attention back to Peter. “Natasha, not ‘ma’am,’” she corrects with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I'm Sam. I'm not old enough to be a ‘Mister,’ yet,” Sam weighs in as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet,” Natasha emphasizes, earning her an annoyed glance from the man. Sam’s annoyance only fuels her mild antics. Peter notices the banter and hopes that it’ll lift any possible tension. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is way better than the sixteenth. It’s cool to see them be…normal. And not trying to beat me up on a tarmac. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhodey appears to latch onto it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Stark,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he speaks up, “looks like you're the only old man here.” He settles into the couch cushions further, pleased with his humorous jab at Tony’s ego. But Peter knows better than to think for a second that Tony is going to take that teasing without some sassy reciprocation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last I checked, you're still </span>
  <em>
    <span>Colonel Rhodes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony smugly jogs his best friend’s memory. Pepper, on the other hand, speaks on her own behalf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got upgraded to Pepper,” she happily brags, something she doesn't usually do but makes an exception this once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show off,” Tony mutters. This is the most relaxed Peter has seen Tony around the subject of the rogue Avengers, let alone being in their presence. He can tell his mentor is still minutely uncomfortable, but it isn't too noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault she's so persuasive,” he adds on, hearing a chuckle from Steve to his left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I made Captain America laugh! I can't wait to tell Ned and MJ about this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh, no. No input from the peanut gallery.” Tony vaguely gestures to him as he speaks. “We talked about this.” His lighthearted tone is a dead giveaway to the soft spot he has for the kid. Peter doesn't particularly notice it, but the rogue Avengers aren't used to this seemingly new side of Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they always like this?” Natasha asks May with an entertained gleam in her eyes. May looks up at her and doesn't need to ponder her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worse,” she ensures with mock exasperation. Happy nods in agreement, thinking to all the times he's been in the middle of one of their bantering battles. As the three converse, Sam gets pulled into the debate with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it fits you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Stark,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he jumps in on Rhodey’s jovial badgering. Pleased with himself, he joins the rest of them on the couch and rests his ankle on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Peter decides to add in his two cents again, “he's Mr. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stank</span>
  </em>
  <span> today.” He flashes Tony a guiltless smile and relishes in the way Tony has that familiar, mischievous gleam in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't hesitate to pull every single embarrassing nickname out of my magic bag of tricks, Boy Wonder,” Tony promises with a playful atmosphere around him. But best friends are always there to knock you back down to size when you need it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope sorry, man. I already used that one,” Rhodey feigns regret, taking a slow sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, I thought you were more original than that,” Peter quips with Tony levels of confidence. His mentor gasps dramatically and places a hand over his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you using my own technique against me?” He sniffs as if emotional. “I don't know whether to feel betrayed or proud.” Peter can't keep up the impartial sass any longer and devolves into laughter covered by his sweatshirt sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this kid ain't half bad,” Sam comments with a deep chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us about yourself,” Steve gives Peter the floor. He wants to get to know him, and also why Tony is so invested that he would call them into action. Peter instantly freezes at being put on the spot, then rubs his hands up and down his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I'm from Queens and I go to Midtown School of Science and Technology?” he offers, unsure of his own fact. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not that interesting, what am I supposed to say? Take away Spider-Man and I'm just a high school nerd.</span>
  </em>
  <span> To avoid fidgeting and looking nervous, he clasps his hands behind his back, but still ends up rocking back and forth on his heels. Steve nods in acknowledgement, slightly impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brooklyn,” he discloses as well. The exchange takes Peter back a year ago to the conversation they had in Germany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And interns for Tony,” Rhodey adds to help him out, sending him a discrete nod. It restores some of Peter’s self-confidence and his smile broadens a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive,” Natasha divulges. To add to Peter’s appreciation, Tony nods in agreement and sets down his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, he's a smart kid. Wouldn't have considered a high school kid if it weren't for him,” he says with utmost honesty. Peter tries to keep his face from heating up, not used to all the praise and commendation, but then Happy comments further on the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's probably the only high schooler I could handle,” he admits, his lack of patience indisputable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he's the best kid in the world, but I'm biased,” May chimes in with a proud smile. Noticing that the entirety of the room’s attention is suddenly on him, Peter attempts to hide behind his sleeves when his cheeks inevitably burn. He wasn't expecting the conversation to go in this direction. Tony snaps his fingers out of the blue as though remembering something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter! Tell them one of your brain teaser things,” he recalls eagerly. Peter almost chokes in surprise, mind going into hyperdrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well, I'm not so great at thinking of stuff on the spot. It’s more of an in-the-moment kind of thing, y’know?” It takes finesse, and usually a lot of overthinking, that can't just be created on demand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure that mini-genius brain of yours I've heard so much about could think of something,” Sam challenges, already falling into a banter rhythm with the group. Peter huffs, his awkward tendencies momentarily pushed aside to make room for passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not mini! Why does everyone think I'm short? I'm the average height,” he defends himself with a mild pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep tellin’ yourself that, Shortstack,” Tony gets some of his revenge accompanied by his trademarked smirk. “Now blow our minds.” He gestures to the air, waiting for the kid to give him another existential crisis. Peter’s eyes land on each of them before something pops into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taco cat backwards is taco cat?” Silence envelops the room. Natasha looks especially uncertain before confusion takes over her face and then realization. Steve, on the other hand, is simply confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's a taco cat?” he cautiously asks. Peter’s eyes widen as he envisions the potential of teaching </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Captain America the ways of the internet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stank! Can I teach Steve memes?!” he practically begs with sheer enthusiasm. The possibilities are endless, and that’s memes alone. Imagine Captain America quoting Vines. That will be his highest achievement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way in hell,” Tony denies without having to debate it. Peter deflates, but then inches closer to Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I’ll still teach you,” he assures with a not-so-subtle thumbs up. Steve chuckles and nods, even though he isn't entirely sure what a “meme” is or what he's agreeing to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>note,” Tony changes the subject, “I say we head down to the pool table. You still owe me a game and you can't use finals as an excuse anymore.” Peter smiles sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I wanted to preserve your ego for as long as possible,” he reasons, earning him an array of laughs and an evil grin from Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Challenge accepted, Half Pint,” Tony wisecracks. Peter groans as he sulks over to the refrigerator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May,” he whines, “Tony’s picking on me again.” He opens the fridge and searches for a drink, looking between a Capri Sun and a soda can. “And can I have a soda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tough luck for both, sweetheart. You know how you get on caffeine,” she calls back, then returns to her conversation. Peter sticks out his bottom lip, but listens to her nonetheless and takes out the Capri Sun. When he returns, Tony, Steve, and Sam are waiting by the elevator to head down a level to the gaming rooms. The others stay behind to relax and eat some lunch, but he makes sure to bring his camera. He takes a few pictures of them lounging on the couch before all but skipping over to the elevator. They reach the particular game room, an array of pool tables, foosball tables, ice hockey tables, etc. encompassing the space. Peter takes a picture of the aesthetically pleasing room, then turns and walks backwards to take pictures of the heroes behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I won't post anything,” he feels the need to reassure. “I just take them for memories and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm holding you to that,” Sam says, but has no maliciousness to his voice. They stop at the nearest pool table and Tony and Peter each get a cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you like taking pictures?” Steve asks casually, still exploring the room with his eyes. It’s been awhile since he's been in here and Peter can tell it’s bringing up memories by the way his gaze stalls at certain points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I don't wanna forget anything and it’s a cool way to remember. Plus, I do freelance work for the Daily Bugle.” And to think his new hobby originated from undercover superhero work. He certainly wouldn't change that decision. Sam raises both his eyebrows in surprise and lets out a low whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A high schooler with two jobs, huh?” Peter shrugs his shoulders and smiles kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, a freelance gig and an internship,” he corrects matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s nice to have something like that,” Steve compliments. “It can help take your mind off things and gives you a creative outlet. That's important.” He leans against the table, a hand holding his other wrist. “Mine is drawing. It helps me relax.” Peter smiles at the idea of Steve sitting and sketching like he's seen MJ do many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it helps me destress and kinda keeps things in perspective,” he agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cap has a soft side,” Sam muses in a flippant, carefree tone, then glances back to Peter. “What kind of work do you do for Stark as an intern?” he curiously inquires, wondering just how smart the high schooler is. Peter’s thoughts immediately try to come up with something without simultaneously giving his secret identity away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I work on my suit, but I can't say that. I work on Tony’s suit? But they might think that's irresponsible. What do normal interns do? Work on computers? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony saves him from the interrogation by starting off with some good-natured smack talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avoiding me already? Afraid I'll embarrass you in front of Spangles and Tweety?” Who said he couldn't add in a bit of payback while he's at it? Steve shakes his head amusedly. He hasn't heard that nickname in ages, but knows that he's putting up a front for Peter’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better watch it, Tin Man. My money’s on the kid.” Sam gets a cue of his own and tosses it to his opposite hand. “I'm playing Pipsqueak when he wins.” Peter shoots him a disgruntled look to make him feel guilty for mocking his height again, but it doesn't work in his favor. His reaction only seems to satisfy the smug man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna beat Mr. Stank </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then I'm coming after you,” Peter promises, pointing his cue at Sam. Tony scoffs in fake indignance as he waxes the tip of his cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay hot shot, I’ll give you a headstart. You break” He gestures both hands to the table, giving Peter free range of it. Peter isn't about to back down, so he holds out his juice pouch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold my Capri Sun,” he jokingly commands. Sam rolls his eyes and, when he realizes his friend won't take it, Steve accepts it. Peter can't help but chuckle before placing the cue ball on the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is gonna be fun.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He aims slightly off center of the triangle, concentrating to get a feel for his shooting position, then hits the cue ball with moderate force. The triangle breaks with a loud crash as the billiard balls clack together and they're all forced in separate directions. Most bounce off the sides of the table but two of them, a stripe and a solid, fall into the pockets “Looks like I get to choose!” he excitedly announces. “I think I'm gonna go with solids.” With that, he walks around the table to get a better vantage point of the cue ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't get too cocky,” Tony warns jocosely, his competitiveness showing through. “Just wait ‘til it’s my turn.” Once again, Peter takes aim and, this time, gently hits the ball into a solid that was on the edge of a pocket. The two roll and the solid is finessed into the hole. He looks up to see the three of them staring intently at him, but he pins his prideful expression on Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume you'll get the chance to play,” he banters instead. Tony narrows his eyes before deciding to take a shot in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I object!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn't court!” Peter counters with a laugh. He decides that he might as well continue and hits the cue ball at an angle so that it bounces off the opposite side of the table. Tony almost looks hopeful until it bounces off and knocks a solid into the pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is this fair? You got my hopes up on purpose. I have heart issues, you know,” he accuses lightheartedly. It’s apparent that he's just trying to find any excuse possible while getting under Peter’s skin with his usual tactics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I think’s actually happening is a twelve year old is wiping the floor with you,” Sam counteracts Tony’s ever-inflating ego. In the process, it hits Peter’s as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you guys are over six feet tall doesn't mean I'm short,” he grumbles as he repositions himself. He hits the cue ball so it barely skims the edge of a stripe, which then goes in a direction he never would've been able to go with his ball. It speeds towards a solid and sinks it without a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think you’ll have to wait long for that match,” Steve says to Sam, but says it loud enough for all of them to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh uh, impartial judges only,” Tony orders while pointing at the two of them. Peter laughs and shakes his head at the shenanigans that he tends to be at the center of. Regardless of their bantering, he proceeds to analyze the table for his next move. He sinks ball after ball until only the eight ball is left and he takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last one,” he thinks out loud, trying to mentally prepare himself for the virtually impossible angle that he has to shoot at. He takes aim but Tony suddenly drops his cue and walks up to him, lowering his head down to the kid’s eye level with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't mess up, kid,” Tony tries to psych him out. Peter gives him one of those “Really?” looks that MJ uses on him all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, impartial judges say that's against the rules,” Sam rebukes from behind them, too much enjoyment in his voice. However, Tony slowly shushes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He requires focus,” he feigns concern. “Isn't that right? Just don't slip, there are stripes at the far corners. Wouldn't want to sink one of those, that could cost you.” Peter knows exactly what he's doing, but uses his hyperfocusing brain to his advantage to ignore it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You got this, Peter. No mercy. Just think of the bragging rights. If you win, you'll win a Nobel Prize, Albert Einstein will congratulate you, Marie Curie will bake you cookies. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finally, he takes a deep breath and shoots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly, it’s not what any of them were expecting… He holds up the cue and examines it. The cue ball has been shish kebabed. The cue has gone straight through it and it’s now pierced forever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think there’s a bit of smoke coming off of it…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve and Sam’s eyes are comically wide and Tony rubs a hand down his face, halfway between laughing and groaning. Peter looks down to the cue ball dust on the table and chuckles awkwardly to relieve tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops…” is all he can say. He pulls the ball off the end of the cue and gently places it on the table. It crumbles apart. That's when Tony loses it, his chest spasming with an uncontrollable laughter that none of them have heard from him in recent memory. Peter delicately sets the cue down beside the remains of its former ball, then rakes a hand through his hair with an apologetic smile. “My bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was…some impressive force behind that shot, Queens,” Steve feels the need to address. There's no accusation or skepticism behind his voice, more so acceptance as if he just got all the confirmation he needed. In a way, he did. Peter has seen that same form or realization a minimum of two times already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I know what you're thinking,” he starts off, “and it’s…wrong? Okay, that didn't sound very convincing but-” He cuts himself off with a defeated groan and Tony clasps an encouraging hand on his shoulder. Tony would be more worried if the kid had inadvertently given away his secret identity to a bunch of strangers, but this is Steve and Sam. Peter rolls his head over to look at him, then asks, “Awe c’mon, why me? Am I cursed to give away my secret identity one by one? I didn't even notice last time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would just like to point out the instantaneous karma that just happened,” Tony teases, yet lazily slings his arm around Peter’s shoulders. A lot of unexpected events have transpired that Peter wasn't prepared for, but he supposes it could be worse. Steve looks to be taking it with stride, but Sam is a different story. He waits as Sam absorbs the alluded to information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're the one who shot me with webs at the airport?” Sam voices his disbelief in a clarifying manner. Peter brightens up at this and nods zealously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! This short twelve year old beat you,” he fires back with a victorious grin. Steve looks down to hide his unanticipated smile, though it doesn't help much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you've wreaked enough havoc,” Tony interjects, a hint of his pride for the kid shining through. “Let’s head up and get some food in you.” He steers Peter back to the elevator, Steve and Sam not far behind, and they make their way back up to join the others for lunch.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope youre ready for some shenanigans next chapter! The title will be: LL Pool J cause Tony's dad jokes are rubbing off on me</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. LL Pool J</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1 update until chapter 25...</p><p>Happy extra update! Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey! Kid! How’s it look?” Tony calls as he walks into the living room wearing his new, and only, pun shirt. Peter turns away from Natasha and Sam to look at Tony, then smiles brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s awesome! Do you like it? Aw, I should've worn a pun shirt too. We could've been matching!” He frowns at the realization and glances down to his plan, gray shirt and suede blazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Tony affirms, putting a navy blue blazer on as well. After getting it secured, he grabs his plate of food off the counter and walks over to rejoin them. “What’d I miss?” Sam chuckles, not knowing where to start. Peter talks at an inhuman speed, so you miss a lot in a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your superhero intern here was just telling us about how he makes his webs,” he answers, folding his arms in front of him. Peter nods enthusiastically and picks up right where he left off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just telling them how I first came up with the formula in the Chem Lab and how I figured out that I needed to use silica gel to purify and activate it and had to slowly heat it for twenty-four hours. That was the tough part ‘cause I can't exactly leave the Bunsen burner on overnight in the lab but I don't have a gas supply at home either. It was a lot of trial and error. Did you know that Bunsen burners are named after Robert Bunsen who invented it and looked into emission spectra of heated elements?! He discovered the alkali metals caesium and rubidium with Gustav Kirchhoff with a spectroscope they made! That's why the spectroscopy award is called the Bunsen-Kirchhoff Award.” Particularly fulfilled with his recital of facts, he smiles proudly and takes a bite of his food. He isn't the only one with pride in his features, Tony mirroring his expression but it’s directed at his mentee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren't you full of fun factoids,” Natasha commends, content to listen to the rambling. She appreciates being able to relax without having to look over her shoulder constantly, and Peter is happy to talk to people who are genuinely interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” he says, then remembers to swallow before continuing, “factoids by definition are assumptions that are repeated so often, people start to think they're facts.” His correction makes Natasha hum in fascination. It’s not every day he gets to break out his facts and he relishes in the moment. Especially with real-life Avengers!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your big brain is showing,” Tony points out in a teasing tone. May steps out of her conversation momentarily to place a loving hand on Peter’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's my smart boy,” she praises with a motherly undertone. Peter ducks his head a bit and smiles timidly, feeling embarrassment wash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says to Natasha, but she instantly shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't apologize for being smart. It’s a nice change of pace from the guys I hang around all day.” Natasha gives Sam a slight smirk who immediately looks insulted, raising his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that how it is?” he challenges in good-hearted amusement. Peter would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing them joke around. Natasha shrugs her shoulders, as if she hadn't said anything to begin with, and takes a casual sip of her drink. “You gonna take that Cap?” Sam turns his attention on Steve, who was successfully staying out of the banter up until this point. Steve holds up his hands lackadaisically in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I've learned anything, it’s not to argue with Nat,” he reveals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because we always know best,” Pepper cuts in, backing up Natasha. May holds up her mug in solidarity while nodding, and none of the guys would dream of disagreeing. Peter suddenly jumps up, the new camera hanging around his neck, as he remembers what he wanted to do as soon as the rogue Avengers walked through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost forgot! We didn't get a picture!” He excitedly rushes to the end of the couch to sit and turns on the camera. As he waits for everyone to get comfortable, he holds up his camera to see if everyone plus himself are in frame. At this angle, it looks like he should be able to fit everyone in. Tony doesn't look particularly happy about commemorating the moment, but thankfully doesn't openly protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize you can't share these, right?” Rhodey doubles checks as he makes sure he can be seen without blocking anyone else’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!” Peter confirms. “It would kinda suck if all of social media knew you guys were here. And they're just for memories anyways.” Except for MJ and Ned of course. If he kept something like this from Ned, he'd be breaking some sort of unsaid, best friend rule. When everyone’s ready, he counts down and then clicks the button. The shutters close and he quickly pulls it back down to get a good look at the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I blink?” Happy questions from the other end of the couch. “I think I blinked. I'm not photogenic.” May pats his shoulder without looking behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure you look great,” she reassures, instilling more certainty in the man. Peter stares at the family photo, a small smile on his lips as he realizes all the people he cares about who also care about him. It’s a nice feeling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what big families feel like? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he distantly wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it look?” Pepper inquires, looking over his shoulder. “I have to say, that's a good one. Picture frame worthy.” She rubs both of Peter’s arms encouragingly, then the kid passes the camera down the line to allow everyone a glance at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, kid,” Tony approves before passing it along. “You made me look as good as I do in person, so I suppose it passes.” He has that holier-than-thou aura about him, which signals Peter that he needs to bring him back down a few pegs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mr. Stank!” That seems to do the trick when Tony borderline pouts and Rhodey notably gets a kick out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better get used to it, man,” Rhodey says with a grin. “All damn day.” His reminder only serves to make Tony rest his head on the back of the couch in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Peter abruptly recalls, once again getting up. He couldn't sit still if his life depended on it. “We should take a picture with the internship certificate!” Now that everyone in the room knows his secret identity, not entirely by his choice, he webs the framed certificate and pulls it to his hand. “C’mon, it’ll be fun! Like a mini photoshoot,” he tries to convince when he notices Tony’s apprehensive look. His mentor sighs, trying to hide his smile, then braces his hands on his knees as he stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but only because I'm wearing my finest attire,” he gives in, adjusting his new shirt and blazer. Peter instantaneously lights up and Tony can see how much it means to the kid that he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! We can take them in front of the Stark Industries logo on the way out!” the teen says decidedly. He then goes over to May and Happy, all three of them looking over the photo and how clear it is. In the meantime, the others chat to pass the relaxing time and Steve shockingly ends up starting a conversation with Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's a good kid,” he starts off. Tony glances up to him, then to Peter. The kid is talking rapidly with his hands, waving his arms around to accentuate his words like he always does when he's passionate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best,” he genuinely agrees. He reservedly sniffs, keeping his eyes on Peter in hopes that it’ll send the message that he isn't in the mood for smalltalk. Of course, much like his lifelong lack of luck, Steve either doesn't acknowledge or doesn't notice the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate you trusting us enough to do this for him. It seems like it helped.” Steve’s eyes wander to the kid as well, who is now explaining something fervently to both Sam and Natasha. It’s something about a bird and a plane, but Steve tunes it out in favor of Tony’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn't change anything,” he feels the need to say. Despite his resolute tone, even he knows a smidge of that resolve has been chipped away. If anyone can hold a grudge, it’s Tony Stark, but he can't deny that they came through for him and Peter today. “But thank you.” When Steve looks back to him, Tony isn't making eye contact and doesn't appear as if he said anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant it when I’ll be there if you need us. Me. No matter what. I don't break promises like that.” He just hopes that his offer doesn't come across as meaningless because of the past. Tony nods perceptively, then says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” There's silence in which Steve thinks the conversation is over, until Tony starts up again. “Send me what you have on Electro. I’ll see what I can do, but Peter stays out of it,” he says before letting the subject drop. He's not writing Steve off; he knows that if it were an emergency he could depend on the man. More so it’s the fact that he doesn't feel like showing the emotions, especially with everyone in the room. It was bad enough losing his temper around Peter the last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stank!” Tony can't help the chuckle that escapes him at Peter calling him. “Sam doesn't believe I beat a dude with a fishbowl on his head!” Peter calls as if Tony is a lifeline to verify his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's my cue.” With that, Tony gets up to go assist Peter in his retelling of Mysterio and just how much the kid accomplished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the majority of the day simply enjoying each other’s presence, conversing, and occasionally posing for Peter to capture more memories. Peter stays away pool, seeing that as the best option, but ends up demonstrating some of his abilities nonetheless. Sam is more than amused by the spidery powers and thinks it’s the best thing ever when he learns the teen can hang from the ceiling merely by his fingertips. As per usual, he doesn't compliment without a few jabs thrown in as well, mostly to keep Peter on his toes. When the sun starts to get lower and the orange glow spills in from the floor-to-ceiling windows, May regretfully calls it a day in order to not miss lighting the hanukkiyah. Luckily, Peter doesn't forget Tony’s deal. They ride down a few floors and set up in front of the expansive Stark Industries logo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you have in mind?” Tony wonders. “You going to stand on your hands? Swing into frame? Do some fancy acrobatics?” Peter laughs but shakes his head, even though it might've crossed his mind once or twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking something more like this.” He stands next to his mentor, holds up one corner of the certificate, and lifts Tony’s hand so that it he's holding the other corner. “See? Now we can both hold it up,” he reasons and smiles towards the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You being all perfect is making me look bad, kid,” Tony lightheartedly jokes, nudging Peter’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't help it, must be in my DNA.” Peter stands up taller, in hopes that he won't look his whole three inches shorter than Tony, and lifts the certificate to their chests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two ready?” May checks, wielding the brand new camera. “That means you have to smile, Tony.” Pepper laughs quietly from behind her and Tony relinquishes his façade to provide a wholehearted smile. Peter can tell by Tony’s stiff shoulders that he's still guarded around the rogue Avengers, but he's trying to behave normally. However, he saw his mentor talking to Steve without yelling or screaming so he interprets that as progress. They smile and wait for the sequential clicks from the camera. The first few pictures are normal, but nothing ever stays normal when it comes to them. Peter decides to throw up bunny ears behind Tony’s head and smiles even wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't think I didn't notice that,” Tony says after the shutters close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says I was trying to hide it?” Peter returns with utmost innocence that only he can get away with. And yet, mostly immune to Peter’s antics, Tony smirks in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>sass</span>
  </em>
  <span> I hear? Retaliation? Unacceptable.” He pulls the certificate up and tries to cover Peter’s face with it while making a face. Peter pushes it out of the way, laughing and standing on his tiptoes to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not fair! You can't use your height! That's cheating!” he contravenes, but Tony just makes the frame cover the kid’s face no matter where he moves. As the two banter, May takes a multitude of hilarious pictures one after the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's cheating is using your spider senses to win at pool,” Tony exculpates without so much as blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Spidey Sense doesn't tell me where it hit them!” Peter counters, his sides aching from laughter. Finally, he gives in and stands still instead, but when he tries to pout he can't force the smile off his face. With a corner of the certificate covering his cheek, May snaps another picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hear that? Sounds like a bunch of excuses to me,” Tony playfully teases, but Peter uses his sticky-padded fingers to take back the certificate and doesn't hesitate to flip it upside down. With a shit-eating grin, Peter holds it up for both of them and poses like nothing happened. Tony stands there, his lips pulled into a straight line to try to hide his amusement, and helps hold the bottom of the frame which is actually the top. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This kid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hear that? Sounds like defeat to me,” Peter shoots back to give him a taste of his own medicine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid’s quick!” Sam shows his support with a smirk to rival Tony’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick a side, Birdbrain,” Tony quips without any indication of a bad conscience. He directs his next words at Peter. “Last I checked, you can't hear me if I'm not talking.” Tony’s comeback makes something inside Peter’s head click. He might be a bit late on Tony’s request, but his epiphanies are never prompted anyways. Better late than never!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence is just audible darkness.” As soon as he relays the concept, Tony snaps multiple times and points at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the thing!” Tony looks to the group to make sure everyone is focusing. “I swear, he pulls them out of thin air.” Still, his pride for Peter is palpable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can't hear silence,” Happy speaks up, his eyes narrowed skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>darkness either,” Peter happily rebutts and Tony pats his back in a congratulatory manner. Steve and Natasha observe the pair, sharing a handful of microexpressions between them. They're both surprised at this softer side of Tony, especially towards a kid. Natasha raises an eyebrow slightly and Steve nods almost imperceptibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, by the way, birds are actually really smart, especially corvids like ravens and crows,” Peter cuts in with another fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that's it,” Tony says, yet only raises a pair of bunny ears behind Peter’s head in defiance. “My, how the tables have turned. How’s it feel?” he questions, maintaining his straight face while looking straight ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, you tell me,” Peter retorts as he sticks up bunny ears to mirror Tony’s. With both pairs of bunny ears, the certificate upside down, Peter’s grin, and Tony’s comically serious expression, it makes for one great picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okie-dokie, boys, I'm cutting you off,” May establishes with a chuckle in her voice. “We need to get home, Monster. You ready?” Peter picks his backpack up from the side and slips the certificate into it before putting it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready!” Yet, he turns to Tony again, rocking nervously from tiptoes to heels with his eyes downcast. His voice is lowered so that only Tony can hear him. “Thanks a lot for today, Mr. Stark,” he says genuinely, sobering up from the jokes of the day. “It meant a lot to have everyone here. I haven't ever had something like this and I know why you did it…and it makes a difference. A big one. And…and I, uh, I think of you as family. So. It was nice to spend the day with family.” He clears the emotion from his throat and wiggles his toes. After a few seconds, Peter fears he overstepped some kind of boundary without even realizing it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You made it too personal. He doesn't do good with feelings and you just made it </span>
  </em>
  <span>all </span>
  <em>
    <span>about feelings. He feels awkward and you made it weird and now he's</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, his thoughts are cut off by Tony initiating an unexpected, gentle hug. Tony is rarely the one to initiate hugs, if the night where he dropped him off after Germany is anything to go by, so it takes Peter a minute to mentally catch up. After it sinks in, he tightly hugs Tony back and fights to keep the tears at bay, mainly to not embarrass them both in front of the rest of the team. His hands grip the back of Tony’s blazer, but he can't will the wobble out of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he repeats, but it’s for a different reason. Tony’s eyebrows come together in confusion as he tries to decipher the meaning behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” he asks for clarification after a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For caring so much.” Peter didn't think a single trip to Germany would lead to this, never in a million years, but he wouldn't change anything. Everything they've gone through has led to this moment, so he wouldn't change a single decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to thank me for that,” Tony sighs, shaking his head at Peter’s tendency to devalue himself. The implication is that Peter assumes that people won't care, therefore he feels the need to thank those who do. “It’s unconditional, bud.” His honest tone causes Peter to nod. After another, deep breath, Peter pulls back with that radiant smile on his face. The kind that makes Tony’s heart melt and his false front fade. He gives the kid a few pats on the back, then they're walking to everyone, meaning the goodbyes are about to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for showing up,” Peter says, looking between Steve, Natasha, and Sam. “It was crazy having everyone here and it was great just talking, y'know?” His anxiety is shining through, but the grin never leaves his face. Steve places a strong yet reassuring hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heroes have to stick together, right?” Peter’s eyes slowly widen in the realization that Captain America just called </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> a hero. He corrects himself from earlier, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best day of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, sir! I mean Steve! Thank you! Again!” he flounders for words, but settles for shaking Steve’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe out there,” Steve lightly orders, returning the smile. Peter rapidly nods without so much as thinking of going against the captain’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And next time we’re in town, I'm expecting a rematch,” Sam promises self-righteously. Peter has experienced enough of Tony’s ego to be able to handle Sam’s with a breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can't wait to lose again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't get too big for your britches, Shortie,” Sam warns, but holds out a hand and, once Peter accepts it, pulls him in for a casual bro hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm always here if you need me to knock someone into next week,” Natasha coolly chimes in with complete candidness. Peter takes her word for it, having no reason to doubt her, and nods once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might have to take you up on that one day.” He rubs the back of his neck, but secretly hopes he’ll never have to cash in the favor. If he were forced to do that, the circumstances would be so bad that his first choice, Tony, wouldn't have been enough. A frightening thought, to say the least. Still, Natasha offering her personal help is surreal. After hugs and goodbyes all around, he gladly accepts his camera back and waits until he's in the car before flipping through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was certainly eventful,” May comments with a chuckle once they're in their own space. “You made out like a bandit today. That was nice of Tony to do.” Peter isn't entirely sure if she's referring to the camera or the rogue Avengers, but concludes that she probably means everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? I wasn't expecting anything, really.” He looks down at the camera held gingerly in his hands, a ghost of a smile still on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad you had fun, sweetheart. Sometimes it’s nice to take things slow and relax.” As she talks, May starts their drive and pulls out of the parking garage. When Peter gets to the last picture of their impromptu photoshoot, he notices something a bit fishy…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took a picture of us hugging?” he questions, half whining half glad he has the visual memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault you two were being adorable,” May defends with a knowing glance before turning her eyes back on the road. She isn't oblivious to how close they've gotten. No one is. In between talking with May on the way home, Peter texts his best friends in their group chat that has gathered too much virtual dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Our Dysfunctional Family</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we finished at the twoer!!! youll never guess what happened today i have so much to tell you guys kndjfvhbjshdfbhs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re off to a great start, can't wait to hear about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave me and my typos alOne</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>PETER PETER PETER TELL US EVERYTHING</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>IVE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY FOR THIS ITS LIKE SECOND CHRISTMAS &gt;.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>We don't know if it’s going to be THAT interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>MJ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>its THAT awesome</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, color me intrigued. Do elaborate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>SO</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>im so excited</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's taking a while to type it out so maybe we need to mentally prepare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing can prepare us for this moment</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>it started off pretty normal, just hanging out and talking with May, Rhodey, Mr. Stark, Pepper, and Happy. then we started opening presents and everyone loved everything which was cool and Mr. Stark got me a Sony Alpha 7R IV aaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO???? WAY???????? THAT'S CRAZY I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY GOT YOU THAT IT J U S T GOT RELEASED OH MY GOD</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>IKR I WAS FREAKING OUT BUT GUES S WHAT IT GETS BETTER</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>he got me a frEAKING FRAMED STARK INTERNSHIP CERTIFICATE LIKE A REAL ONE I ALMOST LOST MY MIND</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOUVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME DSKDSHDJFBHSJKFSHS THATS LIKE THE BADASSEST THING EVER DUDE HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHOO KNOWS I COULD BE A GHSOT I DUNNO BUT ITS SO SURREAL</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to admit, that’s pretty rad. Congrats, nerd! Now you're a professional nerd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>RIGHT????????????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>AND IT GETS B E T T E R</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better than your lifelong hero giving you a personal award and a high-end camera?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>y E A H</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>IMPOSSIBLE</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>VERY POSSIBLE</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE INVITED</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>AND I KID YOU NOT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>BLACK WIDOW CAPTAIN AMERICA AND FALCON</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOW IS YPUR LIFE R E A L DNJNFBVJDFBJHSDBSHJBDS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I CANT BREATHE OH MY GONJFNGBJHSJKDS YOU HAVE TO TELL US EVERYTHING</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>DONT LEAVE ANYTHING OUT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay I rarely get excited about this type of thing but I need a reenactment from start to finish. Mostly Black Widow oriented. And was Tony okay with them around? Did you have to pretend you were a random intern? Is Captain America as tall in person? I need answers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was actually pretty chill after i finished nerding out! dont worry i told Natasha that shes cool and that you look up to her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, because I do. We need more woman superhero rep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>heck yeah representation is important .)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ALSO CAPTAIN AMERICA?!?!?!?!? DETAILS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>UM I MEAN HES CAPTAIN AMERICA</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>WAY COOLER THAN THE VIDES THEY SHOW US IN GYM AND DETENTION AND YES HE'S SUUUUUUPER TALL MJ AND REALLY POLITE BUT FUNNY. SAM WAS A LOT OF FUN AND ISNT AFRAID TO MAKE FUN OF MR. STARK</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew those videos wouldn't do him justice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds like an exciting time, even for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>YEAH IT WAS GREAT and i mgihtve accidentally given away my secret identity again by spearing a cue ball but we’ll just ignore that rn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>im sorry WHAT? YOU DONT GET TO JUST SKIP OVER THAT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a miracle that you have a secret identity at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I KNWO I KNOW BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT WE WERE PLAYING POOL AND STEVE ALREADY KINDA HAD AN IDEA I WAS SPIDEY SO NO HARM NO FOUL</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>DUDE CAN WE HANG OUT AT THE TOWER TOMORROW SINCE WE DONT HAVE FAMILY STUFF TO DO AND WE MISSED THE BEST DAY EVER AND I MISS YOU GUYS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm down for a Tower trip tomorrow. I'm sure Stark would love to catch up and answer some new queries…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i’ll check with him to make sure but that should be okay!! maybe we can do some suit upgrades together too! other stuff keeps getting in the way but i need to be ready for the next scorpion attack. ive started patrolling around the daily bugle but no sign of him yet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>y e s we’re going to make the best upgrades to beat scorpion into the ground</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ:</span>
  <em>
    <span> Count me in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>and and nand Mr. Stark and i had the best random photoshoot with the certificate before we left</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>PICTURES!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we just got home so give me a sec to download them and then i’ll send!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>YAY</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can already feel that these are going to be great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i think we’re watching history in the making</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re apart of history MJ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>We literally help a superhero and this is the part we’re making history with?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>history is retold by the winners and we’re winning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>HES WEARING THE S H I R T</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll admit you guys look kind of cute. Those are good photos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE I S IT WAS GREAT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>aw thanks MJ :) one of the perks of being Spidey is getting Mr. Stark to wear pun shirts</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You obviously haven't learned your lesson if you're still giving away your identity over text.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>nah its okay our FBI agents are cool</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter:</span>
  <em>
    <span> yeah Judas and ADAM wouldnt rat us out like that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry, who?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Judas and ADAM!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we named our FBI agents after vines</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you should give yours a name too!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't have an assigned FBI agent, I use a VPN.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>thats actually very…you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, I try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he wraps up texting, the sun is just starting to set so he and May gather at the hanukkiyah for songs, games, and delicious sufganiyot. Once things quiet down more and the busy day catches up with them, they retire to their rooms for some much needed rest. Peter legitimately considers going to sleep early since he's going to be patrolling all day, then has Elijah’s birthday party to attend, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>has another evening to spend at the Tower. It’ll be a lot of socializing for one day, but he's excited just thinking about it. Speaking of which, he realizes he still needs to ask Tony if it’s okay for them to come over. Lying back in bed, he grabs his phone and pulls up his conversation with Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mr. Iron Man</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey Mr. Stark! i know i’ve said it like a million times but thanks again so much for the camera and certificate and everything!!! i was talking to ned and MJ and they were wondering if we could come over tomorrow to hang out and work on the suit? they were bummed that they missed hanging out today. if we cant its totally cool!! i just wanted to check before randomly showing up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i rambled again, my bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>but youre used to that by now and i think that if it bugged you you wouldnt still talk to me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>and now i'm spamming you ndkjdfbhfs sorry!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>No apologies, kid. Yeah that works for me, we should be working with an empty house. I was planning on making it a workshop day anywho</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Have anything in mind?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i really wanna finish as many upgrades as spiderly possible before scorpion attacks again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>besides that i just have patrol at the daiky bugle and Elijah’s birthday party</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony:</span>
  <em>
    <span> Woah Elijah Bennett?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>And did you just use the term “spiderly” instead of “humanly”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes and yes :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Bennett texted me this morning asking me if i could go bc Elijah wanted me there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>and i said yes obviously</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's awesome Pete it’s good to hear you're going</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I still feel like there's a but</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>who says theres a but thers no but why would there be a but</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay i suck at evading stuff even over text no need to point it out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's on your mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>its just that he wants ME to be there specifically and i dont understand why</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>first time he saw me i couldnt save his mom and the second tiem it was to say sorry for not saving his mom</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The first time you met him you saved his life bud</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>And the second time he got to hug his hero</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened is a tragedy and we already talked about how it’s not your fault, which it isn't, and you did the best you could for that family after the fact. Trust me, you going to his birthday will mean the world, don't be too hard on yourself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah youre right i’ll try</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i appreciate it Mr. Stark</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You got it, kiddo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With renewed hope for tomorrow, Peter puts his phone away and manages a deep night’s sleep for once. When he wakes up, he realizes it might have even been the best sleep he's had in recent memory. He hasn't slept this well since embracing Spider-Man, so he takes that as a sign that maybe the universe might be pitying him after all these years. It’s unlikely, but still he has that newfound hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, May!” he greets in a chipper tone, even more so than usual. While he ransacks the kitchen for breakfast, May looks up from her wilting plants on the windowsill with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're lively this morning,” she points out, misting the deprived leaves. “You must've slept well.” When Peter gets his food, he stands next to her, leaning his elbows on the inner sill with his chin in his palms, and inspects the plants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! I went to bed early.” At his admission, May raises her eyebrows in slight surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You? Going to bed early? Who are you and what did you do with my kid?” she teases before continuing to mist the plants. Peter chuckles, but brings her up to speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm just so popular that I'm booked today,” he smugly relays first. May snorts at his facetiously pompous tone and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” she plays along nonetheless. “Well, I hope your popular self is going to be safe out there and be home before dark.” Behind her jesting words is the genuine concern that parents feel for their children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I promise. I'm gonna patrol around the Daily Bugle until one-ish? I think? Mr. Bennett texted me asking to come over for Elijah’s birthday,” Peter happily informs, already looking forward to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet. I hope you have fun.” May rubs his back and pulls him close to kiss the side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I'm gonna hang out at the Tower with Ned, MJ, and Mr. Stark. But don't worry! I won't be late and maybe we can catch up on Buzzfeed Unsolved?” Peter offers hopefully. With shrugged shoulders, he awaits May’s answer as she feigns deep thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can make that work,” she is happy to confirm. “Shane, Ryan, and I will be waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there,” he assures, then turns his attention to the potted plants. “The plants are looking…better?” In his attempt to sound supportive, it comes out as a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but not as great as my wonderful, completely alive succulent.” May holds up the small, synthetic plant with vibrant leaves in its adorable pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty great, huh,” Peter agrees with a proud smile. “I'm gonna start patrol. I’ll keep you updated if anything happens!” With his promise, he bounds over to his room to change into his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe and have Karen text me every hour!” May calls after him, her overprotective instincts coming out. Peter shouts back in confirmation, eager to get into the suit and spend as much time on Scorpion look-out as possible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should be able to get in a few hours before the party, then after hanging out at the Tower I can go back out until- wait no, I promised May I’d watch TV with her. Okay, I’ll hang out with May and then I’ll make a few late night rounds. That'll probably be fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> By the time he finishes mentally scheduling the day, his suit is fashioned tightly to his body, his new camera is around his neck, and he pulls on his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Peter. How are you doing?” Karen kindly asks him once the suit is online. It’s been way too long since Peter has talked to her alone without worrying about being pummeled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Karen! It’s great to hear your voice,” he compliments as he cautiously crawls out of his bedroom window. “I'm doing good, how ‘bout you?” The crisp air isn't as penetrating while he swings thanks to the heater and he revels in the way his stomach flips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm always happy to have company,” Karen responds, as polite as usual. Without having to be asked, she automatically pulls up the news and puts the police scanner in the corner of Peter’s HUD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you're awesome company. Wouldn't want anyone else.” Peter always appreciates her and it’ll be relaxing for it to simply be the two of them. He's felt that he hasn't gotten to talk to her as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing today?” his UI curiously inquires and he realizes that she isn't up to date on their semblance of a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re mostly gonna be patrolling around the Daily Bugle building and then we have a birthday party to go to.” He keeps his partial attention on his swinging, though at this point it’s more second nature, while the other part sifts through the news for anything of interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we be seeing J. Jonah Jameson?” Karen asks with a hint of wariness to her electronic voice. Peter chuckles at her tone and her obviously not wanting to have to engage with Jameson after the last time. He can't blame her either, especially when she had to talk him down from panicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we’ll just be hanging around.” The pun isn't intentional, but Karen laughs lightly anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your play on words is very funny,” she compliments in an evidently entertained tone. Peter lands on the top of the Flatiron building and walks to the railing that lines the edges while shaking his head in amusement. He gracefully jumps onto the metal railing and crouches, his elbows resting on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Karen. You're my biggest supporter.” With his eyes surveying the city below and Jameson’s office just a few floors below his feet, he should be able to monitor everything adequately. There's not much on the police scanner, thankfully, but there is a news story that catches his eye. “Hey, could you expand the news window and turn up the volume, please?” His polite request is followed as the voices reach his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He thinks he can put on some suit and do what we do? We train and risk our lives without some, some superpowers to protect us!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter’s breath hitches ever so slightly in shock. The policeman stands with his thumbs hooked on his belt and his face red with anger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Superheroes are takin’ matters into their own hands like they're above the law and they're teachin’ people that! Next thing ya know we’re gonna have people runnin’ around makin’ more chaos and gettin’ hurt! We dunno who’s under that mask! For all we know-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The rage-filled rant is cut short by Karen closing the window and Peter jolts back to the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen!” he exclaims, his voice cracking in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe the negative video distracting you from your patrol,” Karen counters with an underlying tone of admonishment. However, it softens. “Besides, I found something more appropriate.” Before Peter can ask her to clarify anything, another window pops up with two very familiar cops on screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I know them! They're, they're the police officers who were there when I saved that little girl! The one who signed ‘I love you!’” The words fly out of his mouth as his wide eyes try to soak up as much information as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He was doing everything he could just to stop that guy with the glass helmet. We didn't know what to do, ‘cause we didn't know what we were up against, you know? But Spider-Man knew exactly what to do,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the policeman says, before his partner takes over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We saw him save a deaf little girl’s life. He took the hit for her. I don't think anyone who risks their life like that for someone else could be bad. He's a good guy. I've seen it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the policewoman relays resolutely. Peter lets out a small, breathless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like there's someone on our side after all. Thanks, I needed that,” he admits. A bit of that invisible pressure lift from his shoulders. It’s a relief to hear that there's still people out there on his side, even if it feels like the bad outweighs the good sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I'm here for,” Karen assures with a warm, confident voice. To pass the time, she keeps an eye on the scanner while Peter focuses his attention on the world below and the two casually chat. Well, as casual as a conversation with Peter can be when that entails supervillain updates, Captain America, and lesser known facts that randomly come to mind. After his legs become stiff with pins and needles, he decides to walk around the perimeter of the roof to get a view from all angles. He casually takes pictures of the view as he does so, playing around with lighting and composition. Before he knows it, it’s 1:00pm and the patrol has passed uneventfully without a sign of Scorpion anywhere. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did the mental break drive him away? God, I hope he didn't leave the city. May would kill me if I started doing cross-country villain hunts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you let Mr. Bennett know I'm on my way? And send May another text?” he asks of Karen as he flips off the building and starts swinging back to Queens. Talk about back and forth; he started out at his apartment in Queens, came to the Daily Bugle in Manhattan, now he's going </span>
  <em>
    <span>back </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Queens for the party, then there's the Tower right in the smack dab middle of Manhattan, and finally he goes back home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope I brought enough web fluid refills,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he absentmindedly notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve both been contacted,” Karen affirms helpfully. “Be sure to eat something at the party, your blood sugar is low.” Peter smiles at her concerned words and nods midair, shooting out another string of webbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I learned my lesson to eat when I need it,” he informs and suppresses the thoughts of the fight at the Empire State Building. He's past that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But the Bennetts won't be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He squeezes his eyes shut in hopes of blocking out the intrusive, yet accurate, thought. This isn't the time to start pitying himself, not when he has to be happy for Elijah’s birthday. Muscle memory continues the motions of swinging for him while he mentally recovers, then he opens his eyes to the world again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swinging past traffic instead of sitting through it is much more efficient, so he arrives fairly quick and lands on the side of the Bennett’s apartment complex. He crawls around to the correct window before gently knocking on it. Mr. Bennett’s head pokes through the door frame and he jogs over to lift the window open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man. Thanks for coming,” he says graciously. The man has his dreadlocks tied up and a crisp, button up shirt on for the occasion. There are dark circles under his eyes, but the hero doesn't comment on them. Peter quickly hops inside the small bedroom with a smile on his face. While it can't be seen through his mask, it can be heard in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't miss it for the world!” He rubs his hands together, showing his mix of excitement and anxiety. “How, uh, how are you guys doing?” Mr. Bennett keeps his eyes locked on him, most likely debating on what to say, or how much of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re helping each other,” he settles on. “That's what family does. There are harder days and easier ones. Just taking it one at a time.” The answer is vague yet telling simultaneously. Peter empathizes with it, but it would be hard not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the best thing you can do, Mr. Bennett. And I'm sure it means the world to Elijah and Isaac.” He does his best to keep any pity out of his voice and instead fills it with understanding. Mr. Bennett nods gratefully, bumping his shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me ‘Jalen,’” he kindly orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me ‘Spidey,’” Peter returns, trying to lift the mood some. Luckily, Jalen chuckles with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Spidey,” he accepts the challenge, humoring the hero. “You ready to face your toughest opponent yet?” Peter stands up a bit straighter and puts his hands behind his head confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, I've fought villains with toxic gas and metal wings </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>faced half the Avengers. I can handle some kids.” His assurances don't stop Jalen from scoffing, who clearly doesn't share in his sentiments. He takes off his pristine camera, just in case, and sets it on a nearby dresser for safe keeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that now.” Jalen raises his eyebrows and attempts to suppress a smug smile, but doesn't stop the kid from walking out of the room and into the fray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem!” Famous last words for someone who is immediately tackled to the ground by a group of nine year olds. A chorus of enthusiastic“Spider-Man!”s envelop his senses, causing him to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the ‘handling’ you were referring to?” Karen innocently inquires as the kids climb all over him. “And, just so you're aware, I'm recording this. No exceptions.” Well, he should've seen that coming. Besides, who is he to argue when the kid’s excited giggles are this cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you got me! I've been defeated! What a cruel world! You're too strong for me!” he feigns defeat and promptly goes limp. That is until the kids catch on and start to tickle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh! You're Spider-Man!” Elijah yells through his joyful giggles. Peter can't keep back his uncontrollable laughter even though he tries to guard his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay! You got me! I give up!” he surrenders between gasps before he's finally given a chance to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, ease off, boys,” Jalen says with a deep chuckle. All of the kids crawl off Peter, except for Elijah who doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around his hero’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you!” the little boy exclaims…but it stalls Peter’s movements. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He missed me? How could he miss me? The last time he saw me was… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shoves the thoughts to the side and hugs Elijah back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, too,” he returns. Once Elijah lets go, Peter hops to his feet but stays in a crouched position so that he's on the same level as the kids. “And Happy Birthday, little man!” He holds out his fist, which Elijah doesn't hesitate to bump with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! I'm ten now!” Elijah shouts while holding up all ten of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Double digits!” Peter matches his exuberant voice and high fives the held up hands. Behind them, he can see Isaac standing next to Jalen with a small smile and Peter waves hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do your webs come from?!” another little boy asks as he rushes forward to get a look at the palms of Peter’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have these things I call web-shooters that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they come out of your butt like spiders’ do?!” a shorter boy interrupts, causing a fit of laughter throughout the rest of them. Peter has a feeling that the Q&amp;A portion of the party might resemble some questions from a certain friend of his. This goes on for a while, him trying to answer as many imaginative questions as possible, then Jalen sets them up with a game so that the teen can sneak some food in. Good thing he eats fast since the game doesn't tide them over for very long and he's once again reduced to a human junglejim. At one point, the kids run over to him holding deflated balloons, Elijah leading the way. Peter can see their hidden plan of them wanting him to remove his mask, but what they don't expect is for him to try blowing a balloon up </span>
  <em>
    <span>through </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mask…chaos and giggles ensue. When it gets to cake time, they all sing Happy Birthday and pass slices around the small table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man?” The small voice forces Peter to kneel down to be level with Elijah so he can hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he responds just as softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever get sad sometimes?” His genuine question makes the teen glance up at Jalen for guidance, but then he looks back to the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do,” Peter confirms, seeing no point in saying otherwise. “And that's okay. We all get sad, there's nothing wrong with feelings and it’s okay to talk about them.” He does his best to come across as comforting. Elijah’s dark brown eyes stare up at him with unsaid emotion and Peter briefly wonders if this is how May and Tony feel when they look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even superheroes?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even superheroes,” Peter doesn't hesitate to answer. He frantically searches his brain for something, anything, more to say. Ultimately, his thoughts land on something he feels is good enough for the situation. “Y’know that icky feeling in your tummy when you're feeling sad? When it feels like you're on a ride at an amusement park?” Elijah wordlessly nods. “It feels better when you tell people you're feeling upset. It’s like letting some of those feelings out when they're trapped. That's what your dad and brother are here for.” Peter lowers his head to get a better view of Elijah’s eyes just as he responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're good at listening.” With the confirmation, Peter pats his back and hopes his words helped. It isn't long after that that presents are opened and, before he knows it, the party is coming to a close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen, text Ned and MJ for me in the group chat that I’m gonna be a few more minutes then I'll start swinging over,” he quietly says and Karen immediately gets to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can do,” she replies. That being taken care of, he meanders over to Jalen and Isaac in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys, I have to start heading out but it’s really been awesome to be here.” He pours his heart and soul into his gratitude and firmly shakes both of their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means a lot to Elijah that you came,” Isaac acknowledges. “And to me. So, thanks.” The two exchange smiles and Jalen looks on with one of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, man. Seriously,” he ensures with utmost certainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll keep that in mind,” Jalen guarantees, as appreciative as he's been the entire time. The man holds out the pristine camera to the hero, who can't help but smile to himself. Peter simply salutes as he slips the camera around his neck, climbs out the window, and jumps back out into the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Karen! Next thing on the list is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incoming call from MJ,” Karen unapologetically interjects. Peter’s eyebrows come together to portray his confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just texted them I’m on my way. Am I that late? Go ahead and answer,” he notes aloud. As soon as the call goes through and her icon pops up, he voices his thoughts. “Hey, MJ, I just texted-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scorpion’s here!” He almost misses his next swing out of pure shock. His mind is instantaneously sent into overdrive as his stomach plummets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! What’s-” But MJ doesn't give him the chance to formulate one of the dozens of questions buzzing around his head. She shields herself behind a parked car, but she doesn't know where the fight is headed and, more importantly, where Ned is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's looking for you!” she shouts over the commotion that Peter just now starts to register. There’s metal clashing, yelling in the distance, and the distinguished sound of repulsors charging. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Stark’s already in the suit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe, got it?! I'm swinging as fast as I can!” He knows he doesn't need to yell, but the panic and fear are dictating his tone. “Why, why did he attack now?! He already knew Spidey was friends with Iron Man so why'd he wait this long to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he's looking for <em>you! </em>He's tearing things apart screaming for<em> Peter Parker!” </em>MJ tries once again to relay the rapidly deteriorating situation. The blood drains from Peter’s face and he doesn't dare to breathe, afraid that any of it would make the situation far too real. This just got a whole lot more complicated.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And next time...the angst you've all been waiting for..</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Zugzwang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zugzwang. If you know this chess term...you know you're in for a treat this chapter.</p><p>Apologies for being a day late, I lost my sense of time and forgot that it was Saturday lol, but here we are as promised! And I know I'm really behind on responding to comments, Pharmacology is taking over my existence haha</p><p>TW // there are fight scenes incoming! So be prepared and cautious of typical fight injuries such as bleeding, bruising, etc..</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter swings as fast as his enhanced arms will carry him, yanking the web with all his strength before flinging out and repeating the breakneck process. He subconsciously swallows, an anxious tick that accompanies his tremor-ridden hands. Normally he would stay calm, even thrive off of the quick-paced events, but now his friends are in the middle of it. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends, who are supposed to be safely hidden behind their computer screens, are up close and personal with a fight he should be fighting right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he looking for me?!” he questions, his voice shaking along with his hands. “Peter Parker hasn't had anything to do with this! All he's done is-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>is take pictures for the Daily Bugle, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he finishes in his head, finally realizing what's happening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They're credited to me. My name has been in every newspaper since this all started. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh my god,” he mutters as everything clicks into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?!” MJ gets his attention again, ducking her head to a minor explosion as Iron Man is thrown into a car across the street. Peter’s ears pick up on it and his heart picks up speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?! What's going on?! Karen, ETA!” he fires off the questions. Pushing his muscles even farther, he watches his map highlight itself before Karen speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two minutes or less,” she briskly informs, her voice as tense as the situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not fast enough, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter internally berates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Tony got thrown into a car! But he's okay, he's in the suit!” MJ adds so that Peter doesn't worry more than she already knows he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, okay I'm almost there! Stay away from the fight! Get somewhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe,</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you understand?! I’ll find Ned when I get there!” Peter orders out of pure fear of her getting hit in the crossfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm as safe as I can be!” MJ counters. “I'm not leaving Ned!” Her resolute stubbornness is a valuable attribute, just maybe not so much in this instance. Peter lets out a jittery huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stay away from the fight,” he reiterates in a firm voice but doesn't argue. When a column of smoke forms beside the Tower in the distance, he starts to panic, despite MJ’s explanation. Regardless, he keeps his breathing stable in an attempt to slow his heart rate. He has to go into this fight focussed. “Pinpoint where MJ is and tap me into Mr. Stark’s comms,” he directs Karen, who simultaneously completes both of his tasks. MJ’s form is highlighted behind an SUV and connects his audio to Tony’s suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-wanted an appointment then you should’ve called beforehand. Sorry, but I don't make exceptions, even for fans,” Tony’s calm, if not annoyed, bantering comes through. In that moment, Peter swings into the fray and sizes up the scene in a fraction of a second. Scorpion has Tony pinned to the crumpled, ablaze car with his repulsors facing away from them. Peter wastes no time in rocketing himself towards the villain and using his element of surprise to successfully kick him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter greets, using his bravado to hide his worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid?!” Tony shouts in surprise as the teen exercises his super strength to hoist him up. The armor is scratched up, but it’s no worse for wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MJ called,” Peter gets right down to explaining as he eyes where Scorpion is already getting up from his tumble. “You distract him while I get them safe, okay? I’ll be back to help!” Tony’s hands latch around his shoulders before he can swing off, forcing the kid to face him, and puts as much desperation into his voice as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be careful, you hear me? He’s looking for-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Peter cuts him off so he doesn't have to say it. “I know,” he repeats in assurance. Tony nods curtly and lets him go before turning his attention back to their mutual enemy. “I’m on the comms!” Peter reminds before using his webs to pull him towards the SUV faster. He slides over the hood and lands next to MJ, who’s shielding herself behind one of the wheels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man!” she whispers in relief, immediately dropping the tire iron in her grasp and throwing her arms around Peter’s neck. Peter tightly holds her in return, to keep her safe if nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you're armed and dangerous,” he laughs breathlessly. MJ pulls away and picks her makeshift weapon up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're damn right,” she confirms with a look that could kill. “Just wish I could've got more than one hit in.” That sure sounds like something MJ would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything, right?” Peter asks, quickly looking her over. Besides the black smudges across her hands and soaked shoes from the snow, she looks okay. MJ confirms his assumptions by nodding. “You hit him, huh?” He chuckles as he makes small talk to lift the tension as well as scan the nearby area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Across the bastard’s face,” MJ affirms with a slight smirk. Peter smiles beneath his mask and nods in approval; the thought of her whacking Scorpion in the face is priceless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn't get to ride that roller coaster, how about a swing?” he offers, already picking her up despite not getting a response yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I'm not so sure this is the same-” Her reply is cut off by a gasp as Peter pulls them into the air and away from the ensuing battle. She hides her yell of surprise in Peter’s shoulder, her stomach doing flips, but all Peter is focusing on is finding a place to hide her until it’s safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen, what do you got for me?” While he asks, he manages to get them around the backside of the Tower. It should be enough cover for the time being. At least, he hopes so. It’s the best he can do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roller coasters are a yes, swinging is a hard no,” MJ gasps out and tries to find her footing again. Peter takes the camera and backpack off and passes them to his friend for safe-keeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned is fifty meters from your current position behind a moving truck.” Along with her words, Karen outlines the truck in an electric hue and Peter leaps back into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful!” MJ calls after him, then tightens her grip on the tire iron. It’s difficult for Peter to swing through without being noticed, especially with a bright red and blue suit, so when he gets out into the open he prints to the truck instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark? How's it going?” His question isn't void of that lurking, inevitable nervousness. It’s one thing to fight a villain</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>that he can handle</span>
  <span>—but it’s another to fight a villain when his friends are at risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going,” Tony responds through clenched teeth as he initiates his back thrusters to push against the mechanized tail trying to beat him into the concrete. “How ‘bout you? Having fun?” he asks nonchalantly. However, Peter doesn't have it in him to quip like usual. Not with his heart beating in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost to Ned, then I’ll be over to help,” he promises in a strained voice. He can hear the screams induced by anger and frustration, but they're tuned out in favor for concentrating on Ned. The tightness in his chest lessens ever so slightly as Ned comes into view, snow topping his shoulders and peppering his hair. What matters is that he's safe. Peter discretely slides in next to him, the snow crunching beneath his feet, and grabs his friend’s sleeve. “Ned! Are you okay?!” He momentarily rests his head on Ned’s shoulder to catch his breath and calm his nerves. He can't go into the fight unfocused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They're both okay. They're okay, they're okay, they're okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Holy shit, dude! We were just waiting for you and Tony came outside to keep us company because we didn't wanna go up without you and it was almost time so we knew you were coming and then Scorpion came screaming for Peter Parker and suddenly there was screaming and the Iron Man suit was around Tony and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Peter cuts Ned’s panicked rambling short. He lifts his head and looks around for the best path to get Ned out of harm’s way. “We can talk about it later. Right now I have to get you to MJ so you're both-” His Spidey Sense pushes his words down and forces him to react. On instinct, he tents his body over Ned to protect him as a horrendous screeching greats on his ears. He looks up with widened lenses to see the manic features of Scorpion peering through the mangled mess of metal that made up the truck mere seconds prior. The villain’s eyes are even more striking than before; the pupils are expansively dilated leaving little room for the dark iris and the sclera is a jaundice-esque yellow. Yet nothing can tear Peter’s gaze away from Scorpion’s devilish, psychotic grin with prominent fangs that definitely weren't there before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna rip you to shreds, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pest!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scorpion spouts in a snarl, spit flying from his mouth. Peter knows Ned is frozen in fear, so he doesn't attempt to talk to his friend, he instead fires a far Web Grenade to act as padding as he uses his webs to fling Ned out of danger. Either way, it doesn't seem to matter because Scorpion doesn't follow Ned with his eyes. He doesn't even try to. His sole focus is on the red-and-blue-clad hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to MJ!” Peter shouts the order just as Scorpion pounces, surging forward with his claws extended. The teen is quick to drop to the ground to avoid them, recalling just how fast Scorpion is, and then juts his feet up to thrust a kick into the villain’s abdomen. He sends Scorpion flying and follows through with his kick to end up standing. Unfortunately, Scorpion also recovers just as fast, using his already unfurled claws to slow his momentum by digging them into the sidewalk. “‘Pest?’ What kind of insult is that?” Peter calls over to him while he lowers his stance and makes sure his web-shooters are topped off. That's when Tony catches up, firing his repulsor beams as he flies over. Surprisingly, the searing beam refracts off Scorpion’s armor and towards Peter and the truck. Peter’s Spidey Sense instantaneously erupts and he leaps out of the way just in time for the beam of energy to explode the truck, jettisoning him even further. The heat from the exploding merely caresses his back and doesn't do any real damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Underoos! You okay?!” Tony demands fretfully, still trying to distract Scorpion with an Iron Man style lightshow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I'm good!” Peter reassures and springs into the fight once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The definition of ‘pest’ is ‘an epidemic disease associated with high mortality; specifically: a plague,’” Karen supplies for him as he decides to test out his new webs’ tensile strength. That wasn't exactly what he meant when he asked, but it brings new light to the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, he called me a</span>
  <em>
    <span> plague?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he questions, completely nonplussed by the information. Regardless of his bewilderment, he starts shooting webs and running along the sides of nearby cars and the Tower to wrap Scorpion from all sides. As he does this, Tony changes tactics and instead uses his repulsors to blind the villain as opposed to letting them ricochet again. “That's, like, way worse of an insult than I thought it would be. That's one of those words that you don't think is too bad until you actually see the definition. Not cool, man.” Scorpion screams unintelligibly at Peter, veins popping starkly against his pallored face. He continues to pay no mind to or waste energy on Tony, his rage entirely aimed towards the young hero. By the time Peter’s feet hit the ground, Scorpion is already struggling to get out of the webbing, a few of his razor-sharp claws sticking through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice one,” Tony praises over the comms, floating just above the ground. Peter nods a thank you from his low stance, but doesn't take his eyes off Gargan who seems even more deranged than the last time they fought. A psychotic break, maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I just hope they-” He's cut off by the sound of webs snapping apart followed by an infuriated, animalistic roar. “Last…” he finishes, much to his chagrin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll work on the durability later,” Tony promises. No sense in worrying about it now, they have bigger things to worry about. Peter recognizes Scorpion’s action of coiling his tail, so he rapidly webs himself to higher ground and out of the villain’s path of destruction as Scorpion rockets himself into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out! He can jump pretty far! And he's fast!” he relays, now running on the side of the concrete parking complex to avoid Scorpion’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” Tony flies alongside the hyperfocused Gargan, afraid that launching missiles will inadvertently hit Peter, and throws a nanotechnology mallet punch backed by mini-repulsors. The power behind his fist rocks Scorpion, but it isn't enough to topple or come between his determination. Be that as it may, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough to fuel his anger and momentarily deter him enough to encapsulate Tony’s fist in a deathly grip and hurl him into the parking complex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark!” Peter sputters, dread seizing his heart when Tony crashes through column after column of concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm turning into a monster! A </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He needs to undo it!” Scorpion shrieks with reckless abandon. His delusional obsession forces him to become engrossed in Peter’s every move again, but Peter’s eyes are locked on the cloud of dust and pile of debris that Tony landed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't help you with that if you keep going nuts! You gotta play nice!” he attempts to reason, despite knowing it won't do much good. Scorpion isn't screaming for Peter Parker anymore, so Peter figures that he was only looking in hopes it could lead to seeing Spider-Man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>None of me can catch a break, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he internally grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can't help!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Along with his screech, Scorpion tears out a chunk of concrete and uses his tail to whip it forward. Peter doesn't expect it to be so exceptionally fast, practically cutting through the air, and only manages to move enough for it to only catch his side. Still, the eruption of pain catches him by surprise and traps the air in his lungs. He barely has his wits about him to dodge the plasma blast that's thrown from the cybernetic tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, man, I already know how those feel and don't want a repeat,” he attempts to quip in between gasps of hardly-hidden pain.</span>
</p><p><span>“Peter, be careful,” Karen stresses, concern bleeding into her voice. “That rock was thrown at almost forty meters per second. Inches over and it could've shattered a vertebra.” Her warning causes Peter to nod whilst ducking beneath flying fists. </span><em><span>Ninety miles an hour, huh? </span></em><span>He notes. With the wind knocked out of him, forces him into close combat as he recovers his breath in place. They're caught in an exchange of blows, Scorpion doing most of the punching and Peter doing the ducking, but the kid does his best to try to find weak spots as he goes. </span><em><span>Fast He's too fast. How is he so fast? </span></em><span>Then, with dread, he remembers they found out that Scorpion has a precognitive sense just like his Spidey Sense. No wonder he can't land a hit.</span> <span>Not only that, but he also has to keep an eye on the infamous, blade-wielding appendage to avoid being impaled. Out of nowhere, Tony comes slingshotting out of the complex to tackle the villain out of reach and toward the ground.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Got a plan, kid?” he nonchalantly prompts, hovering next to Peter. They keep their gazes pinned on Scorpion as he lands without breaking a sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, kind of? Stuck between two. Both are bad,” Peter answers honestly. He webs the broken slabs of concrete using Splitter Webs and starts lobbing them down, hoping to nail Scorpion’s face a few times. Tony follows suit and begins to strategically fire missiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hear it. You know him best,” he urges. He’d be lying if he said he wasn't starting to worry. With how populated the area is and how insane Gargan is, it’s not a good combination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the way I see it, we have two options. One we,” Peter grunts as he hurls a piece of concrete particularly hard and fires a Web Grenade directly afterwards, “piss him off. A lot.” The chunk smashes into Scorpion’s face, shattering his orange face shield, and then is stuck in place by the subsequent Web Grenade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that helps us how…?” Tony prods, not too keen on aggravating the psycho even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He makes mistakes when he's angry; his fighting becomes sloppy, his moves are more predictable, he doesn't think things through. But it makes him more of a loose cannon.” As Peter explains, Scorpion shreds the webbing with even less effort than last time and slings acid up at them, already halfway up to them. Peter flips out of the acid’s range, landing before he shoots a series of Stun Webs in rapid succession. If anything, the pelting webs only serve to piss Scorpion off more. “He could get people hurt,” he adds realistically. Scorpion leaps the rest of the way, but both heroes are able to avoid his attack; Tony easily redirects his repulsors while Peter jumps out into the air only to use a web to pull himself back onto the complex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I getcha,” Tony recognizes, his words accompanied by the firing of his Energy Displacer Canons. They do slightly better than his repulsors did, this time doing more than rebounding off Scorpion’s plated armor or only leaving behind scorch marks. Each blast forces him back a few paces, successfully giving them some more time. “And Plan B?” Peter chuckles, ducking beneath a swipe of Scorpion’s tail and shooting a Taser Web.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For once, I actually have one of those.” The Taser Web doesn't do much, but he uses the attached web to yank the villain off the side of the complex and tries to swing him into the nearby building. Before he can get that far, Scorpion cuts through the webbing and utilizes his tail to pull himself back into Peter’s space. He juts out his hand and grasps Peter’s neck prior to slamming him into the ground. Peter’s throat is immediately clamped shut, making it impossible for him to gasp due to the harsh impact. In that split second, he starts to panic, trying to push the traumatic images out of his mind. Thankfully, Tony doesn't hesitate to slam into Scorpion with thrusters at full power, catapulting them both further into the shambles of the complex. Peter sucks in a breath as soon as he's able to and scrambles to his feet, but freezes in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of the crumbling parking complex with multiple support beams obliterated causes his chest to tighten and Spidey Sense to blare louder and more intensely than it has in a year. His hands tremble and his throat goes dry. It’s as if an invisible, perhaps mental, barrier keeps him from sprinting back into the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you're safe,” Karen reassures as soon as his heart rate spikes. Her soothing voice effectively pulls him out of the momentary shock. He nods shakily, ignores the feeling of impending doom, and runs in to help Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You there, kid?!” Tony’s voice comes through Peter’s suit before the teenager can even see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm okay!” Peter replies, albeit with a jittery voice. His danger-predicting senses only amplify the farther he goes in, but he ignores them for the sake of helping Tony. “Plan B is try to talk him down!” He uses his webs to slingshot himself forward with his fist pulled back and nails Scorpion in the face now that his face shield is shattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane?!” Tony demands incredulously at the sheer idea of trying to reason with Scorpion. As Scorpion recoils, Peter leaps off the villain’s chest like it’s a platform and lands on the ceiling before Tony lets a series of Repulsor Canons loose. One of them is a direct hit to the face, finally causing Scorpion to sustain damage. The beam of energy sears his cheek and tips him onto his back. Regardless, he makes use of his tail and forearms to protect himself from the blasts in the compromising position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as insane as he is!” Peter counters, then eyes his belovèd segway in the corner of the lot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Awe, I'm gonna regret this… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before Scorpion can properly recover from the blasts, he webs the segway and slams it square in the villain’s face. So far it’s the only vulnerable part of him that Peter can use to his advantage. The segway breaks apart on impact and fragments outwards, but, more importantly, it makes Scorpion stumble back a few steps. Tony takes advantage of the opening and forms a blade out of the nanotech, seeing as the repulsors and canons aren't doing squat. “If we can convince him his suit is just a suit, it might calm him down!” Peter tries to make his case. As he does so, Tony swipes and stabs at Scorpion’s armor to search for a weak spot, but all it seems to do is tick the man off more. “He thinks the mutation is making him </span>
  <em>
    <span>become </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Scorpion! And you won't be able to hit him hard enough to do anything! He has a Scorpion Sense thingy, remember?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't just reason with him!” Tony refutes through clenched teeth from fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if I can just- uh oh…” Peter says despondently, eying the now totaled segway. Tony’s heart all but stalls and he delivers a particularly rough blow to Scorpion’s suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the segway’s…broken.” Peter’s shoulders droop in disappointment. Seeing it as a lost cause, he starts slinging the broken pieces at Scorpion with his webs to aid Tony by disorienting the raging man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god,” Tony says breathlessly, not even trying to hide the fact that he’s relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't sound so happy about it,” Peter pouts, both at Tony’s elation and that he’s run out of debris to throw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make it up to you, kid. With something less anxiety inducing for me.” He just takes Tony’s word for it and assesses the situation while his mentor has Scorpion on his toes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not all the upgrades are implemented yet. I'm not ready. I didn't prep enough for this. All we know is that Gargan’s mental health is deteriorating and his temper is increasing. We need to get out of here, we’re at a disadvantage in tight spaces. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He decidedly focuses his efforts on pinning the tail down as much as possible, regardless of how strong it might be. It won't matter how strong it is if Scorpion’s too distracted to utilize it. “I'm not feeling great about this so-called plan!” Tony voices his skeptical concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got any better ideas?!” he challenges as he grips the metal tail with all his might. In an effort to immobilize it, he clings to it and rapidly starts shooting web after web to keep it in one place. The tail whips him back and forth, but gradually slows the more its movement is impeded and the more Scorpion is zeroed in on Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill him if he doesn't fix me! I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>him! I’ll end his worthless life!” Scorpion finally yells something comprehensible in between the screeches. He takes a commanding, scarily fast step forward and grips Tony’s extended blade…then breaks it off the suit entirely. Tony staggers back from the force and Scorpion’s tail suddenly frees itself before flinging Peter off. Peter is momentarily disoriented, but rights himself midair and lands horizontally on a column. Taking advantage of the momentum, he springs from his position and clings to Scorpion’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to listen to me,” he begins calmly, hoping that it will make Scorpion calm by osmosis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you're doing?!” Tony questions, obviously confounded by Peter’s tactics. With Peter on his back, Scorpion lets out shrill screams and his tail attempts to skewer the pesky hero from behind. Fortunately, due to his attuned senses, each stab misses him and creates long gashes in the villain’s previously impenetrable armor instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Following Plan B,” he says under his breath to avoid Scorpion’s hearing. “Ever see The Incredibles?” His inquiry only confuses Tony more, but the kid has a plan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If his armor is too tough, then maybe he can destroy it himself,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter mentally calculates. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like how Mr. Incredible destroyed Syndrome’s Omnidroids.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off! Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>off,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you worthless, good-for-nothing-” He doesn't let Scorpion spiral more and interjects smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're okay,” he says with as much composure as the circumstances will allow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't call him Scorpion, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he tells himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll just reinforce the mental correlation. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You're not a scorpion. We can do our best to help you, but you have to calm down.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can't reason with someone in the middle of a psychotic break, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the logical part of his mind corrects. He dodges the lightning-fast jabs from the cybernetically controlled tail and attributes it to Gargan’s pure frustration. The hits carve splits into the armor, but still not enough to deter him. If the villain is hyperfocused on Peter, then having said hero on his back would steal his full attention. That leaves Tony off his radar, so he prepares by deploying his Energy Displacer Sentries around the two. If anything goes wrong, he’ll be able to react, but he also wants to give Peter a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the same!” Gargan isn't listening to reason, not that he did in the first place, but Peter isn't giving up. He hardens his voice and doesn't back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac, you're wearing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>suit,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he presses, using his first name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're, you're lying! You're all </span>
  <em>
    <span>liars! Liars!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gargan struggles even harder, spinning and shaking in an effort to get Peter off. Peter is forced to lean his body to the side as the sharpened blade once again darts down at him. The blade </span>
  <em>
    <span>tinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> off the armor, leaving behind a puncture and a divot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! It’s hitting your armor, right? Your tail? And you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it! That's ‘cause it’s not a part of you! It’s just a suit!” Peter uses his fingertips to stay adhered to the surface of the metal, but Gargan abruptly slows his struggling. The teen takes a shaky breath while he can, then softens his voice. “It’s just a suit,” he repeats, “you're still you. And we can work on getting you help. Mr. Stark is one of the smartest people out there and has a lot of connections. We can help.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please let this work, please let this work, please let this work. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gargan’s shoulders begin to shudder, causing Peter to look up at Tony for what to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he…crying? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s gonna be o-” The shuddering becomes a chuckle. Gargan isn't crying, he's laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A suit, huh? A damn suit?!” The chuckle quickly devolves into insane, maniacal laughter. “If this is just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>suit </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I'm already stronger than both of you put together, </span>
  <span>I’d be a lot more scared.”</span>
  <span> Before Peter has the chance to register it, his Spidey Sense amplifies its presence as Gargan vigorously seizes him by the head and throws him off at a startling speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kid!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony’s panicked shout and the firing of his canons reach Peter’s ears, then he smacks against the concrete floor. He tumbles over and over, stunning his senses as he skids across the ground. The world around him blurs in motion and he vainly covers his head so his arms take the brunt of the damage. However, as soon as he does so, the concrete isn't underneath him anymore. A gasp escapes him, unsure of what's going on, and then he's falling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Webs! Shoot shoot shoot shoot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He fumbles to hit his web-shooters with hands shaking from adrenaline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Karen warns in very evident concern and activates the parachute to be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm, I'm-” Peter stutters out, the parachute slowing his descent minutely. Hands all of a sudden hook underneath his arms and he immediately knows who it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotcha,” Tony assures, just as breathless as Peter is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks-” They're harshly sideswiped and sent careening towards the ground. Tony can't correct with his repulsors fast enough and asphalt explodes around him when he collides with the street below. Luckily the suit takes the brunt of the damage, only leaving him slightly tousled, but Peter is another story. The first thing Peter hits is a series of temporary, overhead power lines. He clings to them when he starts to fall again, swaying along with them. His eyes instantly search for Tony and land on the crater where his mentor is, thankfully, getting back up. There isn't time to celebrate because Gargan is precipitously on top of him again, swiping and successfully tearing through the wires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sees the electricity before he feels it. The blue current of energy reflects in his lenses and there isn't enough time to do anything, especially when Gargan tightly wraps his hand around the hero’s left wrist. Then the electricity hits. It’s a brief but searing pain that makes every single muscle in his body lock up against his will. His breathing is halted and it feels like his heart is all but beating out of his chest. It doesn't last long, but the full-body agony is jarring to say the least. His muscles suddenly go slack, if not spasming, and he doesn't even register being thrown until he's hitting the ground for a second time. He goes down like a ragdoll, but he's finally able to suck in a vital breath of air and coughs violently. The scene in front of him spins and tilts unnaturally. Yet it isn't as distressing as the erratic beating of his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” Gargan’s deep, patronizing voice asks as if the circumstances bear no real weight. “To be the one </span>
  <em>
    <span>shocked</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time,” he clarifies with a dark chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from him!” He expects it to be Tony’s voice, but it’s MJ’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No no no don't! It’s not safe! Go back! Hide! Go! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he screams in his head, but only manages to groan aloud. He pushes up to his hands and knees, only to see sparks out of the corner of his eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can survive that, they can't. They could get hurt. Hurt. Pain. No. Melted snow conducts electricity because the ions are mobile-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay back!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he screams, trying to portray the weight of the situation and shredding his voice in the process. MJ freezes at his tone of voice, Ned not far behind. They've never heard him sound like that and…and it scares them. Now that he's up, Tony fires beam after beam of energy to get Gargan’s focus away from the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Bastard!” Tony yells, switching to his powerful Unibeam straight from his chest repulsor. Reality blurs in and out of focus for Peter, but he tries to get up nonetheless. His muscles aren't cooperating, nothing is, yet he's able to get to his unsteady feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” As Karen speaks, she scans Peter to make sure he isn't hurt. “You're showing signs of arrhythmia. You need to take a few deep breaths and cough for me.” Peter does as he’s told and, for some reason, it feels like there's less pressure in his chest. When he tries to shoot a web from his left wrist, nothing happens. He vaguely feels something bumpy and uneven beneath his fingers and slowly looks down to see his web-shooter completely crumpled. It’s broken. Useless. He shakes his head and concentrates his detached mind on his other, working web-shooter. His thoughts are disjointed and clouded. Regardless, he looks up with unfocused eyes and sees Tony hitting Gargan with absolutely everything he has. Missiles, lasers, energy beams, battering rams, everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't have time for you!” he hears Gargan scream at the top of his lungs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to help Tony. We can't beat him alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s the only coherent thought he can carry out. He does his best to shake away the stupor and extends his right hand to shoot a singular web. All he needs to do is help somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit this one out, Spidey,” Tony orders, his tone leaving no room for argument. He and the villain are now in a battle of fistacuffs, relying mainly on their brute force to get them through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help,” Peter argues anyways. Now that his head is clearer, he can formulate a Plan C. He lands on the side of the building closest to their fight and switches out his empty web canisters. “I’ll hit him with Web Grenades and you go for his head. It’s the only weak spot we've got. Your blasts hurt him most when they hit his head.” Contrary to his quick words, Tony isn't as keen to throw him back into the fray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn't a discussion. Go to-” Tony is blind-sided by the tail that slams into his helmet. The collision would've sent him flying if it weren't for Gargan grasping at his armor and digging his claws into the chestplate. Peter instantly jumps into action and shoots web after web to both keep his distance as well as limit his mobility. It doesn't work out that way. He knows that he's just trying the same type of thing, but what else does he have? What else </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> there? He just wasn't ready. Gargan yanks on one of the webs, pulling him within range, and then punches him back out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hairline fracture detected on the zygomatic process of the temporal bone,” Karen informs, her tone bordering on hysterical, as Peter lands. Peter holds a hand to his throbbing cheek and realizes one of his lenses shattered in the process, but forces himself to shake it off. But it’s the least of his worries when Gargan tears Tony’s chestplate the rest of the way off and rips away his mask, holding him up by the throat. His suit loses power all at once without the arc reactor in Tony’s chest connected to the rest of it, becoming nothing but dead weight. The nanotech starts reforming the suit, but it isn't faster than Gargan’s poised tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of Peter’s nightmare are sent to the forefront of his mind. He surges forward, pushing his body’s limits to reach his mentor in time. Outright sprinting will be faster than his webs, but he still doesn't know if it’ll be enough. If he’ll be enough. He has to be. He can't let what happened in his dream become real. He can't let Tony die for him. This time he’ll make it. He has to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tail speeds forward, blurring due to the acceleration. It all feels like slow motion with only the three of them moving at all. The nanotech and Peter are both fighting to beat the tail’s velocity. Peter can tell the nanotech won't. It’s up to him. His heart pounds. His legs throb. His vision blurs. But it’s enough. He makes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes it with only enough time to force himself between Tony and the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spike of fear courses through him as the blade pierces his back, causing his stomach to churn. He stares at Tony’s exposed face and the world stands still. Tony looks on in horror, afraid that if he looks anywhere but Peter’s face, it’ll be too real. Peter is just as frozen. His body can't comprehend the pain beyond the shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for,” Gargan starts from behind and leans closer, “putting it all into perspective.” The agony sets in when the tail’s blade is violently ripped from his back. His chest spasms with a need for air but the excruciating pain keeps him from doing anything but staring. A part of him screams he's in shock when the tremors take over his hands and his face pales. Tony recovers faster, but not by much, and dispatches every weapon he doesn't have to personally operate. But Gargan’s job is done. His mission is accomplished. The hero won't last much longer. So he leaps away, bounding from building to building and allowing the weapons to chase him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s legs give out as a searing hot sensation rushes through his veins, overwhelming his body in an instant. It feels like lava is coursing through him instead of blood. Tony catches him before he has the chance to fall, still unable to form words, and gently lowers him to the ground. They don't break eye contact once.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Call the medics! An ambulance! Someone!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony screams at the top of his lungs back at Ned and MJ or anyone who will listen at this point. Peter is finally able to breathe after what feels like ages, but his breaths come out in harsh gasps accompanied by pain-ridden moans. Sweat beads up on his forehead and he has that feeling where you don't know if you're going to throw up or pass out. His hands clench around Tony’s suit as a wave of burning pain seizes him, denting the metal beneath his fingers. “Hey, kid. It’s okay. You're going to be okay, you hear me? You're gonna be fine. Just, just keep your eyes on me,” Tony says softly, his voice already trembling. Peter gives him a quivering nod as he keeps himself from sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark, oh god I'm, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I- I didn't-” He tries to formulate a coherent thought, but all he can focus on is the overwhelming pain. His heart rate is picking up and heat washes over him. It's like his skin is boiling from the inside out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't say sorry, bud. I'm right here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you,” Tony responds resolutely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone help!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he screams over his shoulder. “Okay, okay I'm going to take off the suit to get a better look, alright? I’ll leave the mask, don't worry.” Peter can hear the words, he just can't…understand them all that well. He fights what he assumes are his eyes rolling back, but everything’s spinning. It’s hard to tell. What he does notice is the suit loosening and Tony looming over him. His mentor has a look of fear and anguish that he’s never seen before.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I did something wrong. I was wrong. But it was the right thing to do. That doesn't make any sense. Mr. Stark’s gonna be mad. He told me not to put myself in danger. Take care of myself. Put myself first. I did the opposite. I put him first. I did this to myself. He's mad. He's mad he's mad he's mad he's mad-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ple…” The words don't form correctly on his lips and a tear flows out of the corner of his visible eye, but he tries again. “Please don't be upset. Not…not your…fault,” he chokes out, followed quickly by a soft cry. He winces as the fabric is lifted from his wound and can't help the whimper that escapes him. He hates showing weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna fix it. I won't let anything happen to you. Not again,” Tony continues trying to reassure them both. The blade went straight through the kid’s back and out his abdomen. He rubs a hand down his face, stalling it over his mouth. “This is going to sting, but it’ll be over fast, I promise. Ready?” Peter nods once again, but it’s slower. His eyes are more distant, his face is void of color, and his whole body is trembling. He distantly registers a stinging sensation on his stomach, then he's rolled onto his side and feels the same thing on his back. With the entry and exit wounds sealed up with his suit’s tissue repair spray, Tony carefully lies Peter on his back again. “Hey, hey, eyes here.” He snaps his fingers to try to get Peter’s attention back. Peter hadn't realized where his eyes were, to be honest. He's not sure where he's seeing much of anything. It’s all fuzzy. The light hurts his head and strains his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” he hums tiredly, until a sudden jolt of pain makes his eyes go wide. He cries out, his eyes squeezed shut, and curls in on himself. His panting quickens as he clutches his middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid?! It’s okay, it’s okay.” Tony grasps one of Peter’s hands and holds it tight. He can't lose the kid. He can't. It’s not an option. Before he knows it, tears are gathering in his eyes and soaking into his mask. “You’ll be just fine. You're doing great. You're so strong and I'm proud of you. Have I told you that recently? I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud of you. You're the best kid out there.” His throat aches, but Peter is the one who finally sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter repeats through heart wrenching weeps. “I, I don't know if I can…do this. You gotta, you gotta tell, tell May-” He hiccups between gasps and cries out as the pain escalates. Tony can't stand it anymore; he gingerly pulls Peter close and holds him in his arms in hopes of providing comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell her when you see her. You aren't going anywhere.” Peter clutches onto him for dear life and bawls his heart out. The pain is unfathomably excruciating, he's never experienced anything like it. Nothing compares to the pain. He's on fire but he can't suppress the shivers. He can't get enough air. He feels like he's dying. He distantly wonders if that would be better or worse. The thought of relief is too tempting, but he wouldn't want his family to go through that. He knows what it’s like to grieve for years and years and years. They don't deserve that, but he can't think straight. Logic melts from his mind, leaving behind a jumbled mess of thoughts and memories. When he feels the frigid air and snow on his bare skin, his mind floats to a specific memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't…don’t take the…suit,” he pleads as his mind wanders, eyes half-lidded. Tony tightens his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going to- Christ, I thought we moved past this.” He closes his eyes and tucks Peter’s head underneath his chin in a desperate attempt to shield him from the world. Peter can't feel the gesture. The only thing he can register now is the pain. His strength is completely diminished. He has nothing left. His body goes numb and his mind shatters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s then that Stark Industries’ medical personnel burst out of the Tower’s main entrance with a gurney, medical equipment, and plenty of hands to use them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you have to give us room to work,” one of them orders firmly, trying to get to the young hero. “We can't help him if you don't let him go,” she persists. That seems to snap Tony out of his overprotective manner of not letting a soul near Peter, and he lowers him to the ground again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Star…” Peter tries to protest when he no longer feels sheltered, but he doesn't have the energy. Bright lights and a swirl of movement envelop him. His body doesn't have the energy to shake, only to keep his heart pumping. It’s beating fast. Too fast. It pushes the air out of his lungs. Hands swarm him and he lets himself be pushed around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not sure if he's breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not sure if he's feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not sure of anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Tony hears the rapid, high pitched tone from the heart monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's going into V-Tach!” a medic shouts, applying adhesive AED pads to Peter’s chest. Tony doesn't breathe. It can't be. This can't be happening. This isn't how it’s supposed to turn out. He isn't supposed to lose the kid. He just can't. He stares at the monitor in horror, unwilling to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is going into cardiac arrest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oops. oh no. what are we gonna do. this is a disaster. what's tony gonna do?</p><p>sorry for the cliffhanger but am i REALLY sorry? 😏</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Fall of a Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gosh I love this chapter title so much :') Here it is! I hope you're ready for a boatload of angst and hurt before we get to the comfort! Lots and lots of p a i n</p><p>TW // for temporary character death and medical jargon cause that needs its own warning let's be honest</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony watches as the scene before him, one he's feared ever since meeting the kid, devolves into chaos as the medics try to save Peter’s life. He holds a shaking hand over his mouth, tears flowing over it as he stands in denial. Peter’s pale, sickly looking face is one that will haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charging!” a medic calls out, giving everyone a heads up. Bystanders form a crowd near the commotion, but are kept from coming closer by another medic acting as crowd control. One medic uses a Portal Instrument to administer epinephrine before the former yells out, “Clear!” Her prompt makes the other medics stop what they're doing to hold their hands up. The shock is delivered and Peter’s chest spasms. Tony feels like he's the one who's been shocked, especially when Peter doesn't move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man!” MJ’s shrill scream brings him out of his nearly catatonic state. Ned and MJ sprint towards them, but he spins around and holds them both back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys did good getting them,” Tony praises with a hoarse voice, knowing that they were the ones who got the medics. His damp eyes portray just how much grief has already begun to settle in the core of his very being. Ned looks up at him with red, puffy eyes of his own that practically plead for Tony to do something. MJ, however, doesn't take her gaze off Peter as the shocks are administered by the AED. She tightly grips Tony’s arm that's holding her back, tears falling straight to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's gonna be okay, right?” Ned asks in a dreadful whisper. He stares at Tony for an answer, but the man can't bring himself to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has to be,” MJ replies without looking away. It’s almost as if she's talking to herself. Convincing herself that everything will work out. Tony’s armor retreats into his arc reactor and he closes his eyes. It feels inappropriate to hold the kids back with the armor on, so he simply uses his arms to simultaneously soothe them. Not that he isn't aware it won't do much good. Now facing away from the nightmare, it makes it all the more surreal when the monitor produces a constant tone. No beeping. Purely monotonous. Asystole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s coding!” another medic alerts their team. Their words send the medics into a different kind of flurry. The AED remains attached but is pushed off to the side to make room for a man who begins compressions while another medic once again injects a medication, this time atropine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” MJ sobs, her face contorting into what can only be described as pure devastation. She puts all her weight on Tony’s arm, allowing him to be the only thing holding her up. The entirety of her cheeks are wet with tears that she doesn't even care about. All she wants, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is for Peter to be okay. She’d give anything to make that happen. Tony holds her up as she pushes through her hiccuping sobs and pulls Ned close. The medics switch off, a woman taking over compressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's my best friend,” Ned chokes out in a watery voice. “I, I have to be there. He's my best friend! He's my-” He cuts himself off by crying into Tony’s shoulder. Tony shakes his head, not at them but at the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you dare,” he whispers furiously with clenched teeth. “Don't you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> take him from us. He doesn't deserve this. He's a good kid. We need him so you better fucking fix this.” He isn't talking to anything in particular, but he's lost control of everything around him. He can't do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why isn't it working?!” Ned shouts his demand, but it’s muffled by Tony’s suit jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, Parker,” MJ forces out in a low voice as she sniffs. “You get your ass up or I’ll never forgive you.” Her angry façade almost immediately shatters and her chin wobbles. “Please don't go. Come back. Please, please, please.” She squeezes her eyes shut, causing more tears to fall. The camera Tony gave Peter hangs around her neck and sways as her shoulders shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a fighter. He’ll be okay. He’ll be okay,” Tony repeats, holding in his own cries and pressing his lips together to maintain what little composure he has left. Regardless of his efforts, shuddering gasps take over his breathing. An automated voice, not one he recognizes, rings out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhythm restored.” Tony whips his head around and his eyes lock onto the medics who are getting ready to transfer Peter to the gurney.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a pulse!” the leader announces to her team. “Lift on three! One, two,</span>
  <em>
    <span> three!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter is lifted onto gurney and the array of medics get to work as they rush him past the trio and back to the Tower. It might be damaged, but it has his best chance for survival. MJ, Tony, and Ned don't hesitate to follow and are hot on their heels. Tony tries to steal looks at Peter to gauge his injuries, but the flurry of movement prevents him from doing so. “Get him into recovery position so we can get pressure on the entry and exit wounds!” The medics instantly oblige, turning the hero on his left side before two put pressure on both wounds. “I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but you can't ride with us. We need room.” A man denies Tony entrance to the elevator that the billionaire didn't even realize he was attempting to push his way in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” He doesn't have time to argue before the doors close, not that any of them were paying attention. All their efforts were directed towards Peter, which he knows he should be grateful for. And he is, but it doesn't calm his own worries. The three of them stand, staring at the closed doors in shock and defeat, and MJ discretely wipes her eyes. Ned clutches his sides in an attempt to keep his tears at bay and make his breathing even. “Okay,” Tony starts off, gathering his bearings, “we’ll take the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to call May,” MJ interjects as the voice of reason as always. Her voice is strong and determined, an obvious deterrent from her previously expressed emotions. “The stairs will take too long. We’ll just wait for the elevator.” Tony nods perceptively and pulls out his phone as they wait for their ride. His hand trembles uncontrollably, but he manages to select May’s contact despite that and the knot in the pit of his stomach. She answers on the first ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? What happened?” She delves straight into the interrogation, already having come to terms that something wasn't right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May…” Tony begins, but is forced to trail off by the tightening of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know something’s wrong. Peter didn't send me an update. And, and I have this </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> May relays, emotion already leaking into her voice. She clears her throat before speaking again. “Just give it to me straight. I'm already on my way over.” There's no room to beat around the bush, not that Tony would have the heart to. At the moment, he barely has the heart to think about what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scorpion attacked the Tower,” he's able to get out, then looks around as if trying to avoid nonexistent eye contact.</span>
  <span> The elevator doors open and they're all swift to get in with MJ repeatedly pressing the correct floor button.</span>
  <span> “Peter came to help and…and he…May I'm so sorry.” He presses his lips together and holds his head in a hand, desperately just trying to keep himself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he alive?” May asks the question she's feared ever since she found out Peter is Spider-Man. She maintains her composure over the phone, but tears are preemptively dripping off her chin. Tony nods before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he's alive.” He swallows thickly and moves his hand to rub his forehead. Unable to stay still in the elevator, he paces. “They had- he went into cardiac arrest and, oh god.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>This can't be real. Pull yourself together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“They said he coded, but they got a pulse and moved him inside. We’re heading up now.” He can hear May’s tremorous breaths on the other end, but her tone is just as strong-willed as the last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His heart stopped?” Her tone falters at the end, yet doesn't allow it to break. She already knows the answer. With a tremor-ridden hand, she wipes the tears under glasses then grips the steering wheel. “How long?” She needs to know how long her boy’s brain was without oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I don't know,” Tony answers honestly but feels useless because of it. “They switched out on CPR twice?” His despondent response is enough to give May a relative timeline. It feels like the wind has been knocked out of her, but she quickly recovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re only supposed to do two minutes of CPR each,” she informs before quietly adding, “four minutes.” Her baby’s brain was without oxygen for four minutes. When she hears Tony start to panic, she elaborates to soothe him as well as herself. “It’s okay, he should be fine. Max we should be concerned about is ten minutes. That's when…when cells start to die.” Tony takes a pained breath of relief and nods to both Ned and MJ, who took on their own looks of dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god you're a nurse,” he commends with an abundance of evident stress. May doesn't waste any time with pleasantries and merely hums in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in five.” With that, she ends the hands-free call and concentrates on the road ahead. By the time the call ends, the trio has made it up to the Laboratory floors equipped with everything to take care of Peter. Hopefully. They all take their respective seats; Tony has his head in his hands, Ned has his arms tucked around himself, and MJ has her arm comfortingly placed around Ned’s shoulders. None of them have the heart to speak to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing that they might be waiting a while for any news, Tony makes a few more calls. He calls Pepper first to inform her of everything that happened, knowing how much she cares for Peter and that May will need her support. Next is Happy, who he knows will have enough guilt to rival his own, and the man promises to be over asap. May will need him too. Finally, he calls Rhodey to update him on the situation in hopes that his best friend will be his stability. He makes all the correspondents long enough to explain the situation yet short enough to be able to give May his full attention when she arrives. And he's glad he went about it that way, because when May walks in with a scary determination and barely-hidden , he knows she’ll need all the support she can get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?!” she demands, looking straight at Tony with an unreadable expression. There's an underlying tone of panic in her voice, but she remains impassive. She has to be. She knows what it’s like to lose family, so she has to stay strong for the time being. Until they all get answers. Instantly, Tony gets up to his feet to greet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's in the OR,” he calmly divulges and gauges her response. May can hide a lot of things, but she can't hide the way all color drains from her face at the news. She shakes her head in either disbelief or shock. Maybe even denial. “He’s not like us, remember?” Tony attempts to console her. “He’s stronger because of the bite. He’ll make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” May defends, refusing to lower her head and break down no matter how much she wants to. “I know how strong he is, I raised him. He’ll pull through, I have no doubt in my mind.” Her words aren't accusatory and Tony knows that; she's just trying to give herself hope. Tony nods slightly in agreement and, without breaking eye contact, places a firm, encouraging hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's nothing wrong with letting yourself feel. And I know that's hypocritical coming from me, but it’s a work in progress.” He offers her a lopsided smile, to which May fervently shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be strong for them,” she counters in a whisper, glancing at Ned and MJ who are still comforting one another. And she isn't only talking about them, she's also referring to Peter. However, Tony shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he once again assures. That last push is all it takes for more tears to cascade down May’s cheeks. She's been holding on for so many years, being strong for Peter, but the thought of losing him is too much. With her resolve cracking, the </span>
  <span>breakdown </span>
  <span>is inescapable and she quietly sobs into her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't lose him, Tony. I can't go through this again.” As soon as the choked, arduous words are uttered, Tony pulls her into a gentle hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won't,” he promises, despite having no control over what happens. But he owes her that hope. May nods against his shoulder before pulling back and wiping her cheeks with her sweater sleeves. She protectively crosses her arms across her chest, then walks over to Ned and MJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you two doing?” she softly inquires with as much of a smile as she can muster. MJ does her best to return it, but Ned can't even fake it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really wanna know?” MJ double checks, a hint of humor in voice. The smile disappears as rapidly as it appeared. May rubs her back and sits next to her, sensing more than just those few words. “I hate not being able to do anything. Peter does all these crazy things and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>they're dangerous. We just don't stop and think about it and then something like this happens and we can't-” MJ stops herself before her voice can crack and brushes away fresh tears. “And we can't help,” she struggles to finish. They're all feeling that same hopelessness. All of them are powerless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” May empathizes. “I feel that whenever he goes out in that suit. I just hope and pray he comes back every night.” She smiles despite her watery eyes, then leans forward to look at Ned and holds his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs to be okay,” Ned tries to portray his desperation. “We had this whole plan for the rest of break and New Years. I'm supposed to be his Guy in the Chair.” His bottom lip trembles as he holds the emotions back in vain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not your fault,” Tony does his best to alleviate Ned’s lingering guilt. He clasps a hand on the teenager’s shoulder and squeezes. “You two staying safe was important. He wouldn't've wanted you to get hurt.” The last thing he wants is for them to somehow feel responsible when intervening could've gotten them killed. He rubs a hand down his face and the group lapses into silence. May continues to give the teens kind reassurances, which helps distract her from her own anguish, as they await news. Happy is the first to arrive and rushes to May’s side in the blink of an eye. He tightly embraces her without a second thought, profusely apologizing despite her protests. Pepper comes shortly after, her heels clicking rapidly against the tiled floor until she reaches Tony and looks him over. The smell of her perfume and the reassuring smile on her face has an almost immediate effect on his nerves. He sighs as she gently holds his face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Pepper asks as he puts his hands over hers. Not seeing the point in dodging the question, he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She needs you more than me.” He nods towards May, who is doing the comforting instead of allowing herself to receive comfort. Pepper tilts his head forward and places a kiss on his forehead, then joins the others to offer her support. Around a half hour later, Rhodey is the last to get there due to work holding him up. Tony discretely and hastily relays everything as to not upset the others more, but then they're left to the waiting game again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s three hours thereafter, following sunset and countless coffees as well as snacks, when a doctor comes out to meet them. May is the first to jump to her feet and holds her elbows anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he? Is he okay?” she demands, worry lines becoming more prominent on her forehead and between her eyebrows. Everyone gathers, successfully condensing all the nerves and tension into one concise spot. Pepper and Rhodey stand on either side of the evidently nervous Tony while MJ and Ned tightly interlock each other’s arms and Happy stands beside May. The doctor sighs, but nods with a tight-lipped smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in a recovery room right now undergoing tissue reconstruction. I expect him to make a full recovery and, yes, you can see him afterward. Only a single family member at a time until the anaesthetics wear off. I don't expect that to be long, but roughly a few hours.” The doctor is quite matter-of-fact, but there's a softness to her voice that portrays her empathy. Tony feels the tightness in his shoulders give way and he's able to breathe for the first time since seeing Peter flatline. All he does is repeat </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter’s okay, Peter’s okay, Peter’s okay, Peter’s okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his mind to keep him sane. May chuckles breathlessly, trying not to devolve back into sobs, then sniffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm his aunt and an ER nurse. I want to know everything,” she requests with newfound strength, but doesn't leave much wiggle room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the doctor kindly obliges. “Most likely due to his enhanced abilities, Peter fared much better than you or I would have. We were able to stop the hemorrhaging, but honestly his regeneration did a majority of the work for us. No pneumothorax, which was what we had initially expected, and his lungs were clear bilaterally. He was hyperventilating, but we have him on O2 via non-rebreather. His left internal intercostals between the third and sixth ribs were torn and the surrounding cartilage as well as his sternum were cracked. Those are the chief reasons I have him in reconstruction. We managed to get his heart back into normal sinus rhythm and are monitoring his heart closely.” May appears to absorb the information like a sponge and, based on her relieved expression, the others relax as well. She hugs Happy and holds on like her life depends on it. The doctor clears her throat. “However,” the room stills, “we’re still running blood tests to determine if his bloodstream is clear.” Tony’s heart drops. They wouldn't be testing Peter’s blood if they didn't think something was still wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why,” he swallows, “why wouldn't his blood be clear?” His hands begin to shake, so he clasps them behind his back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're overreacting. It can't be that. There's no way they could've gotten to it. He's fine. He's going to be fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>May glances at him, but then their eyes both shift back to the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's pale, cool, and diaphoretic and has a fever of 39° Celsius. We think his immune system is still trying to fight something off. That coupled with the arrhythmia and cardiac arrest is why we’re double checking. Usually poisoning or septicemia would concern us the most, but it’s just a precaution. The last thing we want is an infection.” Her words send everyone into silence, driving a harsh knife of reality into all of them. Peter may be enhanced, but he isn't invincible. May nods perceptively, but MJ shakes hers and closes her eyes. Just when they thought they were in the clear. “Ma’am? Do you want to come sit with him while I check his vitals?” the doctor offers genuinely. May realizes the doctor is trying to give her some solace and smiles in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” With her agreement, she follows the doctor down the hall and, almost as soon as they're out of sight, Tony turns on his heel. He forces himself to stay calm and walk, but everyone can see the jerky movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll be right back,” he supplies before any of them can interrogate him. Pepper and Rhodey exchange a knowing look, aware that he can't be alone at the moment, and Pepper follows after him. When Tony reaches the elevator, Pepper steps in after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something I need to know?” Pepper elegantly pries once the doors are closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tony instantly deflects on instinct. He knows his answer is too immediate, but his head is buzzing with too many thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Gargan somehow got a hold of </span>
  </em>
  <span>that,</span>
  <em>
    <span> then Peter’s in danger. More danger than he's already in. Shit, how could you be so stupid. Screw Ross and his dumb ass, Peter comes first. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The doors slide open and Tony doesn't hesitate to rush into the workshop. Composure be damned. He sprints to the storage room and opens the door so fast that it slams against the wall. Pepper follows him into the cramped, muggy room and stares at him in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to me!” she intervenes, trying to get through to him. But Tony is too focused on frantically searching for the one object that encompasses his entire mind. His heart erratically pounds in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be it! Some damn venom or microbe wouldn't be affecting him this much!” he shouts in both fear and anger, swiping boxes out of the way which tumble out onto the floor. The various mechanical parts clang and Pepper has to rapidly sidestep the pieces so they don't hit her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, I swear to god, if you don't start talking to me right now!” she shouts, the fear and confusion in her voice indisputable. Finally, Tony reaches to the very back of the shelving and pulls out the fateful box. With slight apprehension, he slowly peers into it. It’s there. It’s still there. A part of him is relieved, but another part of him is enraged; enraged at Ross, Gargan, and himself. He slams it back down and runs both hands through his hair. He's not sure how long he can keep this charade up. Pepper notices the sudden shift and lets out an exasperated breath to alleviate her aggravation. “Tell me what's going on,” she calmly prompts, pinning him with expectant yet patient eyes. Tony gazes back at her, but she sees something she didn't expect: </span>
  <em>
    <span>shame.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He averts his eyes, taps his foot restlessly, and clenches his teeth. Then, he painstakingly says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a part of the deal with Ross that you don't know about.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THERE WE ARE! things are happening, Peter died, Peter's alive, and Tony has been keeping secrets 👀 Next chapter we get Peter feeling all kinds of pain, so that's something to look forward to!</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Road to Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! I haven't been feeling too well, been having wisdom teeth issues, so I'm sorry for the lack of comment responses &lt;3 I'm doing my best to try and catch up! For today we get a looooot of hurt/comfort, so I hope that makes up for it :)</p><p>No TW //</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter’s senses don't come back to him all at once, which isn't a sensation he's used to. Well, a lack thereof. He hasn't experienced dull senses since before the spider bite, so when he becomes aware of the lack of feeling and hearing, he's confused. More confused than he already was. He feels…disjointed. Like he was pulled apart, scrambled, and put back together wrong. He can't move, but something in the back of his mind tells him he doesn't want to. It’s as if his muscles don't even exist, let alone contract. His hazy brain attempts to piece thoughts together, but he can't think past the fog of discomfort settled over his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall, he simply doesn't feel good and his slowly returning senses don't help that. He manages to curl his toes and feels sheets crumple beneath them. He's not in his own bed, he knows that much by the coarse texture of the sheets. It’s the sterile, pharmaceutical smell that clues him in to where he might be. The smell is distinctive and unmistakable, yet instead of making the connection, his thoughts float to days where he's visited May on her overtime shifts at the ER after school. He’s aware he should be more disconcerted, but that takes energy. Right now, he only has enough energy to attempt opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he's able to push past the resistance of his own eyelids, they shut again. They just don't want to stay open. He fights them again, barely capable of cracking them open, and drags his blurred vision around the room. The room is tilting. He’s pretty sure that shouldn't be happening. A chill starts to set in, but he can't make his arms pull the blindingly white sheets around him. Slowly, he rolls his head to the side and belatedly notices May beside his bed. She's dozing off, resting her chin in her palm as she scrolls through her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May…” he says before his brain registers it. May’s head snaps up and she's instantly wide awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby.” She holds herself back from exclaiming and settles for grasping Peter’s hand closest to her. “How are you feeling?” With her thumbs gently caressing the top of his hand, Peter considers her question. There are a few beats of silence as he takes in her exhausted appearance, especially noting her pained smile through his half-lidded eyes. Then, he reflects on himself; he can't feel much besides his cold arms, his head feels like it’s filled with cotton balls, and he doesn't know why he's there. He’s about to voice his concerns when he feels something else. Nausea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel sick,” Peter mumbles out, his face paling even further. May recognizes that expression and races into action, swiping a nearby basin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just roll onto your side,” she instructs as she places it under her nephew’s chin. There’s not much Peter hates more than throwing up. He’d fight the biggest, baddest villain anyday in exchange. His stance is only further proven when his abdominal muscles are forced to clench and he's sent reeling into a world of blinding, unforgettable pain. A horrific scream overtakes him that May will never forget and he distantly hears her yelling for help. The stabbing agony radiates throughout his core and chest, causing his breathing to escape him in shallow gasps. Pain. Unbridled, otherworldly pain that he didn't even imagine to be possible. He clutches the bedside railing to distract himself from the pain, but it snaps beneath his grip. There's too many voices to focus on any and not enough room to breathe. The overstimulation and excruciating strain send him back into unconsciousness limbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s another three hours before he wakes up again. This time around, he feels less muddled. His senses come back to him faster and he doesn't have to fight as much to get his eyes open. There's no pain, he's warm, and he isn't sick to his stomach. Yet, at least. He doesn't move at first, settling for sluggishly moving his eyes around the room. May is still in the same spot she was when he first woke up, except her focus is on the mounted TV instead of her phone. Peter drags his eyes away from her tired features and surveys the rest of the room. Ned and MJ are on the couch across from him; MJ is laying down with her feet on Ned’s lap as he holds his phone horizontally. With a faint smile, Peter looks back to May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” he greets in a raspy whisper. May turns her attention from the TV down to Peter and doesn't hesitate to return his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” she matches his low, smooth tone with her own. Her’s is less strained, for obvious reasons, and it helps Peter relax into the bed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are they?” he asks, nodding stiffly to his best friends. He notices that MJ is actually asleep and Ned has his headphones in as he watches his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're worried,” May answers honestly. Typical Peter asking about others before himself. “They wouldn't go home, but I had them call their parents. They said they wouldn't leave until they at least saw you awake. I doubt they'll leave even when they do get to talk to you.” She makes sure her voice is full of compassion so that Peter doesn't misconstrue her words. Luckily, for once, Peter doesn't hold the guilt in his eyes that she has seen many times before. Peter nods perceptively as he sorts through his most pertinent thoughts. He remembers everything that happened during the fight, but it becomes less clear after hitting the wires. A common denominator is agony. Lots of it. Then he recalls Tony about to be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad?” he hesitantly inquires, avoiding his aunts worried gaze. He fiddles with the sheets beneath his fingertips and clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” May eyes him, looking for any signs of panic or discomfort. When he wordlessly nods, she gently continues. “38 stitches. You got an extra two when you pulled them a few hours ago.” What throws her for a loop is the way Peter chuckles lightly. The hysterical kind that often precedes a breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It felt…bigger, y’know? Like everything was just gonna…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>fall out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shivers at the thought and wills his stomach to cooperate. Despite his smile, tears start to gather in his eyes. He doesn't even know why he's so emotional. May brushes her thumbs across his cheeks when the tears fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Having her understand makes it a bit more bearable. Peter’s eyes flick up to her face, then quickly back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are…are you mad?” he utters his worry inarticulately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be mad?” May’s eyebrows pull together in confusion and concern. “Terrified and worried beyond belief, yeah. But mad? I could never be mad at you for helping people.” Contrary to her words, her anxieties make her promise herself to bring up the topic of Spider-Man with him later. She needs to make sure he's safe, and this circumstance proved the opposite. Peter senses her uneasiness, but doesn't delve into it. Suddenly, he realizes something else and his eyes go wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn't light the hanukkiyah last night,” he says with dread. His stomach drops and he stares at his aunt with more tears welling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we’ll make it up.” May shakes her head once, shooting down any negative ideas he could've possibly thought up. “I can bring it over and we’ll light it sometime today. Then we can get back on track tonight. Okay?” Peter lets out a relieved breath, trying to calm his already fried nerves, and gratefully smiles. The two simply sit in each other's comforting presence for a few moments. May didn't know if she was going to have that opportunity ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Mr. Stark okay?” Peter asks anxiously, remembering bits and pieces of him being thrown around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We should've realized how outmatched we were. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tries not to, but he wonders where Tony is. Last time he was in the infirmary, Tony was the first person he saw when he woke up. May nods as she smooths down his rowdy curls, yet doesn't elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stink,” she teases and crinkles her nose playfully. Peter weakly swats her hand away when she ruffles up his dingy hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, sweat and being tackled by nine year olds will do that,” he jokingly grumbles. He chooses to leave out mentioning Gargan for fear of bringing down the already low mood that they've only started to lift. Rather than talk about hero related things, he smiles up at her and genuinely says, “I larb you.” May chuckles through a grin and places a loving hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I larb you, too,” she returns with gushing, wholehearted adoration. “Are you ready for them?” She raises her eyebrows as she glances over to Ned and MJ, already knowing what the response will be. Peter is feeling drained, but there's no way he would ever turn down his best friends. He gives her a confident nod in response and she takes care of the rest. “Hey, kids, look who's joining us for breakfast.” As soon as she calls toward them, Ned jumps in his seat and instinctively rips out his headphones. The movement causes MJ to be startled awake and she blearily looks around the room before her eyes land on Peter. Shock takes over both her and Ned’s faces, neither being able to comprehend the reality. Ned doesn't waste anymore time on trying to process it and simply races to Peter's bedside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy crap, Peter,” he says breathlessly. Peter smiles widely, but holds back his laughter in order to not disrupt his stitches. “Are you okay?” Ned’s delicately asked question portrays his concern for his best friend as his eyes dart over his chest, knowing what lies beneath the gown and bandages. Noticing the heartbreaking expression on Ned’s face, Peter tries to lift his spirits like he had with May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother trucker, dude. That hurt like a butt cheek on a stick,” he quotes with the best impression he can do, considering the circumstances. It's enough to get Ned to smile, but his eyes still hold that premature mourning. Not that Peter can blame him with everything that happened, but it's not something he would've ever wanted. And he inadvertently caused it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a time and a place for Vines, man,” Ned jokingly reprimands in a weak voice barely above a whisper. Regardless, he leans forward and, as delicately as possible, hugs Peter. The action wasn't expected, but Peter wouldn't even think of denying a friend a hug. Especially not in this situation. He reciprocates it with one, tight arm and pats Ned’s back. If anything, he has a pretty good idea that Ned mostly wants to make sure he's tangible. That he's really alive, in his bed, recovering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your profanity.” Ned pulls back and they both look back to MJ. She's standing at the foot of the hospital bed with her arms wrapped securely, almost defensively, around her middle. Her words don't hold the emotion that the reference suggests, but instead they're void of her usual dry humor. Peter notes the discoloration under her eyes and the way she fights to keep her eyes glued to the sheets. He catches onto her assumed thoughts relatively fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm okay,” he carefully reassures, deliberately putting reassurance into his voice. MJ’s expression doesn't change, but she meets his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren't, though,” she counters, eyebrows pulling together as she fights off the emotion. “Four minutes you weren't even alive.” Peter had never heard her voice crack until that moment. As uncharacteristic tears spill over her cheeks, he's never wanted anything more than to take all of the hurt away. To force himself to stand and march over and make it all up to her. All he can do is watch as she sniffs and swipes the tears off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, MJ.” He doesn't know what else to say, but he means it. “I didn't…I'm okay now, right? It takes a lot more than a creep like that to keep me down.” He musters the best smile possible and tilts his head to look at her better. The action is undoubtedly endearing, not to mention contagious. His smile spreads to MJ, if only slightly, and walks to stand next to Ned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to die again and I’ll end you myself,” she mildly threatens, though Peter is smarter than to disregard it completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma'am,” he easily complies. Letting out a sigh filled with stress, he cleans back into the pillow. He doesn't want to dwell on the whole death thing, which will most likely feed into his never-ending nightmares, so he settles on finding a bright side instead. Hopefully there is one. “Anything else I should know?” he wonders warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Ned instantly latches onto his query, his excitement taking hold. “They used one of the Portal Instruments on you!” he exclaims as if it's the most brilliant, world-stopping information possible. Apparently it is, based on the way Peter’s jaw goes slack. May watches on in content, relishing in how quickly they help each other move past their hardships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, are you serious?! Are you sure?!” When Ned nods rapidly in confirmation, Peter just about loses his mind. “I always wanted to try those, but Mr. Stark wouldn't let me! Did you know they administer medications at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mach 0.7?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's insane!” His cheeks ache from grinning widely and by the end of his enthusiastic explanation, he's already winded. Even his nerdy rambles are zapping the energy right out of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a cruel world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don't make it a habit, please,” MJ feels the need to remind him. She sits on the cot and Peter gives her a thumbs up. His goal now is to not make them worry more than they already have. It also feels great for his muscles to actually work, despite his sore abdomen. As they chat, mostly steering the casual conversation away from his injuries and Gargan, he scrolls through his phone notifications. Texts from both Shuri and, surprisingly, Flash catch his eye. He starts off with Shuri, since they're from a few hours ago and to make sure everything is okay on her end. Or, at the very least, better off than his end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Badass Princess</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey, I looked through all the files you gave me. you sure have an interesting villain on your hands</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>psychotic, but interesting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>and i can send you those schematics whenever you're ready for them ¬‿¬</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>text me back when you can</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>wtf I just saw what happened on the news are you okay??? I'm going to come up there and beat Scorpion’s ass myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>pls let me know you're okay when you can I can't do this whole waiting thing I'm pacing the lab and my brother keeps asking if I'm okay when obviously not okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey shuri i'm so so sorry for the late reply</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>iwas kind of unconscious?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait the NEWS???? the fight is on the news?????????? uggghhnkjvsbfjs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>PETER THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY WHAT HAPPENED TELL ME EVERYTHING</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>well apparently i was clinically dead for four minutes so thats fun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>but long story short gargan kinda shish kabobbed me into oblivion and now i have 38 stitches</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>does that make me cool?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would lean more towards danger-prone but whatever makes you feel better</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you sure you're alright? I want to make sure before giving you a hard time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah i'm okay, just sore yknow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>man scorpion kicked my ass today</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>he can't hurt you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i'm not baby! i'm like the opposite of baby!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>and how dare ypu make a tiktok ref</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i dont even know who you are anymore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's alright i know enough for the both of us ˘◡˘ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow targetting my smarts now huh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we all know MJ has your team’s brain cells</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we take turns</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>akdsjbjhfgksjhs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm assuming you still want those schematics and info?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes pleeeeeeaase</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Attachment: PDF</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I also have something else I was saving for the last day of Hanukkah, but I feel like being bedridden outdoes that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>LKDJFJVFBJKDJFVKHBDFBVKJSDHBS I CAN'T</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER AND I BLAME YOU IF I PULL MY STITCHES AGAIN JDFHBHDFHVJHS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>MAY LOVES IT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>AND NED WANTS TO KNOW IF YO U CAN SEND IT TO HIM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter:</span>
  <em>
    <span> AND MJ SAYS HI :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>HI MJ</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy to hear you like it, graphic design is my passion</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll let you get some rest, I'm sure you already have plenty of people hovering over you. Hurry up and get better or I’ll be forced to come over there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh nooooooo thatd be suuuuch a tragedy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri: </span>
  <em>
    <span>r e s t</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i’ll do as her highness commands</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuri:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After exiting out of his chat with Shuri, he glances down to Flash’s contact and debates whether or not to respond now or later on. It’s not even five in the morning yet, so he could probably get away with waiting. However, upon thinking it through, he chooses to do it now. Last time they talked it went well to the point of Flash actually texting him an apology. He hopes this will go just as smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Flash Thompson</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi Parker. I saw what happened on TV and I know you hang out at Avengers Tower sometimes so I wanted to check in and see if you were okay or whatever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey man, yeah i'm okay! i was there but i stayed out of the way while Mr. Stark and Spidey did their thing so yknwo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>and you dont have to pretend to be all aloof and stuff, we’re chill</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, right</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well that's all I really wanted to know so yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glad you're okay n all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>how was your christmas?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was better than I thought it would be, I spent it with someone close and my parents called</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's awesome! im sorry your parents couldnt be there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Its okay it happens</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm actually surprised you asked, I didn't think youd want to talk after everything</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You and your aunt celebrate Hanukkah right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah we do!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>its one of my favorite things of the year cause we get to eat these potato cakes called latkes and May makes the best jelly doughnuts</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter:</span>
  <em>
    <span> i can always bring you some if you want? Ned and MJ think they're the best</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flash:</span>
  <em>
    <span> Actually that would be pretty cool. If I'm feeling generous I might share our Recado de Pepian Indio recipe</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em></em>
  <span>haha i'll hold you to that</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation is a tad awkward, but it’s to be expected considering everything. Not to mention he's pretty sure he's hopped up on superhero pain meds, but he counts it as successful nonetheless. He leaves the conversation as is and mentally hops back into the room’s conversation of whether or not they should sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I'm not tired!” Ned whines despite his bloodshot eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I just woke up from a nap,” MJ adds as if it adequately makes up for an all-nighter. May eyes them both, obviously unconvinced, with her eyebrows raised bemusedly. She turns her knowing look on Ned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are red from staring at your phone all night,” she then glances to MJ, “and your nap was less than an hour. Bedtime for all of you.” Using her no nonsense, parental tone, she receives hesitant looks from the two, but both acquiesce in her authority nonetheless. MJ takes a few moments to stare at her hands placed in her lap, then lightly punches Peter’s shoulder with a half-smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you can survive without me?” she teases, but Peter isn't blind to the meaning behind her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here,” he promises, returning the smile wholeheartedly. And he plans on keeping his word. Besides the fact that being bedridden is pretty indisputable, he doesn't want to risk worrying them further. Whether he likes it or not, he has to relax for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back when I wake up, okay?” Ned offers with a hopeful expression. “And I’ll, like, bring some games or something.” Peter chuckles and nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, man.” He holds out his hand and Ned instinctively grabs it with a grin. They go through the motions of their handshake before Ned and MJ head out, leaving only May in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means you too,” May fixes that same maternal look on Peter and kisses his forehead. “Rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you get some sleep, too,” Peter pins back on her with as much of a smirk as he can muster. The exhaustion is catching up with him and suddenly sleep is at the top of his list for once. Luckily, he still can't feel any pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They must have me on the pain meds Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner came up with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché, you little monster,” May relents, but Peter knows she won't be leaving the room to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, mind if I cut in for a few?” Their heads turn to see Tony leaning casually against the doorway with his hands in his sweatpants pockets. Upon a few more seconds of inspection, Peter easily recognizes the feigned confidence; the tight smile, tired eyes, and guarded posture. If May notices it as well, she doesn't address it, just simply eyes him and stands up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get something to eat,” she glances over her shoulder to Peter, “do you want anything?” When Peter shakes his head, she walks out of the room as if she didn't leave behind a slight tension. Peter knows he doesn't necessarily have to fill the silence, but he's never been good with a lack of conversation. He likes talking and making the atmosphere comfortable. Thankfully, Tony beats him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ya feeling, kid?” his mentor asks as he slowly meanders over and sits on the edge of the bed. Peter nods and subconsciously wiggles his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” It’s a reflex, so he's quick to amend the evident dismissal. “Well, good considering everything.” He glances from his interlocked hands up to Tony, then back down. What he expected was anger or even resentment for what he did, but all he's able to see is sadness. Well-hidden sadness, but sadness nonetheless. It’s Tony’s turn to nod in acknowledgement, but then for some reason he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don't do something like that again. My heart almost gave out.” He has a forced, lopsided smile across his face. The fluorescent lights reflect in his eyes, which are unwaveringly fixated on Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't really…think about it?” Peter thinks allowed, his gaze now glued to the sheets. He sighs and looks up without moving his head. “I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you. I was just thinking about that, that nightmare. Where you did that for me and…and I didn't wanna see that happen in real life.” He's confident in his reasoning, but he knows that won't fly with Tony. Or May, even. They feel that their sole purpose is to keep him safe and alive, no matter the cost. That's what scares him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s probably why they're scared, too. ‘Cause they know I’d let myself get hurt to stop it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony understands what Peter means, and hell he can empathize with it, but it doesn't make it all any less terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he assures, much to Peter’s relief. “Look, kid, you can't pull those stunts. Yeah, I know why you did it, but I can't see something like that again. Watching you-” He cuts himself off as his throat tightens at the mere thought of Peter’s heart stopping. Peter bites the inside of his cheek and tries not to think how his temporary death affected everyone. Taking a deep breath, Tony continues. “How ‘bout no one dies, deal?” He attempts to add some humor in his voice to hide the fear, which Peter lets him get away with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Peter concurs with a slight smile. When a few beats of silence pass, he decides to lift the leftover tension. “Does that mean you owe me?” he purposely wonders allowed, a smirk across his lips. Tony snorts in amusement and shakes his head at the kid’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? No way in hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Peter teases, tilting his head. “‘Cause I kind of, y'know, saved your ass so that makes you indebted.” His reasoning isn't what gets him jokingly reprimanded, it’s the word choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch your language before I call Cap to lecture you. I’ll do it, you know I will,” Tony jocularly warns, the playful glint never leaving his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm pretty sure he'd pick my side on this one,” Peter laughs and leans back into his pillows. He's starting to feel the aching in his chest, but ignores it in favor of finally getting to talk to Tony. It’s alleviating most of his nerves. That is, until Tony asks an unexpected question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still think I'm gonna take the suit away?” The question makes Peter blink in confusion as he processes the words. He honestly hadn't thought that way in about a week or so. Last time he thought something like that was when he fell in the river. However, he seriously considers the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...yeah?” When Tony’s eyebrows come together in confusion, he elaborates. “I mean, you could if you wanted. It's technically not my suit. It's yours. Not that that's a, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing, it’s just reality.” He awkwardly clears his throat to hide the onset of embarrassment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I said too much. He's gonna feel bad or think I'm complaining. I don't wanna be ungrateful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He avoids looking at Tony’s reaction at all costs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how about you make your own suit?” Tony proposes with a nonchalant sniff. Peter looks up in surprise and is hardly able to whisper out a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down in the shop. You'll have everything you need both tech and resource wise,” Tony continues as if it were the most simple thing in the world. And yet, Peter sits there like a deer caught in headlights. This wasn't the direction he was expecting the conversation to go in. He opens his mouth, brain thinking up a million different responses, then he closes it. Making his own suit in the workshop sounds like a dream come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That…that’d be amazing. I’d love that, yes, please.” He forces out all the words, then takes a deep breath. “Thank you so much,” he chuckles out. It’s all surreal. Tony places a hand on the kid’s shoulder, but instead of squeezing like usual, he rubs it reassuringly. Something about the action makes Peter feel safe and his vulnerabilities slowly start crashing down to reality. Turns out a near-death experience will do that to you. “I'm not,” he swallows, “I’m not strong enough…” The choked-out words take a minute for Tony to absorb. He doesn't know how to approach the admission, so he tries a comforting approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you are,” he assures coolly. “You've done all kinds of crazy strong things. Like stop a car, hold a ferry together, lift a warehouse-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mr. Stark. I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough,” Peter interrupts to reiterate, tears clinging to his eyelashes. He presses his lips together and shakes his head. He isn't even entirely sure what he's trying to say, but he has to get it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…talk to me,” Tony urges, searching the teen’s face for answers. Peter wipes at his damp eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've lost </span>
  <span>three </span>
  <span>times now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Three </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>times. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But, but that's something I can deal with. I know that we’re learning more about Gargan by, because that's what happens. You learn from your mistakes and get better, but it wasn't just us out there. Ned and MJ were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the middle of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They </span>
  </em>
  <span>could've been the ones who got hurt or, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I,” he chokes back a sob, mostly for the sake of his stitches, “I wouldn't be strong enough to get through that. I can't lose anyone else.” The confession brings tears to his eyes all over again. He holds a hand to his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut. He’d take all the physical pain in the world to avoid that emotional pain. Hands are placed on his back and he's delicately guided forward until his forehead rests on a warm shoulder. He relaxes into the hug that's starting to become familiar and simply breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not alone, alright?” Tony begins in a soft tone. “It won't always be easy and our job is always going to have that scare factor, but that's why we stick together. We’re a team. Not a conventional one, but it works. We make it work, hm? And that's what we're going to keep doing. Like you said, we’ll adapt and figure out a way to beat him. Same as Mysterio. Sound good?” Peter takes another calming breath and nods into Tony’s shoulder. After a few moments of Tony rubbing his back, Peter sits up straight and smiles through the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” he says as he lays back. Tony’s support never wavers, but doesn't leave it at that either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, kid, call me ‘Tony.’ I'll be hearing 'Mr. Stark' in my nightmares.” It’s phrased as a joke, but he means it. Peter can tell and chuckles to himself, realizing that he does in fact say “Mr. Stark” everytime they're in a bad situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it’s time for a change.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Tony.” Calling him by his first name is a weird feeling, but it fits. They've come a long way as mentor and mentee, so taking away the honorific is a way of putting them on equal footing. Now Peter isn't just showing respect to Tony, they're showing respect to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, kiddo.” Tony nudges his shoulder and stands, stretching out his arms. “I don't know about you, but I need my beauty sleep.” Peter playfully rolls his eyes, shaking his head, and nods towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night,” he urges, feigning impatience. In reality, he feels about ready to conk out anyways. It’s been an…eventful twenty-four hours so he's calling it quits for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep tight,” Tony says as if they hadn't just had a heart-to-heart, then smiles before ducking out. Peter finds the content, relieved smile lingering as he pulls the sheets up to his chest. Everything isn't magically solved by a longshot and they still have a lot to work on, but talking it out truly helps. Despite his injuries, he's already itching to get back in the game. He wants to work on a suit, create new appurtenances, come up with a plan. For now, however, his body needs to recover from what it’s gone through. He gets as comfortable as he can and falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HE DID IT HE SAID THE THIIIIING no more Mr. Starks here! Even though it felt super weird for Peter not to call him that in later chapters lol</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Teamwork!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all, welcome back!! I hope you're ready to find out a bit of what Tony did when it comes to Ross, 'cause we shed a little bit of light on that today! Not only that, but there's a little bit of a surprise too ;)</p><p>Less than 100 pages to go!</p><p>No TW //</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone rests while Peter is asleep, knowing they’ll need to be there for him when he wakes, except for Tony and Pepper. As soon as May returns and assures him that she’ll be following in Peter’s footsteps with sleep, he reluctantly leaves and slowly makes his way up to the penthouse. Happy is staying in a guestroom in case May or Peter need anything, Rhodey is in his usual guestroom for whenever he stays over, and Ned and MJ have their respective rooms. May, despite Tony’s offers, insisted on sleeping close to Peter for fear of him needing her at a moment’s notice. Running through all the arrangements in his head, he realizes the elevator doors have opened up to reveal the penthouse. He knows Pepper is up here somewhere, probably in their room, but the typical person wouldn't think the contrary due to the dead silence. Pepper’s anger is brewing, which means she’ll have a lot of points to make. That also means that he’s most likely in deep shit. He meanders his way to their room, taking his time, and then lightly knocks on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” is all he gets as permission to enter. He hesitates, but considers it as the best form of invitation that he’ll get, and cautiously opens the door. Pepper is sitting in bed with a pillow behind her back and her phone in her hands. Her thumbs fly across the screen with scary accuracy and unblinking resilience. Tony knows that conviction startlingly well and sits on the corner of the bed. He clears his throat, albeit awkwardly, and charges on despite the obvious red flags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” It’s simple, but he's testing the waters. He purses his lips slightly and tries not to stare at her for a response. Pepper, without looking away from her phone or stalling her typing, replies with,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” This is where Tony realizes that he's in deeper shit than he previously anticipated. So much so that he has to actually come to terms with the fact that he might be sleeping on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” he starts while rubbing his hands together, “whatcha working on so late? You should sleep, we've had a long few hours.” His attempt to come off as casual doesn't earn him any acknowledgement besides a monotonous retort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm giving Ross an ultimatum,” she shortly explains. Nothing in her tone suggests she could ever be swayed from her intentions. Tony sighs and rubs a hand down his face.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Off to the races. Guess we’d get here eventually.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I haven't tried that already?” he inquires with mild exasperation. “That assclown doesn't have ‘negotiation’ in his vocabulary. This is the best I could do. I'm not risking a trigger-happy Ross outing Peter’s identity.” For the first time since he entered the room, she sets her phone down and looks up to pin him with a glower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get rid of it, or I will.” Her voice is cold with steely determination. She doesn't care what Ross wants or what was discussed. The life of a seventeen year old kid comes first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not that easy!” Tony tries to defend, extending his arm as if it’ll somehow help him explain his side of the disagreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pepper repeats incredulously. There's no way she's hearing this, not after what just happened. “Tony, you watched Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight and that wasn't enough?!” she yells in response to his cantankerous attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I get rid of it then I'm putting Peter's identity at risk!” Tony counters with all the confidence he can muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather have his identity at risk or his life?!” Pepper posits instead, and Tony can't stay sitting. He jumps to his feet and begins pacing to release some of the pent up energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says they aren't the same thing?! If word gets out, then his life </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> over! Bad guys don't only come after him, but they come after his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family </span>
  </em>
  <span>too! Then what?!” Stress and desperation saturate each syllable. He truly believes he makes a valid point, but Pepper confidently holds his gaze and doesn't back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we cross that bridge when we get to it! Like we always do!” Her voice rises to meet his. She rights her posture, sitting up straight, and maintains eye contact. “You were confident enough to tell the world you were Iron Man after a few days. Your decision didn't have anything to do with life or death, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>does.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was different!” Tony continues to argue, only roiling Pepper further. “I was thirty-eight, not a seventeen year old kid.” He clenches his jaw tightly, causing his teeth to grind. At this point, he isn't sure if he's fighting on Peter’s behalf or justifying his own choices up to this point. They've come this far, so he can't give it up now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're doing the right thing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he assures himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>difference</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that he has an almost limitless support system and your resources. How many times have we been in tough situations and still managed to get out?” Pepper’s voice softens towards her end as she tries to get her point across. She sighs and pulls her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. “You won't be able to protect him from everything, just like we couldn't with you, but he has a better chance with our support than he does alone. You know that.” Tony contemplates her words as he keeps his eyes fixated on the carpeted floor. With a slow exhale, he closes his eyes before meeting hers. The repressed ache in his chest comes back with full force as the anger begins to fade. All that's left in its wake is hopelessness, knowing that Peter is floors beneath him in a recovery room. Hurt. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” he pauses and shakes his head, “but I was so damn scared. I hate that feeling when one of you gets hurt. God, sometimes I think I'm getting too old for all this stress.” He sits back down, this time on Pepper’s side of the bed, and holds his head in both of his hands. Pepper rubs his back encouragingly and rests her forehead on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to bed early,” Pepper softly suggests. “Peter’s in good hands. You can see him in the morning.” Tony’s first instinct is to decline, but he realizes that he’ll need to be rested if he's going to be there for Peter. Finally giving in, he nods and walks to the other side to get in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well into the next day, Peter wakes up to the distant sound of the TV and is much more aware of his stiff, sore muscles. The medication is taking care of the pain throughout his chest, but it doesn't help the mobility of his limbs any. Whenever he tries to reposition his legs, the contracted muscles are immediately taken over by pain that only lactic acid can cause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven't felt sore like this since freshman gym class. I thought the spider bite would heal this stuff by now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It feels like his muscle fibers are shredded to hell and it forces him to suck in a breath as he moves. May is by his side in an instant, checking him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong?” she asks as she pushes a button to elevate the head of the bed. Peter holds back a groan as his middle folds, but breathes through the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sore,” he's able to get out. May allows him a few moments of silence to catch his breath, then he's able to talk again. “Feels like I ran a marathon with the Hulkbuster on my back.” He chuckles breathlessly, hoping to lighten up the ambience of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure I want to know what that is,” May admits, matching his smile. “Happy’s getting us lunch.” Peter can tell that she's simply trying to keep a semblance of a normal conversation, so he nods. However, his curiosity gets the better of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I look?” he croaks. “‘Cause if I look half as bad as I feel, I bet I look awful.” His confession is meant to be laced with humor, but it’s the whole truth. He feels like absolute garbage, which takes a lot. May doesn't look away, but her genuine smile falters slightly and takes on a sad undertone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've had better days.” She's always candid with him, which he appreciates, so he takes her word for it. “You finally have some color in your cheeks, though. But don't expect to be doing cartwheels anytime soon,” she lightheartedly teases. Peter jokingly waves her off as if dismissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just you wait, I’ll be doing flips off the Empire State Building by tomorrow.” But they both know that isn't true, especially since his muscles protest every minor movement. He distantly hopes that Gargan lowers his guard enough, now that he thinks Spider-Man is dead, to wait before going after Jameson. It’s a long shot, but if Gargan is overconfident then he might wait since in his mind there isn't anyone to hold him back anymore. Technically, he's right. At the moment, Peter is completely out of commission. He can't even roll over without causing a tremendous amount of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're doing that thing,” May whispers, breaking his train of thought. “Where you get quiet and don't blink for a solid five minutes,” she elaborates with a knowing smile. Peter rarely realizes when he starts to fall into that sandtrap of thought, but May has always been able to discern it. He knows he can't play it off like he usually does, but he tries anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever think about how all butterflies are the strongest caterpillars? Like, every butterfly you see are caterpillars that survived. It’s a perfect example of survival of the fittest and natural selection.” As he rambles, he keeps his eyes locked onto his restless hands. They're the only things he can move without feeling any form of pain, which doesn't bode well for a hyperactive, superpowered kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those diversions might work on Tony,” he looks up at May as she speaks, “but I raised you. I see right through it. What's on your mind?” Her prodding isn't intrusive or demanding, it’s more motherly and protective if nothing else. Peter shrugs his shoulders, some of the tension leaving his muscles since he doesn't have to keep up appearances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else could be on my mind?” he mumbles truthfully. “I haven't been able to get it out of my head. I talked to Mr-, Tony, about it, and he said we’d all figure out together, but it just sucks. What kind of hero keeps losing?” Some of the insecurities that he keeps locked up start to leak out. They always do around May. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if I can't beat him? What if he's just stronger than me and it’s impossible? What if it's not worth it? Superheroes lose all the time, and some even die fighting. I almost did. Maybe I just have to face the fact that I'm going to lose no matter how hard I fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A human one,” May cuts into his downward spiral, answering his rhetorical question. She takes his hand and gently rubs her thumb over it, like she always does when he's stressed. “You can't put so much pressure on yourself, sweetheart. Yes, you do all these crazy, incredible things, but you're still a teenager. You have your whole life left and this superhero thing doesn't fall solely on you.” The more she consoles him, the more he recognizes where this is headed. He nods to himself, more so coming to terms with the direction of the conversation than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't want me to go after him again.” It isn't a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He almost killed you, Peter,” May reminds, to try to get her point across. They're the pleading words of a parent who doesn't want to see her kid get this badly hurt again. Peter understands wholeheartedly, he truly does, but he can't just give up like that. He tries to convey that sense of purpose to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't just give up on everyone. There are people like Mr. Jameson who need my help when big-time heroes like the Avengers don't have the time. If I don't help them, who will?” He sits up more, despite the full body aches, and lowers his rasped voice. “I can save people who died like Uncle Ben. No one has to lose someone like we did. I can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> help when I know I could stop something like that.” May closes her eyes at the mention of Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about me? What if I lose you?” she implores, forlorn features adorning her face. Her beseeching causes Peter to avert his gaze, unable to hold her intense eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s scary. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was scared. Believe it or not, it’s not fun to realize you might not make it out.” His consternation is evident in his mannerisms as he picks at the bandages on his chest and bites the inside of his cheek. Telltale signs of his anxiety. May’s hold on his hand tightens to provide comfort, and he squeezes back. “But I can't just sit back knowing I could do something. I can't be helpless again, May.” The brown eyes that May knows all too well stare up at her, practically begging her to see things from his point of voice. Peter is well aware that she understands what he means, but can't fault her for doing her job as a parent and protecting him. Regardless, he won't be stopped. No one ever stopped him before. May isn't a stranger to that familiar determination and would be able to see it from miles away. She pats his hand before letting it go and sitting back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned and MJ will be back later. I had them go up to eat something. They couldn't sleep and came back after a few hours. You’ll be better at convincing them to relax than me,” she changes the subject. It’s a blatant nuance and something tells Peter that she’ll be bringing it up again later. For now, however, he lets it go and shrugs a shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how stubborn MJ is. And Ned’ll worry too much to sleep. I'm just surprised you got them both to leave.” As he talks, he assesses his pain tolerance. Moving his legs isn't an option yet, considering the way he reacted earlier, so he gives his arms a go. They shake as soon as he lifts them, his muscles twitching with fatigue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as stubborn as you,” May banters lightly, yet carefully eyes his shaking arms as he tests his body’s boundaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” he returns her witty tone, “she might have me beat.” Delicately, he lowers his arms again and holds back a sigh. His head is clearer, but nothing else seems to have improved.</span>
  <em>
    <span> If I can't even get out of bed, how am I gonna fight Gargan? How long do I have to wait? Man, this is the worst. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“But I've never been great at staying in one place, that's for sure.” The gentle laugh that follows holds no humor, only a hint of despondency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I've heard you're a fast healer,” May assures with a knowing smile and rubs his shoulder. Not long after, Happy rejoins them with three paper bags in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put together what I could from the kitchen,” he prefaces, setting them down on the bed. Peter eagerly leans forward to see them, just now becoming aware that being fed nutrients through an IV isn't quite the same as real food. He ignores the way his skin pulls around the stitches in favor of getting a look at the sandwiches that Happy pulls out. “I got you honey roasted ham, cheddar cheese, pickles, mustard, and grilled it flat.” Happy almost tosses it to the teen, used to the superhuman reflex, but then remembers and simply hands it to him. Peter stares at it with wide, practically sparkling eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, you remembered my order from Mr. Delmar’s?! You're the best! Thanks so much, Happy,.” Halfway through his appreciative thanks, he's already unwrapping the cuban sandwich and takes a bite as soon as he's done talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Happy returns, glad to see Peter more animated already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on, MJ and Ned come back to keep Peter company and both Tony and Pepper stop by in the evening bearing dinner. This cycle of food, visits, and sleep repeats for the next twenty-four hours as Peter slowly recovers. Well, slowly by his standards. By five o’clock the following day, he's able to sit up and walk all on his own. Still, he tires easily and has to rely on the pain meds to dull the ever-present ache across his chest. May is there with him day and night, but Tony isn't far behind. Anytime he isn't sleeping or taking care of business matters with Pepper, he's in Peter’s room filling the time with stories and project concepts; some of which is brainstorming for the kid’s new suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something everyone is particularly grateful for is that Gargan hasn't made any moves since…that night. They're all on edge, but it’s hitting Peter especially hard. His sleep is always fitful, often requiring soothing words from May or Tony to alleviate what they assume are nightmares. Despite the newly darkened bags under his eyes, he assures them that he's ready to start conceptualizing a plan to defeat Gargan. No one’s convinced he's ready for much of anything, but May allows it as long as he doesn't get himself worked up. As soon as they're able to, a majority of them meet up in Peter’s room and get comfortable for what's most likely going to be a long process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s recap what we know,” Tony prompts from his place on the end of the bed. Peter sits with his legs criss-crossed underneath the covers, finally disconnected from a majority of the medical machines. He's no longer encumbered by the IVs or nasal cannula, but electrodes are still attached to his chest to monitor his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he decides to be the one to start off, “we know he was a test subject to genetic mutations, willing or unwilling. And that's made him go crazy thinking he's turning into a monster and that the suit isn't just a suit.” His vague overview is a good place to begin so that they can fill in the details as they go. MJ lightly scoffs to herself before speaking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's pretty obvious that he's in a psychotic break. He can't tell the difference between his reality and actual reality. I don't know if he was unhinged before all this, but he is now,” she points out. Ned nods in agreement, the inhuman screeches from the boardwalk enveloping his memories. The two sit next to each other on the same couch Peter saw them on when he woke up. He notices that they still tense, but they appear more exhausted than anything. Despite himself, he buries the ever-rising guilt for a later date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An episode of psychosis can be caused by a traumatic event or another form of trigger,” May relays, calling on her medical knowledge. “But it tends to be more gradual. It can be things like talking to yourself, slowly losing your grip on reality, unable to do menial tasks. If he was experimented on one way or the other, it could've happened over a period of time before something finally sent him over the edge.” She's worked in the Psych Ward, so she's very much aware of how mental illness affects individuals. They aren't all violent towards others and mental illness doesn't make anyone inherently evil. That being said, whatever Gargan went through made him violently lash out at those around him. Peter can see that being the case. After all, anyone being subjected to that kind of testing would reach their limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he might not have been a bad guy? At first?” Ned asks and looks up to May for answers. He always does his best to see the good in people, something that Tony sees in Peter as well. Two of the most kind-hearted, naive teenagers he's ever met, both grounded by the realist MJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's possible,” May affirms with a smile. However, Tony doesn't seem to go through the same thought process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't care if he was Good Samaritan of the Month before this,” Tony chimes in, his arms crossed, “he's a psycho now and we need to take him down.” His tone doesn't hold any room for empathy or understanding. Peter cautiously keeps his eyes trained on him, afraid that Tony could lash out at the drop of a hat. He's seen Tony livid before, on multiple occasions, yet he hasn't ever seen his mentor’s anger brew for this long. He isn't looking forward to the explosion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless you count him being angry at Cap? He held that grudge for a long time and I didn't even see most of it…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but if we wanna beat him we're gonna have to understand him first,” Peter voices his thoughts. If anything, his goal is to get them to understand what he already knows so that they can make the best educated choices on how to proceed. So far, Tony knows the most and yet he's ready to fly headfirst into battle. “He isn't mentally or emotionally stable, we know that much. We also know that I'm not gonna be able to beat him physically. I know,” he prefaced before anyone else can try to argue, “I know that sounds pessimistic, but it's true. He's stronger, faster, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>has a precognitive sense. There's just no way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you can't-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he interrupts May, “that just means we have to beat him mentally.” As he excitedly scooches forward, MJ perks up at the notion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to beat him physically if you can outsmart him,” MJ recognizes, earning her an enthusiastic nod from Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Remember, Tony, I said we had two choices firming that fight: piss him off or talk him down.” Peter's recollection brings back thoughts he doesn't want to have, but Tony acknowledges his point nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, both of which gave me an aneurysm but go on,” he prompts as he vaguely gestured to the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously I made the wrong call,” Peter admits as if the condition he's in isn't evidence enough. “But that doesn't mean the other option isn't the best way to go.” He was already expecting a certain type of reaction, but he still hoped to get a better one. The looks he receive range from confused to astonished to downright dismissive. Ned is the first to voice his concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to…purposely make him angry? After he did this to you? Dude, I don't even want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he can do when you make him angry </span>
  <em>
    <span>on purpose,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says with utmost concern. Actually, that's pretty much the reaction Peter was expecting. If he were being honest, it sounds fairly insane even to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it sounds crazy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that right,” Tony agrees in a grumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but it makes sense,” Peter finishes anyway. “He can't focus when he's angry, right? And if he can't focus, it won't matter how strong his tail is if he's too distracted to use it. Y’see, cybernetics is the communication between living things and technology, which is basically what Gargan is doing with his brain. He can use his brain’s electrical impulses to make his tail do what he wants, so we can make him angry enough that he, that he can't focus on controlling the tail!” At this suggestion, everyone looks more tense than before. May’s hesitation and concern is vocalized first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theoretically, maybe, but it might only aggravate his condition,” she reasons. “In a perfect world, it could distract him enough to disrupt the connections, but you can't take that kind of risk.” Peter understands where her desperation and concern are coming from, but this is something he has to see through to the end. If anything, he isn't going to end this endeavor off on a bad note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we don't exactly have a bunch of people at our disposal either. And Tony said I know him best.” He isn't playing fair, he knows that, but he’d never forgive himself if he took a step back and someone got hurt. May sighs, but doesn't continue to argue despite her discontent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven't considered something,” Tony chimes in without his previously brooding aura. They all pull their attention to him, Peter particularly interested in what his mentor realized that he himself hadn't noticed. “What do you need to have for electrical activity of the brain to be recorded or conducted?” he casually prompts. Peter’s jaw suddenly goes slack as the information smacks into him with full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Electroencephalograph leads,” he utters, then glances up to May to see the same understanding. Ned and MJ, on the other hand, look just as lost as they were before their epiphany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which are…?” MJ urges with both her eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Electroencephalography doesn't sound like a good thing,” Ned decidedly notes aloud. Medical terminology is outside their scope of knowledge and Peter only knows about it because of May, who then goes on to explain it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EEGs monitor electrical activity of the brain. People usually get them to diagnose seizures or sleep disorders. They attach dozens and dozens of electrodes to your head to measure it, the leads,” she expertly affirms without so much as blinking. Her information confirms both Tony and Peter’s theory and the teen acutely picks up on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means there has to be something in his mask analyzing his brainwaves to control the tail.” Peter’s proposition makes sense and he can't believe he didn't put it together sooner. Unless there's technology they aren't aware of, which is unlikely knowing someone like Tony, then it’s a logical conclusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo,” Tony concurs, patting Peter’s shoulder twice with pride. Peter beams at the minor praise, glad to finally be making some semblance of progress. Just as swiftly as he had caught on, MJ doesn't need further explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take away his mask, and he won't be able to use the tail,” she confidently ascertains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then he’ll be carrying, what, a fifty? Fifty pound tail?” May inquires, which sets sixty mind into overdrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cubic inch of steel weighs .238 pounds. Considering the steel articulated framework of the tail and that it’s about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six feet,” Ned provides, having seen the schematics and measurements they obtained during the fights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six feet long,” Peter gratefully accepts, “then we just multiply that by twelve to get inches, which is seventy-two inches. Multiply that by the roughly five inch diameter of the tail to get three hundred and sixty and finally multiply it by the original .238. So, we get something around 101.88 pounds. Give or take ten pounds to account for the margin of error.” When he finishes his pedant explanation, everyone’s staring at him. They're not necessarily surprised, more so unprepared for the extensive mental math. Sometimes they forget just how intelligent he is. He smiles sheepishly at the unexpected attention and realizes that maybe the sudden tangent wasn't the best course of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, a hundred pounds,” May amends nonetheless, though she doesn't seem too bothered by it. “Either way, it sounds like immobilizing it will hinder him and help you.” Peter instantly nods in agreement, glad to have a goal in mind for the next battle. Even the thought of moving, let alone fighting, already has his muscles aching in disagreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's for damn sure,” Tony agrees, a hint of his overprotectiveness bleeding through. “I’ll take anything we can get at this point. I don't see it slowing him down, but it takes away his firepower. Could throw him off his game.” They're good points to make. Peter unfortunately knows firsthand just how strong and fast Gargan is, so he doubts the added weight would do much if anything. However, losing his main weapons would affect him both physically and mentally. It could also add fuel to the fire. It might just be the edge he needs to get an upper hand next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about his claws and, like, everything else?” Ned asks worriedly. “He doesn't need the tail to use his claws and those things are super sharp and he's still faster and stronger and I know I'm not being very positive but holy crap, Peter.” His eyebrows pull together in concern and his eyes portray a worry that Peter hasn't seen on his best friend’s face before. Once again, the remorse slowly rises and Peter has to avert his gaze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not like I </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant</span>
  <em>
    <span> to…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but this is our best shot,” he attempts to persuade. It isn't only Ned he has to convince, it's the entire room of overprotective worrywarts. Well, they're rightfully so. May doesn't take her eyes off him, much like Tony has yet to do. MJ surveys everyone instead of keeping her sight in any one place. Usually she's the one to voice her realist thoughts, which is what Peter initially braced for, but she hasn't thus far. “But that's where the new suit will come in. Hopefully.” Peter prays that the brief nuance will help lighten up the room and instill some optimism. Ned is the first to react with practically sparkling eyes and hardly contained energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“New suit?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he exclaims, much to Peter’s joy. “Dude, that's gonna be wicked! Are you going to work on it here?! Do we get to work on it with you?! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Thank you so much for being a superhero! I can't breathe!” He places a hand over his heart, a wide grin on his face, as Peter chuckles at the dramatics. Just like Peter hoped, there's more smiles throughout the room and, for once, it feels a bit normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you pick a better color scheme, then I approve,” MJ adds her two cents in without so much as blinking. Used to her brutal honesty, Peter merely feigns hurt and flashed her a pained look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't like my red and blue look? I can't believe you've hurt me like this, MJ.” He wipes away a nonexistent tear, even giving Tony’s theatrics a run for his money. MJ somewhat shrugs her shoulders, pursing her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like Captain America Jr.,” she breaks to him, a slight smirk appearing. Even Peter snorts in amusement at that because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’ll get right under Tony’s skin. Just as he predicted, Tony scoffs and turns to MJ with a look of disbelief before turning his attention back to the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no. That's not allowed. In fact, I'm deeming it illegal. New color scheme. I don't care if your new damn suit is </span>
  <em>
    <span>rainbow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> no more fanboy suit,” Tony says in a tone that leaves no wiggle room. By this time, Peter is clutching his stomach to keep from laughing too hard and the others aren't far behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says that was my reasoning? Maybe I just like red and blue,” he suggests, but the mischievious tone says otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Tony hums, unconvinced, yet can't help playfully rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pride Spidey,” Ned whispers to himself in amazement, still stuck on Tony’s sarcastic notion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about something a tad less conspicuous?” May offers as their voice and reason. “Believe me, I love the suit, but bright red might not have been the best call. Don't you have, I don't know, Stark patented camouflage tech?” Peter mulls over her suggestions and looks up at Tony for confirmation. He knows quite a bit about Stark Industries, but camo tech? It isn't something he's heard of on any of the suits. The only time he's experienced it was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we repurpose the cloaking panels from the cargo plane? Or use the same tech?” He directs the queries at Tony, who in turn appears to be mapping out the possibilities in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sounds fun to me,” Tony settles on with an encouraging smile. It’s not like they're doing anything else with it. “We’ll mess around with it in the lab when you're feeling up to it.” With his promise comes a hand messing up Peter’s already eternally messy hair. Peter doesn't bat the hand away, more or less used to it by now, and instead radiates a happiness that he hasn't in days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to burst the nice bubble we've made,” MJ regrettably interrupts, despite herself, “but there's another factor we need to consider.” Everyone quiets down and turns toward her, Peter having an inkling as to what she's going to bring up. “Gargan has an off-brand Spidey Sense, remember?” Her reminder pulls the group back into the conundrum at hand. Peter knew there were a lot of factors contributing to the quandary, but having them all lined up is daunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how does he have that?” May questions looking from face to face in search of answers. “How far out of the loop am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not far,” Peter doesn't hesitate to assure. “It’s something we found out when we found out about Dr. Stillwell…” He groans and lets his head fall back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are there so many variables? Too much stuff to figure out and not enough time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, that’s what we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to do,” Tony mildly chastises. Peter lifts his head briefly to look at him, confusion in his squinted eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stress yourself out. The last thing you need is to rile yourself up when you should be resting,” Tony says with the pointed raise of his eyebrows. “Relax, we can worry about Dr. What’s-His-Face later. Figuring out a loophole to Mac’s Scorpion Sense comes first. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Peter scoffs and can't help adding,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, with my luck I'd burn the bridge.” He knows he's leaning toward pessimism, but he can't help it. Like it or not, the odds are stacked against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then we'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn </span>
  </em>
  <span>that bridge when we get to it,” Tony corrects, not allowing him to humor the negative thoughts. As he takes a slow, deep breath, Peter knows he's right. It might not be the most ideal situation, by far, but they have to be strategic about it. Regardless, his tense shoulders and aching wounds still drive pain deep into his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't just relax, Tony,” he counters in a querulous manner. May notes that Peter has called Tony by his first name for the second time, well, ever. She makes a mental note to ask one of them about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> attitude you can't,” Tony shoots right back with a victorious smirk. Peter levels a bemused look at him before Ned surprisingly gets them back on track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's your Spidey Sense’s weakness?” Ned wonders, unprompted. When Peter’s eyes land on him, Peter sees that he's completely serious. Peter considers the question, but can't quite wrap his mind around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks in hopes of clarification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he has a precognitive sense like you do, then no one knows it better than you,” Ned elucidates his thought process. With his wide eyes taking on a sudden realization, Peter nods in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means I also know its weaknesses,” he catches on. Ned smiles happily and says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, dude.” The newfound information makes Peter dig in the recesses of his brain for anything remotely helpful. It doesn't take much, because in the next moment there's a grin on his face and he's practically vibrating in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mysterio!” he shouts as if it solves everything. MJ and May make eye contact, seemingly confused but not liking the train of thought. Tony’s eyebrows similarly come together in bewilderment, all but getting whiplash from the change in topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back up, kid,” he interjects. “You skipped a few steps in between.” The smile doesn't leave Peter’s face as he starts to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mysterio was the one who messed with my senses the most, right? For </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> I had to train to not have my Spidey Sense go nuts whenever we fought. Switching between the holograms and the real fighting and the gas, it was a nightmare! I know how to get past that, but Gargan doesn't.” He finally feels in control of something, something familiar. It’s a concept he can confidently latch onto and build upon. For the first time since facing off against Gargan, he feels like he actually has a viable plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you could hypothetically recreate what gave you so much trouble,” MJ agrees, nodding to herself a few times. “That could actually work.” Tony holds a hand over his mouth in thought, but then shrugs with his lips pursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don't see why not. We can whip something up and prep for it, just like we did then. If it stumped you, then it’ll sure as hell throw him for a loop.” His belief in the new plan is what boosts Peter’s confidence, something he desperately needed. Nevertheless, it doesn't stop there. He glances up to May, wanting to see the same amount of support. May has that usual, heart-wrenching look of apprehension and unease, yet she smiles through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” she confides, despite her concern. “As long as you have a well-thought-out plan, a good suit, and I'm on the group call, then I can live with that.” Peter lets out a relieved sigh, glad that they're all on the same page. He honestly wouldn't be able to go through it without them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, May.” The thought of them all helping out in the workshop genuinely has him looking forward to it. It’s much more exciting and favorable than secretly working on the suit by himself in his room…in the dark. Not fun memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard there was a spider here that needed to be put back together,” a sudden voice sounds from the doorway. For once, Peter is stunned into silence as his brain works to catch up and process the situation. Shuri stands with rolled up papers in her hands and a smug smile on her face. “I might be a miracle worker, but I can only do so much,” she facetiously notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuri! It’s been forever!” Ned all but squeals, jumping to his feet to greet her. Shuri can't help but laugh, her teasing nature taking a backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again,” she happily returns. “And not through FaceTime.” Her addition makes Ned nod rapidly in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is way cooler,” he concurs with obvious ardor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I've just regained my sanity,” MJ says thankfully and stands to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” Shuri agrees in exasperation. “We need to text more often. I feel like I'm losing brain cells when I only talk to Peter for long periods of time.” She sends him a mischievous look, anticipating his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Peter instantaneously objects and looks between the three. It’s the only thing he's managed to say since the shock of seeing Shuri and she doesn't let him get away with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He speaks!” she enthuses with her arms up in mock celebration. Peter raises both of his eyebrows mirthlessly, but can't suppress the pure glee throughout his being that comes out in the form of a chuckle. Shuri laughs along with him and holds out her hand for them to fist bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, this is the best, I can't wait to show you everything. Well, as soon as I'm allowed up, but that shouldn't be long! I think tomorrow, tops, is the longest I have to be in here. You know me. Fast healing and all that. It’s so awesome to see you!” Peter rambles through the fist bump and can't help but enthusiastically fill the silence. This is exactly the reaction Tony hoped to see when he heard Shuri was visiting. The way Peter’s passion both warms and lights the room never gets old. May shoots him a grateful look, happy to see it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, isn't it? I told you I’d get you the schematics.” Shuri confidently hands over the papers and places her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. Peter is quick to accept them. “You need to be more careful. I cannot worry about you and my brother at the same time. You are both too stressful,” she playfully chastises, but there's a hint of staidness to her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I already say you're the best? ‘Cause you're the best,” Peter compliments wholeheartedly, mirroring their texts from not too long ago. They've never met in person, but it feels natural just like with Ned and MJ. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever says friends can't be made over technology has no idea what they're talking about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could hear it more often,” she quotes as well, gently nudging his side. Peter couldn't be happier than he is right now, surrounded by his friends and family who he would do anything for. Not to mention, he knows they would do anything for him, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming,” Tony finally says with a smile reserved for friends and family. “We have plenty of guestrooms, so I’ll get you one of those and show you around the workshop.” His offer is met with a knowing look and Peter knows what’s coming. If she’s anything like MJ, and Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>she is, then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already set up in your lab. I've seen better, but it will work for the time being.” Shuri’s tone is polite, but her words lean towards the contrary. Peter laughs unabashedly, especially when he sees Tony’s realization as to what exactly he's done. Not only has he brought Shuri’s sarcastic chaos into the mix, but he’s also mixed it with Peter’s nonstop internet references, MJ’s brutal honesty, and Ned’s neverending energy. This is something he's realizing right about now, and Peter can see it written all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, Tony,” Peter starts off with feigned sympathy. “I'm sure it’ll be better when we have F.R.I.D.A.Y., too.” His assurance only succeeds in making Tony stifle a groan, stare into the distance, and question every decision he's made up until this point. Seeing as he doesn't give Tony an existential crisis too often, he considers it a win. Shuri’s visit is going to be a lot of fun.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SHURI IS HEEEEERE Team Spidey is complete :') hope you're ready for their c h a o s</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Her Highness Has Arrived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY HI HELLO ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE i know this update is a little later in the day than usual, pleeease forgive me I got my second dose of the vaccine and finished exams yesterday so have been a bit discombobulated lol but thank you all so much for your patience!!</p><p>Get ready for some Peter, Tony, and Karen shenanigans!! And maybe some...hurt/comfort 👀</p><p>No TW!!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For a few hours, Peter, Shuri, Ned, and MJ all sit on Peter’s temporary bed and catch one another up on everything non-hero related. Turns out, it’s just the medicine Peter needed to lift his low spirits. He's still achy, but it seems like his enhanced healing is finally starting to catch up with him and do its job. That coupled with the medicine makes him feel like he actually might have a shot at fighting Gargan without being in constant pain. Or that's what he hopes, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s drooping eyes contradict his fast-paced speech as he relays their finals week from the end of the semester, but May and Tony recognize it almost immediately and have the teens call it a night. Peter doesn't protest much, knowing that he needs rest for his body to heal faster, but once everyone except for May has left and he’s settled in bed, he can't sleep. He carefully flips to try to get comfortable, easing his body onto its side. However, the position pulls at his stitches and he flips onto his back again. With a sigh, he interlocks his hands over his stomach in defeat and stares at the ceiling. What else can he do? May needs her sleep, and her being awake wouldn't help him sleep anyways. Nothing else to do and bored out of his mind, he carefully leans over the side to pull his mask out of his backpack. He holds his breath as pain flares up, but pushes through it and successfully retrieves the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karen,” he faintly whines once his mask is on, “I'm bored.” Karen’s voice rings clear, just as it has many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's 2:37am, Peter. You shouldn't be bored, you should be asleep,” she corrects in an amused voice. As usual, she maintains her matter-of-fact guise and that distinguished aura of knowing what's best. Tony did create her, after all, so Peter figures he should've expected as much. “Or, alternatively, I could add Tony to the call if you prefer. I feel like he could be more persuasive.” Considering Peter’s exhaustion and mild pain, his patience is dwindling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're living up to your name,” he grumbles, bottom lip poking out. “Y'know, I came for Cool Karen, not I-Want-To-Speak-To-Your-Manager Karen.” His matter-of-fact tone practically begs Karen to prove him wrong and take his side. Instead, she focuses on the former of his statements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we already established that I like my name.” Peter softens slightly as he recalls when she said her name was given to her by a close friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flattery will get you nowhere,” he teases nonetheless. However, his mind wanders to that night a few months ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, that feels like forever ago,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks with a pensive breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was so much easier back then. Dying makes everything more complicated… I probably shouldn't keep bringing that up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chuckles to himself, but Karen chooses to address it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something amusing?” She maintains a hushed, soothing voice, which Peter appreciates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I'm too…I dunno, casual? About what happened?” His words aren't backed by a lot of confidence. If anything, they're more dubious than they were in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you mean?” Karen inquires, and Peter isn't sure how to explain it to where it makes sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean that, like, it’s,” he internally groans and tries again, “I'm upset that it happened, y'know? I don't go out there wondering if tonight’s gonna be the night I…I die…” His nerves cause him to involuntarily swallow after he relays his stream of consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you know it’s a possibility,” Karen fills in for him, her inkling spot on, as usual. Peter slowly nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't do what we do and not expect bad things to happen. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the worst could happen and then it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> and…shouldn't I be having more of an existential crisis than this? Like everyone else?” Usually, he's more attuned to how he's feeling, but this time he's at a loss. He doesn't feel much of anything. Yet, it’s not the same apathy he's felt prior. Maybe that's why he can't sleep? Too much and somehow not enough on his mind simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it hasn't registered yet,” Karen gently offers. Her proposition comforts Peter, if only minutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he halfheartedly agrees. The reasoning is too ambiguous for him. As someone who prefers a world rooted in science, it doesn't satisfy him. Then again, he's been fighting a villain created by science. Talk about an ironic form of poetic justice, he supposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you don't know how you're feeling, doesn't mean you don't care.” Once again, Karen proves she's the voice of reason. Peter mulls this over and ignores the ubiquitous feelings of shame and guilt that envelop the recesses of his consciousness. There's always the possibility that he's become desensitized to the idea of dying, as well. Considering he was almost crushed to death, almost fell off a plane, and almost overdosed on hallucinogenic gas, being stabbed isn't all that impressive. Huh, that's a lot of almosts. Looks like he was overdue for something to actually stick. “That being said, Tony Stark would like to connect to your interface,” Karen casually alerts him in the middle of his thoughts. He opens his mouth to argue, but capitulates when he realizes there's no denying Tony at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, go ahead,” he relents, accepting his fate. If anything, it’ll probably be a quick scolding for being up so late, a witty remark, then a good night. Then again, Tony had surprised him in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy 2am, kid,” Tony tranquilly greets as if it’s some sort of tradition. In a sense, it kind of is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Sta- Tony,” he quickly corrects himself. He wrings his hands together, the linen sheets tangled between his fingers as he uses the coarse material to ground himself. Tony catches onto the action just barely visible at the bottom of his screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sandman not sprinkle enough magic dust on you tonight?” Although his cadence is nonchalant to avoid tension, the underlying question is still evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Peter divulges, his grip slackening amongst the sheets. There's no need to hide anything from his mentor. His friend. “I couldn't sleep, so I, uh, I was just talking to Karen to pass some of the time. I didn't wanna wake up May… Do you ever think about how concrete and glass are mostly made out of sand, so skyscrapers are just super tall sandcastles?” His toes wiggle subconsciously, adding to the sum total of fidgeting giving away his omnipresent anxiety. Not that Tony can see it, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't think about it that way,” Tony softly admits, shortly followed by a breathy chuckle. He lets the silence hang comfortably in the air for a few moments, despite knowing that Peter constantly feels like he needs to fill the emptiness with endless strings of thought. “You know you use those facts to distract from what you're feeling,” he smoothly puts forth. Peter sees it coming before he even hears the suggestion, but it still doesn't stop his toes from curling under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess I do,” he agrees with a gentle exhalation. It’s a defense mechanism, that much he's aware of. “Sometimes it’s just easier to fall back on facts than figure out what I’m feeling. It’s like I have too many tabs open in my brain.” Maybe it’s due to the near-death experience…or technically the </span>
  <em>
    <span>death </span>
  </em>
  <span>experience, but he feels more willing to talk about how his thoughts are affecting him. A new, welcomed sensation. Tony snorts in a familiar, humorous way that minutely eases Peter’s nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know whatcha mean, kid,” his mentor empathizes, a distinct tone of understanding in his voice. If anyone can relate to Peter’s problem of his brain going into hyperdrive, it’s Tony. “Close your eyes, and take some deep breaths.” It takes a moment for Peter to fully comprehend what he's heard, then listens and slowly closes his eyes. When he does so, his eyelids aren't relaxed; the muscles shake with his effort to keep them closed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Orbicularis oculi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his whirring brain provides. His eyes then dart back and forth underneath their closed lids. He huffs at his pathetic efforts to relax and opens his mouth to complain instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just focus on me and your breathing,” Tony interrupts as if he was expecting it. “Let that genius brain relax for once,” he adds lightheartedly. Peter smiles at the comment, but takes an additional breath and settles into the bed more. He hones in on the rise and fall of his chest, his steady heartbeat, and Tony’s encouragement. “You can't be so hard on yourself, bud. You only beat Mysterio a few months ago and you're already fighting a new freak. If I were in your shoes, I’d be burnt out. When I died, I came back crackin’ jokes with Cap. There's no right or wrong way to react to what you experienced, trust me. I've been there. If I’ve learned anything from this superhero crap, let yourself feel. Don't think about how you're feeling…just feel.” Somewhere amidst Tony’s softly spoken words, Peter feels tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so scared.” Despite his whispered confession, his voice still cracks. “I wasn't ready to go. I didn't wanna leave you guys. I tried so hard.” His throat aches and he swallows against the constriction brought by the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you did damn well,” Tony wholeheartedly commends without letting any time lapse. Peter sniffs and shrugs his shoulders imperceptibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tony,” he mumbles through the tears soaking into his mask. “For this and for making sure I wasn't alone.” He's regaining strength in his words, despite feeling bare and vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's what I do, kiddo. I'm a giver.” As usual, Tony attempts to ease the tension with a snarky, egotistical remark. It never fails. Peter briefly rolls his eyes with a small smile, tears momentarily forgotten. They both silently agree that there's been too many tears recently. “You gonna be okay?” Tony checks in, realizing the time, and Peter considers his response. He does feel more tranquil than he had before their call and his eyelids are mercifully feeling heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” he answers honestly. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can sneak into the bedroom without Pep ripping my head off,” Tony matches his candor without fail. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he's not in bed yet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter belatedly realizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that. I'm not gonna be your scapegoat this time,” he sasses back without regret. Tony gasps on the other end and Peter can all but see the mock flabbergasted expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all I've done for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Peter says, unfazed and anything but sorry. “Pepper’s scary.” Tony doesn't verbally agree, but he purses his lips and nods his head ever-so-slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can't argue with you there. Night, kid.” Peter's smile broadens a bit and sighs in content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Tony.” With that, the call ends and he slips off the mask, his cheeks tight with dried tears. After rubbing his hands up and down his face, he gingerly gets himself situated and is finally able to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Peter would be bouncing off the walls if it weren't for his still-healing wounds and both May as well as Tony keeping him from being airborne. The pure excitement alone is enough to drive Peter up a wall and, without a physical outlet, all that energy is being channeled into his nonstop talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after we’re done with the sketches and, and the blueprints, we can get started on the physical applications! I think we should start with the web-fluid, ‘cause that'll take the longest to get right, but we can work on implementing the light emitting plastic layer and the fractal antenna- oh! And we should you transpirable teflon-based-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” May interrupts, her head nearly spinning at the speed of her nephew’s words. Peter turns away from his friends to face her with innocent, expectant eyes. “How about we start with English and go from there.” She pats his shoulder and smiles playfully. Peter’s deer-caught-in-headlights look morphs into a knowing smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Don't know what transpirable teflon-based temperature control is?” he questions smugly. However, May isn't one to let him get away with that, and MJ knows it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch this,” she murmurs to Shuri. Ned hides his laughter behind his sleeve as May lifts her eyebrows, meeting Peter’s challenging words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh, you don't get to sass me until you know where your sternocleidomastoid and tensor fascia latae are,” May sweetly retorts, putting him in his place. Peter huffs and concedes defeat, but being brought down a few notches doesn't dampen his mood. He spins back around to his team with a broad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go down to the workshop?! I’ll show you where everything is and help set up stations and we can come up with a plan!” All the pent up energy from spending the past few days in bed has created a Peter equivalent to five hundred cups of coffee. Gittering with unspent energy, he starts inching towards the door without even receiving an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, we get to, like, actually use Stark Industry tech?!” Ned asks, voice filled with awe and wonder. Realizing he didn't exactly okay it with Tony, Peter uncertainly darts his eyes over to his mentor asking for silent permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, mi workshop es tu workshop,” Tony casually confirms with a wave of his hand. MJ scoffs, obviously unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you were a bilingual genius.” She raises an eyebrow, her arms crossed, but her expression clearly portrays good humor. Bouncing impatiently on his tip toes, Peter waits in the doorway for the inevitable, egotistical speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Multilingual. It just so happens that I speak French, Japanese, and Russian,” Tony pompously corrects. “My Urdu’s a bit rusty,” he tags on the end for effect, almost as an afterthought. May waits with her hands on her hips, wondering if wasting time with banter is a tradition, while Shuri narrows her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know he spoke other languages?” Shuri shifts her genuine curiosity to MJ, a sly smile playing at her lips. MJ doesn't so much as flinch, which Peter expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to know the enemy to defeat the enemy,” she reasons without blinking. On the other hand, Ned’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enemy?! He's a superhero!” he reminds in a high-pitched voice. Normally, Peter would be all for the witty breaks, but he's been cooped up for so long that he can't take it anymore. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs to do something productive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All monopolistic corporations are the enemy. Comes with the territory,” MJ points out, just as unfazed as usual. There's a few beats where Tony stads, unmoving, before shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. Shall we?” The prompt is all Peter needs to speed out of the room towards the elevator. He's hardly able to wait as everyone gets in, then fervently pushes the floor button with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, Underoos. Can't beat Mac thumbless,” Tony teases, bumping the kid’s shoulder lightly in hopes of loosening him up. Peter smiles just enough to be seen and glances up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thumbs are for the weak, Tony,” he counters lightheartedly. Their jesting captures the attention of Shuri, who doesn't hesitate to chime in with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s ‘Tony’ now?” she questions, her tone mischevious. Peter clears his throat and attempts to stutter out an explanation, but she plows ahead. “Took you long enough. MJ and I thought it would last at least another year.” Peter’s eyes dart between the two, yet he probably should've seen that coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My money was on six more months,” May casually mentions as well, sending her nephew an unapologetic look. As if on cue, Ned adds in his two cents to complete the set of apparently secret wagers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost four months ago.” Peter chuckles, baffled at the idea of them making joke bets behind their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone else?” he queries as the elevator doors open to the workshop floor. They all walk out, him leading the way, and enter the shop they'll be working in nonstop for the next twelve hours or more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kamala was closest,” Shuri answers with a knowing smirk as she sets down her plans and equipment on a bench. “She said it would happen before the end of Hanukkah.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That makes sense, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter mentally acknowledges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she was in on it. She's </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> not getting any of my latkes this year,” he grumbles, more so to himself than the others. Either way, May still hears it and is quick to correct him with,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My </span>
  </em>
  <span>latkes.” Peter smiles sheepishly and lets it drop, knowing he wouldn't be able to dispute it. Instead, he figures he should get everyone’s thoughts back on the task at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to do some planning?” he lamely tries to hype them up, but falls short with a lack of confidence. Turns out, dying is a big hit for self confidence. “Man, montages are so much easier in movies.” At the slight diminishing of Peter’s ever-present optimism, Tony chuckles and sits at one of the benches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, no can do. Gotta do the work to get the results,” he points out. It's a fact that Peter knew, but still begrudgingly agrees with. Hey, at least he's out of bed. He takes a deep breath, everyone patiently waiting, and readies himself. Now the fun begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I have about maybe seventy-five percent of a plan. If we're lucky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have a pretty good idea of how I want the suit to be upgraded. I just kind of have to…make everything work,” he starts off, already mapping everything out in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what you have us for,” Ned speaks up with an encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With our brains, I would say we’ll be at least six times faster than if you were to do it alone,” Shuri concurs proudly. “Plus, I brought some Wakanda tech to help as well.” She pats the equipment sprawled across the table MJ is leaning against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll help keep you in the realm of sanity. And make sure you eat,” May not-so-subtly reminds. “So, what's first on the hero agenda?” Peter brightens up, feeling a tad lighter now that it's fully sunk in that he doesn't have to do all this alone. Evidently, it's the contrary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I had some pretty cool ideas. But what we really have to work on most are the multispectral camouflage panels and, like, ten extra Droneys. Oh! And the web fluid formula. Then we can worry about the stuff like temperature control and mechanical self-repair would be kinda neat.” Ned blinks at the onslaught of information, but grasps the important aspects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Army of Droneys…badass.” Everyone seems to follow his train of thought somewhat successfully, May seeming to be the most disconcerted, while Tony holds up both his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, one bundle of chaos at a time. What do you need the multispec panels for? Last time I used it was for the plane,” he reminds with his eyebrows creased together in uncharacteristic confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The plane that crashed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>goes unsaid, yet it’s very much implied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Camouflage. Duh.” Peter throws back with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted a disguise, I would've just given you a hat and sunglasses,” Tony returns in a vexing manner, but Ned is the one who responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would that fool anyone?” he asks, rightfully curious. Tony blinks and then shrugs his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worked for me and Cap back in the day.” Peter snorts at his wording and can't hold back the laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Back in the day?’ Now you're even </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you're old. C’mon, Tony, keep up,” Before his mentor can rebut or May can reprimand his tone, he hops back onto his previous idea. “You're gonna love this. It's so full-circle, like I couldn’t’ve even </span>
  <em>
    <span>planned</span>
  </em>
  <span> how well this works out! Seriously, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parker,” MJ interjects to get him to his point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Remember how Mysterio used all those illusions and hallucinations to make my Spidey Sense go all nuts?” Despite Peter having come to terms with everything related to Mysterio, it appears as though the rest of them haven't. Almost everyone's faces either harden or fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd prefer not to, but yes,” May vocally confirms, her lips pulled into a tight, forced smile. On the other hand, Shuri looks amongst the group before shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can someone fill me in?” she requests, sensing the more than abundant tension suddenly enveloping the room. “I'm aware of the villain, but I feel like I’m missing something.” It was before she was in their friend circle, so she knows what the media knew. The media didn't know about the details, like Peter overdosing on the hallucinogenic gas and his Spidey Sense being virtually useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn't exactly have the smoothest run-in with him,” MJ blatantly states, her cold, guarded eyes unmoving. Peter stares down at his hands as he distractedly rubs a thumb over his palm. The past guilt momentarily wells up, but it’s in the past. He has to let it go. Still, something prevents him from speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The illusions messed with his senses,” Tony borderline grinds out, clearly not over it. “What does that have to do with Mac?” Peter perks up at the question and his grin returns as if it never left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember? He's like me!” he practically shouts with enthusiasm. He's so excited to get his ideas across that he sort of forgets a few steps in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…” May slowly says, hoping Peter will elaborate before she can continue. When all she gets in response is Peter’s wide eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to understand like he does, she carries on. “You're going to make him hallucinate too?” she takes a shot in the dark. Peter immediately shakes his head and starts stuttering out a jumbled explanation, but none of it makes sense. With a look of confusion coloring her face, May shakes her head, not yet grasping the concept. Finally, Tony sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get what you mean, bud.” He looks mildly exasperated, but his recognition is enough to get Peter fired up all over again. “You want to use holograms.” Peter nods vehemently without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you want the extra Droney,” Ned also catches on, which in turn causes MJ’s own realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're going to throw him off like Mysterio threw you off,” she verbalizes her epiphany. Her eyes meet Peter’s delightedly passionate ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it messed up my Spidey Sense, then it’ll mess up his,” he affirms as he glances around the room to make sure everyone’s getting it now. They're all giving him their full attention, so he barrels through. “Droney can scan things, make the Spidey signal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> project holograms. If we can just expand his range and make a bunch of him, then we can hypothetically make it seem like things are there. Just like Mysterio would do, except I know how to beat them and Gargan doesn't! The multispec camo will help even more, too! When his senses are going all crazy and stuff, I’ll be phasing in and out so he won't know where I'm coming from!” He takes a few moments to catch his breath after his long-winded explanation and eagerly awaits their thoughts. One thing he does realize is that Tony has something akin to a prideful smile, which mirrors MAy’s wider one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That…could actually work,” Shuri agrees, much to Peter’s relief. If they all work on this, then he might have a shot at finally beating Gargan. “Besides, you have my secret weapon.” She pulls out a vial and rolled-up blueprint that she expands across the table beside her. As they gather around it, Peter immediately begins to recognize the chemical composition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, are you serious?! You figured it out?!” He gawks in pure astonishment at the equations littering the page. Some of the notes are his while others are obviously Shuri’s, who holds her head up a tad higher at the praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With two geniuses working together, it was only a matter of time,” she modestly deflects. Meanwhile, Peter takes a moment to simply take in the sight of all their calculations. He had no idea she was writing them down, but the entire web fluid formula is sprawled out with slight changes and substitutions here and there. It’s what he was trying to do before the stress of everything burnt him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This’ll increase tensile strength by at least thirty-five percent,” Tony thinks aloud, nodding his head almost imperceptibly in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nylon makes so much sense! It’s a long-chain polymer with flexible microfibers that’ll coil super tight and be even more adhesive! This is gonna be awesome, it’ll even make the dissolving time faster. If we use a diamond nitrile overcoat we can even make it chemical resistant. The acid won't affect my webs anymore!” It’s safe to say that Peter’s rambling is a telltale sign that his spirits are much higher. So much so, that he already starts mapping things out in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I epitaxially grow the diamond nitrile crystals in the lab, the adhesion will increase and I might even be able to implement it in the suit to make iit acid-resistant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take a lot of work, dude. We’ll probably be here, like, all day,” Ned wearily points out, cutting into Peter’s internal musings, and it’s true. They have no idea when Gargan will attack next and, for all they know, it could be tonight. They've already had to wait this long; they don't have the luxury of waiting any longer. “But I think you're totally gonna kick ass. We've got your back.” He puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder as a sign of encouragement, to which Peter smiles and greatly appreciates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Spider-Man, what do you need us to do?” MJ elicits a plan of action, accompanied by a supportive undertone. Turning around to face the team, Peter gets down to business with a renewed sense of determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuri, we’ll start working on upgrading the webfluid. Ned, you know Droney best, get as many Droneys made as possible. All the machinery you'll need is in the far corner and the robotics components are in those storage drawers.” Ned immediately nods and rushes off to begin his tasks. “Tony, can you get what's left of the multispec panels for MJ so she can start dismantling them? And get the teflon out, I wanna test something out.” Tony humorously scoffs at being told what to do, but listens nonetheless. “You have the most patience and best attention to detail, MJ, and I know you'll be able to incorporate the camo tech into the suit.” MJ softens ever-so-slightly at the compliment, then follows after Tony. “May, can you write down everything you know about white blood cells and self-repair? I wanna see if I can make something like that work with the suit.” Peter looks hopefully at his adoring aunt, who doesn't doubt him for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leukocytes, erythrocytes, and platelets. Got it.” At May's confirmation he turns to get to work, but feels a kiss on the top of his head instead. “Proud of you,” is all she says before going her separate way. Peter tucks his head down to hide his warm face and clear his throat, then begins his task with a warmth in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's how they work for the next thirteen hours; coming up with new web settings, making functional drones, implementing the camouflage, and anything and everything they come up with along the way. While the diamond nitrile crystals grow in the expedited process of deposition, Peter and Shuri brainstorm new features for the webbing. The first thing that comes to Peter’s mind is his previous idea of retractable webs, to which he elaborates:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like those cheaty, beginner yo-yos! Or a frog’s tongue. Same concept.” After that, he mentions how difficult it’s been trying to immobalize Gargan, who continues to break out of whatever tries to hold him back. Shuri mentions that the increased tensile strength will help him in that department, but also recommends upping the adhesion factor to make an extra sticky web. Two designs down, he also recalls having to run around villains to cocoon them in his webs on more than one occasion. That in mind, he posits a tendril webs scenario that will shoot multiple, separate webs and cocoon the target for him. With too much to do and such little time, they cut the ideas off there and get to work on the overall suit. Shuri focuses on applying the diamond nitrile to the webbing while Peter starts on the suit-making process. Tony stands nearby in case he needs an extra hand, but other than that he lets the kid do his own thing. He's earned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the red and blue…but it’s too flashy for some of the covert stuff. Especially at night. I'm thinking maybe a deeper red, less bright, and maybe black instead of blue? Or a navy blue? All black?” Peter bumbles through his thoughts, more so voicing his opinions than expecting answers. “Oh! What about a reflective, iridescent kinda material? That way in the sun it’ll look like a shimmery blue, but in the dark it’ll look black!” Not waiting for a response, he starts scribbling out a design with all the fervor in the world. Tony patiently looks over his shoulder, smiling at the earnestness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me, kid,” he easily supports. Peter doesn't change the mask, since you can't possibly mess with perfection, and instead moves onto the layers of the suit. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span> are there a lot of layers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were there seriously this many layers? I miss when all I had to worry about was one layer and it was the scratchy layer of second-hand sweater fabric.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Despite being minutely overwhelmed, he takes it in stride and goes one-by-one over the next few hours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, the transpirable teflon temperature control layer will make sure I won't get hypo or hyperthermia. Then we've got the conductivity control so the electrical impulses don't give away my infrared signature. After that there's the self-repair layer for fixing the suit and, well, me. First aid is important. The usual communications are in with all the band receiving GPS and ELF. Check. Impact Layer with heat-resistant Kevlar micro-fibers. Getting shot is bad. Shear detection for seeing the infrared and ultraviolet electromagnetic spectrums and a fractal antenna for simultaneous wavelength propagation. Can't forget Karen’s synthetic aperture camera layer, either. What are words anymore? Oh! MJ finished with isolating the multispec panels into light emitting plastic! Sweet! There's the last layer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>after being hard-at-work sorting and on the layers for longer than his mind can comprehend, he’s able to focus on wiring the layers into one cohesive unit. Circuitry is much more in his comfort zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure how I wanna do this...I mean, the voltage is flowing through the conductive path to the resistor here, but I feel like it’s being stunted over here. What do you think, Mr Stark?” He looks over his shoulder to look up at his mentor, who was working on making the Web-Shooters expandable before being called. Tony raises an eyebrow and saunters over, peering over Peter to get a look at the circuits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, personally, I would focus on the overall base structure before getting too wrapped up in the details. You need the whole thing to function,” he points out, but Peter gazes back to his work, unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what if we plan out the details ahead of time so that we know where we're going? That way I won't have to rewire anything to make it work better. What if I can't draw a high enough current?” Tony considers his words, but Peter is too hyper-focused on trying to figure it out that he isn't particularly gathering any outside information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if the amps flow down the wrong current and the voltage gets diverted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I guess, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you're right, I shouldn't second-guess myself. Details it is!” In the blink of an eye, he's back to work and Tony is left a few mental leaps behind. Even though he’s eaten at every meal, including snacks and staying hydrated in between, he's forced to take a break for dinner and the hanukkiyah lighting before being allowed to continue. He's fully cut off at midnight by May and Happy tag teaming, since the only other adult was just as engrossed in his work as well and the other kids show no signs of stopping otherwise. With his body still recovering from the last fight, he’s slightly stiff but it’s nothing a full night’s sleep can't fix. Ideally. Well, that was the plan until a voice sounds from above as they're heading out of the workshop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man has been mentioned on a news broadcast, the Fact Channel, by J. Jonah Jameson,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice rings throughout the emptying workshop, halting their conversations. Peter and Tony make brief eye contact before warily looking back to the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Peter acquiesces and braces himself for the worst. What comes next surprises him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-willing to make a deal, Spider-Man,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jameson’s uncharacteristically tame voice fills the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Meet me after hours at the Bugle, and I’ll call a truce. Just us. No reporters. No cameras.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As Peter stares, taking in the information, Ned and MJ’s eyes travel to him to see how he's reacting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I'd take it if I were you. Your reputation is already in the gutters! If you care about this city, then you’ll show up! People want the truth, and it’s my job to give it to them. You don't show up, then you're pleading guilty to everything we know you've done! If-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fri,” Tony wordlessly orders, the feed almost instantaneously cutting off. Before Peter can argue his case for his already-made-up mind, he's interrupted. “No. Absolutely not. I don't want to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard what he said,” Peter argues anyways. “If I don't go, everyones gonna think Spider-Man’s guilty! They’ll, they'll actually believe everything that's been in the papers and online!” He looks to the rest of the group for backup, but is met with unease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter…” Ned cautiously begins, “it sounds like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A set-up,” Shuri finishes directly, voicing her disapproval of the whole situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And didn't you say you think that psycho might be teamed up with the other psycho?” Happy reminds in a bemused tone to mask his concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I don't like it,” May tags on. Peter huffs in frustration, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts, then works through his thought process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Maybe. JJ screwed up and now Gargan wants to kill him for it. They're not teamed up anymore, if my theory’s right,” he reasons out. He's trying to make the point that if Jameson is willing to talk, this might give them the edge that they need to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you're wrong?” MJ challenges, but there's no gusto behind it. Only a hint of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll have you guys backing me up,” Peter counters honestly, giving them a reassuring smile to alleviate their worries. “And what's the worst he could do? A supervillain is after him and he owns a newspaper company. He needs all the Spidey help he can get.” The nonchalance coupled with a hint of humor seems to do the trick. “Guys, this might be our only chance at finding out what happened to Gargan. If we can do that, we can beat him. We don't have any other leads and going in blind hasn't worked out too great so far.” He knows he's made his point when Tony lets out a frustrated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We prep you tomorrow and stuff you with as much safety protocols as humanly possible. I want to know the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>something starts to go wrong. You hear me? You feel any tingling and you get out of there so I can come kick some ass. We clear?” He's obviously not happy about it, not in the slightest, but none of them are. Peter immediately nods and crosses his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re clear.” It’s not like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do it. He just knows he has to in order to fix everything and take a dangerous person off the streets. There's a lot he's unsure of., but what he can't second-guess is that he has to meet with Jameson tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NEW SUIT AND EMOTIONAL HEART-TO-HEARTS INCOMIIIIIING<br/>I've actually drawn the new suit, so that'll be coming along with next week's update!!</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Extending the Olive Branch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's the day! The sun is shining, Peter's healed, and it's time to confront JJ :') I hope you're all ready for the beginning of the end,, we'll be having a lot of things going on from here on out, so I hope you're prepared for action, angst, and FEELS</p><p>**Drawing of the new suit on my instagram kevyfanfics!</p><p>No TW!!</p><p>Have fun and stay safe🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter demands clarification in a flabbergasted, high-pitched voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said we were cool with him!” Ned hastily defends. MJ and Shuri sit off to the side, watching the scene unfold as Peter paces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! ‘Cool’ doesn't mean invite him to the Tower when we're gonna have a top secret mission!” Peter gesticulates wildly while trying to reason with his best friend, his voice cracking the higher it goes. He continues pacing back and forth as the rubber soles of his shoes squeak against the linoleum floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you're going to be friends with him, then he'll find out sooner or later,” Shuri points out evenly. Peter stops long enough to send her an exasperated glance mixed with copious amounts of anxiety. Unfortunately, MJ doesn't take pity on him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the way you keep secrets, he probably already knows,” she adds relentlessly, only adding to Peter’s shot nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> telling Flash I'm Spider-Man!” he argues accompanied by his voice cracking. Because of course his voice cracks. Nothing is on his side, why would his voice be? So much for keeping up the illusion of confidence. “I mean, the last time he found something out about me, he shouted it over the school’s loudspeaker.” Ned and MJ look to each other, wincing slightly, unable to argue with that. Contrarily, Shuri suspiciously looks from one of them to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he find out?” she asks hesitantly. “And how was he able to use the speakers?” Peter groans at the mere thought and flops into a nearby chair with his face in his hands. When he doesn't seem like he's going to answer, MJ answers for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He found out Peter has a Captain America Build-A-Bear.” She a tinge of pity in her tone, causing Peter to groan even louder at the memory. Awful. That day had been awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never be ashamed of Stebe,” he tells himself as if it were some type of mantra. Then, he lets out a breath and sits up straight. Back to the topic at hand. “He can't be here, okay? I'm meeting with Mr. Jameson in less than an hour and I don't want to worry the whole time about Flash accidentally walking into the wrong room and finding out my secret identity. We just, we don't need that today.” There's already enough pressure on him right now, he doesn't want the added nerves or hypotheticals running rampant when he's supposed to be focused on Jameson. Catching onto the gravity of Peter’s request, Ned nods and pulls out his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you're right. I'll tell him that-” He stops short and all but pales as he gazes over the phone screen. Peter instantly notices it and rushes over, his panic getting the better of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” he questions before looking over Ned’s shoulder. Shuri and MJ do the same, and all three of them freeze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Heading over right now! I can't wait! Tell Peter I'm bringing Recado de Pepian Indio.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The one thing Peter wishes for is a pillow. So he can scream into it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. This is how I die. I survived dying just to die from this. I'm dead.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After a few moments of just breathing with his eyes closed, he attempts to remain optimistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. That's fine. Everything's fine. Someone has to babysit Flash while I go see JJ.” He looks between the three of them, none of which look particularly enthused at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't have nearly enough patience,” MJ instantly removes herself from the equation without so much as blinking. “Why not just tell him to not come?” She makes a good point, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be easier, but Peter lets out a sigh instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he already spent Christmas without his parents. I'm not just gonna cancel on him,” he explains begrudgingly. It puts a wrench in their plans…but maybe it's worth it. Besides, it doesn't throw everything off. “Ned, you started this so you get to keep him distracted until I get back. MJ-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You punched him once, so you'll be able to scare him enough to keep him from doing anything he's not supposed to.” He smiles briefly at the memory and wonders how they got from there to welcoming Flash into the Tower. Funny how a heart-to-heart and a few texts can make such a difference. MJ mildly flares at him, grinding her teeth, before giving in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But Shuri or Stark or someone keeps us updated,” she orders, leaving no room for a disagreement. “Leeds, you owe me.” For once, Ned looks just as disappointed as MJ does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I'm your guy in the chair,” he counters with his bottom lip sticking out. Peter can't help but chuckle and smiles reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if anything happens and I need you and MJ, Shuri will come get you,” he promises, pulling all three of them into a shoulder-to-shoulder group hug. “And until he gets here, we can all set up.” At the notion, Shuri’s eyes practically sparkle with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to try it on?” she asks eagerly, just as, if not more, excited at the prospect of the new suit. Peter mirrors her anticipation and beams radiantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready,” he confirms, already bouncing on the balls of his feet. He hasn't tried it on yet, only seen the finished product. The thought alone is enough to drive him nuts, so he can't wait to finally slip it on and see how it feels. With the sun lowering in the sky and time being a precious resource, they join the others in the lab and prepare for the rendezvous. Tony is standing before the abundance of holographic monitors with Rhodey beside him, May and Happy are going through all the nearby medical supplies, and Shuri leaves them to recheck communications, but Peter beelines for the folded suit resting on a workbench. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s now or never,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reassures himself. He takes the suit into a side room and changes into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new suit already feels more insulated than the previous one. Its fabric comfortably fits against his body like a second skin while allowing it to simultaneously be breathable. His spare web canisters are still attached at his hips, but now they're configured in a pyramid pattern across his obliques as well in order to fit more. Along with the Droney in his chest emblem, two new Droneys have been placed in their respective spots atop his shoulders. Beneath them starts the shimmering, iridescent material that drapes across the red webbed pattern and wraps around his arms and legs. As if the metaphorical cherry on top, his lenses now emit a dim, electric blue glow, signifying the newly added night vision. Tying it all together, an almost imperceptible sheen glosses over the entirety of the suit, which is his last minute edition. The sheen is a thin layer of the diamond nitrile they added to the webbing. Since it’s chemical resistant, it should protect him against any acid that's flung his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, that looks so cool,” Ned compliments in awe when Peter rejoins them. “I can't believe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>made </span>
  </em>
  <span>that!” Tony turns to them when he hears Ned’s flurry of words and assesses the new suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We</span>
  </em>
  <span> made it,” Peter corrects with a genuine smile being heard in his voice. He blinks a few times to make sure the lenses overlap smoothly and scrolls through the added web settings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your design, your programming,” MJ sides with Ned. “We just helped out.” She shifts her gaze over the suit and nods her approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, kid,” Tony commends, his hands now resting in his pockets as he meanders over. “I got the comms all patched through. Anything you say or hear, we’ll hear. You can tell me how great I am later.” That usual Tony Stark ego makes an appearance along with a lopsided smirk, but what else is new? MJ rolls her eyes while Ned all but basks in his glory, but Peter simply double checks that his systems are properly booted up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think we’re good?” He double thinks his word choice. “Maybe I should sound more confident.” Despite his minor ramblings, he shakes out his arms and legs as well as blinking some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have your back,” May reminds to cut off his possibly low esteem. “We always do,” she adds after the fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is operational, Peter,” Karen’s sweet, supportive voice also assures. “Nothing to worry about. You made an impressive suit.” Her commendation makes Peter duck his head bashfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys.” He takes another slow, deep breath before bouncing over to the nearest window and sticking to it. “Wish me luck,” he says while looking back at them, seeing nothing but unwavering support in his found family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get ‘em, kid,” Tony encourages, earning him a confident nod from Peter, who then pushes open the pane of glass and leaps out. Peter falls for a few meters, looking at the snow-covered cars and streets below, before thwipping out a fresh web and feeling the way it stretches against the force as he tugs himself forward. The wind races through his suit, but it isn’t cold anymore. Somehow, the suit feels even more intuitive than before, the threads becoming a part of his muscles instead of merely moving around them. The edges of his vision glow with the new lenses, adding to the aesthetic of his new HUD setup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it feel?” Tony double checks through the comms as Peter races towards the Bugle, the sun setting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! It feels so cool!” Peter shouts, a thrilled grin beneath his mask. He never thought the suit would turn out this good, and he thought the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>suit was intuitive. It’s like his first time swinging around the city all over again. but the buzzing excitement in his chest dissipates as the Flatiron building and red </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daily Bugle </span>
  </em>
  <span>lettering comes into view. This isn’t about having fun. He lands on the “G” with quiet finesse and stays in a crouched position as he peers through the window. The last time he was standing on this letter, the following conversation with Jameson didn't exactly go well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a plan?” Shuri checks in, her voice clear enough to seem like it’s directly beside him. “I know the goal, but do you know what you are going to say?” she inquires, somewhat worriedly but more so in a “get your shit together” way. Peter pauses for a brief second, considering his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…yeah!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Karen, can you, like, scan for outgoing frequencies?” As soon he asks, his HUD takes on a black and white filter as Karen searches for possible pings, delving into all the electronics in the office like computers, cell phones, and anything else of the like. The bright orange from the sunset is dulling as the blues and purples of dusk begin to set in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are several computers online as well as a phone emitting 72 gigahertz of radiofrequency radiation,” she informs Peter as well as everyone on the other end of the comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what that means,” Tony prompts, sounding a bit too eager and Peter can hear the smirk in his voice. His mentor might be a tad enthusiastic, but it might be the best way to go anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine,” he concedes. “Karen, any way we can switch the electrical circuit in JJ’s office?” That way, it’ll create a minor, sharp EMP that will only affect the electrical connections in the immediate vicinity, i.e. Jameson’s phones and computers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What would you like me to do?” Peter internally sorts through his options for a moment, trying to decide what to settle on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look for any relays, solenoids, or those brush contact things in electric motors and reverse the flow. It’ll make a mini EMP, so he won't be able to pull anything.” The last thing he needs is their conversation, whatever it might entail, to be recorded and go viral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get to have all the fun,” Shuri teases while the EMP is executed. Peter smiles at her teasing, but then hears a loud curse from behind the window in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this crap?!”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ah, music to my ears,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter sarcastically muses as Jameson shouts. He takes that as his cue to flip open the window and soundlessly hop inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, JJ, they don’t make phones like they used to,” he greets, already adding some humor to both relieve some stress and lighten the mood. His voice automatically switched over to the modulator to make his voice deeper than it actually is. Jameson whips around to face him with wide, accusing eyes and immediately points at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna sue you for all your worth! You’re nothing but a moron in tights!” As usual, Jameson instantly starts firing off insults after throwing his cigar on the nearby desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s no way to say hello,” Peter mockingly banters, crossing his arms. “Especially after asking me so nicely to come over.” His nonchalance only causes Jameson’s face to turn bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You listen here! The only reason I got you here was to make you listen! You either do that or take your overpriced Halloween costume and get the hell out!” Jameson shouts, shifting his extended finger towards the window instead. Peter tilts his head in a mix of confusion and disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw c’mon, man. I worked hard on this,” he pouts, holding out his arm to look over the new material again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a joke to you?!” Jameson suddenly interrupts to demand. Peter instantly straightens up and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir!” he answers stiffly, then loosens up slightly. “I, uh, I actually wanted to talk to you too.” While kicking at the carpeted floor, he awkwardly clears his throat. Before he can get another word in, Jameson beats him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about you! I made this happen, so I’m going to say what I want to say!” the man shouts without remorse for his ear-piercing volume. Peter’s mouth clamps shut of its own accord. He knows he won’t get anywhere if he’s just battling Jameson for the power to speak. Instead, he knows he has to wait and listen for now. Otherwise, he’ll just be subjected to more screaming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let him do his thing, earn his trust...if he has any...and then get the last puzzle pieces about Scorpion. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Realizing that the hero won’t be speaking, Jameson begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both want information. You want information about a certain psycho with a vendetta and I want Bugle-exclusive information about you.” The first thing Peter notices is that Jameson is no longer being pushed by his emotions, which is new. He isn’t a raging, cigar-wielding, adjective-loving newspaper publisher; now he’s a stone-cold, calculating businessman. Talk about a 180°.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Pete,” Tony faintly warns. He’s right, Peter knows he needs to tread lightly. Fortunately, he at least knows Jameson can’t take anything he says out of this room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted an exclusive Spidey interview, why didn’t you just say so? I’m flattered. Shoot.” He leans against the windowsill and crosses his arms. For some reason, a light buzzing sensation tickles the back of his neck…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is your goal? Watch the city tear itself apart while you chase around an acrobat wannabe?!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s the yelling.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Is this a game to you so-called heroes?! Watch New York burn down to the ground?!” Jameson slams his hand down on the wooden desk, but Peter doesn’t flinch. Not when he knows where the anger is stemming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My goal is to help people. The Avengers want the same thing,” he tries explaining. “I don’t wanna see anything bad happen. I’m trying to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t get anything done!” Jameson interrupts him in a flurry of emotions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> got half of Manhattan destroyed in 2012! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>got all of Sokovia leveled! None of you know what you’re doing! You’re just too proud to admit it!” At the end of the heated rant, Peter simply blinks as he processes the abundance of insults. He takes a steadying breath, and takes the calm approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jameson, we do the best with what we can. We try and save as many people as we can. And I’m, I wasn’t at Sokovia, so I can’t say anything about that, but I know that none of us want to see anyone get hurt. I’m trying my best out there and there’s only so much I-“ Once again, his reasonings are cut short by shouts of repulsion and denial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s only lunatic villains because of idiots like you and Tony Stark with hero-complexes as big as your egos! No one can trust super-powered vigilantes who hide behind a mask! You all need to be leashed!” Amidst the yelling, Peter internally acknowledges he won’t get anywhere this way. If this continues, it’ll become a shouting match sooner or later. He needs to empathize. If he doesn’t, he’ll never get the intel to defeat Gargan. He needs to get Jameson to trust him. He…he needs to get Jameson to trust him… As soon as the idea pops into his head, he knows it’s the only leverage they’ve got. He needs the intel and, maybe even more so, Jameson needs the support. Despite Jameson barreling forward in the background, Peter takes on a calm, empathetic tone that takes the abrasive man by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know why you don’t trust us, and I don’t blame you. I can’t hold something like that against you. Joan didn’t deserve what happened.” Jameson’s eyes go wide with shock and disbelief, his anger momentarily being overshadowed by astonishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know how you feel,” Peter continues on without letting him interrupt. This is too important. “How these heroes can save all these people, but can’t save the ones we care about. I get that. But that doesn’t mean they’re out to get us. Not every guy in a mask is trying to ruin your life or, or hide some big, horrible secret. Sometimes they just want to help people. And keep the family they have left safe as they do it. Sometimes…” He takes a breath and steps forward. As Jameson is still trying to process those words, the voice modulator is turned off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes we’re on your side.” Peter pulls off his mask. His brown curls flop out as he smiles reassuringly at Jameson. But Jameson doesn't look reassured. He actually looks...sad. Ashamed. Regretful. But not for the reasons Peter thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…no, no, no! It’s not supposed to be you!” Jameson suddenly shouts, shocking Peter into stepping back. This wasn't the reaction Peter was expecting. He was expecting more rage, maybe even accusations of betrayal, but this? Disbelief? He's so caught up in the moment, that he doesn't even recognize that with his mask off he's away from the comms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jameson, it’s, it’s okay,” he tries to calm the now pacing man, reaching out with his hand clenching his mask. “We’ll beat Gargan and I won't let him get you! You're not alone in this.” His voice is shaking slightly as Jameson’s panic begins to flow into him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're a good kid, Parker! It can't be you! This wasn't supposed to happen! Not like this!” Jameson’s voice is hoarse with emotion while fists grip his hair. Peter doesn't know what to do. He doesn't understand where this is coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't…” he trails off, unable to articulate his concerns. His hands tighten around the fabric of his mask. Then, like the usual ticking time bomb he is, Jameson rushes over to a camera on the corner of his desk, beside the picture of him and Joan. Peter is hit with dreaded realization as Jameson throws the camera to the ground in fury, breaking it and shattering the lens. Now, with terror-stricken eyes and a heart that’s beating too fast, Peter frantically pulls his mask back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-at’s going on?!” Tony’s demanding voice is the first to come through, followed by Shuri’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?!” Peter doesn't absorb any of what they're saying before he's tripping over his own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I thought we, but Karen said there were no outgoing frequencies! We, we used an, an EMP! How could, how did-” The hyperventilation cuts him off as it sets in what just happened. “There’s, there was a camera,” he does his best to clarify, leaning against the windowsill for support. The wooden frame splinters against his shaking fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony curses, a crash sounding in the background. “Where’s the camera?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He, he broke it. It was just us. That means it’s fine, right? We don't-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you have an unread message from Flash,” Karen interrupts out of the blue. The whirlwind of information and emotions makes Peter’s head spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an unread message from MJ. You have an unread message from Betty Brant. You have an unrea- You have an- You have an- You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mute all texts!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter interrupts, resisting the urge to tear off his mask again. “What’s, I don't get it!” Jameson stands still, emanating an air of self-reproach and staring at him as if he’s unsure whether or not to say anything. He clenches his jaw in frustration, but ends up opening his mouth nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was live.” And with those words, Peter’s heart drops. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I…did I just…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuri, check any news stations for any mentions of Spider-Man,” Tony grinds out over the comms. However, Jameson talking is what has Peter enraptured. It’s all he can focus on with all the input.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be my biggest story. He didn't say this would happen! </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn't supposed to be you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reiterates in a desperate, infuriated tone. Peter’s eyes dart over his face, and he believes him, but it doesn't change the fact that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man isn't trending,” Shuri reports back, briefly pausing, “but Peter Parker is.” Peter’s fears are confirmed and he digs the heels of his palms into his eyes, willing all of this to be some kind of massive mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, this is gonna be fine. We can-” The window behind him shatters, sending shards of glass and the surrounding wood flying in all directions with a startling clash. Peter shields his head with his arms without thought and Jameson ducks behind the desk for cover. Before he even registers it, Peter is staring up at a grinning, maniacal Mac Gargan emerging from a hole where the window used to be. Sparks shoot out behind the villain and into the office from the short-circuiting letter that once made up the “U” of the Daily Bugle sign. A deep, merciless chuckle fills the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again,” Gargan’s gruff voice greets, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Peter Parker.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oops. oh darn. oh no. what a shame. rip peter.<br/>on a serious note tho this is gonna get REAL FUN AND INSTENSE</p><p>Thank you for reading!🖤🤎❤️️🧡💛💚💙💜</p><p>If you'd like to keep up to date on upcoming fics and get sneak peeks, feel free to follow one of my accounts!</p><p>Instagram: kevy_fanfics<br/>Tumblr: kevyfanfics<br/>Twitter: Kevy_Fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>